El grimorio
by ohpureblood
Summary: Con pulso firme y enérgico, Albus, Rose y Scorpius se embarcan en una emocionante aventura formada por el brillante despliegue de la magia, el amor, la amistad, la ambición y el ingenio. Pronto descubren la desoladora historia de Eileen y Logane Rousseau, dañados por personas que únicamente se valen de infundir miedo y pánico para conservar el poder.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER**

Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **1\. Prólogo:** _Harry Potter._

Las suelas de mis zapatos resonaban con fuerza en el pavimento desierto, pero no hice caso al sonido, eligiendo en su lugar centrar mi atención en las sombras proyectadas por la luna plateada. Encogiéndome más en el fondo de mi abrigo, pasé los estrechos jardines de tierra encajonada por las vallas metálicas, las casas más allá estaban a oscuras y en inquietante silencio.

A ambos lados de la estrecha carretera por la que circulaba, había casitas con gente que me observaba por las ventanas con interés, era un gesto que no cambiaba por muchos años que pasaran y al que nunca terminaría de acostumbrarme, se me antojaba abrumador. Haciendo caso omiso a la decena de ojos que seguía mis pasos, caminé un poco más allá hacia el centro del pueblo.

En medio de la plaza, se erguía en todo su esplendor el monumento a los caídos en la guerra. Se desplegaban varias tiendas, una oficina de correos, un pub y una pequeña iglesia, cuyas vidrieras de colores relucían al otro lado del lugar cubriéndolo de figuras uniformes, triángulos y circunferencias. Estaba todo tal y como lo recordaba. Cuando pasé al lado del monumento de los caídos cambió solemnemente. En lugar de un obelisco cubierto de nombres había una composición escultórica: un hombre de pelo revuelto y con gafas, una mujer con melena y una cara hermosa y amable, y un bebé sentado en los brazos de su madre. Mis padres y yo. Por raro que pareciera, esta vez no me demoré en observar la imagen.

Al cruzar la calle con una suave brisa alborotando los mechones de mis cabellos, no pude evitar girar la cabeza y vi que la estatua había vuelto a convertirse en el habitual monumento a los caídos en la guerra.

Después de deambular un rato más, llegué a mi destino.

En la entrada del cementerio, como siempre, había una cancela. Chirrió cuando la abrí con todo cuidado que pude y me deslicé hacía dentro. A cada lado del embarronado sendero las flores comenzaban a marchitarse. Detrás de la iglesia había hileras y más hileras de lápidas que sobresalían de un manto azul claro, salpicado de brillantes motas de color rojo, dorado y verde producidas por los reflejos de las vidrieras de la iglesia.

Me adentré en el cementerio, las hojas resecas que se habían desprendido de los árboles crujían bajo mis pies a cada paso que daba. Me apretujé aún más bajo la túnica resguardándome del frío y apreté el paso para llegar cuanto antes. Se notaba que ya era de noche.

A medida que me adentraba en el camposanto la oscuridad y el silencio se acentuaron. Pero no necesitaba luz para guiarme entre las tumbas: me sabía el camino de memoria. Ya eran demasiados años.

Entretanto llegué a la lapida de mis padres.

Me aproximé a ella sintiendo una opresión en el pecho; una pena que me aplastaba el corazón y los pulmones. La tumba de Remus, Tonks y Sirius estaba al lado de la de mis padres, casi igual de viejas. Yo me encargué de que descansaran juntos, como siempre habían luchado. Llegué y al fijarme en ellas me di cuenta de que estaban muy sucias.

Había pasado mucho tiempo de sus asesinatos. Pero dolía. Dolía en la sangre y los huesos, pero sobretodo en el corazón. Dolía saber que el pequeño Teddy, ya todo un hombre, se había criado sin el cariño de una madre.

Me situé frente a la sepultura de mis padres, prometiéndome volver cuando tuviera tiempo para tener una charla con la de los demás. Me arrodillé, sin preocuparme por si mi túnica se llenaba de tierra o barro. La lápida era de mármol blanco y eso facilitaba la lectura de la inscripción, porque casi brillaba en la oscuridad. No hubiese hecho falta apartar el polvo y el fango para distinguir las palabras ilustradas, las cuales, estaban grabadas a fuego en mi cabeza, pero igualmente lo hice:

 _James Potter, 27 de marzo de 1960 - 31 de octubre de 1981_

 _Lily Potter, 30 de enero de 1960 - 31 de octubre de 1981_

 _El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte._

Cuando quitaba las últimas motas de polvo de «muerte», me clavé algo punzante en la palma de la mano y pude ver un hilo de sangre. Jodía y dolía, pero no tanto como todo lo demás, así que no me importó. Porque el tiempo no duerme los grandes dolores, tan solo los adormece. Y ese trágico dolor solía desperezarse en mí cuando estaba solo, sin testigos, para recordarme todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que había perdido y todo lo que nunca pude llegar a conocer.

—Papá, mamá —saludé a mis padres con una sonrisa triste colgando de mis labios. Miré al cielo, y me vi arropado por un hermoso manto de estrellas y una enorme luna que parecía observarme con zozobra. Y me di cuenta de que vivir sin ellos era como una noche sin luna y sin estrellas, sumido en la más profunda oscuridad—. Mañana es uno de septiembre. Ya ha pasado un año desde la última que vine, desde la última vez que hable con vosotros, desde la última vez que... bueno, aunque suene imbécil, me sentí como si estuvierais conmigo. Y han sucedido un montón de cosas, como siempre.

»Cada día estoy más viejo y mis hijos más mayores. Ginny en vez de echarse a perder con los años, cada vez está más hermosa, rebosante de luz propia. La quiero tanto que duele, como el primer día. Y aunque el tiempo es un gran maestro que arregla muchas cosas, todavía hay demasiadas que siguen rotas en mi interior.

»Mis hijos... Que no os voy a contar de ellos... James sigue siendo tan merodeador como lo eras tú, papá y como lo eran ellos, Sirius y Remus, dándome un sin fin de problemas y miles de cartas de la directora McGonagall, estoy seguro que desde que él está en el colegio le han salido más arrugas si se puede. Y Lily es igual que su madre, incluso parece que viajo en el tiempo cuando estoy con ella.

»El cumpleaños de Albus se acerca, como el otoño. Quince años y cada día nuestra relación se hace más dificil, pero deberíais verlo. Tiene tus ojos, mamá. Estoy preocupado por él. Las pesadillas siguen atormentándole casi todas las noches, y Ginny y yo ya no sabemos qué hacer. Al principio creía que se lo inventaba para llamar la atención, pero he visto el miedo en sus ojos, un miedo que me ha transmitido y me ha hecho recordar al que yo sentí hace años.

»Ya es demasiado mayor para contarle alguna de mis aventuras, aunque sé, que desde nunca le han gustado. La última vez que lo intenté fue aún peor. Estas fueron sus palabras: ya me sé todas tus historias. El pobre huérfano, maltratado por sus tíos Dursley, traumatizado por su primo Dudley, salvado por Hogwarts. Me lo sé de memoria, papá. Bla, bla, bla.

»No quise morder el anzuelo, pero siguió.

»El pobre huérfano que nos salvó a todos. Así que, en nombre de la comunidad mágica... declaro lo agradecidos que estamos por tu heroísmo. ¿Tenemos que hacer una reverencia o bastará con una inclinación de cabeza?

»Aunque estaba cabreado, le quise regalar la manta que fue lo último que tuve de ti, mamá. Sin embargo él, usó los apelativos roñosa y mugrienta para describirla. Después de eso nos dijimos cosas horribles los dos, que ni siquiera quiero que sepáis.

»Solo espero que mañana cuando llegue a Hogwarts, esté bien el con hijo de los Malfoy y su prima Rose. Ojalá estuvierais aquí y me ayudarais con él. Lo quiero, pero me preocupa y me atormenta no poder llegar a comprenderle.

»Igualmente la vida tiene cosas buenas. Por ejemplo, la cicatriz, por suerte, sigue sin dolerme después de veintidós años, los pasteles de Molly siguen tan ricos como siempre y sigo teniendo a mis mejores amigos a mi lado.

Miré el reloj. Marcaban las ocho pasadas. Suspiré. Sentía que alguna astilla se estaba despegando de mi corazón.

—Es hora de que me vaya o Ginny empezará a preocuparse, además hoy cenan en casa Ron y Hermione.

Me incorporé apoyándome sobre mis rodillas, sacudiéndome las hojas resecas de la ropa que cayeron olvidadas entre las lápidas.

Me di la vuelta y, tras otro largo suspiro, me subí las gafas redondeadas por el puente de la nariz y murmuré:

—Os quiero. Siempre.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORES**

Hemos editado el fanfic para mejorar el nivel de escritura, de entendimiento y de trama. Pedimos disculpas para todos aquellos que nos han leído desde el principio por todos los cambios efectuados, pero haciendo un juramento inquebrantable os aseguramos que está será la definitiva.

Por otro lado nos gustaría disculparnos por posibles dedazos o algún que otro error que hará que queramos meter la cabeza bajo tierra.

Finalmente nos gustaría animaros a que nos dejéis algún review, ya sabéis que un empujoncito nunca viene mal para la motivación de los escritores.

Muchas gracias.


	2. Nuevo profesor de Tranformaciones

**2\. Nuevo profesor de Transformaciones:** _Albus Potter_.

Mira, yo no quería tener un apellido tan... célebre, pero como dice Shakespeare: algunos nacen grandes, algunos logran grandeza, a algunos la grandeza les es impuesta y a otros la grandeza les queda grande. En mi opinión, también me gustaría añadir que hay quien busca la grandeza. Podría decir que tampoco deseaba enfrentarme a una horda de enmascarados, pero mentiría, en realidad sí lo ambicionaba, pero no adelantemos acontecimientos.

Empezaré por presentarme, mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter, sí, sí, soy el hijo de Harry Potter, tengo sus ojos, su pelo y bla, bla, bla, pero a mí me gusta más manifestar que llevo el nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts, aunque eso no quiere decir que sea solo un nombre o un apellido. Mi vida es mi historia y mis actos son los que dicen quien soy. Para todos los que os estais preguntando a que casa fui seleccionado, os confirmo que fue a la de las serpientes, pero la razón prefiero no contarla, sino que lo averigüéis vosotros mismos.

¿Niño problemático?

Sí.

Se podría decir que sí.

Podría señalar cualquier punto de mi corta y miserable vida para demostrar que me pasaban sucesos realmente extraños, pero las cosas empezaron a complicarse de camino a mi cuarto año.

El molesto sonido que alertaba que el majestuoso tren de color negro y rojo estaba a punto de partir, iba sonando con más insistencia a medida que los segundos transcurrían, alertando a los estudiantes que fueran cautos y montaran cuanto antes. El humo que desprendía la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían enredándose entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras con un malhumorado ulular por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles. Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes; algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares y otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Empujé mi carrito por el pasillo junto a mi prima Rose, intentando esquivar a los pesados de James Sirius y sus amigos.

Estaba algo atolondrado por el empiece de año: libros nuevos, clases nuevas y vuelta a empezar sabiendo que iba a ser más difícil y que iba a tener que estudiar más aún. Lo único que me hizo olvidar mi aturdimiento fue la actitud de Rose, ella llevaba planeando el nuevo curso durante todo el verano y ahora parecía estar cabreada, tanto que como siguiera así dentro de pocos años tendría más arrugas que la directora McGonagall. Ella era un fiera leona de la casa Gryffindor, muy igual a su madre, aunque en mi opinión un poco más agresiva y repelente. Tenía sospechas sobre lo que le podía suceder y dejando todo mi tacto al lado (que tengo que reconocer que es nulo), me decidí a preguntar y me jugué el recibir un fuerte librazo que me proclamara pariente de Nick Casi Decapitado.

—¿Estás celosa por qué has visto a Teddy con Victoire?

—No digas estupideces, Albus. Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta Teddy. Es solo un amigo... ¡Como si fuera un primo! Eso, un primo más —corroboró, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza varias veces. No se lo creía ni ella.

—¿Y por qué te pones roja? Además, nadie te conoce mejor que yo. —Cuando iba a recibir respuesta, la corté—: Me ha parecido ver a Scorpius por el final del vagón.

—¡Albus, Rose! —Se escuchó una voz familiar detrás de nosotros—. ¿Dónde estabais? Os está buscando Malfoy, y tiene un humor de perros. Nada extraño viniendo de él.

—¡Patrick! —dije aliviado, volteándome para ver la cara redonda de mi compañero de habitación avanzando en mi dirección.

A mis espaldas se escuchó una voz suave, muy parecida al algodón que tanta angustia me daba tocar.

—Socihc, aloh.

Y ahí estaba mi amiga Thylane, también de la casa Gryffindor, tan extravagante como siempre, su saludo lo pude traducir como un «hola, chicos», a veces le gustaba hablar con las palabras del revés. Su tez era morena, tenía unos grandes labios gruesos acompañados de unos ojos color miel, una melena que ocupaba parte de su cara y sus hombros. Era un año más pequeña y todavía recuerdo el día que la conocí. Una chica un poco inusual que creía en todas las teorías del Quisquilloso y tenía una extraña obsesión con los vampiros.

—Thylane, ¡hola! ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté, contento de verla.

—Muy bien, gracias —contestó.

Luego para la sorpresa de todos echó a correr con la revista «El Quisquilloso» entre sus brazos. A saber que había visto, era un terremoto imposible de controlar.

—En fin, ¿vamos a buscar a Malfoy? —escuché que decía cansinamente Rose.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Patrick, (él se fue con su hermanastra Sammy) caminamos por el tren a través de hordas miradas silenciosas de los estudiantes. Miré a mí alrededor, estaba rodeado de chicas hipnotizadas que me miraban. ¿Qué las pasaba? Parecían un enjambre de abejas mirando en dirección al polen de una flor. Al fin encontramos el compartimento donde estaba Scorpius. Era casi en el último vagón, para no romper las costumbres que seguíamos todos los años.

Me apresuré a ingresar.

Mi amigo era la joya de la corona de Draco Malfoy. Scorpius era tan apuesto como su padre, con su mismo cabello rubio, su fuerte frente, pómulos moldeados con cincel, ojos fríos y un agudo intelecto. Se desenvolvía como si cada espacio hubiera sido diseñado para que él caminara por la superficie, con garbo, desparpajo y serenidad.

Era un muchacho de oro en todos los sentidos, con un buen corazón y un espíritu ganador, que no se daba por vencido nunca. Con él aprendí tantas cosas que nunca podría contarlas con los dedos de cien manos. Ese mismo año, sin ir más lejos sería capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Pero solo yo le había conocido de verdad antes de que se convirtiera en quien era. Cuando Scorpius empezó Hogwarts no era quien se había forjado con el paso de los años. Él era como un día nublado. Era frio y de color gris a pesar del optimismo que la mayor parte de las veces me mostraba. Por las noches cuando pensaba que nadie era testigo de sus actos, mientras veía las pintadas de su baúl o recordaba la muerte de su madre, se veía triste y cansado como si estuviese a punto de explotar. Por lo general las personas aborrecen los días nublados, pero yo en Scorpius encontré las cálidas gotas de la amistad. Y ahora era la antorcha que ardía y alumbraba; y los que se regocijaron de él eran deslumbrados por su luz.

—Me imaginaba que estarías por aquí.

—¿Entonces por qué no has venido antes? —gruñó, mientras levantaba su baúl y nos hacía hueco—. Habéis tardado demasiado. La próxima vez me voy con otros.

—No hemos tardado tanto, así que no te quejes —contesté a la vez que me tiraba a su lado en el asiento—. Además sé que nos echas mucho de menos como para irte con otros.

—Thylane cada vez está más chiflada, por eso hemos tardado tanto —argumentó Rose a punto de sentarse, antes de que lo hiciera, vi que algo la alarmaba—. ¡Oye! ¡Regresa, Bear!

Y se zambulló bajo el asiento para recuperar a su gato patizambo en uno de sus usuales intentos de alcanzar la libertad. De repente murmullos se empezaron a escuchar detrás de la puerta. _"_ _¡Pregúntale tu! ¡No, tú!_ _¡Yo lo haré!_ _"_ Una chica con el cabello largo, ojos grandes, un mentón y nariz prominente entró por la puerta.

—Hola, Albus, hola, Scorpius —dijo en alto y con confianza en sí misma ignorando a Rose—. ¿Por qué no nos acompañáis a nuestro compartimiento? No tenéis que estar con ella —agregó en un susurro actuado, señalando los cuartos traseros de Rose, que sobresalían por debajo del asiento mientras tanteaba para atrapar a Bear otra vez.

—No, gracias, estamos bien aquí —dije fríamente, mirando a ese quiero y no puedo con el pico más retorcido que el emblema de su casa: Ravenclaw. Aprecié que Scorpius se quedó callado, aunque seguramente pensaba igual.

Entonces Rose las miró con tal mala saña que sus ojos lanzaban chispas y temía que le salieran dos cabezas más y comenzara a morderlas como si fuese un cerbero. Su cabello pelirrojo enzarzado como si estuviese en una guerra perpetua, estaba más revuelto que lo habitual y su piel recubierta de pecas (que parecía un plato de lentejas), adoptó un color rojizo, pero no de vergüenza, sino de estar a punto de explotar como una olla express.

—Oh —dijo Rose haciéndose la sorprendida—. ¿Ya estás acosando otra vez a Albus? Date cuenta de que no le gustas. —Luego se levantó y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

—Muy amable por tu parte eso de cerrarle la puerta en la cara —apostillé, en un tono sarcástico.

Mientras mi prima refunfuñaba, que solía hacerlo muy a menudo, saqué de mi mochila el ejemplar de «El Quisquilloso» junto con los Spectrespecs. Me los coloqué y los subí a la parte más alta de mi nariz para comenzar a leer sobre unas criaturas nuevas llamadas Blunesf. Sentí las miradas de mis amigos clavadas en mí.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, alzando la mirada. Mis ojos verdemar parecían más grandes tras las gafas—. Es para entender a Thylane.

—Si claro, para entender a Thylane. Espero que no te vuelvas tan chalado como ella... porque ya apuntas maneras —se burló Scorpius.

Antes de empezar una discusión con Scorpius, preferí cambiar de tema a los resultados de los exámenes del curso anterior. Recité todas mis notas preguntándome si se me permitiría cursar para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S de Historia de la Magia, con solo un _"_ _Aceptable"._ Estaba seguro que era lo máximo que iba a sacar en esa aburridísima asignatura por el resto de mi vida. Rose me miró incrédula.

—¿Qué? No me lo puedo creer... ¡Me dijiste que habías sacado más nota! Vas a pasarte las tardes conmigo en la biblioteca —sentenció enfadada. No entendía como se podía pasar todo el día con ese mal carácter. Eso levantó las risas de Scorpius—. No te rías, porque si él viene, tú también vas a venir. —Ahora el que me reí fui yo.

—Si, claro y me leo Historia de Hogwarts ochocientas veces como tú —contestó Scorpius.

—Te aseguro que mi prima no se lo ha leído ochocientas veces. Te has quedado corto.

No quise meter el dedo en la yaga, porque si había alguien que casi igualaba en lecturas sobre historia a mi prima, era él. Scorpius era todo un cerebrito de las fechas, se las sabía todas de memoria. Lo que me venía muy bien para mis preguntas curiosas.

Rose rodó los ojos y escondió su cara detrás de un libro que sinceramente no me había dado cuenta que tenía en las manos, para ser más concretos el de _Historia de la Magia_ o quizás _Historia de Hogwarts_ , siempre hablaba de ellos y ya ni los distinguía. No pude evitar pensar que era la persona que más libros iba a leerse en la vida, que parecía que había aprendido a leer antes que andar, aunque, también sabía que ella era más que unas palabras escritas en un papel. Era brillante e inteligente, pero su adicción a las letras a mí me consumía, a pesar de que fuese la persona que más quería. Ella era como un libro, de esos libros que no son comunes, sin una buena portada. Nadie se sabía su historia y no cualquiera se atrevía a leerla.

Los tres pasamos el rato hablando de lo que habíamos hecho en verano. Me quité las gafas y dejé la revista a un lado para escuchar animado las historias y contar las mías propias. La gran mayoría protagonizadas por peleas con mi hermano, donde mi madre terminaba lanzándonos la zapatilla. Saqué de mi bolsillo una rana de chocolate, abrí la caja, cogí la rana en el aire cuando ésta saltó y le arranqué la cabeza de un mordisco. Miré en el fondo de la caja y vi la cara de mi padre sonriéndome, casi me pareció una burla. «Harry Potter, el niño que vivió» rezaba la leyenda del fondo de la tarjeta. Y me sentó mal, no porque tuviera ese cromo mil veces, sino por lo que significaba eso. Mi padre era un ejemplo a seguir, algo que esperaban de mí, bueno, no esperaban ni la mitad, pero las comparaciones que me hacían con él me resultaban odiosas. Yo no había entrado en el equipo de Quidditch en mi primer año, entré en el tercero como buscador, yo no había conseguido derrotar al mago más oscuro de sus tiempos, pero porque no se me daba la oportunidad, yo no era un Gryffindor y yo no hice mil cosas más que él si había hecho.

―Joder... ―murmuré pesadamente.

―¿Qué pasa, Albus? —me preguntó Rose, sacando sus ojos de detrás del libro donde se había vuelto a esconder.

―Nada, tonterías ―sentencié, guardando el cromo en mi bolsillo y dando el último bocado a la rana con desgana.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando paso de nuevo a Thylane seguida de los gemelos Scamander. Sus túnicas no les proclamaban para ninguna casa, pues ese era su primer año en la escuela.

—Lo siento... ¿Habéis visto un Wrackspurt? —preguntó Lysander simpáticamente, mirándome a través de sus enormes y coloridas gafas.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Un Wrackspurt! ¿Qué narices de duende de Gringotts es eso? ¡FUERA! —les asustó Scorpius. Haciendo que los gemelos Scamander huyeran de allí. Thylane, sin embargó entró.

—Son invisibles. Flotan a través de tus oídos y nublan tu cerebro y tu vista —explicó—. ¡Creo que sentí uno acercarse por aquí! —Batió sus manos por el aire, como si estuviera golpeando cosas invisibles, dándonos a Rose y a mí en la cabeza sin querer.

—¡Me has dado, Thylane! —exclamó con furia Rose, pero la chica ni se inmutó.

—Siéntate con nosotros, Thylane, y no les hagas caso. Que parecen dos viejos cascarrabias —la invité.

Agarré el brazo de Thylane y se le pusieron los ojos en blanco. La primera vez que le había visto hacer eso me asusté, creía que estaba poseída por algún demonio africano, pero no. La niñez de Thylane había sido arruinada por su habilidad. Ella fue dotada con el don de la adivinación, al igual que su madre, sin embargo no sabía controlarlo y en muchas de las ocasiones revelaba fragmentos de futuro a la gente sin querer. Eso para Thylane era un trauma, ya que no siempre todas las predicciones eran buenas. Según tenía entendido con el paso del tiempo pasó de ser una niña risueña y abierta con todos a ser una niña reservada y especial. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, su creencia de que todas las personas eran buenas era refrescante y sabia que en el fondo de su corazón se esforzaba por hacerle creer a los demás que estaba bien. Siempre tenía una sonrisa que regalar a quien lo necesitase.

—La conocerás en persona... —murmuró con voz de ultratumba, se me puso la piel de gallina—. Todo ello cambiará tu futuro... —De repente salió del trance y pestañeó pausadamente—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Sigo pensado que la adivinación es una ciencia inexacta...

—No hagas caso a Rose, Thylane. Yo me creo todo lo que dices, y cuando conozca a esa persona te lo contaré todo —la animé. Realmente debía de ser difícil.

Empecé a hablar con Scorpius de Quidditch sintiendo la mirada de Thylane encima de mí todo el tiempo. Algo incomodo, moví la cabeza hacía la ventana, notando que la velocidad era constante. Nos encontrábamos en una zona en la que los árboles antes rebosaban. Me llamó la atención el paisaje, y no especialmente por la belleza de la naturaleza, sino por el daño humano que había en ella. La tala excesiva de árboles, las hogueras y los recipientes de basura que se tiraban porque sí. Y eso me disgustaba. Quizá por ello el clima al otro lado de las ventanas era tan desigual como lo había sido el resto del verano; pasamos por partes de niebla, luego aparecía la débil y clara luz del sol.

Cerré los ojos al poco rato y me quedé dormido.

 _Observaba todo a través de unos relucientes barrotes de metal. Mi cuerpo se pegaba a ellos intentando traspasarlos a toda costa. Sentía la desesperación por salir de aquel lugar en mi respiración agitada y en mi corazón palpitante. Cuando dirigí mi mirada al suelo, pude ver que estaba sobre una fría y oscura superficie de piedra. Me sentía prisionero. Miré el entorno y solo podía ver la oscuridad que se cernía sobre mí. Un vacío sin igual se comenzó a instalar en mi pecho, como si quisiera apretarme hasta que se me parase el corazón. Entonces apareció la mujer de cabellos negros, labios rojos y mirada penetrante. La conocía muy bien, pero esta vez notaba que la situación era totalmente diferente._

 _—No ha sido fácil encontrarte... —le murmuró a un hombre que de repente había aparecido a mi lado. La mujer arrastraba las palabras como una serpiente. Enmudecí cuando sentí que se acercaba a mí—_ _. Pero ahora ya estás aquí. Y disfrutaremos juntos._

 _Percibí el olor que desprendía aquel señor con larga barba plateada, era miedo e incluso podía decir que se mezclaba con el mío y hacía que apestase. Entonces la mujer atacó... y todo se tiñó en un tibio chorro de sangre..._

Abrí los ojos de sopetón. Joder, otra vez había tenido una de esas oscuras y tenebrosas pesadillas. Cuando cumplí cinco años comencé a soñar con la misma mujer. Me solía pasar cuando menos me lo esperaba. A veces los sueños eran normales, ella me ayudaba a cosas pero... otras veces eran una verdadera tortura. Se volvía pérfida y me obligaba a hacer daño a las personas de los sueños. Para hacerme sentir mejor, me aseguraba que no era como los otros chicos, cosa que yo ya tenía muy clara. Cuando eso me pasaba, tenía mal sabor de boca varias noches, y por mucho que me lavase los dientes, allí seguía.

Vi mi reflejó en el cristal, mi frente estaba perlada en sudor, estaba pálido y mi corazón palpitaba encabritado en mi pecho más fuerte que cuanto estaba soñando. Intenté tranquilizarme diciéndome a mí mismo que era otra pesadilla más. Una del montón que almacenaría en mi cabeza para siempre. Miré alrededor desorientado y me di cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, estábamos a punto de llegar. Scorpius estaba igual de dormido que yo, Rose por el contrario no me quitaba el ojo de encima.

—Tienes muy mala cara. ¿Has vuelto a tener otra pesadilla? —Estaba preocupada, lo sabía. Los únicos que conocían mi secreto eran mis padres, Scorpius y ella. Estaba seguro de que si se lo contaba a alguien más me tomarían por un bicho raro y bastante tenía ya con ser considerado la desgracia de los Potter por haber quedado en Slytherin. Al principio era un calvario, pero con el paso de los años dejó de importarme, aún así, los insultos nunca eran bien recibidos.

—No es nada —tercié, para que dejase de mirarme de forma maternal—. Solo son los sueños de siempre... —suspiré, cansado y agobiado de todo aquello.

El silencio se apoderó del compartimento. Solo se escuchaba el viento que impactaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas del tren. Decidí mirar la oscuridad que se cernía fuera sin poder parar de mover mis pies en el mismo lugar, no era un misterio que tenía hiperactividad y déficit de atención. Al mar no le gustaba que le contuvieran, era imposible, y desde luego que eso mismo me pasaba a mí. Sentía que el mar me simbolizaba, era el reflejo de mi alma, a veces me ahogaba entre mis problemas internos y otras veces luchaba contra ellos con fuerza, como cuando las olas chocan contra los acantilados arrasando con todo a su paso.

Horas más tarde alcanzamos la escalinata del castillo y, al final, al abrirse las enormes puertas de roble hacía la extensa entrada enlosada, una ráfaga de charla, risa y de tintineo de platos y vasos nos recibió a través de las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor. Con sus cuatro largas mesas y la del profesorado en lo alto de la habitación, estaba decorado como siempre, con velas flotantes que hacían brillar y centellear los platos más abajo. Sin embargo, fue todo un borrón reluciente, caminábamos tan deprisa que estábamos pasando la mesa de Hufflepuff antes de que la gente empezara a quedársenos mirando. Llegábamos tarde, y ni siquiera sabíamos por qué. Nos apresuramos entre los bancos para sentarnos en nuestras mesas.

—¿Dónde demonios estabais? —preguntó Jackson Zeralv con ojos desorbitados. Él era así de estricto y no solo por su apariencia: tenía los ojos claros, no podían decirse que fueran bonitos, pero tenía algo que los hacía llamativos, a lo mejor sus grandes ojeras—. Os habéis perdido la ceremonia de selección.

Chasqueé la lengua molesto, me encantaba ver la ceremonia de selección todos los años, me hacía sentir nostálgico. Recordé cuando me tuve que enfrentar al sombrero, tan inocente, creía que teníamos que sacar una serpiente, un león, un tejón o un águila del sombrero y que así seriamos seleccionados. Aunque más que inocente, había sido engañado por James Sirius.

—No entiendo como tu prima se puede sentar al lado de tu hermano —dijo Scorpius.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, mi prima no tiene ni una pizca de paciencia como para aguantarle.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y alargó la mano más allá para coger un par de patas de pollo y un puñado de patatas fritas pero, antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos, se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazados por los postres. George Develius se lanzó a una gran tarta de tres chocolates.

—¿Ha dicho el sombrero algo interesante? —pregunté, cogiendo un trozo de tarta de melaza.

—No os habéis perdido nada —nos comunicó George con la boca llena—. Lo mismo de todos los años. McGonagall todavía no ha hablado pero siempre se guarda el discurso de verdad para después del banquete, ¿no? No puede quedar mucho... Y sé que me va aburrir.

Miré la mesa del profesorado y sonreí a Neville, que estaba, de hecho, saludándome con la mano. Me sorprendí de ver a la profesora Trelawney, que impartía Adivinación, sentada al otro lado de Neville; raramente dejaba su habitación en la Torre y nunca la había visto en el banquete de inicio de curso anteriormente. Parecía tan rara como siempre, reluciente entre abalorios y chales larguísimos, sus ojos aumentados hasta un tamaño enorme por sus gafas que me daban muy mal rollo.

Luego miré a la Tribuna donde un grupo de chicas cotorreaban sin parar entre sonrisas brillantes de un millón de galeones y resplandecientes diademas que las coronaban. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts sabíamos que era ese lugar. Era el espacio que estaba asignado para la gente más popular de la casa Slytherin y del colegio entero. A Scorpius le ofrecieron sentarse allí, a mí, realmente no, aunque tengo que admitir que un día lo intenté para ver que se atrevían a decirme y la líder, aclamada como princesa de Slytherin me lo dejó muy claro. «No digas estupideces, tesoro. Me siento aquí para no tener que respirar el mismo aire que la gente como tú», y luego se marchó dejándome con un palmo en las narices. Nunca me cayó bien, pero ese día tuve ganas de tirarla al lago Negro y que se la comiera el calamar gigante.

La gran mayoría de los muggles pensarían que por ir a un castillo que parecía de la era prehistórica, las costumbres y los modales tenían que ser arcaicos. Ya os digo desde aquí que no era así. Éramos adolescentes hormonados que obviamente pensábamos en el sexo de todas las maneras habidas y por haber. Con el opuesto, otros con el mismo y algunos incluso en el sexo solitario.

Con todo esto quiero decir que si os preguntarais quién era la princesa de Slytherin y el por qué de su éxito, yo os respondería con facilidad. Su nombre era Megara Prynce, la mayoría del alumnado de Hogwarts mantenía pensamientos indecentes con ella y para mí era el más complejo ser humano.

Era perfecta, con esos ojos de color oliváceo que parecían desnudarte, sus labios en forma de corazón, piel parecida a la porcelana y su pelo largo, ondulado y castaño, similar a un tazón de chocolate caliente en una nevada mañana de invierno. No era un secreto que había sido criada entre una cantidad obscena de dinero, perfumes y familiares, amigos e incluso enemigos que se deshacían en halagos que ella aceptaba con una mueca de superioridad. Parecía de otro mundo, tan infinita e inalcanzable que te sudaba hasta el último centímetro de piel antes de hablarla. Sus padres no eran unos Donnadie; Prynce era hija de la famosa diseñadora de moda Froilana Prynce y del exitoso Lancelot Prynce, además de la nieta de la actual Ministra de magia. La familia Prynce al completo era así. Todos eran altos, delgados y con una ecuanimidad pasmosa. Todo lo que hacían: jugar al Quidditch, caminar por el andén, comer espaguetis, ir al cuarto de baño, lo hacían de aquella forma ecuánime. Megara en particular. Ella tenía el don de ese tipo de calma que no se puede lograr. Los espejos se peleaban entre sí para poder proyectar su imagen, todas las cámaras se desvivían por retratarla y cada uno de nosotros se moría por un segundo de su atención.

Ella era la cosa más hermosa y terrible que había visto nunca, como una llama de acetileno, un filamento incandescente, una estrella caída del cielo.

Desde el primer día de Hogwarts había sido la indiscutible Abeja Reina de todas las chicas de Slytherin y algunas de Ravenclaw, incluso había obligado a Chloe Flisky a que le atase los cordones delante de todo el Gran Comedor. Todo el alumnado masculino de Hogwarts y alguno femenino aseguraban que era la chica más bella y que tenía unas curvas de infarto, yo pensaba algo diferente y es que cada vez que cambiaba de expresión su belleza también cambiaba. No era una sola chica guapa, era veinticinco chicas guapas diferentes. Cuando sonreía, usaba sus ojos, aquellos ojos claros, casi caleidoscópicos. Era un tipo de sonrisa que uno se sentía tentado a imitar, mirándose en el espejo del cuarto de baño como un imbécil. La sonrisa magnética, deliciosa, de «no puedes quitarme los ojos de encima, ¿verdad?» que la mayoría de las supermodelos se pasaban la vida intentando perfeccionar, a Megara le salía de aquella manera sin siquiera el contrario, Rose la describía como una cotilla, con un aparente sentido de superioridad, escandalosa y dramática. Pero todos ellos no eran capaces de ver más allá de su divinidad, cosas que tal vez solamente yo haya podido ver: sonrisas ladinas disimuladas con un coqueto brillo de labios, susurros que podían envenenarte y hacerte caer a sus pies.

Refulgía en poder, con un aura carismática. Era la chica que todos los chicos deseaban y que todas las chicas deseaban ser.

Y a pesar de que la odiaba yo tampoco podía ignorarla. No podía negar que me la había quedado mirando embobado más de una vez cada vez que pasaba por mi lado, que había sido una de mis fantasías como la de todos los de mi edad, más pequeños o mayores, pero eso no impedía que no pudiera ver su parte más cruel, más oscura, y la despreciaba por ello.

La directora McGonagall se puso de pie en la mesa del profesorado y pude despegar la vista de allí y centrarme en ella. La comida desapareció junto con los platos. No la veía con mucha claridad porque no llevaba mis gafas (sí, soy miope), pero por suerte si podía escucharla. La charla y las risas que resonaban en el comedor se apagaron casi instantáneamente.

—Buenas noches, queridos alumnos y alumnas —saludó tensando sus arrugadas comisuras y con su habitual sombrero de pico—. Bienvenidos a todos. Por fin os espera otro año lleno de educación mágica. A los nuevos alumnos, aparte de daros la bienvenida, recordaros que el señor Filch, nuestro conserje, me ha pedido que os informe de que todos los productos comprados en la tienda Sortilegios Weasley están terminantemente prohibidos. Aquellos que quieran jugar en los equipos de Quidditch de sus casas deben dar su nombre a su Jefe de Casa como es habitual. Estamos buscando, además, nuevos comentaristas de Quidditch; los interesados deberán proceder de la misma forma. Y por último y no por ello menos importante, este año, es un placer recibir a un nuevo miembro del profesorado, el señor Georges Labonair, el nuevo profesor de Transformaciones.

Georges Labonair se puso de pie, con su cabello tan oscuro como un túnel engominado brillando a la luz de las velas y con su imponente figura llamando la atención de todos. ¿Y la profesora Thompson?, me pregunté. El apellido de la antigua profesora resonó por todo el Gran Comedor mientras la gente se preguntaba si había oído bien.

—Supongo que familiar de Marcellius —dije girándome para mirarle. Se estaba pavoneando en la Tribuna. Marcellius Labonair era de mi misma edad y nunca me había dado buena espina. No solo eran rumores, sino actos que había tenido contra mí le delataban como purista.

—Al parecer es su padre —reveló Scorpius—. No le aguanto y menos ahora que se va a hacer el chulo. Ya sabemos quién va a ser el niño mimado del profesor este año...

Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la sensacional naturaleza de las noticias que acababa de dar, McGonagall continuó hablando para argumentar los cambios en el profesorado.

—La profesora Thompson nos ha tenido que dejar por problemas de salud. Su vida pende de un hilo. Quiero que desde aquí le deis ánimos para seguir.

Justo en el momento que todos comenzaron a aplaudir, dirigí mi mirada hacía el nuevo profesor, no podía distinguirle bien por mi miopía, pero solo esperaba que no fuera como su hijo.

—Confío en que os comportéis con la mayor consideración hacia vuestra seguridad y la de vuestros compañeros. —Los ojos estrictos de McGonagall barrieron el Gran Comedor—. Ahora, vuestras camas esperan, tan cálidas y confortables como podáis imaginar y soy consciente de que vuestra mayor prioridad es haber descansado adecuadamente para las clases de mañana. Digamos, por tanto, buenas noches.

Con el habitual, y ensordecedor ruido de los bancos al deslizarse hacia atrás sin ningún tipo de cuidado, cientos de estudiantes comenzaron a desfilar fuera del Gran Comedor en dirección a sus dormitorios. Yo no tenía ninguna prisa en mezclarme con la adormilada multitud, ni acercarme lo suficiente a Marcellius Labonair como para permitirle relatar que su padre era el nuevo profesor como había estado haciendo desde que le habían mencionado. Me quedé atrás fingiendo estar atándome los cordones de mis zapatillas de deporte y permitiendo a la mayoría de los Slytherin alejarse.

—¿Por qué te quedas aquí, Potter? —me preguntó Scorpius, una vez que nos encontrábamos muy al final de la multitud que empujaba para salir del Gran comedor y muy lejos de cualquiera que pudiera escuchar. Le conté la oscura y sangrienta pesadilla que había tenido en el tren. La fuerza de nuestra amistad se vio reflejada en que Scorpius no me tomó por loco y me escuchó. Era un buen amigo, el mejor sin duda alguna. Siempre me apoyaba y hasta el final de los tiempos yo le apoyaría. El año anterior no había sido un año bueno para él por la pérdida de su madre, sin embargo y por suerte, no se había dejado consumir por la tristeza.

—Además, estoy preocupado por la profesora Thompson —le expliqué.

—Sí, bueno, qué más da —dijo—. ¿A quién le cae bien la profesora Thompson?

—A mi prima Rose —aseguré—. Aunque bueno, a mí tampoco me caía mal, siempre podía poner que por su condición de metamorfomaga me distraía en clase.

—¿Qué te caía bien? ¿Quién comenzó a llamarla la señora Potato por qué cada día venía con una nariz? Y no digas tu hermano James, porque es mentira.

Iba a decir que era James, Scorpius me conocía demasiado bien así que decidí cambiar de tema.

—No vas a coger Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿verdad?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—Tú supongo que sí. —Asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Y Weasley? —preguntó Scorpius con interés.

—No, ella se ha centrado en Runas Antiguas. Ahora vayamos a la habitación.

Allí estaban Jackson Zeralv, Patrick Davies Hill, George Develius y Peter Kay, revoloteando por la habitación preparándose para el primer día.

La estancia era redonda y algo lúgubre, frágiles lámparas de techo iluminaban toda su verde belleza, una sola ventana se posaba sobre las paredes y dejaba una hermosa vista a las profundidades del lago Negro. Seis camas, simétricamente colocadas, adornadas con doseles verdes y bordados en plata se repartían por ella y, a los pies de cada una, descansaba un baúl con tonalidades marrones acompañados del emblema del colegio bañado en color oro, así como varias jaulas en las que descansaban diferentes tipos de animales, entre ellos: la rata de George, el escorpión de Peter, el búho de Patrick, la lechuza de Scorpius y mi hurón Pull.

En la primera cama, perteneciente a Patrick, se podía apreciar algo de desorden con un póster de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle encima del cabecero y alguna que otra revista muggle de música sobre la cama deshecha, con plumas de búho esparcidas sobre la superficie.

La contigua me pertenecía mí, totalmente desordenada, todo se encontraba fuera de su lugar y eso que acababa de llegar. Cuando me di cuenta del desorden, en mi cabeza visioné a mi madre dando voces como solía hacer todos los días en mi casa. Tenía que ordenar esto cuanto antes o dentro de nada no sería capaz ni de encontrar dos calcetines del mismo color. En el lado izquierdo de la cama había colgado un póster de Puddlemere United, mi equipo de Quidditch favorito, y una bata de color verde oscura en el cabecero de la cama.

Al lado de esta, se situaba la de Scorpius la cual no tenía ni un solo póster, solo se podía apreciar la pulcritud con la que estaba ordenada y, a los pies, una lechuza negra con ojos color ámbar que miraban todo con menosprecio, se llamaba Alquimides.

La cama de Peter Kay era la siguiente, en ella se podía apreciar que los doseles siempre estaban descorridos y dejaba revistas abiertas y arrugadas de _El mundo de la Escoba_ a la vista de todos. Además, tenía un pequeño póster de las Arpías de Holyhead sobre la mesita de noche, él había argumentado millones de veces que eran todas muy guapas y que por eso las tenía ahí. Cuando le escuché fruncí el ceño, en el póster salía mi madre.

Paralela a esa, estaba la de Jackson Zeralv, esta era la que más ordenada estaba. En la mesilla había dos marcos con fotos que se movían, en el interior del primero se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rubios y en el otro, dos chicas: sus hermanas.

Y la última, la que parecía que habían añadido ya que en las habitaciones solo cabían cinco, era la de George Develius.

Esa noche me costó dormir, tenía hambre y encima no dejaba de pensar en la pesadilla que había tenido en el tren y en el nuevo profesor de Transformaciones. Leí un poco del maravilloso Sherlock Holmes, escondido bajo mi manta y con luz de mi varita alumbrando las letras, hasta que al fin me quedé dormido.

La primera semana se me pasó volada entre clases y deberes, aunque me costó madrugar. Milagrosamente no tuve ninguna pesadilla después de la del tren, cosa que agradecí. Gracias a los años que había pasado en Hogwarts pude descubrir que había ciento cuarenta y dos escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, yo estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar y sonreír; había visto a alguna de ellas moverse.

Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos, pero Peeves se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ! Una vez intentó tirarme una librería encima. A mí, obviamente, no me hizo ni puta gracia, pero él se estuvo riendo toda la tarde.

Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el conserje. Filch tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de él. Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscarle, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. Antes de entrar en Hogwarts, James me contó una historia, quizás sea la más disparatada que he escuchado en mi vida, pero me hizo pensar e incluso me la creí. Supuestamente la señora Norris era la esposa de Filch, una bruja animaga que fue maldecida en quedarse en su forma animal de por vida. Por eso, el mal genio del conserje y la gran inteligencia de la gata. Sin desviarme del tema, Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez James Sirius, Serena, Archie, Reggie y Fred), y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris. Esa acción estaba en mi lista de cosas que hacer antes de irme de Hogwarts.

Teníamos que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana íbamos a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, y aprendíamos a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debíamos utilizarlas.

El profesor Binns era el único fantasma que impartía una clase. Según me habían contado, era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran. Normalmente utilizaba sus clases para echarme una siesta.

El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Recuerdo la primera clase que impartí con él, al comenzar, sacó la lista y, cuando pudo darse cuenta cubría todo su cuerpo.

La profesora Lana Thompson era siempre diferente y desde luego que por una parte la iba a echar de menos. Desde que la vi supe que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente. Había gente que decía que su mentora había sido la directora McGonagall. Y lo más sorprendente, era metamorfomaga como Teddy.

—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo en su día—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estábamos muy impresionados y no aguantábamos las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto, con el pasar de los años, nos dimos cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiéramos transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, nos dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentásemos convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Rose había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora Thompson mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y le dedicó una excepcional sonrisa. Tengo que reconocer que la clase de Transformaciones con el profesor Labonair esa semana, no fue mala, sino lo contrario, nos mostró magia avanzada, aunque sí que había que admitir que no paraba de hacer gestitos a su hijo para que se arrimara más a Megara Prynce.

Una de las clases que más me gustaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y más cuando el profesor Marin comenzó a impartirla. En primero las lecciones del profesor Miller resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor desagradable. Incluso pensé que era un licántropo porque tenía muchos pelos en sus extremidades.

El viernes llegó rápido, después de una semana en la que no tuve ni un solo momento para respirar.

—¿Qué tenemos hoy? —pregunté a Scorpius, mientras echaba azúcar en mis cereales.

—Pociones Dobles con los de Gryffindor —respondió Scorpius—. Espero que Slughorn te favorezca hoy, Gryffindor nos va ganando por diez puntos.

—Ojalá.

Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Con los años ya me había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana que lo vi me impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes. Eso levantó un chillido por parte de Megara Prynce, desde entonces jamás la volví a ver cerca del comedor a la hora del correo. Siempre le encargaba a sus amigas o como me gustaba llamarlas, esclavas que le recogieran las correspondencia.

Alastor, la lechuza de mi hermano James, que recibía ese nombre por el famoso auror fallecido que le faltaba un ojo como a la lechuza, no me había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearme una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre encima de mi plato. Lo abrí de inmediato.

 _Querido Albus,_  
 _sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría_  
 _venir a ayudarme con unas plantas al invernadero? Quiero que_  
 _me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Alastor, me la ha dejado tu hermano James._

 _Neville._

Cogí prestada la pluma recargable de Scorpius y contesté: «Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envié con Alastor.

Fue una suerte que Neville me hubiera invitado, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser interesante y tenía ganas de contárselo a mi padrino.

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía un frío de cojones allí, mucho más que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.

Slughorn, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, se detuvo ante mi nombre, como era habitual.

—Albus, Albus —murmuró—. Nuestra celebridad, como lo fue su padre y su abuela Lily Evans.

Todos los años, los primeros días de clase siempre me hacía el mismo comentario. Comentario que me halagaba y me molestaba al mismo tiempo. Repito, no quería que me compararan con mi padre. Prynce y sus amigas Dunne y Lasserre rieron burlonamente tapándose la boca. Y eso me sentó como patadas en mi estomago.

Slughorn terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Su barriga era tan prominente como un globo inflado, pero no tenía riesgo de explotar.

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Se atropellaba al hablar, pero se le entendía todo. Slughorn no tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio y siempre nos soltaba el mismo discurso, yo lo podría recitar de memoria—. En mi clase no utilizaremos mucho la varita, pero estoy seguro de que aprenderéis mucho de magia. Ahora os voy a hacer unas preguntas para ver cuánto habéis estudiado este verano y como diría el señor Severus Snape, espero que no seáis unos alcornoques.

Murmullos se alzaron después de aquel pequeño discurso. Intercambié miradas con Scorpius con las cejas levantadas. Rose estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.

—¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Slughorn, sobresaltándome. Ahí estaba otra vez—. ¿Cómo se realiza la poción Doxycida?

La mano de Rose se agitaba en el aire.

—En realidad, eso no es una poción realizable, profesor, ya que se puede comprar en forma de aereosol en las tiendas —contesté orgulloso.

Los labios de Slughorn se curvaron en un gesto de orgullo. Sabía que yo era su preferido.

—¡No he podido pillarte! Muy bien, Potter.

No hizo caso de la mano de Rose y eso la enfureció.

—Vamos a intentarlo con otro. —Paseó la mirada por la clase mientras se rascaba la tripa—. ¿Qué poción sirve para dañar o matar a las plantas y los humanos no pueden consumir, señorita Prynce?

Rose agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero no la volvió a hacer caso. Traté de no mirar a Megara Prynce y a sus amigas, que se desternillaban de risa al verla. No las aguantaba desde el primer año, creyéndose las putas dueñas del lugar.

—La poción herbicida —contestó Prynce.

—Por las respuestas de Potter y Prynce, cinco puntos para Slytherin.

Slughorn seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Rose.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Hollowoll —se confundió de apellido, en realidad quería decir Hallywell—; entre acónito y luparia?

Ante eso, Rose se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra. Parecía que iba a tocarlo.

—No lo sé —dijo Sam Hallywell con calma.

—Creo que Rose lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella? —intervine.

Prynce y Scorpius rieron.

—¡No te había visto! —exclamó a Rose—. Venga, venga, di la respuesta. Y vosotros, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?

Casi nadie le hizo caso, excepto en mi pupitre y Eileen Rousseau donde se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido que hacía, Rose dijo:

—Todo el mundo sabe, profesor, que no hay diferencia entre acónito y luparia. Es la misma planta.

—¿Cuándo se dará cuenta Weasley que es una pesada? —escuché que susurraba Megara Prynce a una de sus amigas—. Por Morgana, que poco estilo.

—Megara, por favor... ¿Has visto que patilarga es? La queda corta la túnica.

—No —contestó Megara añadiendo perversamente—: estaba muy ocupada fijándome en su pelo encrespado.

Al escuchar sus comentarios, el odio que sentía hacía ellas acrecentó y tuve ganas lanzarles un maleficio.

A medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones, Slughorn nos puso en parejas, para que mezcláramos una poción sencilla para curar leves heridas. Se paseó con su bigote de morsa, observando cómo pesábamos ortiga seca y aplastábamos colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a unos cuantos, entre los que estábamos: Scorpius, Rose, Prynce y yo. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Scorpius y yo habíamos cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Rousseau se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Serena Becher en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Rousseau, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

—¡Rousseau! —dijo Slughorn sorprendido, mientras limpiaba la poción con un movimiento de varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Rousseau lloriqueaba, y Prynce se reía con maldad mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en la nariz Eileen Rousseau. Seguramente era culpa de ella.

—Llévela a la enfermería —ordenó Slughorn a Serena Becher. Luego se acercó a nosotros que habíamos estado trabajando cerca de Rousseau.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas, Potter?

—No me di cuenta —le contesté asombrado, yo no tenía que estar pendiente de ella, sino él. Era un vago de cojones.

Una hora más tarde, cuando subíamos por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, mi cabeza era un torbellino y mi ánimo estaba por las nubes. Hasta yo mismo me decía que era una jodida máquina en pociones. Había ganado puntos para mi casa en la primera semana y desde luego que mi clase favorita era Pociones junto con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Ojalá estuvieras en Gryffindor —dijo Rose—. Slughorn siempre le quita puntos a James y a Fred —terminó con fastidio—. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Neville contigo?

—Sí, además Scorpius ha ido a buscar a Alquimides a la lechucería para mandar una carta a su padre, así que iremos solos —expliqué.

Salimos del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzamos los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Neville parecía vivir en los invernaderos. Llegamos y le pudimos ver con unas botas de goma y la cara llena de tierra, recé porque no fuera abono. No quería mancharme las manos de mierda.

—Entrad —dijo cuando nos vio—. Habéis llegado justo para poner abono.

—No me jodas —pensé en voz alta, lo que levantó una carcajada de Neville.


	3. El plan de la PEDDO

**3\. El plan de la P.E.D.D.O:** _Rose Weasley._

Desde muy pequeña me inculcaron que debía prepararme para mis estudios. Se había convertido en una obsesión que requería una enorme cantidad de preparación. Cada asignatura que elegía, cada trabajo que realizaba desde el primer día de Hogwarts, tenían que ser los mejores de la clase o me disgustaba. No solo ansiaba sacar buenas notas, sino las mejores. Así era yo, la chica que fantaseaba con extraordinarios en vez de besarme con todos los miembros del equipo de Quidditch y llevaba las redacciones más largas de la clase en vez de acogerme a la ley del mínimo esfuerzo.

Esa noche me la pasé despierta, dando vueltas, contando las líneas que separaban los paneles del techo y repitiendo el horario del curso mentalmente una y otra vez. Hay gente que cuenta ovejitas; yo planificaba. Mi mente nunca dejaba de planificar. Me gustaba tenerlo todo bajo control y que nada se escapara de mis planes. Ya era lunes. Una nueva semana había empezado y eso quería decir que debía de seguir el horario de estudio que me había impuesto ese mismo verano.

Gruñendo para mis adentros, me obligé a salir de mi pequeña pero cómoda cama. Me tomé mi tiempo remetiendo las esquinas de las sábanas entre el colchón y la cabecera, porque no quería darle trabajo de más a los elfos domésticos. Mi madre me había inculcado los valores de que esas criaturas deberían ser libres como cualquiera y yo odiaba la esclavitud. Todos mereciamos ser libres.

—¡Serena! —exclamé una vez vi mi cama perfectamente hecha y sin ninguna arruga—. Es hora de que te despiertes, me prometiste que dejarías la cama hecha.

Mi compañera de habitación se revolvió entre las sábanas con la boca abierta, ignorándome completamente. Yo no pude evitar fruncir el ceño, esa chica me volvía loca. Y sobretodo cuando ponía en la sala común, habitación o donde yo estudiaba las canciones de los Beatles con su viejo gramófono a todo volumen. No podía concentrarme y era molesto, no por el grupo, porque era extraordinario, pero yo necesitaba silencio absoluto para concentrarme. Eramos diferentes, si tuviera que compararnos con una canción de los Beatles, ella sería «Twist & Shout» y yo me resumiría en «Let it be». Discutíamos todos los días, pero eramos amigas y eso era lo que contaba.

—Becher, contaré hasta tres —repetí, poniendo los brazos en jarra. Eileen recogiendo su ropa sonrió en nuestra dirección, la verdad era que, ella no había hablado mucho los años anteriores, pero desde el inicio de este curso se sentaba con nosotras en las comidas. Me caía bien y me alegraba que hubiera tomado esa decisión. Tenía una nueva compañera de habitación que se transfirió ese mismo año de Beauxbatons. Su nombre era Cheryl Argent y al contrario de Eileen, ella no me caía nada bien, así que agradecí que ya se hubiera marchado—. Como no te levantes te lanzaré un maleficio.

—Ya voy, pesada —refunfuñó, a la vez que al fin sacaba su melena castaña de entre las sábanas—. ¡Pero si es muy pronto! No tienes consideración conmigo, me tienes entre ceja y ceja.

—¿Pronto? Tienes que ponerte el uniforme, peinarte, lavarte los dientes, coger tus libros... Y lo más importante, hacer tu cama. Desde ayer empecé mi campaña con la P.E.D.D.O para que los elfos trabajen menos y Albus, Malfoy, tú... y los demás me vais a ayudar.

—¿Y si tantas ganas tienes de ayudar a los elfos por qué no haces tú mi cama? —me preguntó Serena, por fin alzando su cuerpo.

—No tengas cara...

No me dio tiempo de asegurarme si la había hecho o no, porque tuve que bajar si no quería llegar lo suficientemente tarde como para perderme el desayuno. En los libros que siempre había leído sobre nutrición, aseguraban que era la comida más importante del día, y para un buen habito de estudio, eso era esencial. Tampoco supe si lo habían hecho Albus y Malfoy. Ambos me dijeron que sí con una cara que levantó mis sospechas.

—A ver... Déjame adivinar. —Cogí la palma de la mano de Albus e hice una mueca de esforzada concentración. Yo odiaba la adivinación, que un par de brujas acertaran con el futuro no quería decir que cada una de ellas fuera real—. A ver, a ver. La mano me dice que... ninguno de los dos habéis hecho la cama esta mañana.

Vi como Albus se rió, sabía que le hacía gracia la reprobación maternal que a veces tenía hacía él.

—Sí que la hemos hecho, ¿verdad, Scorpius? —se defendió, como los niños que se divierten siendo castigados.

Entrecerré los ojos examinando las líneas de la palma fingiendo estudiarlas a fondo.

—La mano dice que es una burda mentira.

—Será chivata de mierda —contestó mi primo.

Le di con el libro en la cabeza, no aprobaba ese lenguaje soez. Malfoy se carcajeó y yo le fulminé con la mirada.

—Me tenéis que ayudar con el nuevo plan para la P.E.D.D.O. Aunque debo reconocer que me encantaría ayudar a todas las criaturas mágicas. No sabéis cuantas están en peligro de extinción.

—¿Cuantas? —preguntó Malfoy, alzando sus cejas rubias. Sabía que era una persona inteligente, pero me sorprendía cuando dejaba ver algo de preocupación en asuntos que a mí me importaban.

—Demasiadas, Malfoy... Por ejemplo los fwooper. Los magos han estado traficando ilegalmente con ellos, proveen plumas de fantasía y sus huevos llaman la atención por los dibujos de vivos colores, los utilizan para la decoración e incluso para los adornos de un sombrero. Es obligatoria una licencia ya que, necesitan un cuidado responsable, sin embargo, son capaces de falsificarlas.

—Y cuando sea auror encerraré a todos ellos en Azkaban —sentenció Albus, con un brillo determinante en los ojos—. Te lo prometo, Rose.

Me hizo sonreír. Le quería y siempre precisaba de su ayuda porque nunca me decepcionaba.

—Y yo te creo, Albus, pero de momento, no eres auror, así que me tienes que ayudar con la P.E.D.D.O empezando por hacer tu cama. ¿Entendido? —pregunté.

—Puede que la mano te haya mentido... ¿No eres tú la que odia adivinación?

—También dice que me odia a mí... —intervino Malfoy.

—Puede que la mano me mienta, pero no la cara de mentirosos que tenéis. Y ahora me voy a la mesa de Gryffindor. Nos vemos más tarde —me despedí sonriendo finalmente.

Nada más sentarme James me pasó el zumo de naranja y un plato de tostadas mientras masticaba con la boca ligeramente abierta y se reía de una de las bromas de Fred. Yo le reprobé negando con la cabeza. Era gracioso, pues a pesar de no soportar las bromas de mi primo a veces sentiría que estar en Gryffindor sin él, no hubiera sido lo mismo. Tengo que reconocer que el día de mi selección lo pasé francamente mal. El sombrero dudó entre mandarme a Gryffindor o Ravenclaw durante largos minutos, hasta que decidí ser una fiera leona. Creía que estaría con Albus, sin embargo, él fue a parar a Slytherin. Me cabreé, mucho, demasiado tal vez, pero por suerte, la madurez alumbró el camino que realmente debía tomar. Albus era mi mejor amigo y siempre sería así, daba igual estar en la misma casa con él o no.

Después del desayuno, me encaminé a mi primera clase atravesando grandes oleadas de alumnos por el vestíbulo. Esa mañana en el tablón de anuncios del pasillo principal había un cartel colgado comunicando al alumnado que las fechas de las pruebas de Quidditch serían en dos semanas. El orden era el siguiente: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Cuando lo leí, no pude evitar notar un vacio en el estomago que, me hacía sentir entre nostálgica y triste. En mis años anteriores, había participado en el equipo de Quidditch como golpeadora, pero ya no podía, estaba en mi cuarto año y necesitaba dedicar la mayor parte de mi tiempo para estudiar y realizar trabajos. Suspiré y cerré los ojos recordando mi último partido, la adrenalina que sentía en las manos cada vez que bateaba una bludger contra el equipo contrario, sintiéndome así joven eternamente. Estaba sumergida en el recuerdo que pude disfrutar, hasta que la voz de Lisa y Paige me sacaron de mi pensamiento.

—¿Te vienes con nosotras a la clase de Transformaciones? —preguntó Paige, mientras se hacía una coleta, dejando algunos mechones rubios caer por los lados.

—Sí, claro. Hoy Ravenclaw y Gryffindor tenemos juntos la clase. Y el miércoles Gryffindor y Slytherin —contesté.

—¿Ya te sabes el horario de memoria? —preguntó Lisa Bradley, mirándome incrédula con sus grandes ojos azules. Parecía que podía leer sus emociones en ellos.

—Estás hablando con Rose Weasley —bromeó Paige Hamilton.

Y sí, tenían razón, los horarios era una de las cosas que me había aprendido desde la primera noche.

Pasamos a través de un grupo de estudiantes que esperaban en la puerta, todos ellos de la casa Gryffindor. Busqué a Serena con la mirada y todavía no había llegado, aunque en ese momento el grupo de Slytherin que circulaba acaparó mi atención. Prynce junto con sus amigas las arpías, lideraban la marcha para dejar a Cheryl Argent y a la prima de Megara, Madison Prynce, en la puerta de clase. Nunca había creído que pudiera existir una persona a la que detestara más que a mi prima Victoire, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Megara Prynce. Sin embargo, mi rostro se suavizó cuando a lo lejos vi que Albus estaba al lado de Malfoy y sus compañeros de habitación. Alcé la mano y le saludé; me devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. Albus tenía unas ojeras espantosas que embadurnaban su rostro. Al verle me preocupé y me maldije por no haberme dado cuenta cuando había estado con los dos en el desayuno. Sin demorarme, fui hacía ellos.

—Oye —llamé su atención tocándole el brazo para parar su marcha. Malfoy que estaba a su lado también paró—. Tienes mala cara, ¿ha pasado algo?

—Lo de siempre —susurró Albus, mirando hacia los lados para que nadie le escuchase.

—No vamos a esperar ni un día más, después de clases vamos a la biblioteca. Nos vemos allí.

Albus iba a replicar, pero no le dio tiempo, me di la vuelta rápidamente para volver donde estaban mis compañeras y dejarle con la palabra en la boca, era tan cabezón o más que yo.

—Vamos, entremos y cojamos un asiento, chicas.

Como habíamos llegado antes de tiempo, cogimos los asientos en la primera fila. Me sentía orgullosa de haberlo conseguido. Los demás no tardaron en llegar y yo los miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios, sin girar el cuerpo, tan solo levemente la cabeza. Cuando todos estuvimos sentados, el profesor Labonair, explicó los movimientos básicos de varita y las órdenes, ilustrándolo al transformar un libro en un pastel de calabaza. Después, alteró el dulce otra vez en el libro y mostró a la clase el objeto.

Hubo aplausos como síntoma de admiración, el profesor nos acalló ordenándonos que apuntásemos todo lo que él comenzaba a dictar. Tan solo se escuchaba el rasgueo de las plumas sobre los pergaminos. A medida que avanzaba la clase, el profesor Labonair agrupó a los estudiantes en cuartetos, nos instó que sacáramos las varitas y practicáramos los movimientos con una naranja, que debíamos intentar transformar en un limón. Mis compañeras eran Lisa, Paige y Serena, la última había llegado hacía cinco minutos.

—Recordad enfatizar bien el conjuro que hemos estado recitando antes —nos recordó, paseando la mirada entre todos los estudiantes—. No esperen hacer muchos progresos —murmuró, dando un pequeño golpe a la mesa por encima del ruido de murmuros—. Si consiguen al menos que tenga la misma forma, daos por satisfechos. Ahora, sin demora, ¡empezad!

Tras dar la orden, Serena, que estaba sentada a mi lado, miró furiosamente a su fruta y ondeó su varita hacía ella con demasiada fuerza. Tuve miedo de que me sacara un ojo.

—¡Multi mutationis! —exclamó con demasiado ímpetu. Supe lo que iba a pasar a continuación: nada de nada. Y así fue. Vi como Serena apretó los labios notablemente irritada. Yo la observaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima, hasta que se giró en su asiento desafiándonos con la mirada—. Intentadlo vosotras—farfulló de malas maneras. Estuve a punto de cambiarme de sitio aireada por sus palabras.

Lisa, encogiéndose de hombros, decidió ser la siguiente en intentarlo, alzó su varita y cortó el aire con ella, pronunciando el hechizo. La naranja se movió lentamente dando pequeñas sacudidas, como si estuviera moviéndola una mano invisible, pero siguió en su estado natural.

—Yo creo que lo único que he conseguido es exprimirla por dentro —dijo Lisa Bradley, cogiéndola dispuesta a abrirla. Cuando la abrió, efectivamente un chorro de zumo salió disparado al rostro de Paige—. ¡Perdón!

Por mi parte, todavía no había probado. Observaba en silencio a mis compañeras, como cada una de ellas lo intentaba. Serena cada vez parecía más enfadada, Paige se restregaba los ojos todo el rato, y Lisa muerta de vergüenza le pedía otra naranja al profesor de mirada severa.

—¿Tú no lo vas a intentar o qué? —preguntó Serena en mi dirección.

Clavé los ojos en ella, sinceramente no sabía ni porque no lo había hecho. Conocía cuales eran los movimientos indicados e incluso estaba ansiosa por demostrar a todo ellos que sabía hacerlo. Manoseé mi varita, manteniéndola bajo el borde del escritorio, hasta que al fin la levanté.

La ondeé ligeramente y pronuncié el hechizo rotundamente y con decisión. Hubo un destello y un ruido. El resto de la clase lo oyó y miró en mi dirección. En ese momento sentí que mis mejillas enrojecían por ser el centro de atención. Una columna de pesado humo se erguía sobre la mesa, mis compañeras habían retrocedido alejándose, esperando a que explotase, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y preocupadas. Cuando el humo se disipó mi naranja todavía yacía allí, tal y como al principio. Me quedé decepcionada conmigo misma, quería dar más. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Recordaba las palabras exactas de los libros y los movimientos.

Desilusionados por no ver nada especial, todos volvieron a sus quehaceres. Vi como Serena me miraba y luego volvía a mirar hacía la frutay pude ver como su rostro cambiaba completamente mientras la señalaba en silencio. Un pequeño ruido suave salió de la naranja. Esta se peló con lentitud y empezó a separarse, abriéndose como una pulposa flor. Se oyó un prolongado jadeo de los estudiantes cuando surgió un tallo verde del centro de los gajos pelados.

El tallo comenzó a enderezarse mientras se alzaba, reptando hacía arriba desde la mesa con un gracioso y sinuoso movimiento. Más tallos surgieron. Se extendieron por la superficie de la mesa en un patrón expansivo, encontrando los bordes y curvándose bajo ella, aferrándose firmemente. Empezaron a separarse ramas de la raíz principal mientras esta crecía y engrosaba, volviéndose más clara, hasta alcanzar un gris amarillento. Brotó follaje de las ramas en grandes y súbitas explosiones, pasando de brote a hoja en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando el árbol alcanzó la altura de alrededor de metro y medio, se produjeron una serie de suaves sonidos. Media docena de limones brotaron del final de las ramas más bajas, combándolas con su peso.

Sorprendida ante tremenda magia me obligué a despegar la mirada del árbol y observar la clase. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en el perfecto y pequeño limonero que había conjurado, las bocas abiertas de par en par, al igual que los ojos, las manos con las varitas todavía congeladas en medio de un movimiento que nunca llegaría a conjurarse. Incluso yo estaba sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer.

El profesor Labonair, miraba el árbol con la boca fruncida en una mueca de absoluto enfado. Hasta que dio dos palmadas en el aire.

—No le he dicho que transforme la naranja en un limonero, sino en un limón —apostilló, demorando su mirada unos escasos segundos en mí. Esperaba que me felicitase, pero no ocurrió—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Una expresión de pura rabia inundó mi rostro mientras el profesor anunciaba que la clase había terminado. Me sentía traicionada por un docente que debería apoyar mi mérito en vez de quitarme credibilidad. Nunca pensé que perdería la fe en un profesor. Estaba confundida y enfadada de narices. Ardía en cólera de la humillación. Por momentos me dieron ganas de seguirle hasta su despacho para pedirle una explicación, sin embargo sabía que solo iba a empeorar las cosas. Y el que discutía con los profesores era Albus, no yo. Por lo que me tragué el sabor amargo que había dejado un limonero y desfilé tras las demás hacía el pasillo cuando terminó la clase.

—Ha sido alucinante —se quejó Serena entre dientes.

—A mí no me parece alucinante, me parece indignante e injusto —contesté realmente ultrajada, cruzándome de brazos mientras apretaba el libro de Transformaciones que tenía en mis manos.

—Ya verás cuando se lo contemos a tu primo James —dijo Serena.

—Mi primo James no puede hacer nada en este asunto, es más, no sé ni cómo puede ser prefecto con las gamberradas que hace.

—Es eso, Rose, una gamberrada por tan injusta calificación.

Sonreí, no debía hacerlo pero lo hice. A lo largo del día se me pasó el disgusto. Mientras tanto, fuera había soplado un ventarrón y caído un aguacero. No tenía sitio en la cabeza para preocuparme por otra cosa que no fuera la pesadilla de Albus. Entre clase y clase, apuntaba títulos de libros a los que pudiéramos echar una ojeada. Mientras estaba apuntando, Serena habló tanto que me di cuenta de que llegaba diez minutos tarde a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, eché a correr mientras ella gritaba **:**

—¡No vayas tan rápido! Son solo diez minutos.

En la clase que tuvimos junto Slytherin, tocó realizar una redacción de treinta centímetros de pergamino sobre los licántropos y sus diferencias con la animagia. Yo me aseguré de que me ocupase algún centímetro más y recordé a Albus y Malfoy nuestra cita en la biblioteca. Ellos salieron antes que yo y no me esperaron, así que me figuré que estaban ya donde habíamos quedado, pero me equivocaba.

La biblioteca de Hogwarts, estaba situada en el cuarto piso del castillo. Me di una palmada en la espalda mentalmente agradeciéndome el no haberme extraviado entre el centenar de escaleras que tenía que recorrer para llegar. Una vez en la puerta, me apoyé contra la pared esperándoles. Aburrida, saqué del interior de la mochila el Silabario del hechicero y me dispuse a leer.

Finalmente cansada de permanecer allí sola, (seguramente ellos dirían que se habían perdido por el camino, una mentira más grande que Hogwarts), decidí acceder al interior y husmear. Estaba nerviosa, siempre me pasaba a principio de curso cuando iba a entrar a la biblioteca después de los meses de verano. Mi madre cuando era pequeña me narraba lo grande que era y desde entonces mi gran afición era poder aventurarme entre las páginas de los desvejecidos libros. Amaba el olor a libro viejo y sentir como gracias al polvo se me arremolinaba un estornudo en la punta de la nariz.

Una vez en el interior, me quedé muda; aparecieron cientos de miles de libros colocados en miles de estanterías saludándome en silencio, dándome la bienvenida a un año más, además de una hemeroteca de El Profeta con noticias de todos los años. Entre sus muchos departamentos, pude ver la zona de invisibilidad, otra que informaba sobre dragones y la Sección Prohibida al final, protegida con una cuerda. Era conocedora de la norma de que se necesita la nota firmada de un profesor para acceder a dicha sección. Contenía libros de nivel avanzado entre un sin fin de libros para cursos superiores.

Recordaba lo mucho que había levantado mi interés cuando leí la primera vez Historia de Hogwarts —mi libro preferido—, que los libros de la biblioteca contenían varios hechizos que prevenían el maltrato o el robo por parte del alumnado. Me interné con pasos prudentes para no molestar a nadie. Caminaba sigilosamente entre las estanterías, acariciando los lomos de los libros y mis ojos brillaban de emoción. Sentía que estaba en uno de los paraísos. Tanto que aprender... muchas personas juraban que mi mente curiosa no tenía límites.

Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor hasta toparme con los ojos de la mujer que custodiaba el lugar. Madame Pince era el tipo de bibliotecaria que se veía a sí misma como guardiana y protectora de los libros y miraba a todos con mala cara, sobre todo a Albus. Por ello supe que habían entrado en la biblioteca, justo cuando arrugó la nariz a causa del estruendo que causó la puerta al cerrarse.

Me apresuré hasta ellos.

—No hagáis tanto ruido —les chisté a modo de reprimenda—. ¿Recordáis que la gente aquí viene a estudiar? Además si seguís así, le cogerá a Albus más manía de la que ya le tiene la bibliotecaria.

—Si la gente viene aquí a estudiar, será mejor que cierres la boca, Weasley. Aunque por muy baja que suene tu voz, sigue siendo molesta —espetó Malfoy de malas maneras.

—Yo que tú, Malfoy —comencé a decir en un susurro mientras me acercaba a él—, tendría más cuidado... Sería una lástima que uno de mis libros impactara contra tu pelo rubio engominado. Dumbledore le libre al libro de tremendo trauma.

—Vigilaré mis espaldas, por lo que veo, ambos sabemos que siempre estarás detrás de mí —se mofó en mi cara. Sentí como comenzaban a arderme las orejas del enfado.

—Eres insoportable —bufé, cruzándome de brazos.

—Ambos sois insoportables —sentenció Albus, burlándose de los dos.

—Eso me ha dolido, Potter... —le siguió la broma Malfoy, llevando su mano al pecho dramáticamente.

Vi como la bibliotecaria se levantaba y rápidamente agarré a ambos para arrástralos al pasillo de adivinación. Escuché los bufidos de Albus y como Malfoy me apartó su túnica de las manos como si tuviera viruela de dragón. Cuando estuvimos en un sitio apartado, les solté y me di la vuelta.

—Esto no es broma, al menos para mí —les regañé, cruzándome de brazos de nuevo—. Llevamos una semana en Hogwarts y no quiero que la bibliotecaria me coja manía. El año pasado por casi lo hace... —Pensar en ello me horrorizaba—. En fin, chicos... He hecho una lista de libros por donde podemos comenzar a buscar el significado de los sueños... La mayoría son de adivinación, sin embargo, dejaré mis ideales a un lado porque dejes de tener esas pesadillas —centré la mirada en mi primo.

—No vamos a encontrar nada, todos los años lo intentamos, Rose...

—Albus, este año será el que lo encontremos. Seguramente no miramos bien.

—Seguramente... —contestó Albus, en un tono que dejaba ver su sarcasmo. Como respuesta yo rodé los ojos.

Aunque el ambiente no estaba muy animado, comenzamos a buscar en silencio los títulos de mi lista. El problema era la dificultad de indagar entre tanto y sin saber qué podrían significar los sueños para figurar en un libro o con qué fin los tenía Albus. No estaba en Grandes Adivinaciones del siglo XIX, ni en Onirismo de nuestro tiempo; tampoco figuraba en Importantes descubrimientos sobre sueños de Estella Fenrtik, ni en un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería. Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas...

Durante una semana fui tachando los libros en los que habíamos buscado resultando inútiles y en mi tiempo libre hice una nueva lista de temas que nos faltaban por investigar para hacerlo en los días siguientes.

Esa tarde de miércoles donde seguía lloviendo a mares, Malfoy se paseaba entre una fila de libros sacándolos al azar y Albus se acercaba a la Sección Prohibida, había preguntado varias veces si la respuesta no estaría allí. Yo le había dicho que no, pero parecía no quedarle claro.

Me aproximé para impedírselo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho?

—Nada —respondió Albus metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara haciéndole toser.

—Entonces, mejor que te vayas. Llevas una semana sin hacer nada aquí. ¡Vamos, fuera! —Le puso las manos en los hombros y le echó.

Albus salió de la biblioteca, farfullando palabras malsonantes, seguramente deseando haber sido más rápido en inventarse algo. Los tres nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre los sueños. Estábamos seguros de que ella podría decírnoslo, pero Albus había perjurado que no se fiaba de ella y en ese momento le acababa de dar la razón.

Unos minutos más tarde, salí con Malfoy negando con la cabeza y pusimos rumbo al Gran Comedor para ir a cenar.

—Voy a seguir buscando, haré un horario bien organizado con mis horas de estudio y el tiempo que puedo dedicar en leer acerca de los sueños. No te preocupes, Albus, que pronto tendremos una solución —sonreí en su dirección, a pesar de estar frustrada por no encontrar nada de nada después de una larga semana y tres días.

—No sé, Rosie... Yo lo único que tengo claro es que la biblioteca no es mi sitio favorito de Hogwarts —refunfuñó Albus, centrando su mirada en el fondo del pasillo—. Odio a la bibliotecaria, igual que ella me odia a mí.

Malfoy camufló una risa en una tos, posiblemente acordándose del incidente de Albus y el plumero de Pince.

—Es normal que te haya regañado —comencé a explicar—, ¿a caso no sabías que no puedes ir a la Sección Prohibida sin un permiso especial firmado por el profesor?

—A mí eso ya me lo has dejado muy claro, Weasley... —Lentamente sus labios fueron tomando la forma de una sonrisa socarrona a la vez que, sus iris se posicionaban en la cara de Albus—. ¿Te puedes creer que me lo ha repetido diez veces mientras salíamos a buscarte, Albus? —preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos, claramente en un tono burlón.

—Claro que te creo —le siguió la burla Albus esbozando una sonrisa.

—Pues espero que os haya quedado muy claro a ambos o dejaré de venir con vosotros —intervine cerrando el tema.


	4. Pruebas de Quidditch

**4\. Pruebas de Quidditch:** _Scorpius Malfoy._

El jueves de mediados de septiembre todavía no habíamos encontrado nada acerca de las pesadillas de Albus, los estudiantes cansados de la rutina estaban más desganados. Yo… se podía decir que era una excepción, sin embargo, Albus no. Era como si se encontraran bajo el agua. Cada vez que pensaba en ellos, a mi cabeza le envolvía la imagen de un rebaño de animales que caminaba pesadamente, con la cabeza baja pero con las hormonas a mil. Teníamos que madrugar, lavarnos y asistir a clase cada mañana. Sin rechistar. Y bueno, a mí el tener algo que hacer, me motivaba.

Entre bostezos lagrimosos, las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor como de atención de todos se centró de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas como las hojas de una máquina de estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, pero fingí que no me importaba lo más mínimo revolviendo mis cereales desganadamente desviando la mirada. No quería darle el gusto a ningún mequetrefe de que yo, estaba interesado en sus asuntos insustanciales. Los murmuros de toda la mesa de Slytherin se comenzaban a equidistar en aquel misterioso paquete, no pude evitarlo y volví a recaer en él, tenía la esperanza de que fuera para mí, era como un presentimiento magnético que se instalaba en mi estomago ya casi lleno de cereales. Me alegré cincelando una sonrisa en mis labios, cuando las lechuzas descendieron y dejaron el paquete en mi plato, tirando al suelo gran parte del desayuno. Nadie se atrevió a rechistar cuando el zumo embadurnó sus túnicas, las cosas habían cambiado desde mi primer año. Los insultos fueron tornándose en respeto y el desagrado en admiración. Torné de ser la serpiente recién salida del cascaron a ser una serpiente má lechuzas se estaban alejando dándose con el pico unas con las otras, cuando Alquimides finalmente, dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.

Abrí el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:

 _Es una escoba para ti, no es una cualquiera, se trata de una Ultrameta 3000. Espero que puedas utilizarla en tu primer partido como capitán. Si no es así, ponte en contacto conmigo._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Me contuve en demostrar mi júbilo, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Albus.

—¡Una Ultrameta 3000! —gimió Albus con envidia—. Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.

—Vamos a probarla, Potter —dije, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, mientras alzaba mi cuerpo y agarraba el paquete que seguía siendo observado por la multitud—. Nos quedan cuarenta minutos antes de que empiece la primera clase —comenté, mirando el costoso reloj de mi muñeca.

—Creo que asumo el riesgo de llegar tarde a clase de Historia de la Magia.

Albus odiaba esa asignatura, por lo que reí entre dientes.

Rápidamente nos apresuramos fuera del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, seguidos por Jackson, George, Peter y Patrick, pero a mitad de camino nos encontramos con Marcellius Labonair y Giovanni Darkness, que nos cerraban el dos me caían realmente mal, pero Labonair destacaba entre ambos. Tenía el cabello negro y rizado y brillantes ojos saltones verdes. Hablaba con un acento que era una mezcla de inglés británico con francés. Vestía de pies a cabeza con caras ropas y sus labios eran color rojo oscuro y se curvaban en las comisuras hacia arriba, dándole expresión astuta. Darkness, con dos años más que nosotros, era más hosco, alto y vigoroso. Con los cabellos rubios y un fuerte acento inglés, que al menos a mí, me taladraba los tímpanos cada vez que le escuchaba. Inmediatamente Labonair me quitó el paquete con un gesto rabioso y lo examinó.Había que reconocer que no opuse ninguna resistencia en que lo hicieran. Quería que esos dos patanes vieran lo que me había regalado mi padre y así regodearme al ver sus caras de era un Malfoy y mi apellido pesaba más que cargar con fuertes piedras en la espalda. Era como una penitencia un Malfoy no era solo sinónimo de llevar la etiqueta de mortífago grabada a fuego, cabellos rubios y mirada de acero, no obstante solo un verdadero miembro de la familia sabía que llevar el apellido era mucho más, mucho más pesado, no solo tenías que soportar los comentarios, sino que a pesar de ellos, tenías que aborrecerlos, ser el mejor en cualquier cosa que te propusieras, estar por un paso por encima y superar a todos. Tengo que reconocer que, todo eso a mí me importaba un bledo, sin embargo, con esa clase de gente, la cosa cambiaba. Mi Malfoy interior emergía como un dragón de su cueva: abrasando todo a su paso.

—Es una escoba —gruñó Labonair, con el mismo acento que su padre, tirándola al suelo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su rostro, gesto que no pasé por alto y que provocó que mi ego se inflase como un pavo en el horno—. Esta vez has metido la pata hasta el fondo, Malfoy. Tienes que pedir permiso para usar una escoba de este tipo, son muy rápidas.

—¿Envidia, Labonair? —pregunté con retintín.

—¿Envidia? —se rió despectivamente—. ¿Envidia de qué? Mi padre trabaja aquí y puedo hacer que te la quiten.

Albus no pudo resistirse. Qué raro. Su impulsividad iba a llevarnos a la ruina un día.

—Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Labonair, ¿una Ultrameta 1000? —Albus rió con aire burlón y los demás nos unimos a sus risas—. Las Ultrametas 1000 eran veloces hace dos años.

—¿Qué sabes tú, Potter, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? —replicó Labonair—. Supongo que tú y tu hermano el asqueroso Gryffindor, tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Megara Prynce acompañada de Cécile Lasserre y Cheryl Argent aparecieron detrás de Labonair. Yo las miré con las cejas alzadas, que Megara apareciese con su séquito de brujas tan repentinamente no era nada bueno jamás.

—No os estaréis peleando por mí, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó Megara, con voz chillona poniéndose en medio de todos nosotros a la vez que colocaba su larga melena castaña hacía un lado.

—A Malfoy le han enviado una escoba, Megara —acusó rápidamente Labonair, señalando el paquete del suelo.

—Sí, sí, eso está muy bien —contestó ella, mirándome de forma radiante—. ¿Y qué te pasa, Marcellius? ¿Qué le tienes envidia?

—Sí, me tiene una envidia que se muere —dije, riéndome abiertamente de la cara de horror de Labonair.

—No es eso...

Megara le cortó con un sonoro carraspeo. Él calló de inmediato. Como diría Albus, parecía su perrito fiel.

—No creo que sea eso —intervino Lasserre defendiéndole.

—¿Cécile? ¿Qué te he dicho de hablar sin mi permiso? No me apetece castigarte otra vez con los zapatos de la vergüenza —apartó la mirada de ella con desprecio. Lasserre se quedó con cara horrorizada—. A lo que íbamos, no me apetece hablar de vuestros estúpidos problemas. Cécile, Cheryl y yo hemos venido a hablar con Scorpius, así que os podéis ir todos. ¡Ya! —Dio dos palmadas en el aire que hizo desaparecer a Labonair y Darkness—. ¿No me habéis oído los demás?

Esa escena me parecía de lo más normal. Conocía a Megara Prynce desde que éramos pequeños. Desde siempre había sido el ojito derecho de mi madre y la reina de todas las niñas de nuestra condición social. Las criticaba y mangoneaba recibiendo a cambio adoración. En mi caso intentó manipularme cuando éramos pequeños, sin embargo yo no me dejé y desde ese momento pareció desarrollar hacía mí un tipo de amistad que yo ciertamente correspondía. Me agradaba a pesar de ser cruel e insensible con los demás. Malcriada, egoísta y grosera. Toda una princesa. Aunque más bien, era como un demonio. El jersey color musgo, acompañado de una diadema del mismo color, hacía que sus ojos brillasen de un verde oscuro y con chispitas, y su ondulado cabello castaño tenía mechas doradas tras haberse pasado el verano en una playa de Francia.

Jackson, Peter, George y Patrick se despidieron y se fueron evitando problemas, subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Labonair. Sin embargo Albus no se movió, cosa que no me sorprendió lo más mínimo, pensaba y repetía que ese carácter temerario un día le pasaría factura y que a mí, por supuesto, me salpicaría.

—¿Potter? ¿Potter? ¿Pooooottter? — Megara pasó la mano por su cara como si fuese tonto—. ¿No me has escuchado o es que te tengo que hablar en perdedor para que lo entiendas? Porque lo siento, entre los seis idiomas que hablo, ese no está.

—Es que no me pienso ir porque tú lo digas —contestó Albus, añadiendo con tono socarrón—: princesita.

—Déjale, Megara —ordené, evitando que entraran en una disputa que me daba más pereza que una clase de Adivinación, para añadir—: ¿Qué quieres? —proseguí, tallándome el puente de la nariz aparentemente cansado.

—Te vengo a hablar de nuestra posición. Todos saben ya que somos los príncipes de Slytherin desde hace años, pero te recomiendo que comiences a jugar tus cartas. Ya sabes que una corona siempre es codiciada por todos. Te lo habrá contado tu padre... supongo.

—Sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer —asentí imperceptiblemente—. Y ahora me voy a disfrutar de mi regalo. —Primero miré a Cécile Lasserre que tenía una cara de perra rabiosa que no podía con ella, pensaba que Megara tendría que tener cuidado con esa chica, luego le sonreí a su nueva amiga Cheryl y ella me devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma, y por último, hice un gesto a Albus—. Vamos, Potter. Tengo ganas de estrenar mi escoba nueva.

Caminamos por el sinuoso pasillo girando dos veces a la derecha hasta llegar al patio de Transformaciones donde tomamos asiento en uno de los bancos de piedra. El patio medio (como también lo llamaban) poseía hierba fresca en la zona abierta, en la que un árbol de grandes dimensiones y con un grueso tronco agrietado había crecido a lo largo de los siglos. En el centro de la explanada, se aposentaba una esfera armilar de hierro macizo. Muchos alumnos lo llamaban «el monumento del coño», porque la gran mayoría se preguntaba que qué coño era eso.

Sin demora y con ayuda de Albus, desenvolví el paquete de nuevo. El palo brilló en cuanto le puse la mano encima. La sentía vibrar. La solté y quedó suspendida en el aire, a la altura justa para que me montara. Mis ojos pasaban del número dorado de la matrícula a las aerodinámicas ramitas de abedul y perfectamente lisas que formaban la cola.

Pero la felicidad, duraba muy poco cuando:

—¿Os han enviado una escoba? —preguntó alguien a mi espalda. Rápidamente reconocí que era Weasley, esa voz tan molesta solo podía ser de ella. No la aguantaba cuando ponía esa voz de "yo sé todo y tú no sabes nada".

—¿Me va a molestar todo el colegio o qué? —refunfuñé, girándome para encararla.

—Sí, se la ha enviado su padre —dijo Albus, sin apartar la mirada de la escoba.

—Siento deciros que hay una norma que prohíbe tener una escoba que sobrepase los límites de velocidad en el colegio. Así que sin más preámbulos, tendré que ir a avisar a la directora McGonagall de esto antes de que haya un accidente.

—Y yo siento decirte a ti que me importan un bledo las normas o lo que tú digas.

—No seas aguafiestas, Rose —dijo Albus, levantándose del banco, despegando la mirada de la escoba al fin.

—¿Ser aguafiestas es cumplir las normas del colegio? Eso es ser responsable y no una gamberra como vosotros.

—Déjame decirte que sí —contestó Albus con obviedad. Weasley no contestó, simplemente salió corriendo antes de que se lo impidiéramos—. Sabes que ha ido a avisar a McGonagall, ¿no?

—Espero que no sea capaz.

—Parece mentira que no la conozcas.

Antes de que nos diera tiempo a huir, volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez acompañada de la directora. No me podía creer que aún existieran personas que te acusaban a los profesores. Maldije por lo bajo y juré que me vengaría. La directora McGonagall nos llamaba por encima de las cabezas de la multitud antes de salir al patio; todos los alumnos ya se encaminaban hacía sus clases y yo quería ser uno de ellos. Tenía una expresión severa y un moño en la nuca; sus penetrantes ojos se enmarcaban en unas gafas cuadradas. Albus se abrió camino hasta ella para impedir que se acercase a la escoba, sin embargo fue inútil.

—Señores, ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó McGonagall, cuando llegó señalando con sus ojos cargados de arrugas la escoba que todavía levitaba.

—¿Una escoba? —preguntó Albus retóricamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Muy gracioso, señor Potter. Ahora quiero una respuesta.

—¡Por Dumbledore! Es solo un regalo de mi padre, directora.

—Seguro que el director Dumbledore estaría de acuerdo conmigo de que es un regalo que su padre no debería de haberle hecho —frunció la nariz y sus labios se tensaron juntando una línea recta—, ya que como jefe del consejo estudiantil, debería de saber que esas escobas están terminantemente prohibidas.

Rose no decía nada, tan solo miraba la escena con los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados de forma orgullosa. Encima estaba pletórica de su hazaña y quería una medalla.

—Maldita chivata... —gruñó Albus.

—Está vez te has pasado, Weasley —dije.

—La señorita Weasley ha hecho lo correcto, por lo cual, deberían de agradecérselo. Y ahora —se acercó y agarró la escoba—, con y sin vuestro permiso, esta escoba queda confiscada hasta nuevo aviso. Que pasen un buen día.

Albus incluso más enfadado y rabioso que yo, desapareció del patio a grandes zancadas y me limité a seguirle maldiciendo a Weasley y dejándola sola allí con la directora para que se hicieran más amiguitas. Había sido propietario de la mejor escoba del mundo durante unas horas y, por culpa de Rose Weasley, ya no sabía si la volvería a ver. Estaba seguro de que no le ocurría nada a la Ultramenta 3000, pero ¿en qué estado se encontraría después de pasar todas las pruebas de velocidad? Seguramente la restringirían y sería una birria de escoba.

En toda la clase no le dirigí la palabra. Albus también seguía enfadado con ella. Cuando salimos de clase de Historia de la Magia seguía convencida de que había hecho lo que debía, y nos lo repitió cien veces la muy pesada. Albus y yo, supusimos que se sentía culpable a pesar de su actitud.

—No quiero hablar más del tema, por favor, cada vez que la recuerdo en mis manos todavía me cosquillean...—zanjé el asunto.

Weasley rodó sus ojos y luego, sin darme respuesta, se acercó más a nosotros, bajó la voz y dijo:

—He estado haciendo una lista más extensa, chicos. Después de la última clase podríamos ir. No nos podemos permitir que tú... —dijo mirando a Albus—, bueno...

Albus se quedó callado, con cara de sentirse incómodo.

—En estos días no me ha ocurrido nada—dijo Albus rápidamente—. Podemos dejarlo... Para después de Navidades. Quizás no me vuelva a suceder más.

—No —contestó Weasley.

Yo preferí abstenerme de convocar palabra, si lo hacía, sabía que tendría que dar la razón a la persona por la cual había perdido mi escoba. Y mi orgullo odiaba darle la razó una sabelotodo repelente que el cincuenta por ciento del día me sacaba de mis casillas y el otro cincuenta se basaba en que yo se lo hiciera a ella. Nuestra relación era un tira y afloja constante que nos dejaba agotados a ambos. Pero cuando bajaba la guardia, mis ojos dejaban de ver a Weasley y se centraban en ver a Rose, la chica que nada más que se preocupaba por mi mejor amigo. Ella era de hecho, la literatura que pensé que sería nada más conocerla; con excelencia y no tan fácil de leer **.**

—¿Cómo? —preguntó incrédulo Albus cortando mis pensamientos de golpe—. No te estoy mintiendo, de verdad.

—¿Y si estás hechizado? —preguntó Weasley.

—No estoy hechizado.

—No lo sabes. Y no lo sabrás hasta que no encontremos la razón de porque tienes esas pesadillas...

Las pesadillas de mi mejor amigo me preocupaban, no obstante, lo que decía Weasley hizo sonar todas mis alarmas. Tenía que desechar esa idea de mi cabeza inmediatamente. Él había sido mi apoyo incondicional. Nuestra amistad a pesar de lo que pensaban, no fue rara o incómoda en un principio. No me resultó raro dejar de lado todas las lecciones que había aprendido de mi abuelo ni las advertencias que me habían repetido hasta la saciedad las personas que de pequeño admiraba, porque simplemente, mis padres me ayudaron a combatirlas, sobre todo, mi madre. Después de su dolorosa muerte, Albus me hizo reír con sus chorradas, aunque pensaba que en mucho tiempo no volvería a hacerlo. En eso se basaba la verdadera amistad, en quedarse hasta tarde en la sala común charlando, hasta que el aire del cuarto se desdibujaba con el humo del fuego agonizante.

—Esta tarde iremos a la biblioteca, además, tengo que buscar un libro que me hace falta.

—Yo también tengo que buscar un libro...Quizás le conocéis, se titula como asesinar a mis mejores amigos —concluyó Albus.

El sábado llegó tan rápido como un lince deslizándose por el campo. Después de tediosas clases más largas que los pergaminos de deberes que nos mandaban (que siempre hacía, por supuesto) y encuentros en vano entre estanterías de biblioteca, al fin llegaban dos días de calma o hubiera sido así de no ser por las pruebas de Quidditch. Era un día oscuro y ventoso, la hierba se agitaba bajo mis pies mientras marchaba junto a Albus y Weasley por el terreno inclinado al campo de Quidditch, cuyas gradas se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia. Como era de esperar, todavía no me habían devuelto la escoba, obviamente no contaba con enfadaba con Weasley cada vez que recordaba que por su culpa no la tenía, pero ciertamente ya estaba más calmado. No me hacía falta un palo para ser el mejor capitán que verían los muros del castillo.

No me sorprendió ver a Chloe Flisky y Gabrielle Favre susurrando juntas, parecían excitadas observando todo en una de las gradas. Pero lo que sí me sorprendió, fue que cuando Albus se movió al nivel de ellas, Favre le dio de repente un codazo a Flisky, quien miró alrededor y le dio a Albus una amplia sonrisa. Albus le parpadeó varias veces, y devolvió la sonrisa de manera vacilante. Su paso se convirtió instantáneamente en algo más parecido a un pavoneo. Me resistí a la tentación de reírme. Weasley, había estado distante todo el camino hasta el estadio a través del frío y la llovizna neblinosa, y se fue para encontrar un sitio en las gradas sin decirme nada, absolutamente nada. El que tenía que estar enfadado, era yo, pero pensé que era por los gestos de ese dúo, desde que una de ellas me escribió una carta confesando su amor, parecía que no la tragaba ni con un vaso agua, aunque seguramente que me escribiera no tenía nada que ver, más quisiera yo.

Como había esperado, las pruebas tomaron la mayor parte de la mañana. Parecía que la mitad de la casa Slytherin se había presentado, desde alumnos de primer año que nerviosamente apretaban una selección de las pésimas viejas escobas de la escuela, hasta alumnos de séptimo que destacaban sobre el resto intimidando descaradamente. Uno de quinto se alzó nada más puse un pie en el campo.

—Nos conocimos el año pasado. Nuestros padres trabajan juntos — dijo con toda confianza, dando un paso fuera de la multitud para estrechar mi mano—. Soy Charlye Clarker.

¿Quería tener preferencia? Al menos era lo que parecía y no pensaba otorgársela. Los interesados era lo que peor llevaba.

—Aham... —dije pensativo—. Ya recuerdo. Ahora tengo que organizar todo esto, si me disculpas...

Miré al borde del campo, cerca de donde la princesa de Slytherin y su corte real estaban sentadas con sus uniformes de animadoras. Nadie sabía cómo, pero el año pasado Megara convenció a la directora para que la dejara organizar uno para la escuela. Todas con sus diademas en la cabeza y me pareció ver un atisbo de fastidio pasar por la cara de ellas, me pregunté si habían ido para burlarse de los que hacían las pruebas. A una separación considerada estaba Weasley que se había envuelto en una bufanda de Gryffindor con los colores rojo representando la sangre adolescente y dorado como las arenas del desierto.

Decidí empezar con una prueba básica, pidiendo a todos los aspirantes al equipo que se dividiesen en grupos de diez y volasen una vez alrededor del campo. Esta fue una buena decisión: los primeros diez estaban formados por alumnos de primero y no podía estar más claro que casi nunca habían volado antes. Solo Graham Prynce, hermano de Megara, se las arregló para permanecer en el aire más de diez minutos.

El segundo grupo constaba de diez de las niñas más tontas con las que me había encontrado nunca, quienes, cuando soplé mi silbato, se quedaron temblando con las escobas en la mano y apretándose entre ellas. Cuando les pedí que abandonaran el campo con voz cansina, lo hicieron bastante alegremente y se fueron corriendo. Volví a mirar en dirección de Megara que saludaba desde la lejanía, sabía que eso había sido obra suya y no me equivocaba al ver el brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos. A saber que les había prometido, seguramente una de las diademas que coronaban a sus amigas.

El tercer grupo tuvo un accidente múltiple en la mitad del camino alrededor del campo. Gran parte del cuarto grupo había venido sin escobas. El quinto grupo era de Hufflepuff. «Malditos Hufflepuff», pensé.

—Si hay alguien más aquí que no sea de Slytherin —grité, empezando a estar seriamente enfadado—, márchese ahora, ¡por favor!

Hubo una pausa, entonces un par de Hufflepuff más salieron corriendo a toda velocidad del campo, asustados.

Después de dos horas, muchas quejas y varios berrinches, y de que Giovanni Darkness le partiera una Ultrameta 365 a uno de séptimo rompiéndole varios dientes, encontré a mis dos cazadores (yo jugaba en aquella posición): un chico de séptimo y un nuevo hallazgo quien era particularmente buena esquivando bludgers. Aunque estaba complacido con mi selección, casi me quedé ronco de tanto gritar a los muchos que se quejaban y ahora estaba librando una batalla similar con los bateadores rechazados.

—Esa es mi decisión final y si no os quitáis de mi camino os tendré que hechizar —bramé.

Tuve que elegir a Giovanni Darkness muy a mi pesar como golpeador, ya que se las había arreglado para hacerle un chichón del tamaño de un huevo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de mi otro elegido, con una bludger golpeada ferozmente. Se unieron a los demás en el puesto de los elegidos para ver la selección del buscador.

Había dejado deliberadamente la prueba de los buscadores para el final, esperando tener un estadio más vacío y menos presión en aquellos a los que concernía. Albus se presentaba.

Desgraciadamente, de cualquier forma, todos los jugadores rechazados y un número de personas que habían bajado a mirar después de un largo desayuno, se habían unido a la multitud, así que era mayor que nunca. Cada vez que un buscador volaba simulando atrapar una snitch, la multitud rugía y abucheaba en igual medida. Le eché un vistazo a Albus, quien siempre había tenido problemas con sus nervios; éste había esperado que haber ganado su partido final el curso pasado le hubiese curado, pero aparentemente no: Albus tenía una delicada sombra de verde.

Ninguno de los cinco primeros aspirantes hizo algún movimiento que llamara mi atención. Ya solo quedaban Marcellius Labonair, Thalia Brace y Albus. Los tres me lo pusieron muy difícil, Labonair y Brace hicieron dos pruebas estupendas, Albus este año lo tenía complicado.

Parecía listo para desmayarse mientras se subía a su escoba.

—¡Buena suerte! —gritó una voz desde las gradas. Miré a mí alrededor, esperando ver a Weasley, pero fue la pesada de Chloe Flisky. Me hubiese gustado esconder mi cara en mis manos, como ella hizo un momento después, pero pensé que como era mi primer año de capitán debía mostrarme ligeramente más valeroso, así que me giré para ver la prueba de Albus.

No debía de haberme preocupado: Albus hizo un Amago de Wronski. Cayó como una roca hacia el suelo y fingió que había visto la snitch allá abajo, pero se elevó justo antes de colisionar contra el campo. Encantado, y resistiéndome a unirme a los vítores de la multitud con dificultad, me volví hacía Labonair y Brace para decirles que, desafortunadamente, él había conseguido la plaza de nuevo como buscador. La cara de envidia de Labonair me hacía troncharme de risa, pero los ojos electrizantes de Thalia Brace me dieron miedo. Parecía que un rayo me partiría la cabeza de un momento a otro.

—No le habrás cogido porque es tu amigo—dijo amenazadoramente. Había una vena latiendo en su sien como la de mi abuelo cuando había bebido más whisky de fuego de lo habitual.

—Tonterías —dije fríamente—. Lo ha hecho mejor que vosotros.

Ella se fue, sin embargo Labonair avanzó un paso más cerca.

—Dame otra oportunidad.

—No —dije—. Ya has tenido tu oportunidad. Apártate de mi camino.

Me volví, dándole la espalda, para encontrarme a mi nuevo equipo sonriéndome radiantemente. No tenía tiempo para estupideces.

—Bien hecho —susurré—. Volaste realmente bien.

—Lo hiciste fenomenalmente, ¡Albus!

Esta vez era realmente Weasley quien corría hacia nosotros desde las gradas con su pelo enmarañado al viento y una sonrisa enorme. Albus parecía extremadamente complacido consigo mismo y aún más alto de lo usual mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja al equipo y a su prima. Mientras tanto, yo volví a echar un vistazo a mi equipo. Estaba satisfecho con mis jugadores, ese año ganaríamos la copa de Quidditch costara lo que costara.

Después de un discurso que fue con la intención de motivar y dar ánimos a todos y fijar la hora de nuestra primera sesión de entrenamiento, me despedí del resto del equipo y nos dirigimos dentro del castillo para resguardarnos del frío. A nosotros dos, apenas nos dio tiempo a ducharnos, la biblioteca nos esperaba con las puertas abiertas para que pudiéramos seguir buscando.

Tarde o temprano daríamos con la respuesta, aunque esperaba que fuese más temprano que tarde.


	5. Bajo la capa

**5\. Bajo la capa:** _Albus Potter._

El día empezó de un modo normal, o por lo menos tan normal como puede serlo en Hogwarts. Para algunos las clases podían ser divertidas, para otros (incluyéndome a mí), no tanto. Horas y horas cargando pesados libros de un lado a otro de un inmenso castillo encantado repleto de escaleras, no gracias, no era mi hobbie favorito. Por eso no había dejado de gruñir desde que la cuchara de cereales ya no me ocupaba la mayor parte de la boca.

Anduve por los extensos corredores de Hogwarts junto Rose y Scorpius abrigados con los uniformes reglamentarios, cincelando más el color negro que el rojo y el verde, dirigiéndonos a la primera clase de la mañana. Eso era lo malo del castillo, necesitabas salir media hora antes al menos para poder llegar a la hora adecuada a clase e incluso la mayoría de las veces te **tocaba** correr. Una burrada. Acabábamos de tomar el desayuno y sinceramente mi estomago se quejaba por el ritmo con el que nos llevaba Rose. Y yo encima, como no, me había quedado con hambre. Refunfuñé y busqué en mi maletín el horario que aún no me había aprendido. Oteé cada clase deformando mi rostro en una mueca de horror.

—Hoy es un día bastante completo —gemí—, tengo, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Encantamientos, Adivinación e Historia de la Magia doble… ¡Marin, Svens, Flitwick, Trelawney y Binns en un mismo día! ¿Dónde están James y Fred cuando se les necesita? No me apetece nada ir a clase.

—Tienes que ir a clase —me recriminó Rose.

Volví a mirar el horario ignorándola.

—Pues yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir a clase... No tengo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero tengo Aritmancia que es más aburrido —murmuró Scorpius a la par que avanzábamos por el pasillo. ¡Já! No se lo creía ni él. Puede que a otras personas aún les engañase con esa actitud de pasota, pero yo sabía perfectamente que disfrutaba de cada una de las clases.

—¿Qué estoy escuchando por aquí? ¿Chicos que quieren saltarse las clases? —De repente apareció James con Fred, situándose delante de nosotros cortándonos el paso.

—A mí no me metáis que no he dicho nada —contestó Rose con rapidez. Scorpius sin embargo no habló, su mandíbula se encontraba tensa y yo sabía que no estaba nada cómodo con ellos. A mí la mayoría de las veces me pasaba lo mismo.

—Mira el horario que me dio Slughorn —dije, poniendo mi horario bajo la nariz de James.

Él lo examinó poniendo la misma cara que había puesto yo antes.

—Es el peor horario que he visto en mi vida… —se escuchó decir a Fred a la vez que silbaba.

—Mala suerte, Quejicus —dijo James, apartando el pergamino de su cara, como si le diera viruela de dragón—. Si quieres puedo regalarte unas pastillas vomitivas.

—¿Regalar? ¿Tienes fiebre? —pregunté con recelo. Nada, pero nada de lo que mi hermano me diera por propia voluntad podría ser bueno.

James Sirius Potter entraba siempre en cualquier lugar con sus enormes zancadas, hablando en voz lo bastante alta como para que todos le escucharan. Necesitaba la atención como Rose necesitaba un libro entre sus manos. Se reía en explosiones estallantes y todo lo que hacía era con el propósito de fardar y pavonearse. Buscaba siempre una intención deshonesta y quería convertirlo todo en una travesura. Sin saber que él era una.

—Te estoy ofreciendo una cosa que te hará vomitar, y eso es divertido para mí —se defendió de mi mirada recriminatoria.

—Déjalo —dije, guardando mi horario de nuevo—. Creo que tendré que ir a clase...

 **{***}**

El profesor Marin, que llevaba dos años con nosotros, estaba en el aula cuando llegamos a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos los alumnos de las casas Slytherin y Gryffindor se sentaron, sacaron los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos, y estaban hablando cuando por fin Marin se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención. Estaba tan gordo como siempre, parecía que su túnica de color turquesa iba a explotar, como si hubiera tomado unas cuantas comidas abundantes antes de ir a clase. Temía que uno de sus botones terminara incrustado en mis ojos.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, esbozando una sonrisa afable—. ¿Podríais, por favor; meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica. Estáis ya en un año muy avanzado y quiero ver como os manejáis con vuestras varitas. Este curso, iremos viendo las distintas criaturas a las que os podéis enfrentar.

«¡Genial!», quise chillar de emoción. Quizá el día no sería tan malo después de todo.

Entre nosotros cambiamos miradas de curiosidad e intriga mientras recogíamos los utensilios escolares rápido, por si acaso era una broma y cambiaba de opinión.

—Bien —dijo el profesor Marin cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo, chasqueando los dedos—. Hoy la clase no será aquí, seguidme. Vamos, vamos, señores.

Estaba confuso, pero en mis ojos se podía apreciar un brillo que se asemejaba con el interés y la intriga. Nos pusimos en pie a toda prisa y salimos del aula siguiendo al profesor. Apelotonados con las varitas en las manos y las túnicas ondeantes, perseguimos a Marin que nos conducía por la desierta escalinata hacía el quinto piso. Al momento que entramos en el interior del pasillo, lo primero que vimos fue a Peeves el poltergeist, que flotaba boca abajo en medio del aire regañando con el Barón Sanguinario; el fantasma de Slytherin. Peeves no levantaba la mirada del suelo hasta que el profesor Marin se detuvo entre los dos y preguntó que qué había pasado.

Aunque casi siempre era desobediente y maleducado, Peeves solía tener algún respeto por los profesores y el fantasma de mi casa, por ello, después de hacer una pedorreta derrochando toda la mala educación que pudo, huyó.

—Peeves es un maleducado, no os acerquéis a él, chicos —nos advirtió el fantasma, mientras peinaba su melena de color gris que hacía juego con su bigote rizado.

Le esquivamos para no llevarnos una mala sensación y nos pusimos otra vez en marcha mirando la pomposidad con la que caminaba el profesor Marin con creciente respeto. Nos condujo por otro corredor y se detuvo en la puerta del aula de arte. Me asombré al ver donde estábamos, la conocía muy bien. Cuando estaba en segundo año, me había apuntado a la actividad extraescolar de arte. Desde que era pequeño me había encantado dibujar; era una forma de expresarme. Me gustaba garabatear en cualquier lugar, pero eso no significaba que lo hiciera bien. Podía dibujar un árbol y que pareciera una patata. Mi estilo era más abstracto. Eso me gustaba decirme.

—Entrad, rápido. No quiero que aparezca Filch y nos moleste—dijo el profesor Marin, abriendo la puerta y cediendo el paso. En eso estaba de acuerdo con él.

El Aula de Arte era una estancia ancha y acogedora, con paneles pintados de diferentes colores que le daban un aire divertido. Tenía seis caballetes, tres pinturas en las paredes de la parte izquierda, un armario, una mesa, y el pupitre del profesor. El aula pudo haber pertenecido a antiguos profesores de Estudios Muggles, como Quirinus Quirrell, su sucesor, Charity Burbage o Alecto Carrow, aunque es poco probable que Carrow supiera enseñar a pintar. Cuando pasamos todos, el profesor Marin cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta despacio para mirarnos. Agucé el oído.

—Ahora os voy a desvelar que es lo que vamos a hacer —dijo con misterio el profesor Marin. Con su varita llamó la atención de todos los que estaban murmurando por el fondo, de la punta de esta salieron unas chispas de color rosa—. A ver los del fondo, callaos de una vez u os mandaré a fregar los pasillos. —Una vez que les hubo regañado, se acercó al armario que había en el aula; el mueble tembló de repente golpeando la pared con furia. Se escucharon unos grititos tanto de chicos como de chicas—. Muy bien, no os preocupéis —prosiguió con tranquilidad, quitándose unas arrugas invisibles de su túnica cuando algunos de los alumnos se echaron hacia atrás, alarmados—. Es solo un boggart, hasta los de tercero podrían vencerle.

Aunque los de cuarto año íbamos un poco retrasados en la asignatura por culpa de nuestro antiguo profesor, un inútil que solo servía para contarse los pelos de los brazos, todos se podían imaginar que era un boggart.

—A los boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados.

—Como a Potter —se escuchó a Marcellius Labonair.

Las risillas no tardaron en aflorar afiladas y venenosas por entre los rincones de la élite. Megara sonrió abiertamente y sus estúpidas amigas lanzaron risillas ante un gozoso simio con complejo de superioridad. Ojalá hubiera tumbado a Marcellius Labonair de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La reclusión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme semanas después.

—Basta, chicos —regañó el profesor Marin, acallando las risas, o no había oído a Labonair o se hizo el sordo—: los roperos, los huecos debajo de las camas, el armario de debajo del fregadero... En una ocasión vi a uno que se había metido en un maletín. Bueno, se metió en el mío —mintió, lo noté en su mirada— y no veáis que susto me llevé cuando salió... Bueno... Da igual. Ayer por la tarde me di cuenta de que estaba por aquí para hacernos una visita. ¿Habrá que ser cortés y darle la bienvenida, no? Y por eso le pregunté a la directora si se le podía dejar donde estaba, para utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas. La primera pregunta que debemos contestar es: ¿qué es un boggart?

Rose levantó la mano como si alguien estuviese dando en una palanca a su espalda.

Epiquísimo.

—Es un ser que cambia de forma —dijo de carrerilla para que nadie se le adelantase—. Puede tomarla de aquello que más miedo le da a la persona que se enfrenta a él.

—¡Muy bien, señorita Weasley, cinco puntos para Gryffindor! —premió el profesor Marin, y Rose se puso radiante de felicidad. Se le iluminó la cara y sus ojos brillaron—. El boggart que nos está visitando, sumido en la oscuridad, no ha adoptado una forma concreta... —su rostro se volvió lúgubre, quería asustarnos, pero más bien lo que provocaba era risa—, aún... —Un silencio denso se instaló por toda la clase—. ¡Por cierto! —exclamó sobresaltándonos—. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero en mis estudios he puntualizado que es como un moco negro... aunque no me crean. Cuando lo dejemos salir; se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa —prosiguió el profesor Marin—, que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el boggart. Somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma decidirse. Siempre es mejor estar acompañado cuando uno se enfrenta a un boggart, porque se despista. El hechizo para vencer a un boggart es sencillo, pero requiere fuerza mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tenéis que hacer es obligarle a que adopte una forma que vosotros encontréis cómica. Practicaremos el hechizo primero sin la varita. Repetid conmigo: ¡Riddikulus!

—¡Riddikulus! —dijimos todos a la vez con voces chillonas.

—Mal —dijo el profesor Marin, señalándonos con el dedo índice. Alguien debía decirle que eso era de mala educación—. Vosotros sí que parecéis ridículos chillando así. Otra vez, y ahora con más esmero. ¡Riddikulus!

—¡Riddikulus!—volvimos a exclamar al compás.

El armario volvió a temblar.

—¡Poneos en fila! —ordenó, poniendo sus manos en sus anchas caderas. En ese momento me recordó a mi abuela Molly. Preferí borrar la imagen de mi cabeza antes de que empezaran a mutar—. Empecemos por el principio: ¿qué es lo que más os asusta en el mundo? —preguntó en general. Muchos comenzaron a decirlo en alto y se apresuró a continuar—. ¡No, no! No me lo digáis, ahora lo veré yo. Vosotros solo tenéis que visualizarlo en vuestra cabeza, y cuando el boggart se convierta en ello, tendréis que imaginarlo en una situación cómica. Si lo hacéis bien podréis vencerlo.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Todos mis compañeros mantenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Rose murmuraba para sí:

—Arrancarla las patas, aplastarla con un libro...

—Qué raro... —dije, sin poderlo evitar al escuchar aquello.

—¿Todos preparados? —preguntó el profesor Marin.

Scorpius parecía horrorizado, se le notaba en la cara, él no estaba preparado. Pero no quiso pedir más tiempo. Todos los demás asentían con la cabeza y se arremangaban.

Sinceramente yo no tenía ni idea de que era lo que más miedo me daba. Se le podían tener miedo a un sinfín de cosas. ¿Y si salía algo vergonzoso? No quería ser el hazmerreir. Por un momento me imaginé a mi padre volviendo a ser el héroe del universo. Eso sí que me daba miedo y esperé que por todos los fundadores de Hogwarts, no saliera.

—Echaos todos hacía atrás y que pase por aquí el primero o la primera —dijo el profesor Marin expectante a ver quien se atrevía. La primera fue Serena Becher—. Por favor, señores y señoritas, dejen espacio. ¿De acuerdo? Después de ella llamaré al siguiente, para que pase hacia delante... Ahora todos hacia atrás —volvió a repetir— así, Becher, podrá tener sitio para enfrentarse a él.

Todos nos retiramos, arrimándonos a las paredes, y dejamos a Serena sola, frente al armario que cada vez se removía con más ansias de salir. Estaba tiesa como si le hubieran metido la escoba por el culo, como lo solía estar Madison Prynce, la prima de Megara Insoportable Prynce, pero se había arremangado la túnica y tenía la varita preparada entre los dedos y los ojos fijos en su objetivo.

—A la de tres, Becher —dijo el profesor Marin, que apuntaba con la varita al pomo de la puerta del armario—. A la una... a las dos... a las tres... ¡ya!

Un haz de chispas de color rosado salió de la varita del profesor y dio en el pomo bronceado de la puerta. El armario con manchas de colores por culpa de las pinturas se abrió de golpe. De la oscuridad del interior de repente salió una enorme zombie que buscaba algún cerebro que degustar. Recé para que se comiera el de Labonair, pero sería imposible, porque no tenía. Se arrastraba por el suelo con sus extremidades deformes y una mirada terrorífica.

—¡Ri... Riddikulus! —exclamó, algo temblorosa.

—Ella sí que es ridícula... —escuché que decía Megara Prynce por el fondo y sus amigas se reían por lo bajo. A la que más se la escuchaba era a Cheryl Argent.

A ella también se le podía comer el cerebro. Después se oyó un chasquido. El zombie perdió la cabeza y la sustituyo por una cara de lo más graciosa mientras se ponía a bailar una canción de los Beatles. Que levantó los ánimos de todos. Hasta mis pies comenzaron a moverse al compás.

Después el profesor Marin gritó entusiasmado:

—¡El siguiente! ¡Eileen Rousseau!

Rousseau avanzó, con el rostro tenso y la mirada al frente. Su melena rubia caía a ambos lados de su rostro y parecía temblorosa, pequeña y sin fuerza. Hasta yo mismo temí lo que fuera a salir de ahí. Temía algo siniestro y oscuro. Se oyó otro chasquido y en el lugar en que había estado el zombie apareció la figura del nuevo profesor de Transformaciones: Georges Labonair. Sin embargo no parecía el mismo hombre de rostro sereno y ojos misteriosos; la miraba con cara de asco y parecía que tenía ganas de estrangularla.

—¡Riddikulus! —gritó Rousseau.

Un maquillaje de payaso comenzó a colorear el rostro del profesor a la vez que su caro traje se transformaba en un disfraz lleno de color. A todos se nos escapó una risilla, incluso a Rousseau.

—¡Esto es intolerable! —bramó Labonair, borrando la sonrisa de ella en un santiamén—. Mi padre se va a enterar de esto.

Fue una amenaza que levantó todas mis alarmas. Parecía esconder algo oculto, algo que tan solo ellos y Rousseau, que quería que la tragara la tierra, parecían saber.

—Bueno, bueno, señor Labonair. No tiene que ponerse así… ¿Quién no ha temido a su profesor alguna vez? El profesor Labonair seguro que lo toma como una anécdota graciosa —acudió al rescate poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica—. Y ahora… ¡Veronica Baizen! —volvió a gritar el profesor.

Veronica Baizen pasó dando un golpe en el hombro a Eileen Rousseau. Ella era amiga de Prynce y tenían hecha la cruz a Rousseau desde segundo año.

¡Crac! Donde había estado el profesor Labonair con atuendo de payaso, se encontraba ahora un payaso, sin embargo esta vez no era cómico, sino terrorífico. Grandes dientes habían salido de su boca y unos ojos psicóticos la observaban.

Baizen pegó un chillido horrorizada.

—¡Riddikulus! —gritó.

El terrorífico payaso emitió una risa ronca, se llevó la mano a la nariz y se transformó en un elefante bebé muy gracioso. Tenía las orejas muy grandes y se las pisaba cada vez que intentaba andar.

¡Crac! El elefante se convirtió en una banshee que se quedó afónica; a continuación... ¡crac!, se convirtió en una rata que terminó teniendo unos dientes tan largos que la levantaron del suelo y luego... ¡crac!, en una momia. Me parecía fascinante descubrir que era lo que le daba verdadero miedo a la gente que me envolvía cada día. De algunos jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. Me parecía algo muy personal.

—¡Está despistado! —aulló eufórico el profesor Marin—. ¡Lo estamos logrando! ¡Malfoy!

Scorpius se adelantó tragando saliva en seco.

¡Crac! La momia se convirtió en un gigante que parecía que iba a romper el techo. Su piel era marrón, arrugada y sucia, el cuerpo era de desmesuradas proporciones, sin embargo su cabeza era pequeña. Iba casi desnudo, un taparrabos raido era la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo.

—¡Riddikulus! —exclamó Scorpius.

Se oyó un chasquido y el gigante se hizo enano. Se parecía a los gnomos de La Madriguera.

—¡Excelente! ¡Weasley, te toca!

Rose se dirigió hacia delante.

¡Crac!

Algunos gritaron. Una araña gigante, de dos metros de altura y cubierta de pelo, se dirigía hacia Rose chascando las pinzas amenazadoramente.

—¡Riddikulus! —gritó Rose.

Un enorme libro cayó encima de la araña aplastándola. Menuda bruta…

—¡Siguiente! ¡Potter!

Pegué un respingo. Me pilló desprevenido por completo. Había estado tan concentrado en observar a los demás que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mi turno había llegado. Con la varita en mano avancé con decisión y con duda por saber en qué se transformaría. Todavía no lo tenía claro y necesitaba verlo y sorprenderme de lo que me deparaba el fondo de mi corazón.

La araña espachurrada poco a poco se fue transformando en la figura de una mujer que estaba vestida con una capa de terciopelo negro. De ella solo se podían distinguir sus labios pintados de un color carmín que enmarcaban una sonrisa malévola. Allí estaba la mujer de mis pesadillas. De sus pies emanaba un radiante humo negro. Era espeluznante. Escuché murmuros a mis espaldas, sorprendidos. Por unos instantes me quedé parado. Algo me incitaba a caminar hacía ella y rendirme a su merced. Me envolvía su misterio, su maldad y su compañía. Quería que me llevara con ella. Hasta que, escuché su macabra risa y salí de mi ensoñación.

—Riddikulus—chillé a todo pulmón, deshaciéndome de la sensación que calaba cada uno de mis huesos.

La capa de la mujer se hizo más larga hasta que se enredó con sus pies que avanzaban hacia mí, haciéndola caer de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Magnifico! ¡Zeralv!

Me aparté a la vez que Jackson avanzó con su rostro severo como era de costumbre hacía delante, la mujer que se había caído con un ¡crac! se transformó en una sombra mortífera. Yo me sentía sudoroso, a pesar de no haber derramado ni una gota de sudor. Me apoyé indiferente en una de las paredes aparentando observar a los demás, pero en realidad necesitaba reposar mi cuerpo.

—¡Riddikulus! —exclamó Jackson con la cara más pálida de lo normal.

Luces comenzaron a salir en la sombra quitándole todo lo que podía dar miedo.

—¡Develius!—exclamó divertido el profesor Marin.

¡Crac! La sombra lúcida se transformó en una criatura que levantó más de un grito en medio de la clase, incluso se escuchó el fuerte respingo que pegó el profesor. Un cuerpo sin vida, con los ojos huecos representando a la muerte avanzaba hacía George. Era un inferi. El chico tembló de pies a cabeza pero al fin alzó la varita con determinación:

—¡Riddikulus!—chilló.

La cabeza del inferi salió volando hasta caer en los pies de Megara Prynce que lanzó un alarido.

—¡Qué escándalo! —chilló abrazándose a Labonair. Él no desaprovechó la ocasión.

Bufé y volví a centrarme más en la clase. Desde mi turno había estado ausente.

—¡Siguiente! ¡Kay!—exclamó el profesor.

Peter avanzó con pasos chulos hacía delante. Parecía que se quería comer el mundo y un día el mundo se le comería a él, estaba seguro.

¡Crac!

El inferi decapitado se convirtió en dos personas sin rostro, un hombre y una mujer. Yo pensé que ambos representaban a los padres biológicos de Peter. Él era adoptado.

—¡Riddikulus!—exclamó agitando la varita en el aire.

En el rostro borroso de ambas personas empezaron a aparecer dos caras graciosas que levantaron risas por parte de todos.

—¡Hallywell!

Sam Hallywell avanzó lentamente hacia delante con la varita temblorosa entre sus dedos. De repente, donde estaban aquellas dos graciosas personas apareció un licántropo. Su aullido se escuchó por toda la sala y miraba con sus ojos ambarinos y opacos al chico.

—¡Ri... Riddikulus!—terminó por chillar con voz temblorosa.

El temible licántropo adoptó la forma de un cachorro.

El boggart pasó por las manos de Patrick Hill, Archie Nolan, Cheryl Argent y Margo Dunne. Hasta que finalmente:

—¡Adelante, Prynce, y termina con él! —exclamó el profesor Marin cuando el boggart cayó al suelo en forma de cucaracha.

Megara Prynce avanzó con pasos ecuánimes como una bailarina, aunque se podía ver un tic en su ojo derecho. Me sorprendió percatarme de ese pequeño detalle. ¡Crac! La cucaracha se formó en una decena de cuervos que graznaban a la par.

La chica empadelició.

—¡Riddikulus! —gritó, y durante una fracción de segundo después vislumbramos como los cuervos se transformaban en mariposas que giraron a su alrededor. Prynce al fin soltó una risa y el boggart estalló en mil volutas de humo y desapareció. Como no iba a poder vencer Megara Prynce a un boggart si era la que se burlaba de todos a todas horas.

—¡Lo habéis hecho muy bien todos! Lástima, porque yo mismo me quería enfrentar a él y no me habéis dejado —nos animó el profesor Marin, mientras la clase estallaba en aplausos—. Os doy veinte puntos a cada casa por vuestra valentía.

Entusiasmados por la clase de ese día, y contentos por haber ganado veinte minutos para nuestra casa, abandonamos el aula. Se podían escuchar los comentarios entusiastas por parte de todos, sin embargo, yo solo me preocupaba de que Rose y Scorpius no me preguntaran si esa era la mujer de mis pesadillas. Aunque seguramente se lo imaginaban y si no lo hacían era por no agobiarme.

—¿Habéis visto cómo he podido con el inferi? —decía George.

—¿Y la rata? —se escuchaba por el fondo.

—¿Y Georges Labonair vestido de payaso?

—¿Y mi banshee?

—Ha sido la mejor clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido. ¿No es verdad? —dije, para que no se notase mi silencio.

—Siempre ha demostrado ser un buen profesor—convino Rose—. Tengo que escribir a mi padre para decirle que tenemos el mismo boggart.

—El gigante tenía la misma cara que tú, Albus —dijo Scorpius, burlándose.

Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. A medida que descendía por la explanada cubierta de césped hacia el borde del bosque prohibido, recibí algunas gotas ocasionales de lluvia en la cara. La profesora Svens esperaba de pie a cierta distancia de las lindes. Estaba situada delante de una larga mesa sobre caballetes cargada con ramitas. Cuando llegué me saludó con una sonrisa. A pesar de las quejas de la mañana, ahora me alegraba que aquel día estuviese resultando tan ajetreado, porque eso me impedía pensar en mis propios problemas. No deseaba recordar la pesadilla de aquella noche. Tenía la horrible sensación de que corría un serio peligro y de solo pensarlo, me estremecía.

—¿Estáis todos ya? —vociferó la profesora con su rasposa voz, una vez que todos los de Slytherin y Gryffindor llegamos—. Empecemos, entonces. ¿Quién puede decirme cómo se llaman estas criaturas?

Señalaba con sus grandes manos un grupo de ramitas que parecían astillas frente a mí. Eché de menos la mano de Rose saliendo disparada hacia el cielo, mientras Scorpius la imitaba grotescamente a sus espaldas, dando saltitos como los de ella en su entusiasmo por contestar la pregunta. Los muy traidores deberían haber cogido esta asignatura conmigo. Según Rose no la había escogido porque aseguraba que ella tenía los conocimientos suficientes sobre criaturas y prefería explorar otros campos. Pamplinas, yo si fuese ella la habría cogido más aposta para tener el aprobado seguro. Y Scorpius era otro tema aparte.

De repente la risotada escandalosa de Megara Prynce y sus amigas—que vete a saber tú de que se reían— se transformó repentinamente en un grito cuando las ramitas se elevaron en el aire, revelándose como pequeños seres parecidos a duendecillos de madera, con nudosos brazos y piernas, dos afilados dedos y una graciosa, plana y rugosa cara, coronada por ojos brillantes semejantes a los de los escarabajos.

—¡Oooh! —exclamaron George, Patrick, Archie y Serena a la vez, haciendo que girase mi cabeza y me encontrase con ellos. No dudé en situarme a su lado.

—No sabía que habíais cogido está clase, creía que estaría solo —susurré cuando me acerqué para no molestar a la profesora.

—No te hemos visto venir por el camino.

—Yo acabo de llegar ahora mismo —dijo Patrick.

—¡Estén en silencio si no queréis que salgan huyendo! —exclamó la profesora, despertando a unos cuantos más. Para que se estuvieran tranquilos, arrojó un puñado de lo que parecía arroz oscuro entre los paliformes animales, quienes inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre el alimento—. Así que, ¿alguien conoce el nombre de estas criaturas?

—Bowtruckles —dijo Serena. Su corta melena se mecía con el viento metiéndosele en la boca cada vez que hablaba—. Son guardianes de los árboles, que usualmente viven en los que se usan para hacer varitas

—Cinco puntos para Gryffindor —dijo la profesora sonriente—. ¿Alguien sabe lo que comen?

—Piojos de la madera —se apresuró a responder Sam Hallywell.

—Sí, sí. Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Si lo veis bien, es lo que acabo de echarles ahora mismo, por eso se mueven. Siempre que queráis atrapar un Bowtruckle tenéis que tener piojos a mano para que no os ataquen directamente a los ojos con sus garras y se os haga más fácil atraparlos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Me está diciendo que has lanzado piojos por el aire? —preguntó Megara Prynce, totalmente horrorizada dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Bueno, niña, tranquilízate que no es para tanto —dijo la profesora, con una sonrisa bonachona en sus labios—. Acercaos en grupos y coged de esta bolsa —señaló las bolsas— un puñado de piojos, y luego os daré un Bowtruckle. Quiero que el grupo sepa identificar las partes del cuerpo de un Bowtruckle cuando termine la clase.

Patrick, Serena, Archie, George y yo nos pusimos juntos y cuando tuvimos en nuestro poder ambas cosas buscamos un sitio tranquilo para ponernos a trabajar.

Cada grupo escogía un Bowtruckle. Para nuestra mala suerte nos tocó el más agresivo de todos. Cada vez que intentábamos acercarnos, nos intentaba atacar con sus diminutas pero punzantes garras.

—¡Échale los piojos! —exclamé, tapándome los ojos. La criatura había puesto su mirada en mí. Abrí mis dedos para mirar por ellos y vi que todos estaban igual, así que se armé de valor y medio a ciegas logré lanzarle un puñado de diminutos piojos que se enredaron entre mis dedos—. ¡Ya está entretenido! —informé a mis compañeros, sonriéndoles ante su cara de sorpresa—. Por las barbas de Merlín, no sé como algo tan pequeño puede causar tantos problemas.

—Quizás —susurró George, de manera que solo nosotros pudiéramos oírlo, pues seguramente que era trampa— si lo petrificamos podríamos hacerlo más fácil —dijo contento, rebuscando en la túnica su varita.

—¡No podemos hacerle eso al pobre Bowtruckle! Rose nos mataría si se enterase —dije.

—Mejor pongámosle un nombre, seguro que es como los perros y termina haciéndonos caso —propuso Serena a su vez. Me tuve que aguantar la risa, porque tenía unas ideas que me dejaban alucinado.

—Lo que tendríamos que hacer, es aprovechar ahora que está entretenido con los piojos para examinarle de cerca —terminé por decir, a lo que Patrick asintió y se acercó. Me aproximé tras él con algo de recelo, esperaba que los piojos de verdad fueran solo para madera.

Me situé al lado de Patrick y me arremangué las mangas de la túnica a pesar de que hacía frío. Estaba dispuesto a agarrar yo mismo a la criatura para examinarla. Sin esperar mucho más, me abalancé sobre ella y la cogí entre mis manos; sonreí victorioso y me di la vuelta para enseñárselo a los demás, pero quien estaba detrás, no eran mis compañeros, sino Marcellius Labonair.

—Ten cuidado Potter, a ver si vas a salir herido y no vas a poder jugar en el próximo partido —se burló. Mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Ignórale, Albus. Enséñame las extremidades del Bowtruckle un momento —intervino rápido Archie, intentando llamar mi atención, pero al que ignoré fue a él.

—A ver si el que va a salir de aquí herido vas a ser tú, Labonair. —Mi voz salía de entre mis dientes apretados con rabia. De verdad que el francesito necesitaba un puñetazo en toda su esplendorosa cara. De la rabia, sin querer había agarrado el Bowtruckle con tanta fuerza al punto de casi ahogarlo, me había olvidado que lo tenía entre las manos y como respuesta de la criatura recibí una gran punzada de sus garras que me dejó dos profundos cortes en la mano.

Le solté.

Marcellius Labonair contestó con una enorme carcajada y se fue al mismo tiempo que el Bowtruckle emprendía una alocada carrera hacia el bosque. El pequeño hombrecillo de palo pronto desapareció entre las raíces de los árboles.

Joder, joder y joder. La herida escocía.

—Eso no tiene buena pinta, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería —me dijo Serena, ofreciéndome un pañuelo—. Estás sangrando.

—O mejor díselo a Svens que seguro que tiene un remedio casero y te libras de ver a la enfermera Longbottom —propuso George.

La enfermera Longbottom se trataba de la esposa de Neville: Hannah Abbott. Los alumnos preferían no ir a la enfermería cuando estaba ella, ya que tenía un carácter malhumorado.

Sin darme tiempo a contestar, las campanas que daban por finalizada la clase, comenzaron a sonar por el lugar. Enrollé el pañuelo que me ofrecía Serena en mi ensangrentada mano y marché a la enfermería lo más rápido que pude, confiaba en los remedios de Svens, pero sabía que mi mano estaría curada antes con los remedios de la señora Longbottom.

Después de que mi mano dejara de sangrar, rellené mi estomago y las siguientes clases pasaron. Mi mal humor disminuyó lentamente según iba pasando el día. Finalmente la hora de la cena llegó. El gran cielo de color azul oscuro intenso estaba lleno de pequeñas estrellas brillantes y uniformes que alumbraban con cierto recelo las oscuras aguas del lago Negro. El día se había ido despejando. Junto con Rose y Scorpius, traspasé las enormes puertas bañadas en oro con pequeños bordados ondulados del Gran Comedor. En el interior de la gran estancia, se podía apreciar el gran alboroto que provocaban todos los alumnos que disfrutaban de su cena después de un largo día lectivo. Al final del todo, tras la prolongada mesa de los educadores, se podían ver cuatro relojes que marcaban la puntuación que cada casa llevaba acumulada; iba ganando Gryffindor.

—Llego a estar allí y le doy a Labonair un librazo que se le quita la tontería —dijo Rose, después de que les contase lo ocurrido.

—Si se piensa que porque te pase algún día algo, le voy a poner de buscador, lo lleva claro —anunció Scorpius para luego añadir—: prefiero no tener buscador, de verdad que no le aguanto.

—Te entiendo, es más insoportable que tú. Y no te lo tomes a mal, Malfoy —volvió a decir Rose.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—Lo que tenía que haber hecho, es coger un puñado de piojos y lanzárselos a la cabeza hueca que tiene —dije con un deje de malicia—. Bueno, ¿vosotros qué tal en la clase de Aritmancia? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Ha sido norma...

—¡Ha sido fascinante!—Rose no dejó terminar a Scorpius.

Tuve que aguantar la risa, e iba a añadir un comentario sarcástico pero mi estomago rugió como el león del emblema de Gryffindor.

—Luego me contará Scorpius todos los detalles, ahora me muero de hambre, aunque no me apetece compartir mesa con ellos —dije señalando con mis ojos a La Tribuna—. Y menos mal que La Tribuna está lejos de donde nos sentamos.

—Bueno, me tengo que marchar, que seguramente, Eileen, Thylane y Serena me estén esperando para cenar, ¡suerte cenando en la Tribuna, Albus! —se burló. Luego desapareció en la mesa de Gryffindor y vi como James la atrapó y la sentó a su lado.

El banquete continuó hasta terminar con una actuación de los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Saltaron de los muros y de las mesas para llevar a cabo un pequeño vuelo en formación. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor; cosechó un gran éxito con una representación de su propia desastrosa decapitación. A continuación cada uno de nosotros nos fuimos directos a nuestras salas comunes. A Rose le dio mucha pena no volver a vernos y se lo noté en la cara cuando nos despedimos. Cuando fui seleccionado para Slytherin ella se enfadó e incluso más que James. No porque me estuviera juzgando, sino porque quería estar más unida a mí.

Todos estábamos ya en nuestras respectivas camas esperando para poder dormir después de un día agotador, sin embargo yo nada más que hacía dar vueltas. No dejaba de pensar en la amenaza de Labonair a Rousseau, tampoco en la pesadilla de la noche anterior y mucho menos en lo que me había sentido atraído hacía la mujer de mis sueños… Así que decidí que esa noche iba a ser la primera en la que saldría a dar una vuelta bajo mi preciada capa de invisibilidad. La capa se la había regalado mi padre a mi hermano mayor y yo, el año pasado se la arrebaté.

Era fácil, una vez fuera de la sala común, solamente tenía que sacar mi capa de invisibilidad y ponérmela. Dicho y hecho, me lancé sobre el pasillo que estaba completamente abandonado.

Recorrí el pasillo de puntillas para no hacer ruido, no quería ser descubierto por Filch y su asquerosa gata Norris y que para colmo me requisasen la capa. Llevaba la mitad de las mazmorras recorridas, cuando algo llamó mi atención, se trataba de Peeves que estaba delante de la puerta del aula de pociones intentando introducir un chicle de color verde por la cerradura, llegué a pensar que era un moco.

—Slughorn, viejo barrigón, me estresas un montón con ese bigote de ratón —se le escuchaba cantar. Debía reconocer que la letra era buena.

Debajo de la capa me sonreí a mi mismo pensando en gastarle una jugarreta al ser más travieso del castillo. Ahuequé mis labios y de ellos comenzó a salir un sonido espeluznante, como de quejidos. Estuve a punto de partirme de risa allí mismo. El poltergeist se dio la vuelta asustado.

—¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Sal! Te he visto, se lo voy a decir a Filch—amenazó.

Al verle tan asustado, me llevé la mano a la boca para sofocar las risas. Y una nueva idea abordó mi cabeza, con sumo cuidado me deslicé como una escurridiza serpiente hacía una de las armaduras que custodiaba el lugar y alcé una de sus extremidades mientras seguía emitiendo el ruido con mis labios. Peeves al ver que la armadura se movía sola, entró en pánico y salió volando lejos del lugar. Entonces sin aguantarlo más, estallé en una carcajada, sin embargo no me duró mucho, ya que pasos se comenzaron a escuchar a lo lejos. Dos figuras aparecieron por el pasillo. Eran el profesor Labonair y su hijo Marcellius.

Con una gran sacudida de entusiasmo, me puse en cuclillas pegándome a la pared detrás de la armadura. No quería perderme detalle de la conversación.

—No podemos perder más tiempo, Marcellius. Está entre las paredes de este castillo y tiene que ser nuestro cuanto antes —decía el profesor Labonair, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro asegurándose que nadie le escuchaba.

—Lo sé, padre. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos —se excusó Marcellius con el mismo acento. Agradecí que no hablaran en francés, porque si no, no me hubiera enterado de nada. Con su padre adoptaba un tono de voz que no había escuchado nunca en él.

—Espero que estés diciendo la verdad, y que no seáis ambos torpes y tontos. Me ha costado mucho llegar a entrar en el castillo como para que por un fallo se vaya todo al traste —susurró, frenando sus pasos.

¿Ambos?

Seguro que se refería a Megara Prynce.

—¿Crees que alguien sospecha sobre lo de la profesora Thompson? —dijo Marcellius con cautela—. Ya sabes...

Hubo una pausa y luego el profesor Labonair asintió.

—Será mejor que descanses y mañana sigas con la búsqueda. No faltéis a más clases, pero aprovechar los ratos libres —ordenó—. Y no vuelvas a hablar sobre la profesora Thompson.

Agucé mi oído todavía más estrechamente. ¿Qué le habían hecho a la profesora Thompson? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban? Parecía que se iban a ir cuando el profesor, le paró los pies alzando un ápice la voz.

—Espera un momento, Marcellius, me he dado cuenta de que estáis faltando a las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —alzó una ceja algo molesto.

—¿Qué importa eso? Además, hoy he ido —dijo Marcellius—. ¿Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¡Eso es todo teatro! Como si alguno de nosotros dos necesitase protección contra las Artes Oscuras —se mofó.

—Para tener éxito tienes que actuar, Marcellius —susurró Labonair—. Y hazme el favor de no chillar. Ahora lárgate y mantén tus ojos bien abiertos.

Me quedé unos segundos detrás de la armadura a pesar de que se habían perdido por la oscuridad del pasillo. Estaba asimilando todo lo que había escuchado.

Tenía miles de incógnitas que rondaban por mi cabeza y tenía claro que tarde o temprano las iba a resolver.


	6. Surcando los cielos

**6\. Surcando los cielos:** _Albus Potter._

A la mañana siguiente desde que me desperté, estuve dando saltos de un lado a otro y como no, levanté los somnolientos gruñidos de Scorpius. Necesitaba contarle lo que escuché la noche anterior, pero requería contárselo a la vez que a Rose. La fiabilidad que tenía de las paredes de Hogwarts era tan eficiente como un caldero agujereado.

Nada mas subimos al Gran Comedor, apenas pude esperar a tomar el desayuno. Sentía que si aguardaba unos minutos más, terminaría por explotar y barnizar las paredes con sangre del hijo de Harry Potter, seguramente que después de la carnicería, serían más valiosas. Todo fuese por mi padre, claro, no es vayáis a pensar que tendría algo que ver conmigo. Bueno, que finalmente, decidí que ese día no iban a desayunar ninguno de los dos. Y punto. Agarré sin delicadeza a ambos de sus túnicas nada más que vimos a Rose en los pórticos y comencé a tironear de ellos en la dirección opuesta a la corriente de gente que se apelotonaba en las puertas.

—En serio que no puede esperar —expliqué, escuchando sus quejas—. Esto es más importante que comer dos tostadas con huevos —les decía, mientras que, prácticamente les arrastraba improvisando un lugar al que ir sin que nadie pudiera escucharnos.

—¡Está bien! No desayunaremos hoy pero, ¿puedes soltarme? Por Dumbledore... estás más raro que de costumbre —me dijo Scorpius. Les solté algo avergonzado, no me había dado cuenta de con la fuerza que les estaba agarrando—. Gracias, ahora que por fin me has soltado la túnica, puedo respirar tranquilo.

—¿Lleva así toda la mañana? —inquirió Rose, con las cejas alzadas. Scorpius asintió. Odiaba que hablaran de mí como si no estuviera delante y para mi disgusto era un mal hábito que tenían—. Ahora sí que me está entrando curiosidad. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Su mirada recayó sobre mí (¡por fin!) que, les observaba dando golpes con el pie en el suelo.

—Ya os he dicho que aquí no podemos hablar, ¿estáis sordos? Vamos a otro lado —sentencié, y comencé a andar hacía un corredor desierto. Que gracias a las horas, eran muchos.

Me siguieron por los pasillos. Andaba decidido, subiendo y bajando escaleras a tutiplén, incluso metiéndome por algún pasadizo secreto del que había oído hablar a James rezando por no perderme en ninguno de ellos y que mi hermano tuviera que rescatarme. Al fin me paré delante de una puerta de madera que parecía tener más años que la directora McGonagall.

—Aquí no nos escuchará nadie —dije, después de cerciorarme de que la puerta no estaba encantada. Sin demora, empecé a relatar: desde el encuentro con el profesor Labonair y Marcellius, hasta lo que había escuchado de ellos. Narrando cada detalle sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima—. Estoy seguro de que cuando dijeron que si alguien sospechaba sobre lo de la profesora Thompson es porque tienen miedo de que descubran que son los causantes de su enfermedad.

—Albus... si es cierto lo que dices —comenzó a decir Rose preocupada—, tenemos que decírselo a la directora McGonagall de inmediato. Puede que alguien más esté en peligro. Además, ¿no escuchaste lo que están buscando?

—¿Crees que nos van a creer a nosotros antes que a un profesor? —preguntó Scorpius, dirigiendo su mirada hacía Rose. Después negó con la cabeza y me miró—. Si de verdad estás seguro de lo que escuchaste, será mejor que cierres la boca antes de que vayan a por ti y acabes con la misma suerte que la profesora Thompson.

—Ni se lo vamos a decir a la directora McGongall, ni voy a quedarme quieto y mucho menos callado. Así que denegadas las tres cosas —impuse. A pesar de ser Slytherin, no era ningún cobarde—. Y no, Rose, no escuché lo que buscan. Y eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar, al igual que lo que le pasó a la profesora Thompson. Esta tarde comenzaremos a investigar.

—Entonces esta tarde iremos a la biblioteca, allí encontraremos la solución —acotó Rose resuelta.

—¿A la biblioteca otra vez? ¿Crees que un libro te va a decir qué le ha pasado a la profesora Thompson? —pregunté con burla—. Porque yo creo que no.

—No, imbécil —contestó Rose frunciendo el ceño—. Pero podemos buscar información sobre el apellido Labonair.

—A mí me parece muy buena idea —corroboró Scorpius. Su voz estaba teñida de entusiasmo.

—Podemos empezar por allí... Aunque llevamos todo el curso encerrados y no hemos encontrado nada de nada...

—Es otro asunto, quizás tengamos suerte —salió en defensa Rose.

—Sí, pero debemos dejar de lado mis pesadillas... Esto es más urgente. —Aproveché la ocasión, para que mentir. Necesitaba un respiro sobre el tema y aunque estuviera feo, no iba a desaprovechar la distracción.

—Qué heroico eres cuando quieres, Albus Severus Potter —espetó Scorpius con mofa.

—Casi tanto como mi padre, y digo casi, porque soy hijo de Harry Potter y no de cualquier otro...

—Albus... No empieces...

—Está bien... —me resigné.

—Bueno, —concluyó Rose—, cuando termine la última clase nos vemos en la escalinata.

 **{***}**

Si alguien me volviera a repetir, que la biblioteca de Hogwarts tenía toda la información con solo rebuscar, le diría que era una mentira tan grande como todos los colegios de magia juntos, desde Ilvermorny hasta Beauxbatons.

Llevábamos una semana entera buscando datos sobre el apellido Labonair entre las polvorientas paredes, dejando mis pesadillas a un lado aunque me visitasen en la lobreguez de las noches. Ansiábamos saber a toda costa, que era eso tan importante que estaban buscando, quizás así podríamos descubrir que le había pasado a la profesora Thompson. Cada movimiento, cada mirada y cada palabra que nos ofrecía el profesor a cualquiera de los tres, la analizábamos hasta el fondo sin llegar a nada en concreto.

Era desalentador.

El problema era la dificultad de buscar sin saber en qué libro podía figurar el apellido Labonair. No estaba en Grandes magos del siglo XX, ni en Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo; tampoco figuraba en Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna ni en un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería. Y además, por supuesto, el problema de que, la bibliotecaria no podía ni verme en pintura y a la mínima de cambio me echaba a patadas. Por lo tanto, preguntarle a ella seguía sin ser una opción, además de que no podríamos darle ninguna explicación de por qué estábamos investigando a un profesor. Otro punto era que los millares de libros sobre familias mágicas, tampoco eran de ayuda.

Rose cada día sacaba una de sus múltiples y famosas listas de títulos de libros que investigar y debatía con Scorpius cuáles eran los mejores. Los dos eran unos cerebritos de las fechas y seguramente estaban dolidos por no saber nada sobre los , por otro lado seguía en mi afán de que todas las respuestas estaban en la Sección Prohibida, por algo, los alumnos no podían entrar libremente y cada dos por tres, me alzaba y rondaba por allí ideando la forma de colarme en ella.

—¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho?—preguntó la señora Pince sobresaltándome de inmediato como solía hacer.

—¿Libros? —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros—. Estamos en una biblioteca, supongo que es lo normal. ¿Tiene algo de malo, madame Pince?

Pince que en esos momentos iba vestida como si fuera una sirvienta, empuñó un plumero ante mi cara arrancándome un estornudo y polvareda, notablemente molesta por el sarcasmo. Ya era la segunda vez que me lo hacía en un mes. Menos mal que no era alérgico al polvo.

—Pues esos libros tendrán que esperar para ti. Ahora vete de la biblioteca.

De malas pulgas, me arrastré fuera de la biblioteca, deseando coger su plumero y metérselo por su enorme y apestoso culo. Les esperé en el pasillo, para ver si habían encontrado algo de utilidad, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscábamos sólo desde una semana y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontráramos nada. Lo que realmente necesitábamos era una buena investigación sin la señora Pince pegada a mis espaldas.

Diez minutos más tarde, Scorpius y Rose aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Y nos marchamos a la siguiente clase. Con las manos vacías y la cabeza repleta de fechas que más tarde olvidaría.

Más días pasaron. Pensaba que tenía acumuladas bastantes sesiones de biblioteca para el resto de mi vida. Con resignación me volví a enfrascar en olvidados volúmenes, buscando algún tipo de pista sobre Georges Labonair. Pero, a pesar de que investigamos durante los mediodías, las noches y los fines de semana no encontrábamos nada. Incluso había intentado pedirle permiso a Neville para que me dejase entrar en la Sección Prohibida, por supuesto todo fue en vano. Solo quedaba pedirle ayuda a la irritable señora Pince, que tenía aspecto de buitre, y era algo que seguía queriendo evitar. Los días siguientes no fueron mejor. Estaba empezando a obsesionarme con el tema y comencé a tener dificultad para concentrarme en las clases. También me sentía más atrapado en mis pesadillas. Me daba cuenta de que, aunque por algún milagro lograra hallar la información sobre el apellido, me sería muy difícil hacer algo sin hablar con un profesor. ¿Cómo iba a explicar todo aquello? Me preguntarían por qué no había pedido ayuda antes.

Estábamos en la biblioteca otro día más a la puesta del sol, pasando febrilmente página tras página de gruesos libros de historia de la magia, ocultos unos de otros por enormes pilas de volúmenes amontonados en la mesa. El corazón me daba un vuelco cada vez que alguno encontraba en una página la palabra «Labo», pero casi siempre era algo así como: «Laboche, Labontenosis o Labon».

—Creo que es imposible —declaró Scorpius con arrogancia desde el otro lado de la mesa—. No hay nada. Nada. Lo que más se aproxima es aquella familia que casi se comen unos a otros, y no tienen pinta de ser de su familia.

—Quien sabe... —dije, esperándome cualquier cosa de Labonair y su padre—. Quizá se hayan comido a la profesora Thompson.

—El apellido tiene que estar por alguna parte... Estoy segura de ello... —murmuró Rose con insistencia, ignorando mi comentario morboso, acercándose con una vela. Tenía los ojos tan fatigados que escudriñaba la diminuta letra con la nariz a tres dedos de distancia de la página—. Todo lo que he necesitado siempre ha estado en la biblioteca.

—Pues ahora no lo vas a encontrar —replicó Scorpius, algo enfadado alzando los ojos del libro—. Albus, tenemos que olvidarnos del tema, o preguntárselo a algún profesor.

—¡Tiene que estar en alguna parte! —insistió Rose enfadada—. ¡Os lo prometo! —Rose parecía tomarse como una afrenta personal la falta de información útil que últimamente encontraba en la biblioteca.

Nunca le había fallado.

—Tenía que habérselo contado a la directora McGonagall y ya —dije, dejando descansar la cabeza en el libro de Apellidos mágicos por el mundo—. O puedo... Usar lo que ya sabéis para entrar en la Sección Prohibida. —Me levanté contento, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Estaba gilipollas—. ¡Eso es!

—Ahí tienes tu solución —corroboró Scorpius con un bostezo.

Estaba tan exhausto como yo.

—¿Os pensáis colar en la Sección Prohibida? —preguntó Rose, frunciendo el ceño—. Si la directora McGonagall te pilla, estarás muerto o peor... expulsado. Romperías un millón de normas, Albus... Y mi madre y yo te mataremos —terminó por decir, dándome con el libro en la cabeza.

—Es la única manera, Rose —aclaré cansinamente, pasando la mano por mi coronilla dolorida—. Y me da igual romper las normas si es por algo justo.

—¡Ah, esto no sirve de nada! —se quejó Rose cerrando de un golpe los Problemas mágicos extraordinarios—. Pero, ¡quién demonios va a querer hacerse tirabuzones en los pelos de la nariz!

—A mí no me importaría —dijo la voz de James Sirius procedente de la nada—. Daría que hablar, ¿no? Seguramente lo pondría de moda.

Levantamos la vista. James, Fred y Reggie acababan de salir de detrás de unas estanterías. No quería ni imaginarme que estaban haciendo.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —les preguntó Scorpius de malas maneras, cerrando uno de los libros abruptamente.

—¿A ti que te importa, Malfoy? —repuso James desdeñosamente—. Yo puedo estar donde me salga de los cojones. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? Piérdete.

—¡Callaos! —exclamé. Se escuchó chistar a lo lejos, no me podía creer que los demás hubieran dado voces y solo se hubiera dado cuenta de mi voz. Esto ya era pasarse—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Pues al igual que vosotros, estamos buscando libros y me quedaré con este—contestó Fred cogiendo el libro que Rose tenía en las manos—. Gracias, zampalibros.

—Vamos a idear una nueva broma—explicó al fin James con orgullo. Sentí un vuelco en el estómago. ¿La broma sería para mí? Esperaba que no, porque se lo haría pagar muy caro—. Por cierto, hermanito, ya no queda nada para tu cumpleaños y te estás haciendo un hombre... ¿Te atreverías a montar en hipogrifo? ¿O eres demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo? —preguntó dando un codazo a Fred y a Reggie. Los tres se empezaron a reír.

—Claro que me atrevo, no soy ningún cobarde.

—Perfecto, perfecto. El día veintisiete de septiembre, ese será tu regalo.

—Más que perfecto entonces.

—Nos vemos, serpientes —se despidió al fin James y sus dos amigos.

—Bien —asentí, con una mirada recelosa.

—No dejaré que lo hagas —me dijo Rose nada más que mi hermano y lo demás se fueron—. Es peligroso.

—Tienes que hacerlo. No te puedes echar atrás —fue lo que dijo Scorpius casi a la vez que ella.

—No soy ningún cobarde... —refunfuñe por lo bajo.

Hacia las ocho, la señora Pince había apagado todas las luces y nos metía prisa para que saliéramos de la biblioteca. Y yo no solo había salido de nuevo con las manos vacías de información, sino también con un gran lío y una aventura a mis espaldas.

 **{***}**

Ese veintisiete de septiembre se abrió un ciclo nuevo en mi vida, finalmente era un joven. Y… no esperaba nada de lo que el destino tenía preparado para mí.

Me dormí con catorce y amanecí con quince. Joder, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido. Parecía que fue ayer cuando era un niño con aspiración a ser un mago de primera y en ese momento, era adolescente con aspiración a mago de primera. Que creciera no significaba que cambiase mis sueños, seguía intentándolo, pero también seguía cayendo. No me daba por vencido, aprendiendo en este mundo que trataba de eso: de aprender siempre. De no quedarse tirado dejándose llevar por la corriente, de ponerse de pie e ir por lo que se ama.

Amaba mis sueños, aunque pareciera cursi, era un soñador de ligas mayores.

Me revolví sentado en la cama. La mañana se había levantado con un cielo despejado y sin una sola nube en lo alto del cielo azul. Últimamente el tiempo era bastante inestable, de repente hacía un calor insoportable, como caía un torrente de lluvia, pero ese día había tenido suerte, no estaba lloviendo a pesar de que en la noche el aguacero había dejado regado el colegio de charcos que se asemejaban a pequeños lagos.

—¡POTTER! ¡Baja de una maldita vez!

Oí que gritaba Scorpius sin paciencia alguna.

Menuda novedad.

—¡YA BAJO! —grité, me estaba preparando para mi gran momento o mi gran desgracia.

Todavía no lo tenía claro.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, vestido con un jersey tejido por mi abuela y unos vaqueros que hacían que mis piernas parecieran más altas y delgadas. No podía parar de moverme, estaba intranquilo y preocupado, mientras preguntas abordaban mi cabeza. ¿Y si me caía? ¿Y si me expulsaban de Hogwarts por hacer aquella prueba tan peligrosa? Miles de incógnitas exaltadas se extendían en mi interior y mi nervatura acrecentaba. Al principio creía que James lo había propuesto de boquilla, pero con el transcurso de los días, me di cuenta de que hablaba totalmente en serio.

Joder.

Lo que tenía claro, es que no podía seguir ahí dando vueltas por toda la habitación como un pringado. Tenía que bajar y dar la cara. Tras eso, me senté en la cama y me calcé con mis deportivas de color verde a juego con mis ojos y la _"A"_ de mi jersey. Antes de bajar las escaleras que se dirigían de la habitación a la sala común, solté varios soplidos sacudiendo repetidas veces la cabeza, una de mis manías más típicas, y dando varios saltitos enfundándome del valor que se esfumaba, bajé los últimos escalones con rapidez. Allí estaban todos con los que me llevaba bien de Slytherin.

Con algo de vergüenza por la tardanza, me acerqué a ellos.

—Ya estoy, ya estoy.

—Ya era hora, llegamos quince minutos tarde —repuso Scorpius algo impaciente por esperar, dando pequeños puntapiés con su pie derecho en el suelo de la sala común. Finalmente me sonrió—. Y felicidades, Potter. Espero que tu cumpleaños no se te haga demasiado corto.

Todos lo demás irrumpieron un paso hacia delante y me vi envuelto en un sin fin de felicitaciones por parte de mis compañeros. Y posteriormente, las opiniones:

—Albus, ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? —titubeó Patrick arrugando levemente su ceño levantando su fornido aunque bajito cuerpo de uno de los sillones poniéndose en pie—. Es muy peligroso. En clase de criaturas mágicas, la profesora nos habló sobre ellos. Dijo que eran criaturas muy orgullosas, además de que pocas veces dejan que alguien se acerque a...

No pudo terminar su explicación, Scorpius le cortó.

—Albus lo va a hacer, no va a quedar como un cobarde delante de su hermano —medio rugió como el príncipe de Slytherin que era en medio de la sala común—. Yo no quiero acercarme a esa cosa, pero él tiene que hacerlo.

—¡Lo tiene que hacer! ¡Lo tiene que hacer! —gritaba George la mar de emocionado y contento. Era tan largo que daba la sensación de que como saltara más alto se iba a dar con la lámpara de araña que colgaba despreocupada del techo.

Algunos me animaban y otros me decían que estaba loco, pero ya lo tenía decidido: sí o sí lo haría. Al tomar la decisión, una pequeña sonrisa ladeada se cinceló en mis labios, mientras mi mirada buscaba a la de Scorpius, necesitaba su apoyo.

—Lo voy a hacer —sentencié de manera que no hubiera más dudas y dejaran de atosigarme con sus comentarios.

—No quiero que te mueras, pero, si lo haces, quiero que me dejes tu póster de Puddlemere United firmado Wilda Griffiths —dijo Scorpius, intentado quitar hierro al asunto.

—Vámonos ya —se escuchó la voz de Jackson Zeralv a lo lejos.

—Esto pinta gracioso... —murmuró Peter casi al cuello de su camisa con algo de maldad.

La mano de Scorpius fue directa a la nuca de Peter, le había escuchado. Yo me reí con ganas de él por subnormal.

Todos juntos salimos de la sala común para dirigirnos a los jardines de Hogwarts. Al poco tiempo, llegamos donde la noche anterior quedamos con Rose y en el momento que irrumpimos en los terrenos, casi se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo de la impresión: medio Hogwarts esperaba murmurando entre ellos y soltando risotadas.

¿Cómo se había enterado todo el mundo?

Pero de entre todos, había un grupo que estaba rodeado de gente que rebuscaba en sus bolsillos y les depositaban objetos o knuts en las manos. Entre ellos se podían diferenciar las caras de James Sirius acompañado de Fred, Archie y Reggie. Pasaban alrededor de la gente incitando a que apostaran por mi suerte.

Menudos gilipollas.

A mí lado, Rose no pudo tolerar su comportamiento, se estaban pasando de la raya y le estaban colmando la paciencia, lo pude ver por la expresión arrugada que se formaba en su frente y por como a zancadas se desplazó rápidamente seguida por todos nosotros. Cogió aire y puso las manos en su cintura, mientras que echaba su cuerpo hacia delante para comenzar a gritar.

—¡ME PODÉIS EXPLICAR QUÉ HACÉIS! ¡SOIS UNOS SINVERGÜENZAS! —Rose alzó su mano con el dedo índice estirado en dirección de James, poco le faltó para darle en el pecho. Cuando Rose se enfadaba, imponía de cojones. Ninguna de mis primas era tan fiera como ella. James la miró con socarronería—. Tú eres el peor, ¿cómo se te ocurre apostar por la muerte de tu hermano? —Estaba tan sofocada que Paige, que se encontraba a su derecha junto con Lisa tuvieron que agarrarla, y luego a Scorpius que se abalanzaban en contra de ellos.

—Que no os metáis en mis asuntos —dijo James, con una sonrisa en sus labios para acabar soltando—: comelibros y lagartucho. —Luego metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica que tintinearon, mirando a ambos lados para que sus amigos rieran su gracia. Como no, lo hicieron—. Esto son negocios y en los negocios no importa la familia. —Obviamente, también había palabras para dedicarme—. Muchas gracias por hacerme ganar algunos galeones, Quejicus.

Esta vez al que tuvieron que agarrar fue a mí, iba directamente hacía mi hermano con la varita en alto.

—¡Me las vas a pagar! —exclamé. Estaba furioso. Tanto que no podía articular palabras que no fueran malsonantes.

Los cuatro merodeadores terminaron riéndose por la amenaza, aunque al que más se le escuchaba era a Fred, que poco le faltaba para asfixiarse.

—Adiós. Y, suerte, hermanito —se escuchó entre risas al líder: mi hermano.

Nos fuimos después de eso, y mi prima Dominique que era dos años mayor que yo, se acercó a nosotros.

—No hagas caso a James. Ya sabes cómo es —dijo, sin rastro de acento francés.

Dominique en realidad estaba intentado disculparse por James, entre ambos primos había una amistad muy fuerte. Me di la vuelta, ignorándola por completo, no quería hablar con ella. La relación con mis primos, no era mi fuerte. De pequeño, estaba callado la mayoría del tiempo, y solo Rose parecía fijarse en mí. Todos mis primos (incluyendo a mi hermano James) en alguna ocasión, se habían ensañado conmigo. Y por eso, les detestaba. Recordaba un día que James me dijo cosas muy inmaduras como que iba a darme un «remojón», que es cuando alguien te mete la cabeza en el váter y tira de la cadena para hacer que tu pelo dé vueltas. No lo hizo, pero se lo contó a la bocazas de Dominique en La Madriguera y fue la broma de todo el verano.

Siempre me sentía muy solo porque mi hermano estaba ocupado haciendo del hermano mayor y gracioso de la familia, mientras mi hermana Lily estaba ocupada siendo la niña de los ojos de mi madre. ¿Y yo? El niño problemático y marginal.

—Sabemos cómo es, pero es que ya cansa —espetó Rose, que tampoco la aguantaba sacándome de mis recuerdos. La verdad es que Rose no se llevaba bien con casi ninguna de nuestras primas, creo que tan solo se llevaba con mi hermana—. Mira, Dominique, no vengas a disculparte por él, que siempre haces lo mismo —hizo un movimiento despectivo con la mano—, no tiene justificación eso de ser tan niñato.

Dominique se coloreó tanto como su cabello y miró de arriba abajo a Rose. A mí, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a defenderme, mi peor pesadilla hizo a un lado a mi prima de malas maneras (había mandando a una de sus secuaces a que la diera un empujón) y se me puso delante y no, no estaba hablando de la mujer de mis sueños.

Era alguien aún más insoportable.

—O sea —Megara Prynce atusó su larga melena suave y sedosa entre sus largos dedos con las uñas perfectamente limadas—, ¿te vas a morir o solo es un espectáculo de payasos?

Toda su panda del moco se rió. A mí, por el contrario, me rechinaron los dientes. Ya estaban empezando a tocarme las narices entre unos y otros. Desde que había llegado no había recibido nada más que ataques. ¡Que era mi cumpleaños, joder!

—Hola —saludó Peter. No tenía ni idea de donde había salido, pero siempre que se acercaba Megara Prynce por algún lado aparecía de la nada. Era peor que una babosa carnívora.

—Hola y adiós, Kay —le contestó Prynce con desdén y se fue riéndose con sus amigas y Marcellius Labonair.

—No entiendo quien ha corrido el rumor...—murmuró Rose.

—Es obvio que Kay —dije ignorándole, sabía que había sido él. Peter miró a otro lado, justo por donde desaparecía la élite de Hogwarts. No sé si parar mirarlas el trasero o para hacerse el loco. De repente, me di cuenta de que todo el mundo estaría mirándome. Entre tanta tontería no había tenido tiempo ni de preocuparme. ¿Y si fallaba? No quería hacer el ridículo delante de todos ellos. Tragué saliva y decidí buscar un tema de conversación y desviar mis inquietudes—. Por cierto, ¿y Thylane?

Nadie contestó, pero se encogieron de hombros. Thylane era impredecible. Dirigí la mirada por todo el barullo de gente, hasta que la vi a lo lejos. Estaba atolondrada en medio de un grupo de Hufflepuff y al sentir que la miraba, ladeó la cabeza para saludarme con la mano alzada y los ojos como platos.

—Mirad, allí está.

Levanté la mano para saludarla.

—Oye, Albus —Scorpius y Rose me rodearon. Yo baje la mano—. No tienes que preocuparte. Estoy seguro de que lo vas hacer bien —me animó Scorpius.

—Pero… no puede hacer esto, ¿has visto la gente que hay? —preguntó Rose con voz ahogada interviniendo en la conversación—. Albus, si lo haces y llega a los oídos de la directora, podrían expulsarte, de verdad. —Parecía que ponía todo de su parte para cortar esa locura, pero sabía que no daría mi brazo a torcer.

—¿Y darle el gusto a James? Ni hablar, Rose...—suspiré, más nervioso que antes—. Lo tengo que hacer. —Alcé mis ojos a los de ella— Entiéndeme. Además, que voy a montar en hipogrifo, no me voy a la guerra.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Emprendí la marcha hacia el frondoso bosque y todos siguieron mis pasos. Con sinceridad, me gustó ser el centro de atención.

Los árboles parecían más altos a medida que nos acercábamos. Al penetrar en la espesura pude distinguir a Lily Luna y Hugo.

Lily parecía ser la que más afectada estaba. Mi hermana Lily era bajita y tan pelirroja como mi madre. No le habían crecido mucho las piernas, pero su melena era larga y lisa y en sus pecas se podía ver la Osa Mayor. Ella y Rose se habían llevado todas las pecas de la familia Weasley. Desde luego que me llevaba mucho mejor con ella que con James.

—Albus… —murmuró acercándose—. Ten cuidado, por favor. —Me rodeó con ambos brazos y me miró con los ojos encharcados—. No quiero que te pase nada.

—No me va a pasar nada —dije, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Acaricié su larga melena e hice un gesto a Rose para que me ayudase a tranquilizar a mi hermana.

—Tranquila, Lily, no le va a pasar nada —dijo Rose, mientras se acercaba agarrando a su hermano Hugo por el brazo—. Albus es un bicho, y bicho malo nunca muere.

—Tiene razón —proseguí, esbocé una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Lily y miré a mi primo Hugo—. ¿A que no, Hugo?

Hugo era tan alto como mi tío Ron e igual de delgado a su edad. Su pelo se había vuelto salvaje como el de su madre y adquirió el mismo color. La mayoría parte del tiempo lucía una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes descolocados y repletos de brackets que brillaban a la luz del sol.

—Se lo llevamos diciendo media hora y sigue igual. —Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Lily—. Venga, deja que se vaya ya, pecosa, no les molestemos más —dijo Hugo, acercándose a nosotros, cogiendo a Lily por los hombros y llevándola a un sitio apartado.

—Eso, que tenemos prisa —se escuchó la voz de Scorpius malhumorada, el cual se acercaba para arrastrarme a donde estaba el hipogrifo—. No tengo todo el día.

Dejé atrás a Lily y Hugo. Y me dispuse a despedirme de mis amigos.

—Ten cuidado, Albus. —Rose se tiró encima rodeándome el cuello con sus largos brazos. Estaba loca, ni que me fuese a enfrentarme a Lord Voldemort, pero le abracé hundiendo la nariz en sus cabellos que olían a vainilla—. Más te vale que no te caigas. —En unos breves segundos me soltó y se posicionó al lado de Scorpius, quien parecía extremadamente serio.

—Ya sabes que siempre salgo ileso de estas cosas —afirmé con una sonrisa nerviosa en mis labios, mientras que alternaba mi mirada entre ellos.

—Que no te pase nada, que no quiero ir a visitarte a la enfermería. —Las palabras de Scorpius salían de sus labios con preocupación a pesar de usar un tono desenfadado. A continuación dio un golpe en mi espalda.

Asentí, sonreí y vi que James hacía aspavientos para que me acercara a él. Fui y silbó al aire. El silbido cesó y una hermosa criatura brotó entre los boscosos árboles. Tenía la cabeza de un águila, el cuerpo de un caballo envuelto por un plumaje blanco con reflejos grisáceos, de su espalda salían dos enormes alas y en su trasero portaba una larga cola muy parecida a la de un caballo. Era un hipogrifo y… tenía que montar en él sin tener ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Se llama Urol y es muy manso, pero ten cuidado que no se te olvide que es un hipogrifo y pueden ser muy traicioneros si no los conoces —dijo James—. Acércate, ¿o eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, Quejicus?

Parecía una de esas gelatinas rojas que tanto le gustaban a Rose. No os voy a mentir, el hipogrifo no me pareció amigable a primera vista. Estaba convencido de que lo iba a hacer, pero eso no impedía que las piernas me temblaran y mi corazón palpitara con más fuerza que nunca. Al escuchar a James tragué saliva furioso, asentí con decisión y encaminé mis pasos intentando dejar el miedo atrás, hacia esa hermosa pero letal criatura. A medida que me iba acercando, notaba que la valentía iba aflorando en mi interior.

—¿Estás decidido? —preguntó James con sorna.

—¡Qué sí! —exclamé con una seguridad, pesadez y valentía que había sacado de lo más hondo de mi corazón, haciendo arrancar algunos (pero pocos) aplausos entre los presentes.

Todo parecía un circo.

Quien me mandaba meterme en estas cosas.

Podía notar cómo mis compañeros me observaban, cómo Rose y Scorpius me miraban con preocupación al igual que casi todos los que estaban allí y era casi todos, porque no solo estaban mis amigos, también estaban los indeseables de Megara Prynce seguida de su séquito y Marcellius Labonair. Seguro que habían ido para mofarse de mí si algo salía mal; eso hizo que mi coraje y mi rabia aumentaran.

James me explicó lo que tenía que hacer. Como primera toma de contacto, tenía que mirar a los ojos del hipogrifo, sin apartar la mirada. Fue lo que hice. No me atacó. Menos mal. A continuación con cuidado y mostrando respeto, clavé mi mirada en él. Al ver que transcurrían los segundos y que parecía caer bien al hipogrifo, decidí pasar al segundo paso: hacer una reverencia. Mis rodillas se inclinaron hacia abajo derrochando el respeto que le tenía. Pasaron varios segundos y Urol no mostraba interés, hasta que por fin, arrancándome un suspiro y una sonrisa llena de orgullo, se arrodilló frente a mí. Me sentía un domador de bestias.

Me di la vuelta y levanté el dedo pulgar movido por el entusiasmo. Casi todos estallaron en vítores. Pero, por favor, no había que olvidar que la corte de la princesa de Slytherin estaba allí y ellos no aplaudieron sino todo lo contrario, abuchearon y provocó que Urol se exaltara. Súbitamente sacudió su cabeza y se puso a dos patas para atacarme. Se escuchó un grito ahogado. Era Rose. Me di la vuelta para mirarla dándome cuenta que tenía la mano de Scorpius agarrada con fuerza. Ambos siguieron mi mirada y se soltaron con rapidez avergonzados. James se acercó a él para tranquilizarle. No tenía ni idea de dónde sacaba ese manejo con el hipogrifo.

Yo me reí, pero rápidamente se me borró la sonrisa al darme cuenta que ahora no solo debía montar a un hipogrifo, sino que tendría que hacerlo con uno asustado. James me dijo que continuara. Con torpeza, rompí la distancia que nos separaba a Urol y a mí, tomando la valentía y el derecho a acariciarle con cuidado el pico. Por suerte parecieron encantarle mis caricias y decidí que era hora de montar.

Me coloqué detrás del nacimiento del ala, procurando no arrancarle ninguna pluma, seguro que no le gustaría. Me alcé y lo cabalgué. Al verme montado sobre Urol, mi inseguridad se elevó hasta las nubes y eso no era lo peor, lo peor estaba a punto de llegar.

—Agárrate —dijo James con una sonrisa en los labios.

Miré el lomo de Urol, ¿dónde me iba a agarrar si tenía todo su cuerpo lleno de plumas? Ay, joder, joder y joder. No estaba preparado. Me iba a caer, iba a morir e iba a ser el chico que se cayó del hipogrifo para el resto de mi vida, pondrían esas letras en mi lápida y Megara Prynce iría a reírse de mí. No, no iría porque no iba a ser nadie.

Vale, estaba drameando.

Sin previo aviso, para colmo de males, mi hermano dio un pequeño golpe en el trasero del hibrido. Este, de inmediato, sin hacerme caso, empezó a correr para echar a volar con más fuerza que nunca.

Las grandes alas del hipogrifo, que parecían medir más de tres metros, batían con fuerza justo debajo de mis piernas. Era una sensación algo extraña. Sentía el trote de su cuerpo y a la vez vi, que sentía la misma inseguridad que yo. Tenía que agarrarme de algún lado o me caería al suelo, por ello rodeé el cuello de Urol con los brazos.

Con cuidado, sobrevoló los terrenos de Hogwarts. A cada metro que me alzaba con el hipogrifo sentía más seguridad. No iba a dejar que me cayera. Estaba comenzando a entenderle. Él no quería atacarnos, quería protegerse de nosotros y ahora, estaba protegiéndome a mí de la altura con sus grandes alas. Desde arriba podía ver todo lo que rodeaba el castillo. Esquivando pájaros, llegamos al Lago Negro y tocó con sus cuatro patas el agua oscura.

En ese momento, supe que no era una triste historia. Estaba vivo. Me sentí infinito.

Alcé mis dos brazos y un fuerte grito lleno de alegría, vitalidad y felicidad salió con fuerza soltando todas mis preocupaciones.

Al cabo de quince minutos Urol se cansó y decidió volver. Descendió justo donde me esperaban. Tuve la impresión de que me caería y se reirían de mí, pero, Urol me lo puso fácil, inclinando sus patas traseras y me deslicé para bajar como si fuera un tobogán.

Rápidamente James se acercó.

—¿Te ha gustado el regalo que te ha hecho tu hermano mayor? —me preguntó.

—¡Ha sido alucinante!—exclamé con los pies en la tierra.

No quería creerlo, pero parecía incluso que lo había hecho como si fuese realmente un buen regalo. Algo que me haría disfrutar. James Sirius desde luego que podía ser molesto muchas veces, pero era mi hermano y supongo que al menos algo me quería. Era capaz de transformar una travesura en algo que marcaría mi vida para siempre.

—Felicidades, Quejicus.

—Espera, James... ¿De dónde has sacado el hipogrifo?

—Una persona como yo jamás confiesa sus fuentes.

Se hizo el interesante, claro estaba. El hipogrifo estaría allí porque en tercer curso se estudiaban a esas criaturas y él había tenido la suerte que en su año le dejaron montar. A nosotros, no. Dijeron que era demasiado peligroso.

—Gracias de todas formas —zanjé la conversación para que dejara de pavonearse.

El claro se empezó a despejar cuando James se llevó el hipogrifo de allí. Esperaba miles de felicitaciones, no solo por mi cumpleaños, sino por lo bien que lo hice. Que iluso era. Por supuesto, nadie me dirigió ni una sola palabra. Incluso me dio la sensación de que parecían ¿desilusionados? Rose nos enganchó del brazo y comenzamos a dirigirnos hacía en castillo. Me dijo, que por la noche tenían una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños. Saberlo, me levantó el ánimo.

—¡Albus! ¡Felicidades!

Me di la vuelta y Thylane se acercaba trotando. Sonreí, como no hacerlo.

—Muchas gracias, pero, no llevas zapatos —dije conmocionado mirando con los ojos como ollas a Thylane, que llevaba todo ese tiempo andando descalza.

—¿Qué pasa? —contestó, desorientada entre las risas y preguntas del grupo que se había formado allí—. Es para que me fluya la energía del bosque por el cuerpo.

Nos reímos y se unió a nosotros en el retorno. Por el camino, nos encontramos a Lorcan y Lysander que se acercaban corriendo, ambos con la varita tras la oreja apresando varios mechones de su pelo que estaba tan sucio como siempre.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo montas en el hipogrifo? —preguntó Lorcan, sofocado por la carrera retirando unos espesos mechones rizados de su frente dejando ver sus ojos castaños. Al escucharle, me eché a reír, terminando la experiencia y cumpliendo uno de mis sueños: montar en hipogrifo.

El resto del día no cambió. Seguí sin recibir felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños, ni por haber domado al hipogrifo. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué me matase?

En fin.

El día dio paso a la noche llena de estrellas. En los terrenos solo se escuchaba la suave brisa, las criaturas del lago negro moviéndose al compás de su agua y el enorme Sauce Boxeador sacudirse para librarse de los pájaros que se sentaban sobre sus implacables ramas. Todos los alumnos del castillo ya habían terminado de cenar y se dejaban caer cada uno en sus respectivas salas comunes. Por mi parte, estaba esperando mi sorpresa de cumpleaños. La verdad es que no habíamos puesto hora exacta, pero si lugar: cerca de la puerta del Gran Comedor después de la cena. Estaba con Scorpius y el muy capullo no soltaba prenda.

—¿Me vais a regalar una escoba? —pregunté esperanzado, estaba un muy aburrido de la mía y mi padre se negaba a comprarme una. Imbécil.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no te voy a decir nada, no quiero que tu prima me mate. Además ya viene por ahí, así que te esperas.

Ladeé la cabeza y vi a Rose, pero para mi sorpresa no venía sola, sino con Eileen Rousseau. Ambas con los uniformes adornados con franjas escarlata. Esperaba que no se me hubiera quedado cara de empanado al ver a Rousseau. Hasta ahora nunca me había fijado en ella. Su cabello era rubio, casi a la altura de sus hombros, con flequillo y bastante abundante. Sus ojos te llevaban a visitar el mar con vistas a su mirada; eran azules como el océano y radiantes como el sol. Su mejor maquillaje era cuando se ruborizaba, como en ese instante. Y cuando sonreía, tenías delante su mejor curva: sincera, limpia y pura.

—Ya hemos llegado. He convencido a Eileen para que venga con nosotros —dijo Rose. Yo saludé a Eileen con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. No quería parecer desesperado por saludarla, pero ahora me arrepentía por si sonaba borde. En fin, ¿qué más daba?, tan solo era una amiga de mi prima.

Como me gustaba rayarme por idioteces.

—Cuando se llega a un sitio lo normal es que digas hola, Weasley. Eso también va por ti Rousseau —repuso Scorpius.

—Hola, Malfoy —contestó Rose, enmarcando una falsa sonrisa.

—Déjame decirte que hoy hueles más a pan que nunca —añadió Scorpius.

—Para ti siempre huelo a pan...

—Bueno, bueno... —murmuré interrumpiendo la conversación. A mí Rose no me olía a pan, no sé qué mosca le picaba a Scorpius con eso y además, estaba ansioso, demasiado podía decir—. Me estoy empezando a impacientar.

Rose chilló y dio un golpe en su cabeza que realmente me asustó. Menos mal que su pelo era como un arbusto sin podar y amortizo la caída de la mano.

—Soy una desconsiderada, venga vamos.

—Desde luego que lo eres... Parece que se te ha olvidado que es mi cumpleaños.

Recorrimos el castillo vacío y comenzamos a descender por unas escalerillas. Caminamos lentamente por los pasillos. En las pocas ventanas que quedaban se podía ver a lo lejos el bosque prohibido que a esas horas parecía encantado. Cada árbol brillaba como la plata.

Pasamos por retratos, pero el que más gritó fue el del Sir Cadogan. «¡En guardia, felones, malandrines!». Nos chillaba ondeando su espada dentro de la pintura. Me quedé atrás con Eileen mientras Scopius y Rose se adelantaban.

—¿Tu hermano es Logane? —pregunté, sacando un tema de conversación. Era de esa clase de personas que le gustaba rellenar los silencios cuando estaba en un ambiente cómodo para mí—. Creo que es de la edad de mi hermano James.

—Sí, es mi hermano mayor —contestó con un gesto afable. Su sonrisa podía iluminar los caminos de las almas hacía el cielo. Parecía unir todos los pedazos de un corazón roto. Lo cambiaba todo. Y yo, no pude evitar devolvérsela, parecía contagiosa. Para mí una sonrisa significaba mucho. Enriquece a quien la recibe; sin empobrecer a quien la ofrece. Podía durar un segundo pero su recuerdo, a veces, nunca se me olvidaría.

Hablé un rato más con Eileen. Me agradó desde el primer momento y la caminata se me hizo amena. Cuando pasábamos por los barriles de delante de la sala común de Hufflepuff **,** sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me acerqué a mi prima. Le pellizqué el brazo y ella soltó un bufido. Se suponía que íbamos a quedar nosotros tres solos. No me había dicho que iba a traer a una amiga. Ni siquiera me había duchado. Seguramente olía a sudor o tenía restos de la cena entre los dientes.

—¿Qué te pasa? —gesticuló Rose con los labios, separando el brazo de mi alcance para que no pudiera pellizcarle más.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que ibas a traer a Eileen? —pregunté.

—¿Te molesta?

Negué con la cabeza, no me molestaba, sino todo lo contrarío.

Pasamos los barriles y zigzagueamos por un pasillo desierto, donde tan solo había un enorme cuadro del tamaño de una puerta. Rose sonrió, me cogió del brazo, tiró de mí hasta la pintura del frutero gigante al que nos estábamos acercando, alargó el índice e hizo cosquillas a una enorme pera verde, que comenzó a retorcerse entre risitas, y de repente se convirtió en un gran pomo del mismo color. Lo accionó, abrió la puerta y Scorpius me empujó por la espalda, obligándome a entrar.

Alcancé a echar un rápido vistazo a una sala enorme con el techo muy alto, tan grande como el Gran Comedor que había encima, llena de montones de relucientes ollas de metal y sartenes colgadas a lo largo de los muros de piedra, y una gran chimenea de ladrillo al otro extremo, cuando criaturas pequeñas se acercaban a mi corriendo desde el medio de la sala. Eran los elfos domésticos y todos me estaban felicitando.

—¡Felicidades, Al! —chilló Rose por encima de ellos.

Un segundo después un elfo con la nariz en forma de lápiz, las orejas de murciélago, los dedos y pies largos, apareció con una enorme tarta entre sus manos adornada con quince velas de todos los colores. Pero yo aún no reaccionaba. No podía creerlo. Estaba en las cocinas. Rose había conseguido cumplir una de las aventuras con la que llevábamos soñando incluso antes de entrar a Hogwarts. No habíamos querido que nos lo dijeran, porque queríamos encontrarla juntos. Ella y yo. Cuando se trataba de reuniones familiares preferíamos perdernos antes que aguantar a nuestros primos. Ella y yo. Me comprendía. Ella y yo. Me ayuda a superarme. Ella y yo, nada más.

—Es... impresionante —dije, casi ahogado.

—¡Felicidades, señor, felicidades! —chillaban los elfos con voz de pito por debajo de mi ombligo.

—No solo ha sido cosa mía. Aunque me cueste reconocer esto, sin Malfoy no lo habría conseguido. Llevamos preparándolo desde que empezó el curso —me dijo Rose.

Miré a Scorpius, sin duda no podía tener un amigo mejor que él.

—Gracias, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Y Eileen, gracias por venir.

—Estaba deseando venir, Albus —me contestó Eileen con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Miraba asombrado cada rincón. Los elfos dejaron la tarta en una de las mesas y nosotros les seguimos para tomar asiento. Soplé las velas y pedí que este curso fuera distinto a todos los demás. No sabéis lo que arrepentí luego de pedir ese deseo.

—No podía aguantar más, estaba deseando decírtelo. Por fin, Al, por fin. Ya tengo sede oficial para la P.E.D.D.O. Ya era hora de hacer algo más que la cama por las mañanas.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a esas siglas... —murmuró Scorpius por lo bajo. Levantando la risa de los cuatro.

Dos elfos comenzaron a aplaudir a Rose casi tan emocionados como lo estaba yo. Llevaban una combinación de prendas que me hizo reír. Portaban sombreros de color rosa y naranja en los que habían puesto un montón de insignias, y, sobre el pecho desnudo de uno de ellos se veía una corbata con dibujos de quaffles; a ello se sumaba lo que parecían ser unos pantalones de fútbol de niño, y unos extraños calcetines. La elfina llevaba un vestido de flores de distintos colores.

—Somos Marie y Gio, señor. ¡Somos elfos libres y trabajamos en Hogwarts, señor! —chillaron emocionados—. El profesor Dumbledore nos dio trabajo como a Winky y Dobby, señor.

—¿Winky? —me asombré—. ¿Es que también está aquí?

—¡Sí, señor, sí! Gio se la puede mostrar.

Gio me agarró de la mano y me llevó entre las cuatro largas mesas de madera que había allí. Cada una de las mesas, según noté al pasar por entre ellas, estaba colocada exactamente bajo una de las cuatro que había arriba, en el Gran Comedor. En aquel momento se hallaban vacías, exceptuando en la que nos habíamos sentado porque estaba la tarta, pero me imaginé que una hora antes habrían estado repletas de platos que luego se enviarían a través del techo a sus correspondientes del piso de arriba. En la cocina había al menos cien pequeños elfos, que se inclinaban sonrientes cuando arrastrado por Gio, pasaba entre ellos. Todos, menos Gio y Marie, llevaban el mismo uniforme: un paño de cocina estampado con el blasón de Hogwarts y atado a modo de toga.

El elfo se detuvo ante la chimenea de ladrillo.

—¡Winky, señor! —anunció.

Winky estaba sentada en un taburete al lado del fuego. Llevaba una faldita elegante y una blusa con un sombrero azul a juego que tenía agujeros para las orejas. Sin embargo, mientras que todas las prendas del extraño atuendo de los otros elfos que se hallaban tan limpias y bien cuidadas que parecían completamente nuevas, Winky no parecía dar ninguna importancia a su ropa: tenía manchas de sopa por toda la pechera de la blusa y una quemadura en la falda.

—Hola, Winky —saludé. Mire a mis espaldas donde estaban mis amigos.

A Winky le tembló el labio. Luego rompió a llorar, y las lágrimas se derramaron desde sus grandes ojos castaños y le cayeron a la blusa. Me asusté. ¿Qué le había hecho?

—¡Ah, por Dumbledore! —dijo Rose—. Winky, no llores, por favor, no...

Pero Winky lloró aún con más fuerza. Por su parte, Gio me sonrió.

—¿Le apetecería a Albus Severus Potter una porción de su tarta de cumpleaños? —chilló bien alto, por encima de los sollozos de Winky.

—Eh... bueno —acepté.

Al instante, unos seis elfos domésticos llegaron al trote por detrás, llevando una bandeja grande de plata cargada con una tetera, tazas para todos, una lecherita y cuatro platos con pastel.

—¡Qué buen servicio! —dijo Scorpius.

Rose lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero los elfos parecían encantados. Hicieron una profunda reverencia y se retiraron.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Gio? —pregunté, mientras Gio me servía leche.

—¡Muchos años, señor! ¡Como Winky! —contestó muy contento.

Al decir esto, Winky redobló la fuerza de sus sollozos. La nariz, que era parecida a un tomate aplastado, le goteaba sobre la blusa, y ella no hacía nada para impedirlo.

—¿Por qué llora tanto? —preguntó Eileen.

—Winky trabajaba para la familia Crouch hasta que fue liberada por su amo, Bartemius Crouch Sr., debido a que creyó que ella había invocado la Marca Tenebrosa en el Mundial de Quidditch. Según me contó mi tía Hermione se reusaba a admitir que el Sr. Crouch ya no era su dueño y debido a eso, empezó a tener problemas con la cerveza de mantequilla. Desde que la liberaron, trabaja en las cocinas de Hogwarts —expliqué sin ningún tacto y la elfina arrancó a llorar con más fuerza.

—A veces se siente mejor con ella misma, pero suelen ser cortos periodos de tiempo. Es una borracha que no quiere cobrar por su trabajo, dice que no caerá tan bajo... —explicó Rose.

—Muchos elfos piensan como ella, la gran mayoría... —dijo Scorpius.

—¡Y es un pensamiento esclavista que no deberían tener! —bramó mi prima mientras que sus mejillas se encendían y el rubor se mezclaba con las pecas de su cara.

—¡Gio quiere comer tarta con sus nuevos amigos y con su novia Marie!

—¿Podemos sentarnos con vosotros? —preguntó Eileen con mucha educación.

—Claro que podéis, a Gio le haría muy feliz.

—Y a Marie también le haría muy feliz —dijo la elfina con sus grandes ojos parecidos a dos pelotas de tenis.

Devoramos la tarta. Estuvimos un largo rato escuchando las divertidas historias de Marie y Gio. También estuvimos hablando de nosotros, lo que me ayudó a conocer más a Eileen. Sabía que tenía una lechuza, que su padre trabajaba en una tienda de pociones y que vivía en York.

La noche por mi cumpleaños me había obsequiado dormir sin pesadillas.

Sin embargo, el dicho de después de la tempestad llega la calma, con nosotros, funcionaba al revés.


	7. Una mañana triste

**7\. Una mañana triste:** _Eileen Rousseau._

La perspectiva de tener amigos fue lo único que me ayudó a pasar los siguientes días, la única luz en un horizonte que nunca había estado tan oscuro.

De ningún modo a lo largo de mis catorce años, me había visto con la necesidad de querer relacionarme del todo con mis compañeros. Temía ser rechazada o lo suficientemente aburrida para que se cansaran rápidamente de estar conmigo. Los tres primeros años de escuela, me los pasé siendo la chica invisible en la que nadie reparaba. Bueno, nadie, nadie, no. Si que era el punto desde el año pasado de las pesadas "bromas" de algunas chicas de la casa Slytherin. Por lo demás, mi vida escolar era un aburrimiento total. Vivía solo porque estaba viva. Iba a clase, hacía los deberes y me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la sala común o en su defecto en los terrenos. Sola. Al principio no me molestaba e incluso me parecía cómodo. Simplemente tenía que pasar desapercibida para no causar más daño a mi familia. Sabía que un paso en falso, podría poner en peligro nuestra seguridad.

No obstante, mentiría si dijera que no añoraba algo que nunca había tenido: una amistad. Veía desde lo lejos a los grupos de gente que reía despreocupadamente y un pinchazo de envidia enmarcaba mi corazón. Quería pertenecer a algún lugar, quería convertirme en alguien... Así me di cuenta que no tenía nada. El bolsillo que pensaba que estaba llenó de tranquilidad, en realidad estaba vacío. Nunca me esforcé por llenarlo, así que es lógico, pero ni siquiera lo sabía. Porque mi vida, estaba llena de temor. Y de repente, sentí que estaba perdiendo mucho el poco tiempo que tenía. Ahora que lo pienso, solo tenía miedo de salir lastimada. En realidad me sentía sola. Yo también quería jugar al Quidditch. Quería responder preguntas y sorprender a mis profesores. También había un chico que me gustaba. Pero... solo tenía miedo. Miedo de involucrarme y terminar hiriendo a los demás.

El que me sentía bien sola... era una mentira.

Por ese motivo, decidí arriesgarme y vi la oportunidad perfecta cuando Rose me invitó a pasar el cumpleaños de su primo con ellos. Desde esa noche, ella me esperaba para desayunar, íbamos juntas o acompañadas de Serena Becher a las clases e incluso me invitaba a pasar las tardes con ellos.

Me sentía más animada. Por fin podía decir que tenía una mejor amiga.

Por otro lado, estaban Albus y Malfoy. Los tres eran inseparables y me hacían gracia las situaciones de las que se rodeaban. Rose y Malfoy estaban la mayoría del tiempo al pie de guerra debatiendo y enfrentándose por todo. En esos momentos era en los que entraba Albus en acción y les saltaba algún comentario sarcástico, luego me miraba y ponía los ojos en blanco enmarcando con sus labios en mi dirección: «no tienen remedio».

Tengo que reconocer que me tomé la libertad de pensar que a Albus cada vez creía conocerle mejor. Era nervioso y no podía estarse quieto ni un solo instante. De comentarios mordaces y miradas que parecían atravesar como balas a donde miraba. Todo lo contrario a lo que yo era. También cometía errores. No importaba lo mucho que fingiese que no le importaba lo grandes que fueran en algunas situaciones... porque, al final del día, el seguía siendo fuerte. Tenía una forma de querer comerse el mundo que me embriagaba y su voz era como una canción que hace tiempo dejó de ser favorita en la radio, pero que aún así, seguías tarareando en tu cabeza.

Pasábamos las tardes en la biblioteca bajo la atenta mirada de la bibliotecaria. Yo terminando un trabajo de Transformaciones que llevaba atrasado (Rose puso el grito en el cielo) y ellos buscando no se qué información. A pesar de tener curiosidad, no quise preguntar para no entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero era increíble lo mucho que se tomaban a pecho la búsqueda y lo que llegaban a discutir entre ellos. El que más: Malfoy.

Cuando estaba con él, recordaba las palabras de mi madre: «los hombres son tímidos, así que mientras no puedan expresar sus sentimientos honestamente, los expresan con furia». Y es que le describía a la perfección. Siempre parecía ofuscado o malhumorado, dispuesto a rebatirte cada uno de los argumentos que tuvieras en su contra, sin embargo, luego cuando le veías con sus amigos parecía totalmente diferente: calmado y divertido. El chico de oro en todos los sentidos.

También con Rose fui a los entrenamientos de Quidditch de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Era muy imbécil por parte de Rose no haberse presentado a las pruebas de ese año. ¡Se sabía todas y cada una de las tácticas y jugadas que hacían! Ya me hubiera gustado a mí.

En definitiva, mi vida había mejorado con creces.

Cuando desperté la mañana del jueves, había en el ambiente una definida tristeza que parecía embadurnar los buenos momentos que había forjado los días posteriores. La noche anterior diluviaba y a consecuencia, la mañana se levantó oscura, apenada y llorosa. Mi estado de ánimo no tenía nada que envidiar al temporal. Y mientras me ponía la falda y una túnica con el blasón de Gryffindor, la copiosa lluvia seguía salpicando contra la ventana de mi habitación. Terminé de atarme los zapatos sin hacer ruido y luego me acerqué a mi mesilla de noche. Sobre ella descansaba un marco con una foto en movimiento de mi hermano Logane, mi padre y mi difunta madre. Me demoré observando a mi madre. La echaba de menos. Y su recuerdo, todavía dolía.

Sacudí la cabeza y más tarde cogí la varita, la metí en el dobladillo de la túnica y plegué la carta que estaba a su lado, pensando. La mañana anterior, había recibido correspondencia de mi padre y desde entonces había querido evitar pensar en ella. Me sentía egoísta y los remordimientos no dejaban de asaltarme como hienas hambrientas.

Cuando salí al exterior tras recorrer asimétricos pasillos y esquivar a Peeves, con su gorro lleno de cascabeles y su pajarita de color naranja, para mi suerte, había escampado. Recorrí un buen trecho de los terrenos y desde mi posición en lo alto de la ladera, desde la que se divisaban los terrenos del colegio, tenía una buena perspectiva de la lisa superficie negra del agua del lago. Me acerqué arropada por la bufanda y mis cabellos se agitaron con el fuerte viento otoñal que hacía cabecear los árboles del Bosque Prohibido e inflaba sus hojas contra la oscuridad del cielo. Di tres vueltas al lago, releyendo la carta notando inmediatamente que algo iba mal. Finalmente me senté cerca de la orilla y comencé a tirar pequeños cascotes de piedra, que provocaban que pequeñas ondas se formasen en el agua. De repente, una mano huesuda se posó sobre mi hombro sobresaltándome. Alcé mi añil mirada hasta dar con el preocupado rostro de mi hermano Logane, quien me miraba entre su largo flequillo rubio.

Mi hermano era muy especial para mí, podría decir que era una parte que no podía faltarme. Su rostro era agradable y pálido, con una nariz larga y los dos ojos azules intensos. Tenía el cabello rubio y su largo flequillo la mayor parte del tiempo le tapaba un ojo. A pesar de que siempre estaba afeitado, se había levantado con un poco de barba en las mejillas. Logane transmitía una solidez serena, una calma inquebrantable. Cuando estaba con él, percibía su cercana calma, escuchando a lo lejos un susurro hablando del dolor como algo que fuera incontrolable, como si todo hubiera terminado en el momento, casi aséptico, casi sin memoria.

Miré sus ojos claros detenidamente y deduje que, no había pasado una buena noche. A pesar de que tenía una tez blanquecina, estaba más pálido de lo normal. Logane, para mí era como un diario sin candado. Algo que podía leer sin remordimientos. No habíamos tenido secretos el uno con el otro a lo largo de nuestras vidas a causa de las circunstancias que nos rodeaban.

Moví mi cuerpo levemente a la derecha dejándole un hueco en la fría y dura roca para que tomase asiento a mi lado. Luego, alcé la vista contemplando el soberbio cielo gris perla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté, arañando el musgo de la roca con las uñas. Logane sacudió la cabeza retirando con su mano el flequillo de sus ojos. Se sentó a mi lado cuidadoso y yo intenté cambiar mi rostro consternado.

—He salido a despejarme, esta noche he dormido muy mal y necesitaba pensar. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Todavía es muy temprano.

—He estado caminando por la orilla del lago.

—Eileen... —susurró en un tono tranquilizador—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Estoy preocupada por papá —confesé. Bajé la mirada hasta la gravilla que recubría el suelo buscando otra piedra que tirar, huyendo de su mirada. 

Logane soltó un ligero suspiro que se fusionó con el gélido viento y pasó su largo brazo por mis hombros. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí reconfortada. Con cariño, agarré su fina y enjuta mano acariciándola con el dedo pulgar.

—¿Cómo no estarlo? Su situación es crítica, Eileen… —susurró con franqueza—. A pesar de que quiera hacernos creer que todo está bien, hay una sombra demasiado grande a nuestro alrededor…

» Pero, papá luchó en vez de lamentarse. Dejó de quejarse y siguió adelante. Nosotros debemos seguir su ejemplo. Cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, intenta recordarnos los momentos que vivimos cuando teníamos cinco o seis años, cuando mamá todavía estaba viva... Cuando las cosas todavía no eran oscuras. Yo creo que aparte de querer recordarnos los momentos felices, él es quien necesita recordárselos a diario para poder seguir luchando. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos dejaron despachar en la tienda y, sin querer, le dimos al cliente las hierbas para la indigestión? Aún recuerdo sus risas repiquetear por mis oídos. Éramos felices sin nada que nos reprimiese. Y creo que son esos momentos los que debemos recordarle a papá. Sé que es difícil, pero debemos encontrar nuestra felicidad en medio de tanta desgracia. No quiero perder los recuerdos de mis padres, sus sonrisas, cuando se enojaban conmigo, todo de ellos, no quiero olvidarles siendo de aquella forma.

Apoyé con cautela la cabeza en su hombro. Mis cabellos caían entre los dos como un manto dorado. Yo me consideraba una chica fuerte, sin embargo me eché a llorar como una cría; el recuerdo de mi madre, dolía. Rememorar los motivos, dolía. Ser tan débil, dolía. La lluvia caía porque las nubes ya no podían soportar el peso. Y mis lágrimas caían porque el corazón ya no podía soportar el dolor... Ella dejó de respirar hace tiempo. En nuestra casa, todavía se encontraba su foto en la pared y eso me recordaba, cuando ella nos traía chocolate caliente con su sonrisa. Me hubiera gustado estar con ella hasta mi último día. Ella me dio todo su amor y juntas soñábamos con una nueva vida, algún lugar para estar en paz, pero las cosas cambiaron de pronto y… perdí mis sueños en ese desastre.

—Ya lo sé, pero... la última carta que me ha escrito...

—¿Qué ponía?

Saqué el pedazo de papel arrugado y se lo pasé. Logane lo aplanó y deslizó los ojos por la desigual escritura de mi padre. Pude leer la confusión en su rostro y me vi reflejada en él. Finalmente, me devolvió el pergamino y yo lo guardé.

—Entiendo que te preocupes, no te puedo pedir que no lo hagas —me dijo y yo me incorporé para mirarle, limpiándome las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica—. Yo lo hago constantemente, a cada segundo, pero, te prometo que yo me encargaré de saber si le va todo bien.

—Supongo que ahora... estando aquí... —expuse temerosa.

—No hables de ello, —me acalló rápidamente— sabes que no podemos, que eso puede empeorar las cosas.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un largo rato. Grabé en mi cabeza la imagen de las inmensas llanuras verdes que envolvían Hogwarts. La hermosura del agua del lago coquetear con el viento y la gran naturaleza continúa.

—Oye, Logane… ¿Ves el cielo de hoy? Nubes lóbregas lo envuelven, tapando los rayos del sol. Como leí en una novela: si esto fuese así para siempre, las plantas y árboles de todo el mundo se marchitarían y morirían. La humanidad estaría abrumada por la pena y la tristeza —narré, exhausta. Quizá se me estaba yendo de las manos, pero tenía una carga que ninguna chica de catorce años querría—. ¿Es normal que me sienta atraída e identificada con una historia así? ¿Es normal que siempre esté triste? Necesito que las nubes desaparezcan. Hasta que no desaparezcan no podré ver el sol y no podré ver la felicidad por completo, siempre estarán ahí recordando cual es mi lugar.

—Las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, solo hay que tener esperanza, como siempre decía mamá. Sé que es difícil, pero tenemos que intentarlo por nosotros y por papá, porque es lo que quiere. Es lo que necesita. Nos tenemos el uno al otro y juntos lo conseguiremos. No olvides que las nubes no se pueden controlar, salen volando en cuánto las sopla el viento. Son lo más errante que hay. Solo hay que esperar el momento. —Hizo una leve pausa en sus palabras ladeando su cabeza para poder mirarme más directamente. Quería darme ánimos, aunque las cosas fueran muy difíciles—. Confía en mí.

—Confío en ti —murmuré casi para el cuello de la camisa.

Estiré los brazos, hacia su cintura abrazándole. Logane estaba siendo fuerte, y eso me reconfortaba y me entristecía en la misma manera. No tenía que sufrir eso. No teníamos que sufrir nada. No lo merecíamos. Nadie lo merecía. Logane me devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza. Se contuvo para no llorar ante mí. Dirigió su mirada hacia otra dirección y fue entonces cuando una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Una lagrima triste y sofocada. Estaba segura de que en momentos de soledad, siempre se derrumbaba.

Tras unos largos minutos, cuando ambos rompimos el abrazo, sentí que me faltaba algo, que se me había roto aún más el corazón. Logane limpió tímidamente sus ojos esbozando una alicaída sonrisa.

Yo le sonreí de la misma manera.

—Quiero que sepas que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para que esto cambie —me dijo Logane.

De repente, un sonido nos sobresaltó a ambos, eran las campanas que marcaban la hora del desayuno. Me agaché recogiendo mi mochila para sacar de su interior dos panecillos blancos con muy buena pinta. Me recordaban a mi hogar.

—Los mandó papá —expliqué, depositándolos en sus manos—. Quédate uno.

El los envolvió en un pañuelo guardándolos en el bolsillo.

—No faltes a clase. Mamá no querría eso —me dijo, depositando un beso en mi frente con mimo. Deslizó sus ojos al imponente castillo y luego volvió a mirarme sonriente, se le veía más animado—. Me gusta ver que has hecho buenos amigos este año...

—Podrías venir un día con nosotros, seguro que no les importa.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo. Ahora me tengo que marchar, tengo que terminar mi paseo matutino mientras termino de leer «El ruido y la furia».

—¿Tú no tienes que ir a clase? —pregunté extrañada.

—Hoy entro más tarde, ahora ve o llegarás tarde —me ordenó y le sonreí.

—Vale, señor prefecto de Ravenclaw.

Logane sonrió abiertamente esta vez y me llenó de vida.

Me coloqué bien la mochila y echamos a andar en dirección del fortín, y silenciosamente dividimos nuestros caminos. 


	8. Halloween

**8\. Halloween:** _Scorpius Malfoy._

Los días de Octubre pasaron más rápido que una snitch. Tal vez era porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de Quidditch, o por todo el trabajo del colegio. Estaba tan ocupado que me sorprendí al comprobar que ya llevaba casi dos meses en Hogwarts. Todavía no habíamos descubierto nada acerca de lo que buscaba el profesor Labonair y Albus cada vez estaba más ansioso por averiguarlo. Las clases de Transformaciones con él cada vez se me hacían más pesadas y tediosas. ¿La razón? Era imposible concentrarse con Albus comentando teorías locas sobre el profesor.

Gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas repicaron contra las ventanas del castillo durante días y días; el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas para Halloween adquirieron el tamaño de cobertizos. Seguramente a la mayoría de los residentes del castillo le gustaba el sonido de la lluvia, el olor a tierra mojada, leer un libro en esos días, escuchar su canción favorita o arroparse y protegerse del frio, pero eso no quería decir que me gustara a mí.

Yo podía decir que hasta lo odiaba.

Los inventos más peligrosos en la historia de la humanidad fueron sin lugar a duda la pólvora, los virus, las maldiciones imperdonables, y por último pero no menos importante, el paraguas. Este aparentemente inofensivo artilugio poseía tras de sí grandes ataques, entre los que se destacaban: clavadura de punta en el ojo, salpicadura del agua descendente hacia sus alrededores, bloqueo de individuos que quieran pasar, y voladura del mismo, seguida de golpe en la cara del patán que caminaba por delante.

Una de la peores cosas era cuando llegaba empapado y tenía que aguantar las preguntas más tontas del mundo: «¿Te mojaste?» «¿Está lloviendo?». No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que sí.

Y no solo odiaba los días de lluvia, también odiaba lo imbécil que se ponía la gente. La lluvia debía producir algún tipo de reacción química que hacía que las personas se pusieran insoportables. Es eso, o la humanidad quedó traumada después del episodio del Arca de Noe. Era agua, simplemente mojaba, era incapaz de matar. Tampoco te podía hacer más filosófico, ni que el café estuviera mejor, ni nada por el estilo, al menos en mí no surgía tal efecto. Lo único que conseguía era ponerme de un humor de perros, capaz de sacarme de mis casillas.

Era solo maldita lluvia, lo sabía. Solo un color gris pintado en el cielo y gotas cayendo. Un color triste que cuando salía el sol se esfumaba. Sin embargo lo que menos aguantaba de la lluvia, era que me recordaba a cuando se fue mi madre.

Era un día lluvioso, en el que todo fue negro para mí. Y por todo eso, cada vez que llovía pedía desesperadamente que saliera el sol y todo esto fuera pasajero, porque sabía que no podría vivir así eternamente.

Esos días apenas salí del castillo, tan solo para volar con la escoba (que por cierto, la que me había regalado mi padre aún no me la habían devuelto) y entrenar para el primer partido de la temporada que cada vez estaba más próximo y necesitaba ganar a toda costa. Caminaba por el corredor desierto con los pies mojados junto a Albus, que me contaba sobre el movimiento que ejecutaría en el primer partido, hasta que nos encontramos a Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor. Miraba por una ventana con aspecto despreocupado.

—Hola, Nick —dijo Albus.

Yo no dije nada, no estaba de humor.

—Hola, hola —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor para finalmente mirarnos a nosotros. Llevaba un sombrero de plumas muy elegante sobre su largo pelo ondulado, y una túnica con gorguera, que disimulaba el hecho de que su cuello estaba casi completamente seccionado. Tenía la piel pálida como el humo, y a través de él podía ver el cielo oscuro y la lluvia torrencial del exterior—. Parecéis furioso, joven Malfoy, ¿ha pasado algo que deba saber?

—No, no hay nada que deba saber—contesté secamente.

—¡Bah! —contestó Nick Casi Decapitado haciendo un gesto con la mano—, seguro que un asunto sin importancia... Una invitación para mi cumpleaños de muerte te hace sentir mejor. Señor Potter, usted también está invitado.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Albus, no muy seguro de si tenía que alegrarse o entristecerse. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo confuso. Yo me encogí de hombros—. Eso es... genial.

—Como cada año voy a dar una fiesta en una de las mazmorras más amplias. Vendrán viejos amigos míos al castillo.

—Supongo que nos pasaremos. Muchas gracias por la invitación —contesté fingiendo estar animado alzando un ápice las comisuras de mis labios. No quise ni verme por si tenía un gesto amenazador.

Nick Casi Decapitado nos dirigió una sonrisa y se esfumó de allí canturreando la canción de cumpleaños de muerte.

 **{***}**

—¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? —preguntó Weasley entusiasmada, cuando Albus después de las clases se lo contó en la biblioteca mientras buscábamos información para un trabajo de pociones. Era raro que estuviéramos allí para hacer los deberes, cuando últimamente tan solo íbamos a la biblioteca para buscar sobre el apellido Labonair o las pesadillas de Albus. Rousseau como se había hecho habitual también estaba con nosotros—. Estoy segura de que asistirán fantasmas de todas las generaciones, eso significa un incremento en mis conocimientos en historia de la magia.

—¿Vas a entrevistar a los fantasmas? —preguntó Albus mirándola con cara de incrédulo y alzando las cejas.

—Sí —susurró Weasley, con la cabeza de nuevo metida entre los libros.

—Alucinante... —fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Eileen? —preguntó Albus, lanzándole una mirada brillante. Temí que se le callera la baba.

—No os preocupéis por mí, iré a cenar algo al banquete y luego tengo que hacer algo con mi hermano —se disculpó declinando la oferta—. Aunque me hubiera encantado ir.

—No te preocupes, Eileen, te contaré todo lo que me digan los fantasmas —consoló Weasley.

—Seguro que lo está deseando —ironicé y Rousseau se rió.

—Me hubiera gustado que vinieras —confesó Albus. Rousseau le regaló una sonrisa enseñando todos los dientes y él se la devolvió.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos nos envolvimos en un silencio en el que solo se escuchaba el rasgar de las plumas sobre los pergaminos.

—Ya voy por la mitad de mis deberes de Pociones, me queda poco para salir de aquí. La biblioteca es un aburrimiento mortal —nos comunicó Albus, mientras resoplaba y movía su pluma todo lo rápido que podía.

—Pero me esperarás o acabarás siendo la comida del calamar gigante —le amenacé entrecerrando mis ojos. No quería quedarme solo con la sabelotodo y Rousseau.

—¿Por qué no me pides las cosas un poco menos cariñoso? —me preguntó Albus con su peculiar sarcasmo, al que con el tiempo me acostumbré y aprendí a tomármelo con humor.

—Porque no quiero que te enamores de mí —contesté esbozando una sonrisa burlona, levantando un gruñido por parte de Weasley y una risilla por parte de Rousseau.

Albus como contraataque arrugó un pedazo de pergamino y me lo lanzó. Cuando yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, la mirada de Weasley finalmente me cortó. Y no porque sus ojos fuesen bonitos, que tenía reconocer que si lo eran. Yo la respondí de la misma forma y luego miré hacía la ventana, donde la lluvia seguía azotando.

Lo siguientes días se tornaron más húmedos hasta que llegó la noche de Halloween. El frío se extendió por los campos y penetró en el castillo y se escuchaban estornudos en cada una de las clases. La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba atareadísima debido a una repentina epidemia de catarro entre profesores y alumnos. Su poción Pepperup tenía efectos instantáneos, aunque dejaba al que la tomaba echando humo por las orejas durante varias horas. Como el hermano de Weasley, Hugo tenía mal aspecto, ella insistió hasta que la probó. El vapor que le salía de debajo del pelo producía la impresión de que toda su cabeza estaba ardiendo, levantando las bromas de toda la familia y reconozco que a mí también me hizo su gracia.

Entrabamos al castillo después de nuestra última clase del día: Herbología. Los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw mantenían conversaciones animadas sobre todo lo que comerían por la noche. Nuestros zapatos estaban llenos de barro y dejábamos huellas en el recibidor. Súbitamente Argus Filch penetró repentinamente por un tapiz que había a la derecha, llamado por la misteriosa conexión que parecía tener con su repugnante gata, a buscar como un loco y sin descanso a cualquier infractor de las normas. Llevaba al cuello una gruesa bufanda de tela escocesa, y su nariz estaba de un color rojo que no era el habitual.

—¡Suciedad! —aulló, con la mandíbula temblando y los ojos salidos de las órbitas, al tiempo que señalaba el charco de agua sucia que había goteado de la túnica de Albus—. ¡Suciedad y mugre por todas partes! ¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar! ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Seguidme! —concluyó, señalándonos a Albus y a mí. Mi amigo tenía una suerte despampanante. Todos estaban con los pies llenos de barro y tan solo se fijaban en él, lo que conseguía que yo también me metiera en problemas.

Así que a regañadientes seguimos a Filch escaleras abajo, duplicando el número de huellas de barro. Yo no había entrado nunca en la conserjería de Filch. Era un lugar que evitaban la mayoría de los estudiantes, una habitación lóbrega y desprovista de ventanas, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo, y en la cual persistía un vago olor a pescado frito. En las paredes había archivadores de madera. Por las etiquetas, imaginé que contenían detalles de cada uno de los alumnos que Filch había castigado en alguna ocasión. James Sirius Potter tenía para él solo un cajón entero. Detrás de la mesa de Filch, en la pared, colgaba una colección de cadenas y esposas relucientes. Esperé que no quisiera usarlo con nosotros, o mi padre se enteraría de ello. Filch cogió una pluma de un bote que había en la mesa y empezó a revolver por allí buscando pergamino.

—Cuánta porquería —se quejaba, furioso—: mocos secos de lagarto silbador gigante..., cerebros de rana..., intestinos de ratón... Estoy harto... Hay que dar un escarmiento... ¿Dónde está el formulario? Ajá...

Encontró un pergamino en el cajón de la mesa y lo extendió ante sí, y a continuación mojó en el tintero su larga pluma negra.

—Nombre: Albus Severus Potter. Delito: ...

—¡Sólo fue un poco de barro! —exclamó Albus atónito. Filch se dio la vuelta furioso y dimos un respingo.

—Sólo es un poco de barro para ti, muchacho, ¡pero para mí es una hora extra fregando! —gritó Filch. Una gota temblaba en la punta de su protuberante nariz—. Delito: ensuciar el castillo. Castigo propuesto: ...

Secándose la nariz, Filch nos miró con desagrado, entornando los ojos. Vi que Albus estaba temblando de rabia. Pero cuando Filch bajó la pluma, se oyó un golpe tremendo en el techo de la conserjería, que hizo temblar la lámpara de aceite.

—¡PEEVES! —bramó Filch, tirando la pluma en un acceso de ira—. ¡Esta vez te voy a pillar, esta vez te pillo!

Y, olvidándose de nosotros, salió de la oficina corriendo con sus pies planos y con la Señora Norris galopando a su lado.

—Nos vamos, ¿no? —dijo Albus, sacando la cabeza por la puerta. Filch no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Creo que va a ser lo mejor —contesté. Albus se acercó a la mesa y cogió su expediente.

—No vaya a ser que se acuerde del castigo.

Y nos esfumamos.

Horas después ya estábamos arrepentidos de habernos comprometido a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. El resto del colegio estaba preparando la fiesta de Halloween; habían decorado el Gran Comedor con los murciélagos vivos de costumbre; unas enormes calabazas habían sido convertidas en lámparas tan grandes que tres hombres habrían podido sentarse dentro, y había una compañía de esqueletos bailarines para el espectáculo.

—Lo prometido es deuda —recordó Weasley en tono autoritario—. Sería de muy mala educación no asistir, aunque sea un fantasma también tiene sentimientos.

—Por una vez, podrías dejar de ser tan estricta con todo, Rose —se quejó Albus.

—Estás pidiendo demasiado —contesté yo.

—Y vosotros por una vez deberíais de asumir a que os comprometéis. Seguro que no está tan mal. Venga, vamos.

Luego negó con la cabeza y comenzó a andar por delante de nosotros para que no pudiéramos decir ni una palabra más. Así era ella. La chica de las mil palabras. Para mí era como un laberinto. Y tenía que reconocer que siempre me ha gustado lo complicado.

Atravesamos el Gran Comedor, que a las siete en punto ya estaba lleno a rebosar. A la par que salíamos a nuestro alrededor, brillaban tentadoramente los platos dorados y las velas, y nos dirigimos hacia las mazmorras.

La parte baja del castillo, también estaba iluminada. El pasadizo que conducía a la fiesta de Nick Casi Decapitado refulgía con hileras de velas, aunque el efecto que producían no era alegre en absoluto, porque eran velas largas y delgadas, de color negro azabache, con una llama azul brillante que arrojaba una luz oscura y fantasmal incluso al iluminar las caras de los vivos. La temperatura descendía a cada paso que dábamos. Al tiempo que me ajustaba la túnica, escuché un sonido como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra. Me estremecí. Pensé que me sangrarían los oídos de un momento a otro.

—¿A esto le llaman música? —me quejé, queriéndome arrancar los oídos de la manera más vulgar posible. Mis dos amigos pusieron una mueca extraña y se taparon los oídos. Al doblar una esquina del pasadizo, encontramos a Nick Casi Decapitado ante una puerta con colgaduras negras.

—Queridos amigos —dijo con profunda tristeza—, bienvenidos, bienvenidos... Os agradezco que hayáis venido...

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Nick —le saludó Weasley con educación.

Nick como respuesta hizo una floritura con su sombrero de plumas y una reverencia señalando hacia el interior.

Lo que vimos me pareció increíble a pesar de todas las quejas. Era algo que no se veía todos los días. La mazmorra estaba llena de cientos de personas transparentes, de color blanco perla. La mayoría se movían sin ánimo por una sala de baile abarrotada, bailando el vals al horrible y trémulo son de las treinta sierras de una orquesta instalada sobre un escenario vestido de tela negra. Del techo colgaba una lámpara que daba una luz azul medianoche. Al respirar les salía humo de la boca; aquello era como estar en un frigorífico.

—¿Damos una vuelta? —propuso Albus moviendo las piernas insistentemente—, necesito calentarme los pies. Tengo la impresión de que si me los cortan ni los siento.

—Sí, vamos, tengo que empezar mis entrevistas —contestó Weasley, tocándose el bolsillo de la túnica, donde seguramente llevaba un pergamino y una pluma.

—Cuidado no vayáis a atravesar a nadie —advertí, algo nervioso, mientras empezábamos a bordear la sala de baile. Pasamos por delante de un grupo de monjas fúnebres, de una figura harapienta que arrastraba cadenas y del Fraile Gordo, el estúpido y alegre fantasma de Hufflepuff que hablaba con un caballero que tenía clavada una flecha en la frente. No me sorprendió de que los demás fantasmas evitaran al Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin, adusto, de mirada impertinente y que exhibía manchas de sangre plateadas.

—Oh, no —dijo Weasley, parándose de repente—. No sé por dónde empezar... Hay demasiados fantasmas interesantes. Tal vez por Uric el Chiflado y cuando termine podría ir a entrevistar a los miembros del Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza…

—¿Uric el Chiflado? No te dirá nada más que locuras —dije, frunciendo el entrecejo buscándole con la mirada. Para una persona que no tocaba ni un libro, todos le hubieran parecido iguales, pero yo los diferenciaba de maravilla.

—Vale, te esperamos aquí —despachó Albus a Rose.

—¿Qué? No, vosotros dos vendréis conmigo, os puede ser de mucha utilidad para la clase de Historia de la Magia, donde te recuerdo, Albus Severus...

—Rose, bastante tengo con el profesor Binns como para aguantar a otro fantasma chiflado hablándome —se quejó Albus cortándole.

—Diciendo locuras, repito, no te dirá nada de utilidad —dije, dando pequeños golpes en el suelo comenzándome a impacientar.

—Sois unos imbéciles, los dos, no sabéis aprovechar la cultura que nos pueden ofrecer... ¡Han vivido durante años! ¡Años en los que nosotros no existíamos! —bramó finalmente, perdiendo levemente los papeles.

Todos los fantasmas miraron a Weasley, por el comentario tan imprudente. Ella se quedó totalmente blanca, parecía uno más de ellos.

—Qué desconsiderada... —me burlé y ella me miró furiosa. Hacerle enfadar era como jugar con fuego, como apagar velas con las yemas de los dedos y era algo que con el paso de los años me gustaba hacer cada día. Lo disfrutaba.

—Malfoy... —murmuró Weasley, moviendo su melena pelirroja—. No hace falta que ocultes que te gusta tanto Historia de la Magia como a mí.

—No lo oculto —me defendí, dando un paso hacia delante. Me había olvidado que ella también jugaba al juego de lanzarnos comentarios mordaces.

Sinceramente me enfadó su comentario. Claro que me gustaba Historia de la Magia, me encantaba, pero eso no quería decir que fuera un sabelotodo como ella.

—Oh, vaya... ¿Te ha molestado mi comentario? —repuso, cincelando una sonrisa de listilla.

—Me molesta que creas que lo sabes todo —contraataqué, plasmando una sonrisa burlona. Su sonrisa se esfumó, dando paso a una frente arrugada.

—¿Por qué no lo sabes tú?

—Claro que yo lo sé —arguyé agregando con algo de desdén su apellido—: Weasley.

—Seguro, Malfoy.

—Vete con Uric el Chiflado —dije ya cansado de su comportamiento. Era desquiciante tratar con ella la mayoría de las veces.

—Eso voy a hacer —me contestó con sequedad y los labios arrugados.

Con el aire de indignación que tanto odiaba de ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar entre la masa plateada. Con mala cara le di la espalda buscando a Albus, pero no estaba. Se había esfumado. Le busqué con la mirada, es más, ni siquiera parecía estar allí. No me quedó más remedio que seguir a la insoportable de Rose Weasley. Di una vuelta por entre los fantasmas intentando no colarme por ninguno de ellos, hasta que al final diferencie su pelo al final de la sala.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, no sé formular la pregunta sin que sea un tanto brusca pero... ¿A pesar de haber fallecido en el intento, todavía piensa que el canto de Augurey no es de mal augurio? —escuché que decía cuando llegué a su lado. No voy a mentir, me interesaba lo que tenía que contar el fantasma.

Si al final iba a ser un sabelotodo. Maldita sea.

—No es molestia, señorita, claro que sigo pensando lo mismo —le contestó con voz fúnebre el fantasma.

—Weasley... —la llamé, sin tocarla, aún seguía enfadado con ella.

—¿Son ciertos los rumores de que escuchó durante tres meses sin interrupción a un Fwooper? —preguntó descaradamente. Desde luego que se tomaba en serio su trabajo—. Desgraciadamente, el Consejo de Magos, al que informó de sus descubrimientos no se dejó convencer porque acudió al encuentro vestido únicamente con un peluquín; que al inspeccionar de cerca éste resultó ser un tejón muerto.

—Totalmente cierto. Ese Consejo de Magos... —comenzó a balbucear el fantasma por lo bajo despotricando de todos.

—Weasley... —volví a repetir está vez más alto, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Y bien, ahora mi última pregunta...

—¡Rose! —exclamé agarrándola del brazo.

Ella me dio un golpe con el cuaderno y podía decir que me pincho con la pluma en la espalda, pero, por lo menos, ya me hacía caso. Que mal genio tenía.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? ¿Molestarme? ¿De verdad te ha molestado mi comentario? Lo siento, ahora déjame en paz, que tengo muchas cosas que preguntar —encaró, dándome la espalda.

—No quiero eso... —comencé a decir, volviéndola a agarrar por el brazo. Toqué su piel, estaba caliente a pesar de estar en el lugar más frío de todo el castillo. Mi piel hormigueó levemente y cuando se dio la vuelta la solté de inmediato—. Es que...

Y me cortó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Me dejas acabar una frase? —pregunté ya cabreándome de verdad. Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y esperé a que terminara.

—Mhm... Sí, claro —concedió, como si estuviera haciéndome el mayor favor del mundo.

—Que no sé dónde ha ido tu maldito primo —solté de golpe al final. Estaba seguro que Albus no tramaba nada bueno.

—¿Mi primo? —volteó la cabeza mirando para los lados—. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Estás sorda? —farfullé, lanzándole una mirada asqueada—. Ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé. Ese es el problema. A saber donde se ha metido, ya sabes como es.

—Seguro que es una trampa para no dejarme que siga con mis entrevistas.

—Weasley... —susurré ya sin paciencia.

—Vale —cedió guardando sus artilugios, por un instante en sus ojos pude descifrar un sentimiento de culpa. Suspiró y asintió mirándome— . Vamos a buscarle.

Fuimos al otro lado de la mazmorra, donde había una mesa larga, cubierta también con terciopelo negro. El olor era muy desagradable. En unas preciosas fuentes de plata había unos pescados grandes y podridos; los pasteles, completamente quemados, se amontonaban en las bandejas; había un pastel de vísceras con gusanos, un queso cubierto de un esponjoso moho verde y, como plato estrella de la fiesta, un gran pastel gris en forma de lápida funeraria, decorado con unas letras que parecían de alquitrán y que componían las palabras:

 **Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,**  
 **fallecido el 31 de octubre de 1492.**

Si mi difunta madre hubiera visto todo aquello, habría puesto el grito en el cielo. Ella era una persona a la que le gustaba la perfección, los buenos modales y la belleza.

—Aquí no está —dije con obviedad.

—De eso me he podido dar cuenta yo solita —contestó Weasley, con aire de entendida, tapándose la nariz e inclinándose para ver más de cerca el pastel de vísceras podrido.

—Vámonos, me dan náuseas —anuncié.

Fuimos hacia la puerta, sonriendo falsamente e inclinando la cabeza a todo el que nos miraba, y un minuto más tarde, cuando pusimos un pie en las mazmorras, supimos donde estaba Albus. Como no, metido en un lío…

—¡Potter! —se escuchó por el final del pasillo. Era la voz del profesor Labonair. No me lo podía creer. Albus estaba obsesionado de mala manera—. ¿Se puede saber que haces merodeando por mi despacho? Podría expulsarte de inmediato y créeme que no me faltan ganas.

—Profesor, solo me dirigía hacía el Gran Comedor para disfrutar de la fiesta de Halloween —se escuchó que se disculpaba. Noté su voz de mentiroso a leguas.

—¿Y para eso debes de agitar la varita en la cerradura de mi despacho?

—No, no estaba haciendo eso. Tan solo, quería convocar un Lumos —se excusó. Menuda excusa más mala. Me tapé la cara con las manos.

—Está usted castigado, diríjase a su sala común hasta nuevo aviso. Hablaré con el profesor Slughorn sobre su permanencia en la escuela.

—Pero...

A Albus le tembló la voz. Una expulsión era algo gravísimo. A mí lado, Weasley me agarró la manga de la túnica con fuerza. La miré de reojo y no quitaba la vista del final del pasillo. Si es que Albus un día nos mataría de un disgusto.

—¡He dicho que se dirija a su Sala Común ahora! —chilló.

Luego alzó su vista y nos encontró a Weasley y a mí. Nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vosotros dos, os quiero ver en el Gran Comedor con los demás compañeros. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya pillado como a él... —anunció y volvió a mirar a Albus, que estaba medio encogido en una esquina.

A pesar de nuestras caras estupefactas, ninguno abrió la boca para replicar. No podía culpar a Albus por haber sido imprudente, era mi amigo y conocía sus ataques impulsivos mejor que nadie, cuando le entraba una idea en la cabeza, era imposible de sacársela. Luego me daría una explicación, estaba seguro.

El profesor Labonair volvió a alzar la voz al ver que ninguno nos movíamos. Por fin, Albus alicaído y con un brillo de cólera reflejado en sus ojos, pasó con la mandíbula apretada por nuestro lado mirándonos de reojo pero sin decir ni una sola palabra. Por un momento giré mi cuerpo para irme tras él, pero la atenta mirada del profesor me lo impidió. Eché un ojo a Weasley que observaba la espalda de Albus perderse por las frías mazmorras y cuando me miró negué con la cabeza. Era mejor no empeorar las cosas, quizá sería peor para él.

Nos internamos de nuevo en los pasillos repletos de mortíferas velas dirigiéndonos al Gran Comedor.


	9. Zorra

**9\. Zorra:** _Megara Prynce._

 _Por Rita Skeeter:_

 _¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado cómo es en realidad la vida de Megara Prynce?_

 _Pues bien, yo os lo diré, porque soy una de las que está a su alrededor. Todos sabemos que ella ha nacido con la vida resuelta, que tiene todo lo que uno podría desear y considera totalmente normal que así sea. Vive en una enorme mansión con una habitación —que seguramente sea más grande que tu salón— con cuarto de baño y lechuza privada. No tiene ninguna limitación ni de dinero ni de bebida, ni nada de lo que se te ocurra, y sus padres casi nunca están en casa, así que disfruta de vida privada a mogollón._

 _Es inteligente, ha heredado la belleza clásica, lleva ropa fantástica y sabe pasárselo bien. Es la princesa de Slytherin, todo el mundo lo sabe, y si no, ella nos lo recuerda con su diadema y barbilla apuntando al cielo. Pero todo eso no quita que su mierda siga oliendo, como la de cualquiera, pero no se huele porque cada sesenta minutos Dorota pulveriza el cuarto de baño con una esencia purificadora que le fabrica en exclusiva algún perfumero francés._

 _Pero aún así… Algo sigue oliendo mal._

 _Será un año loco y movidito. Me lo huelo._

 _Como medida de seguridad, deberíamos ponernos las pilas ahora que nuestra princesa de Slytherin parece estar aburrida. Si no tenemos cuidadito, se cansará de su novio y después, se ganará a nuestros amigos, se pondrá el vestido ese que a nosotras no nos cabe, se comerá la última aceituna, hará el amor en la cama de nuestros padres, derramará Campari en nuestras alfombras, les robará el corazón a nuestros hermanos o a nuestros novios y, en definitiva, nos joderá la vida bien jodida._

 _Todos sabemos que Megara Prynce es la chica que todos los chicos desean y que todas las chicas desean ser._

 _Yo la estaré vigilando de cerca. Vigilaré a todo el mund..._

Mon Dieu.

Tenía que reconocer que Rita Skeeter no mentía en ninguna de las palabras de su artículo, pero desde luego que sus triquiñuelas me iban a traer un sinfín de problemas (como llevaba pasando desde hacia tiempo), lo sabía desde que días atrás fue publicado en Corazón de Bruja. Como resultado estaba la carta que descansaba encima de la mesa de la sala común y yo no quería ni ver en un Miguel Ángel. Había llegado esa mañana con el desayuno y una de mis esclavas más recientes me la trajo junto con el periódico matutino.

Blanca como un collar pulido de perlas y con el emblema del color de la sangre de los Prynce esperando a que lo removiera y que se desplegara la frivolidad de su interior, dispuesta a explotar como la dinamita. Aún así, con resignación la agarré entre mis dedos y desdoblé el pergamino perfumado lanzándole una agria mirada.

Me la acerqué a la nariz olisqueando el aroma. Olía a rosas recién cortadas.

Era el oneroso perfume de mi madre.

Mientras me desenvolvía por la habitación con soltura, soberbia y distinción, sin perder en ningún momento el toque de elegancia, comencé a leer.

 _Estimada "hija":_

Con tan solo leer el poco afectuoso saludo de Froilana Prynce, sentí como si me abofetearan la cara con la mano abierta.

 _Los escándalos te rodean, los complots, la venganza, las jugarretas y el humillar a la gente es el último pilar que faltaba. Menuda desfachatez. Sí, me he enterado de lo que hiciste a Emma Stinferd. Su madre me escribió totalmente disgustada cuando se enteró de que su hija llevaba el cabello teñido de verde por culpa de una estúpida venganza de la que se hace llamar mi hija. Es inaudito. Y no te creas que he pasado por alto el escabroso artículo de Rita Skeeter que ha sido publicado esta semana. Qué vergüenza. Esto no va a quedar así, ni mucho menos. Toda tu ropa ha sido donada a una ONG. Tu armario está completamente vacío, y hasta que no demuestres los modales que te han sido inculcados, ese armario no se volverá a llenar._

 _Espero que mis palabras te hagan reflexionar. Estoy terriblemente avergonzada._

 _Froilana Eleanor Prynce._

Leí de nuevo su carta apreciando la pulcra letra de la elegantísima diseñadora de moda, escuchando mis dientes rechinar entre sí de la rabia, esperando por las palabras: _Eres una hija maravillosa, estoy tan orgullosa de ti y de tus logros. Todas me envidian por tener una hija como tú._

No tuve tanta suerte. Por mis labios se resbaló una sonrisa cínica.

De parte de mi esbelta y despampanante madre, no obtendría ni una palabra afable. A pesar que desde siempre me esforcé para complacerla, nunca era suficiente. Desde que tenía cinco años me consideraron una niña prodigio, la élite entre la élite de las niñas de clase alta: bailaba ballet, tocaba el piano y el violonchelo, practicaba hípica, podía hablar seis idiomas fluidamente y me defendía en otros dos, (entre los cuales no se encontraba el perdedor, obviamente). Pero no, ella siempre quería más, mucho más.

A pesar de que Froilana me tratara como el ser más inferior del planeta, yo la admiraba. Sí, claro que la admiraba. ¿Quién no lo haría? Desprendía los atributos necesarios para triunfar: inteligencia, belleza, buenos modales y carisma. No obstante, no podía evitar beberme y envenenarme con cada una de sus palabras, fracturando en mil pedazos mi admiración y cariño por momentos y deformándolos en algo parecido al odio.

Me hubiera gustado realizar una pequeña gran revolución en su contra.

De repente, sentí un hambre devoradora y me di cuenta de lo que quería: un perrito caliente. Lo que hubiera dado por tenerle en ese mismo momento delante junto con mi madre. Me imaginaba un humeante perrito Sabrette con mostaza y ketchup, cebollas y repollo y a mi madre sentada en su despacho de color vainilla, con las gafas en la punta de la nariz, el moño perfectamente recogido y los labios fruncidos. Me hubiera gustado comérmelo en tres bocados y luego a lanzarle un eructo a mi madre a la cara, beberme una copa de Campari y después pasar un rato con mi novio.

Hubiera sido ideal, pero como había dicho anteriormente, no tenía tanta suerte.

Enojada con ella y conmigo misma, tiré la carta a la chimenea sin intención de responder, observando cómo entre susurros silbantes las llamas consumían las palabras estrictas de una madre que siempre pedía más y más. Me senté disfrutando de la soledad de la sala común, sin mamarrachos pululando a mí alrededor con la baba colgando. La sortija con la pequeña esmeralda que me regaló mi padre las Navidades pasadas, chocó contra mi muslo cuando me crucé de piernas y seguí mirando con rabia las cenizas de la carta. Estaba tan enfadada que cada vez las llamas crecían más a causa de la magia que desprendían mis manos.

Y por un momento pensé que ya que era Halloween, podría aparecer un muerto viviente y comerse a mi madre. Seguro que saldría en todos los periódicos y yo podría mandarle una carta diciéndole que qué vergüenza. Jugueteé con el engarce de mi pulsera mientras me mordía el labio bajo mi pensamiento e intentando sacarle de allí para pensar en otra cosa. Me concentré en que era Halloween. Mis amigas habían insistido mucho en que fuera al banquete con ellas, sobretodo Margo, Cheryl y Veronica.

Y pasé de ir, claro. A mí no me obligaba nadie.

Menudo coñazo de fiesta.

¿A quién le importaba Halloween? Que estupidez. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme. No sólo la carta de mi madre me tenía turbada, sino también el silencio de mi padre. Yo quería que estuviera orgulloso de mí, que viera como su princesita se tornaba en una elegante y poderosa mujer. Una reina ante la que todos se inclinarían. Y descubrí desde bien pequeña que, el ser popular acarreaba consecuencias y las cosas habían empeorado ese año, aunque todo venía de años atrás.

El segundo mes de mi primer año, Corazón de Bruja traía una foto mía en portada en pleno movimiento acompañada de un enorme título apodándome como «princesa de Slytherin» hablando sobre mí y mis amigas. Yo estaba acostumbrada a salir en los medios de comunicación y prensa rosa como icono de la moda juvenil, pero que relataran gamberradas de una chica de once años, no es lo mismo que narren la vida de una chica de catorce en plena edad del pavo y con las hormonas revolucionadas. No se podía comparar a entrevistas en verano o en vacaciones. Bueno, a partir de ese día cada cosa que me ocurría era relatado con las meticulosas palabras de Rita Skeeter. No podía ni tomar el desayuno sin que medio colegio se enterase de que sabor era la mermelada con la que me untaba las tostadas.

 _«Megara cada día se rocía con el más distinguido y costoso Chanel intentando olvidar la mediocridad que le rodea entre las paredes del castillo que se le antojan demasiado pequeñas...»_

Así fue su primer artículo, los de este año eran mucho más escabrosos.

Por otro lado, «zorra» era el cariñoso y dulce apelativo que mis compañeros me llamaban a mis espaldas, lo que demostraba que estaba por delante de ellos, claro está. Que iba a saber una panda de donnadies que no diferenciaban unos Fendi de unos Louboutin.

«Zorra».

Una palabra rociada con la malsana envidia que, honestamente, me pasaba por la suela de mis caros Prada. Sé que el calificativo, si provenía de una mujer se pronunciaba con un tono de voz teñido en odio y los puños apretados y, cuando venía de un hombre era por el aura de mujer inalcanzable que desprendía a mi paso. ¿Sinceramente? Zorra no lo catalogaba como un insulto, sino como un halago: «animal astuto», significaba. Y yo tenía astucia de sobra.

En resumen, era demasiado difícil ser yo desde pequeña. La fama requiere mucha paciencia. Todas las chicas querían ser mis amigas. No me valía cualquiera. No quería lameculos y aduladoras, yo quería amigas de verdad. Nadie sabía en qué me basaba para dar mis diademas. Quería que mis amigas llegasen a tocar mi corazón, se ganaran mi confianza y me quisieran por quién era y no por mi título de princesa de Slytherin. Es por eso cuando decidí que mis amigas deberían ser reconocidas como tal y nos convertimos en élite entre la élite. Intocables, preciosas, inteligentes y siempre a la última. Las chicas de moda.

También mis enemigos eran reconocidos como ello, aun recuerdo a la ilusa marginal de Chloe Flisky que olía a pachuli, que bebió de un charco como castigo por su insubordinación. Incluso mis esclavas (las que optaban a una diadema y tan solo se quedaban como recaderas) llevaban su propia marca.

¿Qué por qué castigaba a la gente?

Fácil, las normas las ponía yo y solo yo podía romperlas cuando deseaba. Creía que cada persona tenía su lugar en el mundo. ¿Una persona como yo debía respirar el mismo aire que un mamarracho? Obvio que no, encanto. O sea, no estaba vacunada contra la inferioridad, aunque seguro que era inmune.

Por ese motivo, tuve que emplear medidas de seguridad. Creé mi preciada tribuna para comer y en el tiempo libre iba a la escalinata, donde por supuesto, nadie se podía sentar por encima de mí.

Y nadie puede juzgarme por ello. Nunca mentí, soy muy superficial. ¿Y qué? Me interesaba el aspecto físico, la vestimenta, el olor, la higiene, el peinado... El que dijo que el dinero no daba la felicidad no sabía dónde comprar.

Era una diva, había nacido así.

Repentinamente la puerta comenzó a combarse hacía el interior sacándome de mis pensamientos. Los goznes chirriaron, y un par de segundos después el muro de la sala común se abrió de par en par. Potter entró como un rayo en el interior con los puños apretados y el rostro colérico. Se acercó a una de las butacas, le dio un puñetazo al respaldo, luego se sentó y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Ni siquiera reparó en mi presencia.

Creía que estaba solo y el ratón acababa de entrar en la boca de la serpiente.

Sonreí con malicia. Ante mí acababa de aposentarse la persona con la que descargaría mi rabia contenida.

Albus Severus Potter me resultaba atractivo. ¿Atractivo? No, no sabía si atractivo era la palabra exacta. Me resultaba... Me resultaba... Me resultaba... interesante. Era solo un chico que se me antojaba llamativo por su aura anexa. No nos engañemos, Albus Potter jamás fue un chico del montón y no solo por ser hijo del niño que vivió, sino por él mismo. Era el cerebrito de la clase de pociones, el que sonreía y llenaba casi toda la estancia con aquella sonrisa sincera bañada con un toque de misterio, porque a pesar de no ser la serpiente más venenosa del nido, Potter tenía algo, algo que yo veía y el resto obviaba. Pero simplemente no tenía nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparme. Quiero decir, las calles de Europa estaban llenas de chicos distinguidos que se morían por pasar tiempo conmigo, que no llevaban un cordón de la zapatilla más largo que otro, el pelo totalmente revuelto y no estaban enfundados en horribles jerseys caseros. Chicos con cortes de cabello apropiados y abrigos elegantes.

Todavía recordaba lo mal que lo pasó durante sus primeros años de Hogwarts. Repudiado por quedar en una casa que para muchos pensaban que le venía grande y no solo por sus compañeros, sino también por su familia. A pesar de que parezca raro, yo jamás le juzgué por estar en Slytherin, a mí me llamaba la atención, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de otras opiniones. Mis insultos contra él eran constantes desde el primer día que empezó el colegio, hasta el día de hoy. Me divertía reírme de él con mi grupo de amigas, ver como se enfadaba y apreciar como sus ojos brillaban con furia fundiendo el verdor y convirtiéndolo en oscuridad. Recordaba que en segundo año llegó con el pelo a tazón "¡Eh, Potter! ¿Te han cortado el pelo con un tazón de cereales?", me burlé a carcajada limpia ridiculizándole delante de toda la sala común.

Aún recordaba cómo me miró aquel día, con una mirada furibunda, cargada de odio. Esa mirada me gustó. Nunca me habían mirado de una manera tan profunda, con un odio tan grande.

—¿Estás solito, chevalier? —le pregunté sentada desde el taburete del piano de Marcellius, mi novio.

Inmediatamente ladeó la cabeza en mi dirección sobresaltándose.

La historia del piano había causado un gran revuelo innecesario a principios de este curso. El padre del caprichoso, apuesto y flamante de mi novio, acababa de empezar a impartir clases en Hogwarts. Georges Labonair queriendo conceder todos los caprichos a Marcellius para que destacase entre toda la muchedumbre, movió cielo y tierra para que le dejasen poseer un piano en la sala común, lo que en mi opinión había favorecido a la exquisita decoración del nido de serpientes. Me gustaba ese lugar, salvo porque no se podían ver las estrellas y tener allí el instrumento me recordaba a mi casa. Yo adoraba el piano. Lo tocaba desde pequeña e incluso a los seis años competía en exposiciones muggles ganando todas ellas. Mi padre nos inculcó a mi hermano menor Graham y a mí que el piano era marca del apellido Prynce. Chopin, Bach, Horowitz, Beethoven y Mozart estarían orgullosos de que recrease sus obras sobre las teclas del piano. Cuando tocaba, dejaba que mi cuerpo y mi alma se entregaran completamente a la sinfonía.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —me preguntó extrañado, mientras yo acariciaba las pulcras teclas del piano. No era para menos, nunca habíamos mantenido ninguna conversación que no fueran palabras hirientes e insultos por mi parte.

—Es evidente... No hay nadie más aquí, tesoro —le contesté, avanzando hacia él con pasos felinos—. Bueno, quizás tus amigos invisibles...

—Prynce, no estoy de humor...

—Uy, ¿qué le pasa al principito de las pociones? —pregunté con fingido interés y sorna.

—Te he dicho no estoy de humor... —me repitió por segunda, vez alzando la mirada y manteniéndola en alto.

—Y yo te estoy preguntando que qué te pasa —repuse con obviedad. Sabía que le estaba enfadando y eso me fascinaba. Así entraría antes al trapo. Me proporcionaba un gran placer el influir en el estado de ánimo de los demás—. ¿No te han enseñado modales? Cuando alguien te pregunta algo, contestas. Si quieres, puedo darte unas clases, pero… —le miré de arriba abajo— no sé si tendrán efecto.

—Contestaré a personas a las que realmente le interesen. Tú, princesa de Slytherin —dijo con un retintín que me crispó los nervios—, nunca has querido respirar el mismo aire que yo... Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijiste.

—Digo demasiadas cosas, deberías saberlo, pero hoy, te estoy preguntando cuál es tu problema —volví a decir, con una voz pringosa, parecida a la miel.

—Ya... —silbó entre dientes, pero sin apartar la mirada en mi dirección, con los puños apretados y la vena del cuello latiéndole. Estaba enfadado de verdad, muy enfadado.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Moviendo mis gemelos con demasiada pulcritud, de un modo que hubiera roto de envidia el corazón de una mediocre bailarina, volví a sentarme en el banco del piano, crucé mis alargadas piernas una encima de otra y le miré a través de las pestañas mientras pensaba como sacarle de quicio.

—¿Has regañado con Scorpius? —pregunté de nuevo volviendo al ataque.

—Claro que no... —musitó, desviando la mirada, fijándose en las llamas que bailaban a los lejos en la chimenea.

Tenía tantas libertades con Scorpius Malfoy porque le conocía desde pequeña. Era mi único amigo del sexo opuesto. La razón era que a pesar de estar rodeada de chicos casi las veinticuatro horas del día, Scorpius me conocía y nunca me juzgó por mi retorcida forma de ser.

Fue su madre, Astoria, quien nos presentó. Yo le conocía, pero nunca había hecho por hablar con él hasta esa noche. Era callado y siempre pegado al pantalón de su padre o las faldas de su madre y no me parecía lo suficientemente interesante para malgastar mi tiempo con él.

Una noche la estancia de la mansión Prynce vibraba con el sonido de los cotilleos sobre la madre de George Develius y su repentino abandono. Las familias de la alta sociedad solían reunirse a menudo: Prynce, Develius, Malfoy, Kay, Argent, Baizen, Dunne, Zabini… entre otras. Según recordaba, las amigas de mi madre se reían junto a ella, aunque no usasen exactamente palabras como _drogadicta, inútil_ o _insoportable,_ cada una se merendaban a la mujer como víboras hambrientas. Astoria, como siempre, ignorando los cotilleos de las mujeres, llegó con Scorpius e instó en que ambos diéramos una vuelta lejos de los mayores. Al principio fue incomodo, hasta que me cansé y le pegué un empujón para que se cayera por las escaleras. Ahí conocí la furia del verdadero Scorpius. Me gritó que era una estúpida y se fue. Entonces me pareció alguien con carácter y no el niño consentido y llorón que yo me imaginaba. Era un principito, como yo.

Pero no fue hasta la muerte de su madre hasta que nos hicimos verdaderamente amigos.

Comprendí su dolor. Astoria era un ejemplo a seguir para mí. Cuando me enteré de su muerte, lloré. Lloré durante toda la noche y gran parte de la madrugada. Al día siguiente fui al entierro vestida de blanco de pies a cabeza para rendir homenaje a una mujer llena de luz que no merecía que su recuerdo se tornara de vestimentas oscuras. Me llevé un buen castigo de mis padres por la osadía. Me dio igual. Me enfadé, enrabieté y me volví a enfadar. Había demasiadas personas malas en el mundo y la muerte revestida con su taimada negrura se la tuvo que llevar a ella. El día del entierro me esperé a que Potter se marchara y me acerqué a Scorpius. Al verme se mordió el labio inferior y se retorció las manos. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Le abracé de forma instintiva, envolviendo su cintura con mis brazos y presionando mi rostro contra su pecho. Era tan grande que me sentía como una niña abrazando a un adulto. Nos infundamos ánimos el uno al otro como dos príncipes deshechos después de perder a una reina.

Desde luego que Astoria siempre estaría con nosotros.

Meneé la cabeza y volví a centrar mi atención en Potter, que volvía a mirarme.

—¿Con la sabelotodo de Weasley? —volví a preguntar.

—Mhmm... —paladeó con la vista puesta en mis piernas. Yo alcé una ceja y las moví rítmicamente adrede hasta que levantó la cabeza para mirarme—. No insultes a mi prima.

—¿Desde cuándo saber todo es un insulto? Que susceptible... Mon Dieu... No se os puede decir nada. —Una enorme sonrisa se fue extendiendo por mi rostro lentamente. Estaba muy complacida conmigo misma por haberle cerrado la boca. No era la sonrisa que ofrecía a todo mundo y adoraba, era una sonrisa que destilaba una burla amarga.

Al citar las palabras en francés recordé los días de verano que había pasado en mi ático de Francia junto a mi mejor amiga Cheryl. Yo era muy posesiva. No me gustaba que tocaran mis cosas, ni que nadie tuviera lo mismo que yo. No dejaba que mis amigas hablaran francés. El francés era cosa mía. Tampoco dejaba que llevasen abrigos de piel, sintética obviamente. A pesar de ser una gran amante de la moda y la ropa, ni se me pasaba por la cabeza el provocar dolor a un ser vivo para hacerme un bolso o unos zapatos. No era tan inhumana como me pintaban. Ellos que iban a saber.

Potter me miraba atentamente, pero al contrario de sentirme cohibida, me gustó. Le devolví la mirada y el silencio se prolongó.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —me preguntó finalmente en un tono receloso. Al fin y al cabo no era tonto.

—Respirar el mismo aire que tú —contesté inocentemente, mordiéndome el labio inferior y batiendo levemente las pestañas.

—Debería darte las gracias, princesa. Es todo un honor que te dignes. —Se levantó e hizo una reverencia fingida y volvió a tomar asiento.

—Parece que al menos vas aprendiendo modales —concedí, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Aprendo rápido, ¿no escuchas a Slughorn?

Metí mi cabello con la raya en medio libre de la diadema que solía portar entre mi oreja, dejando ver los carísimos pendientes de Harry Winston.

—A diferencia de ti, yo puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez. Puedo darte una lección con la varita o de pociones y limarme las uñas.

—Por fin he encontrado la razón de porque no puedes respirar el mismo aire que yo.

—Te podría decir mil razones por las que no quiero respirar el mismo aire que tú, pero claramente, no las entenderías, yo no sé hablar perdedor —me mofé.

—¿Entonces qué haces hablando conmigo? —contraatacó apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas.

—Una princesa debe de tratar con el pueblo, aunque sea con gente unineuronal. Es una gran y difícil tarea, te lo aseguro —dije, llevando la mano derecha al corazón, como si hablar con él fuera una gran hazaña.

—Me quedo más tranquilo, princesita...

A pesar de decirlo en un susurro levantándose, sentí que me amenazó en cada una de las silabas susurradas como el silbido de una serpiente que está a punto de atacar a una presa. Todo el mundo sabe que las serpientes son traicioneras, que te miden antes de comerte, que calculan todos sus movimientos y que a pesar de ello, son tranquilas y elegantes hasta el final. A pesar de no ser una amenaza sentí que el aire había cambiando entre los dos. Se tornaba pesado y asfixiante.

Le miré fijamente buscando sus ojos revestidos en un color verde. Allí estaba de nuevo la mirada que me gustaba, la que solo él me podía ofrecer.

—Siento decirte que no te veo muy tranquilo... —le dije mirándome las uñas de manicura francesa—. De verdad... Me das miedo... —me burlé para enfurecerle un poco más.

—A mí me da miedo tu novio —dijo con sarcasmo.

Me carcajeé abiertamente en su cara. Si la refinada de mi madre me hubiera visto, seguramente le hubiera dado un infarto. Quizá me lo anotaría para la próxima vez. En mi cabeza había una larga lista de cosas que me apuntaba para vengarme.

—Marcellius no se enfrentaría a ti...

—¿Por qué es un cobarde? —preguntó muy pagado de sí mismo. Si Marcellius le hubiera escuchado en ese momento, estaba segura de que le hubiera metido un puñetazo. No era mala idea...

—Porque es hijo del gobernador de York —le contesté saboreando las palabras y mi propio veneno formándose en mi paladar—. Él no tiene tiempo para meterse en líos tan infantiles. Además... ¿Crees que me hace falta Marcellius para mantener una pelea digna contigo y vencerla?

—Oh, claro que no. ¿Quién podría vencer a Megara Prynce? No se me ocurriría ni pensarlo —arguyó.

—Metete ese sarcasmo por el culo —contesté desdeñosamente, alzando el labio en una mueca de desprecio.

—Se lo metería a tu novio junto a ese enorme piano —dijo señalando el instrumento—. De verdad, sois tal para cual.

—Te equivocas.

—¿En qué? —me preguntó, dando un paso la frente.

Me levanté pestañeando con coquetería, mi paso era gatuno, andaba de forma muy similar a la de un felino al acecho. En el silencio se oía el apagado susurro de criaturas ocultas moviéndose entre las aguas cuando no los acallaba el frenético sonido de succión de mis pisadas. Me planté delante de él sin atisbo de vergüenza, agarrando su corbata y tirando de ella con firmeza para que bajase su cuerpo y su rostro, primero dejándole a varios centímetros del mío y luego para que quedase justo al lado de mi oído.

—Yo soy mucho peor —le susurré en la oreja casi con lasciva. Me gustaba jugar.

Se separó de mí tragando saliva.

—Será mejor que me vaya —musitó.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, encanto —contesté, volviendo a sentarme en mi lugar viendo como desaparecía escaleras arriba y no pude evitar desdibujar una sonrisa maliciosa en mis comisuras.

Se me acababa de ocurrir un plan.

Volteé mi cuerpo quedando frente a frente con el piano. Deslicé las yemas de los dedos por la fina superficie negra que reflejaba mi malévolo y precioso rostro mientras que rebuscaba en el interior de mi blusa la varita. Cuando la encontré la alcé.

—Esto te va a doler un poquito, cielo… —susurré al piano. A continuación, corté el aire con la punta de la varita y las cuerdas del piano se partieron emitiendo un leve chasquido. Tras ello, me levanté y guardé la varita para dirigirme a la habitación con un brillo maquiavélico en la mirada—. Ya verás cuando se entere Marcellius que Potter le ha roto el piano… —silbé al aire y desaparecí escaleras arriba esperando que pronto explotara la bomba.


	10. El nuevo oráculo de los sueños

**10\. El nuevo oráculo de los sueños:** _Albus Severus Potter._

Tres cosas me cautivaron de Megara Prynce aquella noche. Una fue la raya de su exquisito cabello. Jamás hasta entonces había sido tan vulnerable a la raya del cabello de alguien. La segunda fue el susurro que hizo que se me pusiera toda la piel de gallina. Pero sin duda lo que más me atrajo fue su pierna izquierda, que tenía cruzada sobre la derecha y que oscilaba rítmicamente arriba y abajo. La falda le llegaba a la mitad de la pantorrilla, pero aun así, desde donde estaba sentado, podía ver el incesante movimiento de aquella pierna. Debió de permanecer así durante la mayor parte de la conversación y todo lo que hice en ese tiempo a parte de contestar escuetamente a sus ataques, fue contemplar la manera en que su cabello estaba dividido por la pulcra raya y el incesante movimiento de su pierna arriba y abajo. Me pregunté, y no por primera vez, qué sentiría una chica al mover una pierna de ese modo. Ella estaba absorta en descubrir que me pasaba con sus artimañas, y yo, con la mente de un chico de quince años, estaba absorto en el deseo de meter la mano bajo su falda.

El apremio de salir corriendo me urgió una vez que se acercó tanto, donde descubrí, que era mucho más guapa de cerca y que su olor era exquisito. Tenía la sonrisa confinada de alguien poseído por el anhelo de resultar inofensivo para los demás y parecía tan real, que casi llego a creerlo.

Podría haber tenido el atrevimiento de retirarme a uno de los baños para aliviar temporalmente mi deseo. Tumbado en la cama,no podía dejar de pensar ensimismado en la pierna oscilante de Megara Prynce. Era horrible, sí, horriblemente maravilloso y, yo me sentía muy imbécil por ello. No quería que una persona como lo era Megara Prynce causará ese deseo en mí. No, no quería. Sin embargo, debía agradecerle que, gracias a ella, la rabia acumulada que me había producido el profesor Labonair se esfumó en ese tiempo, pero no podía sacarme sus movimientos de mi cabeza.

Las normas que regulaban la vida de los alumnos en Hogwarts no eran muy estrictas, lo normal para un internado de adolescentes magos y brujas. Algunos iban a Hogsmeade y realizaban sus escarceos sexuales; otros se contentaban con lo poco que podían conseguir entre las paredes del castillo; pero, en general, cuando la cita se aproximaba a su final, el chico empujaba a la chica contra el tronco de un árbol en la oscuridad y las fechorías que debían impedir las normas de la escuela se perpetraban parcialmente entre los olmos que embellecían Hogwarts. Casi siempre no había más que magreo y torpes manoseos a través de varias capas de ropa, pero entre los muchachos el ansia de una satisfacción incluso tan escasa era ilimitada. Puesto que la evolución aborrece las caricias que no llevan al clímax, el código sexual imperante podía ser físicamente insoportable. La excitación prolongada que no finalizaba en una descarga orgásmica podía hacer que jóvenes robustos anduvieran cojeando como lisiados hasta que las sensaciones de quemazón, pinchazos y calambres, esa generalizada tortura testicular conocida como dolor de huevos, iba remitiendo lentamente hasta desaparecer.

En una noche de fin de semana en Hogwarts, el dolor de huevos que sentía yo en ese momento, constituía la norma, y afectaba a decenas de chicos más o menos entre las diez y las doce de la noche, mientras que la eyaculación, el más agradable y natural de los remedios, era un acontecimiento siempre huidizo, sin precedentes en el historial erótico de un estudiante cuya libido se hallaba en la cima de su rendimiento.

Después de un rato en la cama, seguía pensando en ella, hice memoria de todas las palabras que nos dedicamos y fue entonces cuando no pude evitar dar un salto sobe la cama.

 _«Porque es hijo del gobernador de York»._

Sí, ella había dicho eso. Marcellius Labonair, su estúpido novio era el hijo del gobernador de York. Esa ciudad donde vivía Eileen y era obvio, que ella le tenía miedo por algo, no por nada, su boggart era él. Más que los días anteriores, tenía claro que Georges Labonair, gobernador de la ciudad de York, no era trigo limpio, que lo que escuché, no era solo la búsqueda de un calcetín como podía buscar yo en mi habitación, sino que se trataba de la búsqueda de algo peligroso, poderoso, que estaba en Hogwarts y que teníamos que encontrar antes que él.

Y mis amigos me iban a ayudar.

Las palabras de la princesa de Slytherin y mis teorías dieron tantas vueltas como el London Eye en un mes, hasta que al final, quedé arropado por los brazos de Morfeo que no tardó mucho en entregarme a Hades para que me torturara con un terrible sueño.

La pesadilla se inició como algo que había soñado antes un millón de veces:

 _Estaba en los jardines de un enorme castillo desgastado por los años, las vastas piedras que lo formaban eran lóbregas como el cielo en aquella noche y parecían haber tenido que soportar una batalla medieval haría más de un siglo. Me rodeaban altos árboles que me enseñaban su desnudez con vergüenza. El otoño parecía haberlos quitado la ropa por obligación y transmitían su tristeza en vena._

 _Cuanto mayor era mi miedo, el suelo temblaba con más apremio, pero no me impedía seguir caminando hacía la gran puerta que daba a la entrada del castillo. En el momento que llegué a ella, dos personas aparecieron frente a mí, la señora de cabellos como las alas de un cuervo y los labios rojos, vestida con una túnica negra y un joven desgarbado con las ropas hechas jirones. Mis ojos se alternaban entre ambos, sabía que ellos me ayudarían a entrar al castillo y que así dejaría de tener miedo de huir del monstruo interno que me perseguía._

 _Primero me acerqué a él, para preguntarle si me podía ayudar a entrar. El joven no contestaba, ni siquiera parecía prestarme atención, por lo que solo tenía una opción, ir a ella. La mujer que más me atormentaba. La tierra comenzó a temblar con más fuerza a cada latido asustado de mi corazón, pensé que el castillo se caería de un momento a otro. Miré su rostro y ella me esbozó una sonrisa que me hizo sentir más miedo._

— _Quiero entrar... —le dije intentando mantener una firmeza que más bien parecía una súplica._

 _Ella miró al joven desgarbado con los ojos repletos de una fuerza oscura._

— _Para ello tendrás que acabar con él..._

 _Y la tierra comenzó a temblar con más fuerza, hasta que en mi mano apareció una varita. Yo no supe que hacer, tenía la necesidad de entrar a ese castillo como fuese. Y al parecer, esa era la única opción._

 _No quería hacer daño al joven, pero aparentemente no había otra opción. Alcé la varita y todo se tiñó de un negro profundo que me invadió por completo._

Al despertarme, sudando como cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, me lavé la cara y me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Procuraba no pensar en mi vasto y tenebroso sueño, ya era bastante desagradable que la desconocida mujer me atormentara por las noches para que también pensara en ella durante el día. Me repetía constantemente severo: «no pienses en eso», «no pienses en eso». Me lo decía por enésima vez cuando empezaron a despertarse mis compañeros de habitación.

Sentado en la cama jugueteando con los bordes de las cortinas verdes y dando vueltas por la habitación, esperé a que Scorpius terminase de atarse la corbata. Luego bajamos a desayunar. El olor de los huevos revueltos esa mañana era casi tan malo como las pesadillas. Tenía el estomago cerrado.

En encantamientos, mientras tomábamos apuntes, me distraje garabateando en los márgenes del pergamino. Dibujé una snitch voladora que agitaba sus alas sin cesar. La hora se me pasó lenta y tortuosa, parecía una clase de historia de la magia.

Al terminar encantamientos, de camino a la siguiente clase, Rose se unió a nosotros. El pasillo estaba a abarrotar, todos hablaban de lo bien que se lo pasaron en la fiesta de Halloween, así que, estaba seguro de que nadie me prestaría atención. Supe entonces que era el momento perfecto para hablar acerca de mi pesadilla y de lo que había descubierto gracias a Megara Prynce.

Les relaté todo con lujo de detalles. Necesitaba su opinión para poder aclarar mis ideas.

—Nunca pensaría que Megara Prynce sería la que nos ayudaría a desvelar quien es realmente nuestro querido profesor de Transformaciones... —murmuré asombrado—. Tampoco pensé que un castigo del propio profesor Labonair me ayudaría a desenmascararle.

—No lo ha hecho con esa intención, Al...

—Lo sé, Rose, pero aún así, es sorprendente —repliqué.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso entonces? —preguntó Scorpius, caminando a mi lado con una mano metida en el bolsillo, alzando las cejas a un par de chicas que se le quedaron mirando embobadas.

—Que Rose hable con Eileen —sentencié, mirando a mi prima por el rabillo del ojo—. Ella vive en York y obviamente, su boggart no se transformó en él por casualidad.

—¿Y cómo piensas que le pregunte eso de buenas a primeras? —rebatió devolviéndome la mirada.

—Yo no creo que sea tan difícil —protesté.

—Oh, claro que no. Hola, Eileen, quiero preguntarte: ¿por qué se transformó tu boggart en Geroges Labonair? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que sea el gobernador de tu ciudad? Ah, por cierto, ¿sabes lo que están buscando en Hogwarts? —dijo adoptando mi típico sarcasmo.

—¿Ves como no es tan difícil? —pregunté, estirando una sonrisa burlona.

—Albus, yo tengo algo que tú no tienes, se llama tacto.

—A veces... —bisbiseó Scorpius.

—¿Perdona, Malfoy? —cuestionó, reclinando la marcha hacía un corredor de la derecha—. ¿Me ha parecido escucharte susurrar como una serpiente?

—En fin... —ignoró Scorpius a mi prima—. Rose hablará con Eileen. —Ella bufó pero no dijo nada. Doblamos un pasillo a la derecha y otro a la izquierda—. También has mencionado algo acerca de una pesadilla, sabes que si quieres puedes hablar de ello con nosotros.

Relaté la pesadilla que con zozobra sufrí esa noche, no obstante tuve la increíble necesidad de ocultar el verdadero final. Desde luego, que no era la primera vez que soñaba que debía acabar con una vida, sin embargo, si era la primera vez que lo contaba en voz alta. Hacerlo, me hizo reflexionar sobre lo que podía significar. Pensé que las dos personas podían representar una parte de mí: la oscuridad y la luz. La oscuridad en forma de mujer me decía lo que debía hacer para cumplir mi meta, mientras que el hombre, quería dejarme ser libre, no me quería obligar a hacer nada malo, no quería que entrara al castillo por el simple hecho de no someterme al miedo, sino que tuviera el valor para enfrentarme a él. Por eso, oculté la elección que había tomado. Me avergonzaba decir que había elegido a la oscuridad.

—No creo que sea nada significativo, solo una pesadilla que se habrá formado por todo lo ocurrido anoche, Al —convino Rose. Por un momento me la creí, hasta que vi su cara. La expresión de sus ojos era sombría y turbulenta, como si tuviera la mente a cien mil kilómetros por hora. Entonces supe que estaba intentando tranquilizarme.

—Piensa en lo que hemos logrado y olvídate de esas pesadillas —me dijo Scorpius.

—Eso haré... —mentí, lo reconozco, aunque en mi defensa argumentaría que no lo hice a propósito. Por más que lo intentara los días que sufría pesadillas ocupaban mis pensamientos todo el día.

Adivinación era la siguiente clase. Rose se despidió de nosotros y fue. Scorpius y yo fuimos los últimos en subir por la escalerilla de plata que conducía al aula de Sybill Trelawney cuando sonó la campana.

Cuando entré en el aula, ella estaba ocupada repartiendo unos viejos libros, encuadernados en cuero, por las mesitas de finas patas que llenaban desordenadamente la habitación; pero la luz que proyectaban las lámparas cubiertas con pañuelos, y la del fuego de la chimenea, que ardía con lentitud y desprendía un desagradable olor, era tan tenue que pareció que la profesora Trelawney no se había dado cuenta de que acabábamos de llegar abriéndonos camino entre las mesas, las sillas y los abultados pufs.

—Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que hemos llegado tarde... —se burló Scorpius.

—Mejor, mejor —contesté sonriendo.

—Buenos días —saludó la profesora Trelawney con su sutil y etérea voz—. Y bienvenidos de nuevo a Adivinación. Como es lógico, durante la noche de Halloween he ido siguiendo con atención vuestras peripecias, y desafortunadamente algunos vais a sufrir caries después de tan terrible atracón.

»Encima de las mesas encontraréis vuestros ejemplares de El oráculo de los sueños, de Inigo Imago. La interpretación de los sueños es un medio importantísimo de adivinar el futuro, y es muy probable que ese tema aparezca en vuestro examen de TIMO del año que viene. No es que crea que los aprobados o los suspensos en los exámenes tengan ni la más remota relevancia cuando se trata del sagrado arte de la adivinación, porque si tenéis el Ojo que Ve, los títulos y los certificados importan muy poco. Con todo, la directora quiere que hagáis el examen, así que…

Su frase quedó en suspenso, y comprendí que la profesora Trelawney consideraba que su asignatura estaba muy por encima de asuntos tan insignificantes como los exámenes.

—Abrid el libro por la página cincuenta y cuatro, por favor, y leed lo que Imago dice sobre el tema de la interpretación de los sueños. Luego sentaos en parejas y utilizad el libro para interpretar los sueños más recientes de vuestro compañero. Podéis empezar.

Lo único bueno que tenía aquella clase era que no duraba dos horas. Cuando terminé de leer el tema del libro, apenas me quedaban diez minutos para la interpretación de los sueños y estaba más dormido que despierto. Scorpius me tuvo que dar dos patadas por debajo de la mesa para que no me diera de bruces contra el suelo. En la mesa contigua, George había formado pareja con Patrick, quien de inmediato emprendió un denso relato de una pesadilla en la que aparecían unos panes gigantes que decían que estaban mohosos y no se podían vender en la tienda.

—Mejor dejar mis sueños a un lado —dije—. Cuéntame tú algún sueño que hayas tenido.

—Bueno, la otra noche soñé que era moreno, entonces aparecía mi abuelo Lucius y me quería desheredar porque no era rubio... Decía que no era un Malfoy —confesó, haciendo muecas mientras intentaba rescatar aquel sueño de su memoria—. Ya sabes lo majareta que está mi abuelo.

—¿Moreno? —pregunté mientras ojeaba el libro—. No creo que eso pudiera suceder realmente, pero tu sueño, en mi opinión, quiere decir un miedo desconsiderado a que tu familia te rechace. No te culpo.

Scorpius se quedó callado, incluso pensé que se había enfadado.

—Qué bien se te da interpretar los sueños de otras personas... —explotó al fin.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que también podrías ser tan bueno interpretando los tuyos.

—Solo te he dado mi opinión acerca del sueño —me defendí ante su mirada fría.

—Una opinión personal y que me ha ofendido. Es fácil decir a lo que yo tengo miedo y predecir que mi familia me va a rechazar.

—Yo no he querido decir eso.

—Pero lo has dicho.

—¡Pero no en ese sentido!

—Da igual, Potter.

—¿Potter? —pregunté, alzando las cejas. No me sorprendía que me llamase por mi apellido, no era la primera que lo hacía, sin embargo, no había sonado nada amigable.

—Así te apellidas, todos lo sabemos —zanjó Scorpius.

Nos quedamos en silencio y por fin la clase terminó. Buscar fragmentos de sueños en el libro era un trabajo aburridísimo, pero más cuando no te hablabas con tu mejor amigo. Los últimos cinco minutos de clase nos contestábamos con gruñidos o palabras escuetas. Lo que tampoco me hizo ninguna gracia, fue que la profesora Trelawney nos mandara escribir durante un mes un diario de los sueños que teníamos. Lo tenía claro, me lo inventaría todo. Cuando sonó la campana, fui el primero en salir del aula y bajar la escalera gruñendo sin parar.

Anduve solo por los pasillos, ahora tocaba Transformaciones. Perfecto, me hacía mucha ilusión, inserta sarcasmo. Entré en el aula y el profesor Labonair ya estaba sentado en su sitio. Llevaba la túnica negra, muy parecida a sus intenciones.

Los alumnos guardamos silencio en cuanto entramos a clase; el profesor Labonair ya no era un elemento desconocido y todos sabíamos lo estricto que podía ser a la hora de imponer disciplina. Yo lo sabía de primera mano.

—¡Buenos días a todos! —saludó a los alumnos cuando por fin nos sentamos. Unos cuantos respondieron con un tímido «Buenos días»—. Muy bien, por lo menos sé que algunos sabéis dar los buenos días —felicitó con dulzura fingida—. ¿A que no ha sido tan difícil? Sacad las varitas y callaos.

Unos cuantos alumnos intercambiaron miradas lúgubres; les vi desde donde estaba sentado, que era en la última fila y solo. Ese día Slytherin compartía clase con los integrantes de Hufflepuff. Amarillo y verde se mezclaban para atender al Conde Drácula. Saqué la varita de mi maletín. El profesor, sacó su varita, que era inusualmente larga, y dio unos golpecitos en la pizarra con ella; de inmediato, aparecieron las instrucciones para la clase. Luego se sentó en la silla, detrás de su mesa, observándonos atentamente con aquellos ojos tan espeluznantes.

—¡Potter!, ¿quieres atender?

La irritada voz del profesor restalló como un látigo en la clase de Transformaciones, y me sobresalté. No quería darle oportunidad de que me volviera a castigar y a dejar en ridículo. Tuve que contener mis ganas de gritarle.

La clase estaba acabando. Había terminado el trabajo: las gallinas de Guinea que habíamos estado transformando en conejillos de Indias estaban guardadas en una jaula grande colocada sobre la mesa del profesor Labonair que las miraba con asco, (mi conejillo todavía tenía plumas), y habíamos copiado de la pizarra el enunciado de los deberes («Describe, poniendo varios ejemplos, en qué deben modificarse los encantamientos transformadores al llevar a cabo cambios en especies híbridas»). La campana iba a sonar de un momento a otro para que nos fuéramos a comer.

 **{***}**

Pasaron los días y Scorpius y yo seguíamos sin dirigirnos la palabra, ya no nos sentábamos juntos en clase; él se sentaba con Peter Kay y yo solo o con Rose. Tampoco comíamos juntos y cada vez estaba más enfadado con él. Tan sólo había sido un comentario. En los ratos libres yo estaba con Rose, gracias a ella tenía todos los deberes al día, algo que jamás llegué a pensar. Por su parte veía a Scorpius, paseando con su escoba en el hombro seguido casi siempre por Kay, parecía un perrito faldero. Los entrenamientos comenzaron a ser incómodos y más repetitivos, la fecha del primer partido ya se acercaba, pero desde luego que no había nada más engorroso que las clases de Transformaciones. Eso era si hablábamos de cosas incomodas y molestas, porque ahí, no podría clasificar el hecho de no hablar con mi mejor amigo, ese asunto estaría en la cosa más triste del mes de Noviembre.

—Parecéis dos niños pequeños —me dijo Rose, alzando la vista de su libro cuando Scorpius pasó por delante nuestra.

—El niño pequeño lo parece él, con esa actitud de paso de mi mejor amigo.

—Tú estás haciendo lo mismo que él, Albus.

—Porque yo no dije nada.

—Lo hiciste, no fue mal intencionado el comentario, pero a él le dolió —me regañó Rose.

—Pero...

—No, Albus, ni peros, ni peras, ni manzanas envenenadas. Sois amigos, los mejores, no perdáis más el tiempo estando enfadados.

Y ahí estaba Rose, mi mejor amiga, la que era capaz de darme una hostia de realidad sin ningún remordimiento, la que más se preocupaba por mí, la que nunca me dejaría solo. Tenía que dar gracias que la tenía, no sabría que habría sido de mí sin ella. Miré a sus ojos y asentí con vergüenza.

—¿Eso qué significa? —me preguntó cerrando el libro—. ¿Qué vas a hablar con él?

—Significa que eres la mejor amiga que podría tener.

—Oh, gracias, aunque no decías eso ayer cuando te obligué a hacer los deberes de Criaturas Mágicas —refutó, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

—Vale, rectifico, eres la más pesada y mejor amiga que podría tener.

Me dio un golpe con el libro que hizo brotar una carcajada de mis labios que fue seguida por la suya. Estuvimos bromeando durante un rato, hasta que el tema se volvió serio.

—¿Has vuelto a tener ese sueño, Albus?

—No —negué con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Solo curiosidad...

—¿Has hablado con Eileen acerca de lo de York? —Ahora fue ella quien negó con la cabeza.

—Hablando de la reina de Roma, por ahí viene —anunció, poniéndose en pie—. ¡Eileen!

Eileen nos hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió mientras se acercaba a nosotros seguida de su hermano Logane. Al devolverle el saludo, me quedé mirándola y sentí que mi sonrisa se volvía algo tonta. Con los rayos del sol rebotando sobre su rubia melena, parecía un ángel. Con esa sonrisa dulzona y esos ojos azules brillantes.

 **{***}**

Siete de de noviembre.

Gryffindor y Slytherin.

El primer partido de la temporada de la Copa de Quidditch. Cielos desiertos de nubes. Un sol resplandeciente y satisfecho bailando en lo alto del cielo. Una mañana espléndida y luminosa en Hogwarts. Las gradas hervían con fervor. Centelleaban en ráfagas de colores.

Verde y plata, excelencia y pureza de Slytherin.

Oro y grana, valor y gloria de Gryffindor.

Los jugadores rozábamos el cielo, pero solo yo y mi hermano James Potter, el aclamado por la multitud, conseguimos acariciarlo cuando vimos el revoloteo de la snitch sobre mi cabeza. Tenía que agradecer las gafas condicionadas para jugar, que parecían unas gafas de bucear, que llevaba puestas, sino no hubiese visto nada. Es lo que tiene ser miope.

La dorada pelota alada se elevaba sobre Hogwarts como un cohete hacia la luna. Disfrutaba haciéndonos sudar. Y nosotros disfrutábamos persiguiéndola. Cuando cayó en picado, zumbó y siseó, atrapando toda mi atención. Necesitaba una jugada de gol por parte de los cazadores para poder atrapar la snitch y ganar. Zigzagueando entre los jugadores con James pisándome los talones, pasé junto a una bludger que casi me dio y que alcanzó a James. Volé junto a media docena de escobas que jamás lograrían alcanzarme. No perdí de vista la snitch, esperando a que anotasen. A lo lejos escuché el sonido de "¡anota Slytherin!" y de pronto escuché a Scorpius gritándome y sentí como si cantaran al unísono cientos de pájaros. Por fin en días gritaba mi nombre, Albus y no Potter. Con mucho más ímpetu del que creía que podría tener, me impulsé para cazar la snitch, quería ganar.

La distancia entre la snitch y yo era cada vez más pequeña y olvidé todo mi alrededor poniendo todos mis sentidos en la pelota. Dejé que desapareciese el ruido del viento y el de la multitud, desaparecieron el resto de jugadores y el suelo que estaba cada vez más cerca.

Obstáculos, gloria, todo desapareció.

En ese momento me fusioné con el viento y los dioses griegos, estiré un brazo, abrí bien los ojos y aceleré. Busqué, atrapé y la apreté con fuerza entre mis manos, cambiando de rumbo, dando un giro fenomenal justo antes de chocar contra el suelo, con la snitch en la mano, agitándose como un colibrí que lucha por salir del agua y respirar.

Slytherin estalló en éxtasis y yo recuperé el aliento. Pronto, me rodearon la furia, el ruido y la multitud. En medio del gentío, Scorpius estaba pletórico y exultante. Me abrazó. Su abrazo estuvo a punto de tumbarme y tirarme al suelo.

—Si no fueras tan feo, me casaría contigo —se burló, como si lo que había pasado días atrás nunca hubiera sucedido. Tenía puesta su sonrisa de hemos ganado al enemigo—. ¡Por Merlín, Albus, cómo te quiero!

Me agarró del cuello y me revolvió el pelo. Por fin, las cosas entre Scorpius y yo estaban bien, le había echado mucho de menos y sabía, que él a mí también.


	11. Esclavitud

**11\. Esclavitud:** _Rose Weasley._

La última clase de la mañana fue Historia de la Magia, en la que mayormente los alumnos se dormían pero yo disfrutaba. Estaba dispuesta a saber más sobre todo lo que tuviera que ver con el pasado de los magos, brujas y criaturas mágicas para poder enriquecer mis conocimientos y poder ayudar a que erradicaran los antiguos errores.

Para disgusto de todos y mi dicha, nada más tomar asiento, lo primero que hizo el profesor Binns, fue pedirnos el trabajo de un metro de largo que nos había mandado sobre «La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa».

Y a pesar de los aparatosos bufidos que se desenvolvían a lo largo de la clase, aquel día fue de lo más interesante.

El profesor Binns, ignorando las incontables quejas, abrió sus apuntes y los leyó con un sonsonete monótono, como el de una aspiradora vieja, mientras tanto, por el rabillo del ojo, vi que casi toda la clase entró en un sopor profundo, sólo alterado de vez en cuando el tiempo suficiente para tomar nota de un nombre o de una fecha, y volver a adormecerse. Malfoy era el único que prestaba atención a la clase tanto como yo, Albus por su parte tenía que recibir codazos por nuestra mano cada dos por tres. Los pupitres del aula, estaban en filas de unas siete personas. Nosotros estábamos sentados en la mitad del aula y Albus, estaba en medio, justo en el sitio correcto para no permitir que roncara a pierna suelta.

El profesor Binns narraba una leyenda que se refería al Rey Arturo y a sus caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. El Rey Arturo, con la ayuda del mago Mirddin Emrys (más conocido como Merlín) llegó a ser monarca supremo de Inglaterra.

Existían muchas versiones acerca de su muerte, pero todas apuntaban a que en la batalla de Camlann, Lucius Mordret y él tuvieron un enfrentamiento a muerte, Arturo mató a Lucius Mordret pero, fue herido de muerte por un cuchillo envenenado por éste. Según el profesor Binns, dijo que los escritos habían desaparecido y que nadie más sabía acerca de la historia. Si Arturo murió por un puñal envenenado o por otras circunstancias.

Estaba tan ensimismada en la historia que no me di cuenta que la campana había sonado hasta que Albus me pasó la mano por los ojos.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté, dando un golpe en la mano de mi primo frunciendo el ceño.

—La clase ha terminado —me respondió.

Asentí con la cabeza algo avergonzada y comencé a recoger todas las cosas que había esparcido por el pupitre de madera donde, seguramente habían dormido más de mil alumnos. Primero cerré el bote tinta negra perfectamente para que no se derramase en el interior de mi maletín, luego guardé el libro de Historia de la Magia y por último los pergaminos que había utilizado para ese día, esperando que la tinta estuviera lo suficiente seca como para que no se emborronara. Cuando levanté la vista, pude ver la impaciencia de Albus y Malfoy.

—Ya voy... —dije—. No quiero que se me olvide nada, no seáis impacientes, solo me he demorado unos segundos.

—Yo tampoco —contestó Malfoy.

—Y yo menos —dijo Albus, haciendo una mueca de desagrado—. Paso de volver a esta aula hasta mañana, aunque me gustaría no tenerlo que hacer en toda la vida.

El profesor Binns pasó por nuestro lado. Había escuchado lo que decía Albus y yo me indigné por tal falta de respeto. Le fulminé con la mirada y salí de allí dando un ligero golpe en su hombro, dejándoles atrás a los dos. Odiaba los malos modales con los profesores, ellos invertían su tiempo en enseñarnos y no tenían que soportar comentarios hirientes.

—Espéranos, nosotros te hemos estado esperando... —se escuchó decir a Malfoy a un metro de distancia.

Me di la vuelta de golpe. No podía contenerme más.

—Da gracias, Albus Severus, a que no tenía un libro en mi mano, sino te lo hubiese estampado para que sepas que son los modales.

—Seguramente que ni el profesor Binns ni se haya enterado —contestó a la defensiva.

—¡Estaba a nuestro lado, cerebro de snitch! —exclamé y noté como las orejas se me ruborizaban de enfado—. ¿Y tú no le vas a decir nada, Malfoy? —pregunté dejando escapar un bufido por mis labios.

—¿Y qué quieres que le diga?

—Que es una total falta de respeto lo que ha hecho.

—Lo siento... No volverá a ocurrir —murmuró Albus. No sé si lo hizo para que me callase o porque en realidad lo sentía, sospeché que era por lo segundo, pero al menos me di por satisfecha.

—Así mejor, aunque a mí no me lo tendrías que decir...

—Lo sé, —cortó Albus— bueno, no lo volveré a hacer.

—¿Contenta, Weasley?

—Cállate, Malfoy.

 **{***}**

Al terminar las clases, antes de la cena, caía una débil llovizna, y el contorno de los alumnos, que estaban de pie formando corros en el patio, se veía difuminado. Albus, Malfoy y yo buscamos un rincón apartado, bajo un balcón desde el que caían gruesas gotas; nos levantamos el cuello de las túnicas para protegernos del frío aire de noviembre y empezamos a hacer conjeturas sobre lo que Georges Labonair estaría buscando en el castillo. A cada idea que se nos ocurría, era más descabellada, pero no podíamos descartar nada. Ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en que probablemente sería algo muy peligroso y nada bueno, cuando de repente, alguien dobló la esquina y vino hacía nosotros.

—¡Hola, chicos!

Era Eileen Rousseau, y curiosamente volvía a estar sola. Eso era muy raro, pues desde hacía unos días que siempre iba acompañada por su hermano Logane.

—¡Hola! —dijo Albus, y noté que se ponía colorado. «Se le va a caer la baba», pensé y por el rabillo del ojo, pude notar como ella también se sonrojó.

—¿Estáis esperando para la cena? —Los tres asentimos—. Entonces si no os importa, me quedo con vosotros.

—Claro, no hay problema —contesté, juntándome más a mi primo y dejándole un hueco.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Una insignia de los Tornados? —preguntó de pronto Malfoy señalando la túnica de Eileen, donde llevaba una insignia de color azul cielo con la doble T dorada—. No serás admiradora suya, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí —contestó Eileen.

—¿Lo has sido siempre, o sólo desde que empezaron a ganar la liga? —inquirió Malfoy, con un tono de voz que consideré innecesariamente acusador.

—Soy admiradora de los Tornados desde que tenía seis años —concretó la chica con serenidad—. Bueno, hasta luego, —se despidió de pronto— será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos luego en la sala común.

Esperé a que Eileen se alejara por el patio antes de volverme contra Malfoy.

—¡Qué poco tacto tienes! Y luego decimos que es Albus.

—¿Qué? Pero si sólo le he preguntado algo obvio. Se ha ofendido por una estupidez —se defendió Malfoy.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de que quería hablar con Albus?

—¿Y qué? Podía hablar con él, yo no se lo impedía...

—¿Por qué demonios te has metido con ella por su equipo de Quidditch? —cuestioné, dando pequeños puntapiés en el suelo.

—¿Meterme con ella? —preguntó, alzando el labio con menosprecio—. No me he metido con ella, sólo le he hecho una pregunta.

—¿Qué importa que sea seguidora de los Tornados?

—Mira, Weasley, la mitad de la gente que ves con esas insignias se las compró la temporada pasada. Y lo sabes perfectamente al igual que yo.

—Pero, ¿a ti qué te importa? —refuté indignada.

—Significa que no son verdaderos admiradores, sino unos simples oportunistas y eso me pone de muy mal humor. Además, si es una verdadera admiradora, no se hubiera puesto así —me rebatió, enfadándose.

—Sois unos pesados, ha sonado la campana y no os habéis dado cuenta —anunció Albus de pronto, sin ánimo y con un tono crispado, Malfoy y yo discutíamos en voz tan alta, que ni siquiera la habíamos oído.

No dejamos de pelearnos hasta que llegamos al Gran Comedor y cada cual se dirigió a su mesa para cenar.

Después de la cena, me fui directamente a la sala común con mis compañeras de habitación. Desde que me había levantado, decidí que ese sería el día en el que allanaría el tema sobre York con Eileen. Sin embargo no encontré el momento oportuno en todo el día, no nos quedamos ni un momento a solas y después de la discusión con Malfoy, había estado callada casi durante toda la cena.

Caminábamos por el pasillo escuchando un extenso relato de Serena sobre lo buena que era la canción «Penny Lane» y el por qué de que su lechuza se llamara así, que solo fue remitido cuando hundió un pie en un peldaño a mitad de la escalera; en Hogwarts había muchos escalones falsos como aquél. Para la mayor parte de los estudiantes que llevaban cierto tiempo en Hogwarts, saltar aquellos escalones especiales se había convertido en un acto inconsciente, pero a Serena siempre se le olvidaban por ir canturreando todo tipo de canciones o ensimismada en una de sus historias. Tengo que reconocer que cuando tengo la cabeza escondida detrás de un libro, me ha pasado, pero ya he adquirido una habilidad total ni para tener que mirarlos.

Entre Eileen y yo le agarramos de los brazos y le liberamos el pie, mientras una armadura que había al final de la escalera se reía con un tintineo de sus piezas de metal.

—¡Cállate! —le dijo Serena, bajándole la visera al pasar con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Llegamos hasta la entrada de la Torre de Gryffindor, que estaba oculta tras el enorme retrato de una Señora Gorda con un vestido de seda rosa. Thylane se encontraba hablando con ella, seguramente se había olvidado de nuevo de la contraseña para poder entrar.

—¿La contraseña? —preguntó cuando nos vio aproximarnos. Thylane con sus grades ojos expresivos, se dio la vuelta esperanzada por poder entrar con nosotras.

—«¡Estúpideces!» —respondió Serena.

—No le digas esas cosas al retrato —le regañé.

—No le estoy diciendo nada malo. Es lo que me ha dicho abajo un prefecto —contraatacó Serena.

El retrato se abrió hacia nosotras para mostrar un hueco en el muro, a través del cual entramos. Thylane desapareció de nuestro lado al instante y subió las escaleras corriendo, temí porque la hubiera pasado algo, pero deseché la idea en el momento que me di cuenta que ella era así. Un fuego crepitaba en la sala común de forma circular, abarrotada de mesas y de butacones mullidos. La habitación estaba muy animada y llena de gente, entre ellos mis primos James y Fred, con los pies encima de la mesa como dos sinvergüenzas sin educación. Negué con la cabeza y miré a mis compañeras.

—Entonces, ¿nos ponemos con los deberes? —propuse.

—Deberíamos —respondió Eileen, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—A mí no me vais a liar, luego nos vemos.

Y tan rápido como lo dijo, Serena fue a encaramarse en uno de los sillones que estaban al lado mis primos, pronto apareció Lily Luna con ellos. Rodé los ojos. Eileen y yo fuimos a por los libros y los mapas al dormitorio.

Tras una hora de estudio en la que estuve más pendiente de intentar preguntarle sobre York que de mis propios ejercicios, ( _como siguiera así estaba segura de que me bajarían las notas_ ), subimos las escaleras de caracol para ir al dormitorio, que se hallaba al final de la torre. Pegadas a la pared había cinco camas con dosel de color carmesí intenso, cada una de las cuales tenía a los pies el baúl de su propietario. Serena había colgado un enorme póster de Los Beatles en la cabecera de la suya, y Eileen había clavado con chinchetas algunas fotos de su padre y su hermano junto con una mujer que supuse que sería su madre. El antiguo póster de los Chudley Cannons estaba pulcramente pegado encima de mi cama. La de Argent no la quería ni mirar.

—Tu gato deja la habitación llena de pelos —comentó Serena agarrando una bola de pelo naranja. Estaba hurgando en su baúl dejándolo todo esparcido por el suelo. Más le valía recogerlo.

—Créeme que deja menos pelos que tú por las mañanas en el baño.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

—Le tengo que dar la razón a Rose, Serena —intervino Eileen de repente.

Ambas nos quedamos mirándola. Era la primera vez que intervenía con algún tipo de broma y la verdad que me alegraba, normalmente se quedaba callada y sonreía silenciosamente. Eileen me caía bien y sinceramente había pasado demasiados años sola.

—Hasta Eileen lo reconoce —me reí.

—Tocada y hundida —dijo Serena alzando los brazos y tirándose en la cama.

Al cabo de un rato, nos pusimos el pijama y nos metimos en la cama.

Alguien (un elfo doméstico, sin duda) había colocado calentadores entre las sábanas. Era muy placentero estar allí, en la cama, y escuchar la tormenta que azotaba fuera.

Lo que era placentero, al cabo de las horas fue tornándose un soponcio: me estaba muriendo de calor y la lluvia no me dejaba dormir. Me levanté de la cama sin hacer ruido y decidí ir a la Sala Común. Eché un vistazo a mis compañeras; Serena dormía a pierna suelta, Argent tenía las cortinas echadas y la cama de Eileen estaba vacía, seguramente hubiera ido al baño.

Bajé las escaleras hacía la Sala Común con «Nueva teoría de la numerología», dispuesta a avanzar algo de tarea. La sala, estaba desierta menos por un pequeño bulto en uno de los sillones. Eileen estaba allí, tan metida en la lectura que me recordó a mí misma. Todo rastro de la melancolía que siempre cargaba, la estaba volcando sobre las páginas de un libro. Y a mí, me fascinaba ver a la gente leer. Era como ver a una persona entre dos mundos totalmente diferentes, atrapada entre la ficción y la realidad.

Mientras andaba para sentarme a su lado, dirigí una mirada sombría a las alegres llamas que calentaban la residencia de los leones y murmuré «esclavitud». Puede que estuviera un tanto obsesionada, pero a veces no me podía creer que en el siglo en el que estábamos todavía existieran criaturas o personas esclavizadas.

Finalmente, decidí apartar la mirada de la chimenea y me senté.

—¿No puedes dormir? —pregunté en un susurro.

Ella dio un respingo y negó con la cabeza cerrando el libro, seguidamente, me miró con sus ojos celestes portando un brillo entristecido que fue capaz de mover mi estomago. Tragué saliva. Ya no quería preguntar nada acerca de York, no me veía capaz. Tan solo quería ser su amiga. La persona en la que se pudiera apoyar sin tener que preguntar. Suspiré y agarré su mano intentando darle ánimos.

—Aquí estoy, Eileen —le dije con toda la sinceridad que cabía en mi pecho.

Ella asintió y cerró el libro, apoyando su espalda en el reposabrazos para mirarme atentamente. Parecía confusa, incapaz de hablar y de transmitir lo que le comía por dentro la alegría, pero parecía querer hacerlo. Hice el mismo gesto que ella, en silencio, mientras las llamas de la chimenea que antes danzaban alegres, ahora bailaban al compás de un silencio triste y desgarrador.

—Es por... mi padre —confesó con voz temblorosa. Las dudas en su voz reflejaban la inquietud de decirlo en voz alta. Yo preferí no decir nada, solo quería estar allí con ella. Después de unos segundos pesados, siguió hablando, con los ojos más tristes, llenos de lágrimas que huían de allí para recorrer todo su rostro. Yo tenía el corazón en la boca, incapaz de moverme, de hacer nada—. Donde yo vivo las cosas son difíciles... Los mestizos o nacidos de muggles somos amenazados, coaccionados, humillados...

Sentía como toda la sangre que ellos no consideraban digna se me subía a la cabeza, sentí como el estomago se me retorcía. Quería chillar. Quería chillarles a ellos o lanzarles la misma maldición con la que ellos jugaban a ser superiores; quería demostrarles que daba igual como fuera nuestra sangre, si eras puro, mestizo, hijo de muggle o muggle y que lo que importaba era el interior.

Eileen lloraba en silencio. Cerraba los ojos para no ver nada. Y yo por un momento, cerré los ojos para no verla llorar. Me sentí impotente e impactada. Si lo que me estaba contando era cierto, había mucha más esclavitud de la que me imaginaba. Y eso me indignaba de sobremanera. No sabía cómo encajar su confesión, hasta que al final:

—¿Y por eso tu boggart adquiere la forma del profesor Labonair? —pregunté con tacto, intentando ahondar el asunto sin presionarla. La pregunta no salió de mis labios como esperaba, sino con algo de duda y vacilación. No sabía cómo iba a tomarse el asunto, ni siquiera si me iba a contestar, lo único que percibí es que se removió incomoda en el sillón y rehuyó mi mirada. Al verla tan desvalida, opté por no seguir hablando.

—No puedo hablar de ello, Rose, lo siento —contestó en un hilo de voz.

—Eileen… Nosotros podemos ayudarte.

—Nadie puede hacerlo, no debería habértelo contado. Por favor, olvídalo.

Después de eso, Eileen se levantó y se fue, dejándome sin pegar ojo toda la noche, pensando en las posibilidades que teníamos.

A la mañana siguiente la tormenta se había ido a otra parte, aunque el techo del Gran Comedor seguía teniendo un aspecto muy triste. Me recordó a Eileen la noche anterior. Durante el desayuno, unas nubes enormes del color gris del peltre se arremolinaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Busqué con la mirada a Albus y Malfoy, pero al ser domingo, seguramente estaban aprovechando para dormir hasta las tantas. Tampoco había ni rastro de Eileen.

Después de desayunar, me las apañé para arrastrar a Serena y Thylane a la biblioteca, necesitaba tener la cabeza distraída. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas más apartadas y las ayudé con la tarea que llevaban atrasada. Esa mañana mi cabello andaba más enmarañado de lo normal y mucho más crespo, ni siquiera había podido peinarme por la mañana, me hice un moño y no me preocupé más, por ello en ocasiones los mechones que se deslizaban por mi rostro me molestaban. Cuando por fin, logré que Serena entendiera el antídoto de una poción, con los ojos cansados, los cerré y eché mi cuerpo hacia atrás pegando la espalda al respaldo de la silla. Sin embargo, cuando los abrí, James, Archie, Reggie y Fred estaban sentados a mi lado.

—Comelibros, necesitamos un favor —dijo James.

Aparté la mirada del frente y me le quedé mirando.

—No pienso ayudaros a hacer nada ilegal.

—Venga, no seas aburrida.

De repente, me di cuenta de que alguien me hacía señas desde la puerta, por supuesto que era Albus. Me levanté a toda prisa.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo que no —volví a repetir recogiendo mis libros a toda prisa— y me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego.

Como un rayo me dirigí a la salida, donde Albus y Malfoy me estaban esperando.

—Te dije que la encontraríamos aquí —dijo Albus estirando la mano hacia Malfoy.

—No recuerdo haber hecho en ningún momento una apuesta contigo, era obvio que iba a estar aquí metida con la nariz en un libro —contestó Malfoy con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Tengo que contaros algo —anuncié ignorando su broma—. Vamos al lavabo de las chicas del segundo piso, allí no habrá nadie —propuse—. Todo el mundo odia a Myrtle la Llorona.

Nos pusimos rumbo en esa dirección. Caminábamos rápido pero en silencio. Al llegar, miré a mis dos amigos y los tres comenzamos a examinar para ver si estábamos solos. Cuando terminamos, asentimos.

Y sin hacer caso del letrero de «No funciona», abrí la puerta.

En el cuarto de baño todo estaba como siempre, encharcado y con objetos sin valor que algunos alumnos arrojaban al fantasma llorón. Era el baño más triste y deprimente en que había puesto nunca los pies. Debajo de un espejo grande, quebrado y manchado, había una fila de lavabos de piedra en muy mal estado. El suelo estaba mojado y reflejaba la luz triste que daban las llamas de unas pocas velas que se consumían en sus palmatorias. Las puertas de los retretes estaban rayadas y rotas, y una colgaba fuera de los goznes.

—¿Estamos solos? —preguntó Albus.

—Obviamente no —contestó Malfoy, señalando hacia arriba.

Myrtle la Llorona estaba mirándose al espejo, reventándose un grano de la barbilla.

—Esto es un aseo de chicas —dijo, mirando con recelo a Albus y Malfoy—. Aunque siempre es bueno recibir la compañía de un Potter o un Malfoy... ¿Cómo están vuestros padres? —preguntó con una risita picarona.

—Bien, con mi madre. Supongo que lo dos en la cama dándose cariñitos —dijo Albus para molestarla a ver si se iba del lavabo. Yo abrí los ojos escandalizada.

Myrtle formó un puchero pero en el mismo instante su rostro se tornó alegre.

—Pero ahora te tengo a ti... ¿Vas a venir a verme tanto como tu padre? —preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente a Albus y le atravesó con las manos. Vi que ponía una mueca de desagrado, seguramente no le gustó la sensación, era desagradable.

—No puedo, estoy en una relación con Megara Prynce —dijo Albus de pronto. Malfoy y yo cruzamos miradas. Albus se había vuelto completamente loco.

Para nuestra sorpresa, Myrtle se asustó echándose hacia atrás, sollozó trágicamente, se elevó en el aire y se sumergió de cabeza en la taza del retrete, salpicándonos, y desapareció de la vista; a juzgar por la procedencia de sus sollozos ahogados que se iban alejando, debía de estar aproximándose al Lago Negro.

—¿Qué relación tienes tú con Megara Prynce? ¿Y por qué has dicho eso? —pregunté confundida.

—Yo tengo una relación de odio con ella, así que no he mentido.

—Myrtle tiene miedo a Megara, no hay día que no se burle de ella —intervino Malfoy explicando el comportamiento de Albus.

—Mhm... —dije no muy convencida. Megara Prynce era de lo más cruel y desde luego que no estaba de acuerdo con sus actos, vale que Myrtle, era insoportable, pero reírse a su costa… era otra cosa que no aprobaba—. En fin... lo que tenía que contaros. Ayer hablé con Eileen.

—Ya era hora —bufó Malfoy.

—¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? —preguntó Albus, sus ojos brillaban deseosos de saber.

—No me habéis dado tiempo, ahora escuchad.

Les narré cada una de las palabras de Eileen y ellos me escucharon con atención. Cuando llegué a la parte de que les despreciaban por ser mestizos o hijos de muggles, Malfoy se incomodó cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra, seguramente, sentía vergüenza porque un día su familia pensará así, sin embargo, en sus ojos se podía ver la indignación que Albus expresaba con sus puños cerrados y su mandíbula tensada, y a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, por su cabeza no pasaba nada que me fuera a gustar. Pero, por una vez estaba de acuerdo en hacer lo que fuera posible por evitar que se siguiera llevando a cabo la atrocidad de desprestigiar a magos y brujas por su sangre.

—En resumen, todo esto viene por el estatus de sangre—corroboró Albus incrédulo aún con un gesto tenso.

—Eso es lo que me ha dado a entender —conteste con severidad—. Y es un dato importante, pero… ¿Qué puede querer de Hogwarts?

—No sé, pero tenemos que ayudarla y averiguarlo lo antes posible —convino Albus.

—Bueno, lo que está claro es que debemos de contarle todo esto a un profesor —dijo Malfoy, metiendo una de las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Todo esto es muy grave y no podemos acusar a un profesor a la ligera —contesté—. Solo traería problemas a Eileen y a nosotros mismos. Estoy segura de que no nos creería nadie, además es una acusación muy severa.

—Rose, en serio, sé lo que escuche decir al profesor Labonair aquella noche —intervino Albus—. Ellos han hecho enfermar a la profesora Thompson para entrar en el castillo, eso está claro y nadie me lo va a sacar de la cabeza porque sé lo que escuché. Y aunque sea una acusación muy grande, todo esto ha empezado con su llegada. Busca algo y nosotros tenemos que encontrarlo antes que él. Porque seguramente, sea para seguir atormentando a esa gente y a la propia Eileen.

—Entonces, ¿no sería mejor hablar directamente con Eileen? —preguntó Malfoy—. Que nos cuente de su propia boca lo que está pasando.

—Scorpius tiene razón, deberíamos y además, ahora mismo —sentenció Albus, se dio la vuelta y fue directo a la puerta —. Es hora de comenzar a hacer algo con este asunto.


	12. Cantos de mandrágora

**12\. Cantos de mandrágora:** _Albus Potter._

La lluvia golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas mientras avanzábamos por los desiertos pasillos hacia la torre de Gryffindor, esperando encontrar a Eileen allí de una vez por todas. Después de una búsqueda exhaustiva donde me hubiera encantado tener el mapa de mi hermano (sin duda nos hubiera ahorrado un montón de tiempo), determinamos que allí era el único lugar donde nos faltaba por mirar.

Mientras caminábamos, tenía la impresión de que el paseo por entre cuadros y tapices de colores se me estaba haciendo eterno, como si durara una semana, y lo más largo estaba a punto de llegar. No sabía cómo íbamos a ahondar el tema con Eileen. No podíamos llegar simplemente para bombardearle a preguntas que podrían asustarle. Estaba nervioso debido a muchas cosas, pero ante todo por la puta hiperactividad, si a eso le sumábamos que me estaba cabreando porque me había dejado "sin querer" las gafas en la Sala Común y por ende, de lejos no veía una mierda, ya era para morirse. Menos mal que Scorpius y Rose estaban a mi lado, si no la tarea de buscar a Eileen se me hubiera hecho imposible.

Finalmente, tras un largo rato, entramos en el pasillo de la Señora Gorda. La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba lejísimos, por un momento me pregunté como mi prima Roxanne, con lo vaga que era, iba allí todos los días, era todo un misterio. A la vez que nos acercábamos al retrato, fisgué por una de las mojadas ventanas y contemplé los oscuros jardines; no pude hacerlo más de diez segundos. Rose comenzó a guiarnos por un pasillo repleto de jarrones que parecían bailar sobre sus plataformas, custodiando algo en el interior de sus barrigas y un retrato con unas cortinas alrededor, no nos quitaba el ojo de encima examinándonos meticulosamente hasta que, al final del corredor, en medio de una gran pared una mujer retratada que tarareaba canciones, cinceló una sonrisa al vernos.

Rose se adelantó y dijo:

—Señora, ¿ha visto por casualidad a Eileen?

El retrato de la mujer gorda con un pomposo vestido rosa nos chistó y lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro sin hacer ni caso a mi prima, que como respuesta, rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos molesta. A juzgar por su mirada, deduje que ese espectáculo pasaba a menudo.

A lo largo de mis cuatro años en Hogwarts, pocas eran las veces que me situé delante del cuadro de la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, así que, para lo que Rose era el pan de cada día, a mí me sorprendió. La pintura comenzó a cantar estruendosamente provocando que su voz rebotara por entre las paredes enladrilladas. El sonido de su voz era como un manojo de cuervos graznando por un pedazo de carne o como más de cinco mandrágoras chillonas, vamos, muy desagradable.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Scorpius gesticulaba molesto.

—Por favor, Señora, es importante —intenté que me escuchara por encima del jaleo de su horripilante voz.

No obstante, siguió cantando ignorándome completamente.

—No hace caso… —intervino Scorpius con asqueo.

—Señora, le repito… —volvió a la carga Rose, intentando no perder los nervios—. ¿Ha visto por casualidad a Eileen?

Milagrosamente dejó de cantar observándonos con apremio. Escruté el fondo de su pintura, que parecía el salón de un palacio, mientras ella lo hacía con nosotros, no sabía con exactitud desde cuando tenía una copa de cristal vacía en la mano, pero alzó la otra para que nos callásemos.

—No, no, no… esperad. Observad.

Se llevó una mano a los labios para que guardásemos silencio. Carraspeó sonoramente y comenzó de nuevo a cantar alzando la voz de una manera estruendosa. Unos alumnos que caminaban por el pasillo se pararon a observar. Por puro instinto me llevé las manos a los oídos o estaría seguro que me quedaría sordo para siempre, aunque no le quité el ojo de encima. La Señora Gorda cantaba realmente mal, atrayendo miradas molestas. Sin éxito alguno en su tarea de romper el vaso con su propia voz, fue ella misma la que estrelló el vidrio contra la pared de su retrato y al fin se rompió. De forma teatral, se llevó la mano al pecho asombrada, sonriente. Yo suspiré aliviado, se había acabado la tortura.

—Impresionante, es mi voz. Soy una diva —se halagó inmediatamente, inclinándose en una reverencia al público.

—Sí, impresionante… —dije con sarcasmo. Ella nos miró decepcionada al no recibir aplausos. A veces agradecía tener una pared como custodio de la Sala Común, sin embargo, de vez en cuando me resultaría gracioso ver esos espectáculos, pero ahora mi mayor prioridad era encontrar a Eileen.

—¿Ha visto a Eileen? —volvió a preguntar Rose de forma más impaciente que las anteriores, con el gesto levemente fruncido.

—No… no está dentro… —contestó levemente enfurruñada. Esperaba que no nos estuviera mintiendo.

—¿Para eso hemos estado aguantando esta atrocidad a la que ha llamado música? —inquirió Scorpius, metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón para después dejar escapar un bufido.

Antes de que la Señora Gorda contestara a mi amigo, el retrato se combó hacía dentro dejando ver la hendidura que daba a un pasillo. Delante de nuestras narices apareció Thylane, que apestaba a ajo y llevaba el pelo recogido en dos enormes trenzas. Su camisa era multicolor y si mirabas sus pies, los zapatos estaban desabrochados. Al vernos, sus grandes ojos brillantes se abrieron de par en par mientras sus comisuras se doblaban ligeramente. Antes de que se volviera a cerrar el retrato, intenté echar un vistazo a la Sala Común del interior, pero no me dio tiempo.

—Aloh, socihc. ¿Siacsub a Neelie? —nos saludó, con voz tranquila.

Obviamente, no entendí una mierda, salvo el principio que ya me lo sabía de memoria. Me parecía fascinante que alguien pudiera hablar así de una forma tan natural, debía ser jodidamente difícil.

—¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho? —le pregunté con tacto, no quería que se ofendiera.

—Bueno… si estáis buscando a Eileen antes estaba cerca del tercer piso, al lado de la estatua de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor… No sé si seguirá allí… Quizá si encontráramos un Stumper nos podría ayudar a predecirlo… ¿Sabéis? A parte de atraer a los vampiros, también tienen otras funciones…

—Ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo para esas locuras —bufó mi mejor amigo cruzándose de brazos.

—Scorpius… —le regañé entre dientes, luego relajando los hombros, me dirigí a Thylane con un gesto más suave—. Vamos a ir a buscar a Eileen, pero te prometo que un día de estos iremos juntos a buscar un Stumper.

Thylane asintió y sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo.

—Chicos, no tenemos más tiempo que perder. Gracias, Thylane —se despidió Rose rápidamente, no había terminado de hablar cuando comenzó a andar sin ni siquiera esperarnos.

—Nos vemos más tarde —me despedí de la chica de tez color café, echando a andar tras mis amigos. Esperaba que todavía estuviera allí.

Salimos lo más rápido posible del séptimo piso enrumbando nuestro paso por la Gran Escalinata esquivando a los alumnos que descendían o ascendían teniendo mil historias que contar. No hablábamos, tan solo nos concentrábamos en la tarea de bajar escaleras rápidamente intentando llegar antes de que desviasen nuestra ruta. Por el camino nos topamos con Lisa y Paige. Al pararnos, nos explicaron que iban a la lechucería. Nos despedimos emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha, suplicando que no nos encontráramos a nadie más, por esa razón, cuando vimos a George, Jackson y Peter subiendo por una escalera paralela, aumentamos el paso descaradamente. Al fin, con la respiración agotada, llegamos, dimos una vuelta a la mitad del corredor del tercer piso y entrecerré los ojos, pudiendo diferenciar la figura de Eileen que nos miraba desde detrás de la estatua de una bruja tuerta y jorobada. Tenía el cabello enganchado tras las orejas y abrió los ojos sorprendida. No era tonta, sabía a lo que veníamos.

—¿Albus? —preguntó al verme, luego dirigió su mirada a Rose y Scorpius. No obstante, a pesar de su pregunta, no vi confusión en su voz—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

—Te estábamos buscando —le respondí misteriosamente, con la respiración agitada de todas las escaleras que había bajado en tan poco tiempo—. Entra aquí...

Le señalé con la cabeza un aula que estaba a la izquierda de la estatua de la bruja. Sabía que estaba vacía porque en muchas de mis expediciones nocturnas con la capa de invisibilidad, había escrutado el castillo buscando rincones nuevos que luego le mostraba a mis amigos y en los que yo pudiera perderme cada vez que me cabreaba con mi padre o hermano (que no eran pocas las veces). Entré detrás de Rose y Scorpius. Eileen me pisó los talones. Cuando todos estuvimos dentro cerré la puerta sigilosamente, después, me volví, mirando a Eileen profundamente.

Esperaba que no se resistiera a contarnos nada.

El aula parecía haber acogido años atrás la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En el interior, se podían ver los restos de un armario grande, de color negro y dorado, que parecía haber caído de una gran altura, totalmente destruido (me daba en la nariz que fue desquebrajado por algún tipo de entrenamiento). Los pupitres, estaban cubiertos por una inmensa capa de polvo y las andrajosas cortinas que colgaban roídas eran casi inexistentes.

Caminamos por el aula mientras que pensaba que palabras usar para que no me tacharan de lo que soy (impulsivo y sin tacto alguno), pero no me dio tiempo, Scorpius se me adelantó con impaciencia.

—Bueno, creo que tienes que contarnos algo... —dijo imperativo con sus grises ojos. Scorpius podría parecer un impertinente, pero era su forma de preocuparse.

—No tengo nada que contaros... —susurró Eileen agachando la mirada. Me compadecí, seguramente para ella debía ser duro hablar con alguien de aquello. Nos sumergimos los cuatro en un silencio incomodo donde todas las miradas caían en Eileen. Ella lo sintió, sabiendo que las sospechas que tenía de lo que queríamos saber eran ciertas—. Por favor, no preguntéis más. Me tengo que ir. Ya nos vemos por ahí.

—Puedes contar lo que quieras, Eileen, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte, necesitamos saber —habló Rose en un tono tranquilizador, acercándose a ella con cautela, como si fuera una gacela que echaría a correr de un momento a otro bajo la amenaza de un león.

—Eileen, por lo menos, ¿podrías decirnos que crees que le han hecho a la profesora Thompson? —pregunté, esta vez evitando los rodeos, quizá aquella sería la mejor forma de ahondar el tema—. Según dijo la directora McGonagall puede ser bastante grave...

Eileen nos observó a los tres por el rabillo del ojo, nosotros en cambio, le dimos espacio para que meditara. Si queríamos respuestas lo único que tendríamos que hacer era no agobiarle. Parecía debatir si contestarme o no. Estaba claro que sabía más de lo que le gustaría, lo supe por cómo se desenvolvía. Mordió su labio repetidas veces indecisa. Finalmente un suspiro salió lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Levantó la cabeza con lentitud tomándose varios segundos (que me parecieron horas) para comenzar a hablar.

—No podría deciros con exactitud, pero tened en cuenta, de que sea lo que sea que hayan hecho con ella, tiene que ser algo terrible. La profesora Thompson debe dar las gracias incluso de estar con vida —aseguró. A medida que hablaba, en su rostro se reflejó el temor. Un temor que me hizo temblar de rabia.

—Yo tenía pensando escribirle, pero pensé que sería mejor esperarse a Navidad, así sería menos sospechoso —caviló Rose—. Ya sabéis… podría ser para felicitarle las fiestas.

—Escribirle sería un error tan grande como el que cometéis al meter las narices en este tema —contestó Eileen, mirando a ambos lados. Como si en cualquier momento alguien se le fuera a echar encima. Yo seguía tan nervioso como antes, o incluso más y seguí su mirada.

—Eileen, tan solo queremos ayudar... —dije, tragando saliva en seco—. Pero necesitamos saber por dónde empezar, a que nos enfrentamos... Confía en nosotros.

—Somos tus amigos... —dijo justo a continuación Rose.

Hubo un silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de las gotas que impactaban contra los cristales del aula y el distante sonido del viento, fue un silencio más denso que el anterior. No aguanté la tensión que comenzaba a arremolinarse y volví a la carga.

—Por favor... —insistí, dando un paso hacía ella—, solo queremos ayudarte. El saber no nos hará daño. Confía en nosotros —le repetí.

Eileen suspiró resignada, alzó los ojos y me miró directamente, haciéndome saber que no estaba de acuerdo con mi pensamiento, pero que aún así, confiaba en nosotros.

—Vosotros queríais información de Georges Labonair, al igual que todo lo relacionado con York, por mi parte, yo os aconsejo que no tengáis nada que ver con ello... —narró pausadamente, con voz temblorosa. Me dio la impresión que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para que dejáramos de preguntar, pero no sabía que ninguno de nosotros iba a recular, por ello no le quedó más remedio que continuar—. Georges Labonair, es el gobernador de mi ciudad, una de las ciudades con mayor población mágica de Inglaterra. Él nos tiene amenazados a todos los mestizos e hijos de muggles. En lo que se resume su política, es que, o pagas unos impuestos o mueres —soltó un sonoro suspiro para continuar con la parte más dolorosa de la historia—: mi madre murió por revelarse junto con la resistencia y mi padre está muy enfermo por la misma razón, puede que le quede poco tiempo. Nadie se mete con el gobernador saliendo ileso... No puedo deciros nada más.

Aquello era peor que escuchar cantar a una mandrágora. Sentí la furia y un calor sobrecogedor emanando de cada parte de mi cuerpo. Con los puños apretados al igual que la mandíbula, miré a un punto fijo del techo ennegrecido, esperando encontrar una razón de por qué alguien, por muy cruel que fuera, arrebataría la vida de personas inocentes. Cuando lo contó Rose me cabreé, pero solo era una cuarta parte de lo que sentía ahora al escuchar a Eileen. Rose y Scorpius parecían compartir mis sentimientos, sus rostros lucían consternados a la par que furiosos. Scorpius bajó la mirada al escuchar sobre la muerte de la madre de Eileen, seguramente compartía su dolor. Él mejor que ninguno de esa sala, sabía lo que era perder una madre.

Esperé unos segundos, conteniendo la rabia, hasta que escuché decir a Rose:

—Eileen… ¿Crees que la enfermedad de la profesora Thomspon es la misma que tiene tu padre? —cuestionó con todo el tacto que pudo.

—No lo sé… —contestó Eileen, jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, Eileen… —intentó tranquilizar Rose, a pesar de que algo me decía que no iban a utilizar la misma enfermedad con alguien tan expuesto—. La profesora Thompson es fuerte, al igual que lo es tu padre.

—Además, que haya familias que hayan intentando oponerse a su poder, es…

—Es alucinante, asombroso y de personas muy valientes —añadió Rose a mi dialogo.

—Sí, eso significa que todavía hay gente que está dispuesta a luchar por la igualdad —agregué, bajando la mirada para observar a Eileen. Después rasqué mi cabeza alborotando mi pelo indomable, necesitaba hacer algo que precisaba un plan astuto.

—¿De verdad que no sabes que puede estar buscando? —preguntó Rose de nuevo, mientras Scorpius estaba callado, seguramente digiriendo la información.

—No lo sé, pero seguro que será algo para seguir haciendo daño. Más daño aún del que ya ha hecho. Solo espero que no llegue a encontrarlo.

—No podemos dejar que eso siga así... —murmuré entre dientes con la cara roja de la cólera—. Debemos encontrar lo que quieren antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Odiaba las injusticias y esa era una de ellas: que la gente con poder se aprovechara de la gente humilde y honesta.

—Vosotros no podéis hacer nada. Por favor, dejad las cosas como están, nadie puede arreglarlo. Nadie puede hacer nada, quien lo ha intentado ha acabado muerto —nos imploró con los ojos encharcados, mientras movía energéticamente la cabeza a modo de negación. En ese momento descubrí lo que era ver el verdadero temor reflejado en una persona.

—Eileen, no podemos dejar que las cosas sigan así. Sé que tú tampoco quieres que sigan. Tienes miedo, te entiendo... Pero déjalo a un lado… piensa en un buen futuro... —dije, intentándole convencer que siempre había una salida. Por mucho que me jodiera reconocer, era algo que siempre decía mi padre con mucha razón.

Esa vez sus ojos por unos segundos, brillaron de otra forma totalmente opuesta a como lo llevaban haciendo durante toda la conversación; intentaban transmitir esperanza. Me aferré a esa mirada, el sentimiento que quería ver en ella y no la tristeza atronadora que desprendía.

Notando que el silencio que ocupaba la sala no desaparecía, pasé la mano por el hombro de la chica rubia para intentar reconfortarla. Era lo único que podría hacer por el momento.

—Oye… vosotros... ¿Cómo sabéis tantas cosas y cómo habéis sabido que estaba implicada? —cuestionó al fin.

—Escuché al profesor Labonair y su hijo Marcellius hablar de ello. Además, Megara Prynce me dijo que el padre de su novio era el hijo del gobernador de York —contesté, dándome cuenta de la poca información de la que disponíamos. Nos llevaban una enorme ventaja.

—Si sumas dos más dos, no es tan difícil, Rousseau, además... que tu boggart se convirtiera en el profesor fue de mucha ayuda —dijo Scorpius, después de llevar callado casi todo el tiempo.

Eileen se sonrojó por completo para momentos después, deshacerse de mi agarre, volviendo a cambiar su actitud tornándose más distante.

—Dejad las cosas como están o empeoraran para todos.

—Ya es tarde —contesté, mirándole intensamente; cada vez estaba más convencido de que quería indagar por completo en el asunto. Me veía victorioso, como un héroe aclamado al salvar a la ciudad de York e imponer justicia. Quizás así superaría a mi padre. En esos instantes parecía mi mayor ambición. Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Para bien o para mal, ya estamos metidos hasta el fondo —corroboró Scorpius. Rose a su lado asintió.

—Y no pienso dejar que sigan haciendo lo que quieran. ¿No puedes contarnos nada más? —inquirí, pasando mi peso de una pierna a otra, ahora que había empezado a hablar, era cuando teníamos que aprovechar.

—De verdad, tengo que irme —anunció Eileen bajito, con la mirada algo gacha. Parecía agobiada. Le estábamos agobiando, lo único que no queríamos hacer. Me culpé por ello—. Por favor, no hagáis nada inapropiado. Es gente muy peligrosa.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a dejarnos allí plantados, pero no le dejé. Agarré a Eileen por el brazo para que se diera la vuelta. Sabía que estaba mal porque ella necesitaba su espacio en ese momento, pero lo hice. Si ese era el modo de que dejara de sufrir, más tarde pagaría las consecuencias. Miré a sus ojos sintiendo como me rompía de ver la tristeza que desprendía, y sabía que tan solo ella podía recomponerme con su sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no sabía si volvería a ver. Deslicé mi mano desde su brazo hasta su mano.

—Tienes que ayudarnos, tienes que ayudar a York... Hazlo por tu padre, hazlo por tu madre… —susurré, apretando con fuerza su mano para darle apoyo, mencionar a su madre me hizo me sentir mal, pero necesitaba que entrara en razón.

—No puedo ayudaros..., lo siento —me contestó, bajando la mirada. Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Era un gilipollas por recordarle a su madre.

—Siento mucho lo de tu madre, Eileen —intervino Rose en un intento de tranquilizarla, de arroparla—. Seguro que lo hizo para protegeros a todos, era una mujer muy valiente.

—Yo también siento mucho lo de tu madre —se escuchó a Scorpius en un balbuceo.

—Lo siento...

Yo no supe que más decir, tan solo me quedé bloqueado y allí plantado como un pelele. Ahora sí que me sentía realmente mal. No quería imaginarme nunca el dolor de perder a mi madre, esperaba verla eternamente persiguiéndonos a mis hermanos y a mí con la zapatilla o inmersa en un sinfín de papeles que tuvieran que ver con el Quidditch. Eileen todavía no me había soltado, sino todo lo contrario ella también me agarraba a mí de la misma forma.

—¿Están ellos solos? —pregunté despacio.

—No...

—¿Quien hay más?

—No lo sé... —mintió, pero preferí hacer otra pregunta aún más importante. Rose y Scorpius seguían nuestra conversación expectantes.

—Piensa en algo que necesiten...

—Para gobernar York no necesitan absolutamente nada... —reveló, deshaciéndose el agarre que nos unía.

Sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta, dejándonos solos. Esta vez sí que se marchó, seguramente debía de poner sus pensamientos en orden. No creíamos que fuera a contarnos nada más, por lo menos por el momento. Su melena de color trigal, desapareció por la puerta desgastada y me di la vuelta para ver a mis amigos. Scorpius se encontraba mordiéndose el dedo pulgar, por su parte, Rose tenía los labios muy apretados pensativa, siempre que ponía la boca como si fuera McGonagall, es que estaba pensando algo importante. Deslicé la mano derecha por mi pelo (tenía que quitarme pronto esa manía) luego, carraspeé.

—Vaya... —murmuró Scorpius.

—Es obvio que tenemos que hacer algo —determiné en un tono seco y desesperado, pero comandante—. ¿No habéis escuchado lo que ha dicho?

—¿Todo lo de York? —preguntó Scorpius con obviedad, juntando sus cejas.

—Lo último... Para gobernar York no necesitan absolutamente nada...

—Albus... ¿Estás queriendo decir qué...?

No dejé terminar a Rose.

—Sí, estoy queriendo decir que buscan algo que pueda amenazar a todo el mundo mágico. Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


	13. Pelea de serpientes

**13\. Pelea de serpientes:** _Megara Prynce._

—Creo que tu nuevo bolso es perfecto —dijo Veronica Baizen, tocándose su collar de perlas amarrado al cuello de su aceitunada tez—. ¿Sabes?, piensa en lo guay que es tener un bolso negro ahora en vez de todos esos diseños de estampados y toda esa mierda que tiene todo el mundo. Es como... superhortera, ¿no?

—Totalmente de acuerdo —asentí con la cabeza.

—¡Eh! ¿Y mi abrigo de estampado de leopardo? —se quejó Margo Dunne, con aspecto dolido.

—Sí, pero ese abrigo es un nuevo diseño de Valentino —razoné, aireando la mano con un toque despectivo—. Nada que ver.

Veronica, Margo, Cécile, Cassiopeia y yo, nos hallábamos en el centro de la Sala Común de Slytherin, como siempre siendo el objeto de las miradas de quien pasara a nuestro alrededor ya fueran de admiración, rencor, odio o envidia. Todas nosotras, íbamos vestidas de rosa. ¿Por qué? Fácil y sencillo, yo impuse la regla de que los domingos solamente vestíamos de ese color y si alguna de ellas rompía la norma (a no ser que ese domingo yo la levantara), usaría los zapatos de la vergüenza durante una semana. Los zapatos eran lo más horroroso que había visto jamás, eran ortopédicos y de color gris amarronado y, ninguna queríamos verlos en persona, descansaban en una caja debajo de la cama de mi habitación.

El domingo, había pasado súper, súper lento. Lentísimo. Ni siquiera había visto a los molestos fantasmas parlotear unos con otros ruidosamente en los pasillos y los cuadros de las paredes parecían haber enmudecido milagrosamente, y yo 1) pedía que el día se acabara de una vez por todas o 2) que se me ocurriera la manera de que terminara satisfactoriamente para mí y desdeñosamente para otra persona.

Creo que la segunda opción era la más viable.

Estábamos hablando de banalidades que me tenían totalmente aburrida. Cotilleos subidos de tono, lecturas de Corazón de Bruja (obviamente sobre nosotras) y también destripábamos el armario de cualquier hortera que se nos cruzara por el camino, ese era nuestro mejor pasatiempo.

—Por cierto, ¿os acordáis de la fiesta de verano? —preguntó Veronica que, llevaba un vestido de tubo rosa brillante acompañado de una americana del mismo color. Estaba cruzada de piernas y sus manos desnudas de anillos descansaban sobre su rodilla. Su media melena oscura caía levemente ondulada y como acompañante la didadema que le obsequié adornaba su cabeza—. Sabrina Darkness no dejaba de poner las manos sobre su estómago.

—Seguro que estaba embarazada —nos susurró Cécile Lasserre—. Solamente haces eso cuando estás embarazada.

—Seguro que fue a abortar —respondió Cassiopeia Brysne aireando la mano sumergida dentro de un jersey de cuello redondo y plagado de pliegues repletos de pelo. Luego tocó el collar dorado que adornaba su cuello, meneando la trenza de espiga rubia que se formaba en sus cabellos. Bajé la mirada y me fijé en sus piernas con calcetines largos blancos y la falda entallada rosa claro con detalles de hojas doradas.

Estaba estupenda, todo gracias a mí.

A ella le había regalado yo la ropa, como siempre. Sus padres eran muggles y se ganaban la vida con la música, tocando rock del malo en tugurios de mala muerte. El año pasado, como obra de caridad, al ver como lloraba en una esquina, investigué y pensé que sería un buen experimento. Le obsequié con mi diadema y me aseguré que siempre fuera bien vestida, por ello, solía regalarle la ropa que ya no quería, o sea, yo nunca repetía un modelo. Sabía que quería ser como mi copia, pero más fea, menos popular y más vulgar.

Obvio.

—Mi padre dona dinero al hospital —dije al fin, cruzándome de piernas—. Voy a averiguar si Sabrina ha estado allí.

—Apuesto a que sí —contestó Veronica muy pagada de sí misma.

—Ah, chicas. He oído que están intentando crear una nueva poción para los granos: mezclan cascaras de huevo de dragón con canela, café instantáneo y sangre de duendecillo —intervino Margo Dunne, colocándose el abrigo y el roce con su piel hizo tintinear su pulsera de gruesas perlas—. Pero dicen que todavía tiene efectos secundarios, puede que te quedes ciega y luego te mueras.

—A Megara no le hace falta eso —razonó Cassiopeia Brysne, o como yo la llamaba la mayor parte del tiempo: Cassipedo.

—Eh… ¿Te he ordenado que me bajaras las medias y me besaras el trasero? A nadie le gustan los aduladores excesivos, Cassipedo —dije, mirándome las uñas y ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Después de eso, la conversación volvió a girar sobre la ropa. A nuestro lado, también estaban Giovanni Darkness, Charlye Clarker, Diegué Lasserre (primo de Cecile) y mi novio, Marcellius. Honestamente últimamente estaba aburrida de él, se me antojaba un muermo y no pensaba que tuviera el carácter necesario para estar con alguien como yo.

Ojalá Marcellius y yo hubiéramos podido tener las peleas románticas de las parejas de las películas. Primero nos gritaríamos de todo, hasta que me echase a llorar. Cogería mi bolso y el abrigo, intentando abrochármelo sin poder hacerlo, de lo alterada que estaría. Luego, cuando trémula me encontrase abriendo la puerta de la calle, dispuesta a marcharme para siempre, él se acercaría a mí por detrás y me estrecharía fuertemente entre sus brazos. Luego me daría la vuelta y elevaría la mirada hacia él un momento, intentando comprenderlo, y finalmente nos besaríamos apasionadamente. Luego él me rogaría que me quedase y haríamos el amor.

O quizá dejaría que me marchara. Y días después, iría hasta la casa del chico a pie, vestida con un largo abrigo negro con un pañuelo de seda cubriéndome el cabello y el rostro disimulado tras unas enormes gafas de sol de Chanel. Dejaría un regalo especial para él y luego desaparecería en la oscura noche. Al abrir el paquete, olería mi perfume y añoraría mi presencia sin demorarse en venir a pedirme perdón.

Pero no, él hacía todo lo que yo le ordenaba sin rechistar.

Aburrido.

Quizá Giovanni Darkness, pudiera aportarme un poco de diversión. Le miré por el rabillo del ojo, él me miro sin ningún miedo y yo le regalé en secreto una sonrisa coqueta hasta que Salem salió diosamente de entre uno de los sillones y saltó sobre mi regazo.

—Tranquilo, _mon amour_ —murmuré, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño. Alcé al gato sphynx y le puse sobre mi vestido rosa y detallado de Gucci deslizando la mano sobre su piel desnuda. Maullaba al sentir el tacto de mi abultado abrigo de pelo y jugueteaba con la larga lazaba que colgaba de mi cuello. Mientras tanto mis ojos se deslizaron por la Sala Común en busca de algún entretenimiento. Al captarlo, las comisuras de mis labios se arrugaron maliciosamente. Era justo lo que necesitaba—. Sé que estás aburrido, pero acabo de ver algo que hará que pasemos un buen rato.

Salem maulló de nuevo, cerró los ojos y se acomodó en mis manos, ronroneando feliz. Luego ladeé la cabeza viendo el perfil de Marcellius, ojalá hubiese sido tan entretenido como guapo. Era una lástima.

—Marcellius, cielo... —bisbiseé al ritmo cínico que deslizaba las manos por mi gato, llamando la atención de mi galán, que zanjó la conversación con Giovanni y me analizó como si fuese lo más grandioso—. ¿Por qué no has hecho nada aún por lo de tu piano? Te dije que había sido Potter, y parece burlarse de ti cada vez que te ve.

—Me dijiste que esperara al momento adecuado... —contestó, chasqueando la lengua entre sus gruesos labios.

—¿Y qué mejor que ahora, encanto? —pinché, sintiendo la mirada de mis amigas, seguramente habían captado cada uno de mis pensamientos o por lo menos intentado. Tuve que contener una sonrisa, la realidad era muchísimo más aburrida, pero sabía cómo darle mi propio toque personal—.Te está mirando, y no de muy buenas formas. ¿Quieres que te tachen de cobarde?

Mientras le hablaba, Marcellius siguió con la mirada a Potter y Scorpius que, miraban en nuestra dirección, o sea, no me estaba inventado nada. Scorpius parecía triste y Potter, furioso, súper furioso. Perfecto, más que perfecto. Quería que me mirara con ese odio infernal que sentía hacía mí y saborearle mientras causaba destrucción.

Inmediatamente, sin tener que decir ni una palabra más, (¡buen chico!), Marcellius se levantó del sofá, abrochó el botón de su blaizer oscura y con pasos taimados se acercó a ellos, escrutándoles con sus saltones ojos verdes. Olía la discusión a kilómetros y podía sentir sumedia sonrisa, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a mí, cuando se situó delante de Potter adoptando una postura elegante y soberbia. Digna de un gobernador.

—Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí... —susurró cuando terminó de acercarse, cortándoles el paso hacía las escaleras de las habitaciones.

—No tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces... —escuché que decía Scorpius secamente—. Hazte a un lado.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó Marcellius, sin borrar el gesto burlesco y amenazante de sus labios, el cual, acto seguido, se transformó en una carcajada llena de desprecio—. ¿Creías que después de romper mi piano saldrías ileso? —cuestionó Marcellius, esta vez mirando a Potter. Giovanni acompañado de Diegué apareció a su lado gozoso de algo de acción, dispuesto a entrar en la pelea si hiciera falta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Potter atónito, mirándole de hito en hito como si se hubiera vuelto loco. La situación prometía.

Siguieron balbuceando como besugos: "yo no te he roto el piano", "claro que sí" y bla, bla, bla tonterías varias que no llevarían a ningún lado. Así que, pensé que era hora de intervenir y darles el toque de gracia que les hacía falta. Con cuidado, retiré a Salem de mi regazo y mientras se estiraba en el suelo me dirigí a mis amigas.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —inquirí, viendo el espectáculo desde atrás—. Nos vamos a perder el circo.

Me levanté, di una palmada en el aire y todas se levantaron al compás.

—Esto será súper divertido —susurró Veronica, poniéndose a mí lado y Margo siguió sus pasos, con su vestido entallado con un enorme cinturón adornado con un lazo en el centro. Tenían casi las mismas ganas que yo por ver caos y destrucción, una lástima que Cheryl no pudiera estar para verlo.

Todas parecíamos pletóricas de ver una pelea deslizándonos como serpientes hambrientas hasta ellos, excepto Cecile Lasserre. Escruté su pose por el rabillo del ojo: su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido y le había salido una cara de gata guerrera que sin duda podría haber arañado a cualquiera. Verla mover su cuerpo amenazadoramente dentro de una falda demasiado estrecha, y sus cabellos encaracolados enmarcados con una diadema de orejas de gato, era un espectáculo. Me estaba tronchando de la risa, sabía exactamente que estaba en modo "proteger a Marcellius". Y es que, ni para mí (ni para nadie), era secreto que estaba coladita por mi novio, lo que sinceramente me divertía. Poder lanzarle comentarios mordaces y desesperantes en la comida _"¿cómo le queda mejor el pelo, Cécile? Dile que le queda mejor hacía atrás",_ besarme con él delante de ella y ver como en su tez oscura aparecía una rabia disimulada, me encantaba.

Finalmente llegamos hasta ellos con pasos elegantes y gráciles, llamando la atención de toda la Sala Común, justo para terminar de escuchar las últimas palabras de la boca de Marcellius:

—¿Sabes? —preguntó retóricamente alzando el mentón orgulloso—. Sé que fuiste tú desde la noche de Halloween... No he querido decir nada a mi padre porque esperaba que tuvieras la decencia de reconocerlo por tu cuenta... Pero, oh, vaya, me equivocaba... suponía que el ser hijo del gran elegido te haría ser más valiente y honesto, pero no —se burló.

—Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba el piano aquí... Y una pena, porque a lo mejor sí que tendría que haber sido yo quien lo hubiese roto —contestó, con la mandíbula demasiado apretada.

—Potter, no sabía que eras un mentiroso… Es de muy mala educación no reconocer las cosas —bisbiseé, balanceando mis pestañas con inocencia mientras mis comisuras comenzaban a salivar veneno y le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Él como respuesta plantó su vista en mí y mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Pude temblar al verle, en cambio, tuve vértigo, pero no por la altura, sino por el abismo oscuro de su mirada. Estaba enfurecido de verdad, lo que me decía que de un momento a otro se iba a liar y, claramente, no dejaría escapar ni un solo instante para poner la guinda al pastel.

—Pues déjame decirte, princesa de Slytherin, que todos si sabemos que tú eres una mentirosa —me atacó Potter, frunciendo los labios.

¿Yo una mentirosa? ¡Por supuesto! Vaya novedad.

En mi defensa tengo que argumentar que si mentía lo hacía por el bien de todos. Denominémoslo como "mentiras piadosas".Era obvio que fui yo la que rompí el piano para culpar a Potter, pero si no hubiese roto el piano hubiera tratado mal a mis amigas la noche de Halloween. Estaba de muy mal humor por la carta de mi "querida" madre, así que, como soy muy buena y quiero lo mejor para mis amigas, lo hice.

—¡Qué escándalo! —bramé inmediatamente.

Me llevé la manos a la boca dramáticamente y acto seguido, miré con complicidad a Margo y Veronica. Las tres nos echamos a reír escandalosamente en la cara de Potter.

—Súper escándalo, M —contestó Margo, llevándose las manos a sus orejeras de pelo, que casi siempre llevaba con ella. Le ladeé una sonrisa maliciosa por en medio de mis manos.

—Escándalo es el que estáis montando cuando Albus no tiene nada que ver, Megara... —dijo Scorpius de repente.

Me le quedé mirando y formé un puchero. Scorpius tan leal a sus amigos como siempre. Era una monada.

—O sea... ¿En serio? No entiendo absolutamente nada. ¿Yo —me señalé— soy la culpable de que Potter en uno de sus ataques de ira haya roto el piano de Marcelllius?

—Quizás estaba celoso de Marcellius y por eso lo rompió —intervino Veronica, abriendo los ojos teatralmente, como si hubiera encontrado la solución al problema.

—Que historia tan romántica, ¿no? —contesté, llevándome las manos al corazón.

—Preciosa… —se escuchó de fondo el sarcasmo de Potter, acompañado de un bufido de Marcellius. Me aguanté la risa.

—Yo la leería sin duda —prosiguió Margo sonriente. Ella lo dijo totalmente en serio.

—La historia que jamás leería es como la chica más popular del colegio sale con un chico al que rompen el piano y no hace absolutamente nada —desdeñé, queriendo meter el dedo en la yaga. Disimuladamente me fijé en el rostro de mi novio, estaba totalmente blanco.

—Tienes razón, M, esa historia no tendría nada de éxito —dijo Veronica, ajustando una mueca de asco.

Terminamos por estallar en una sonora carcajada de nuevo, sin importarnos su pelea. Cassipedo y Cecile no se enteraban de nada.

—Bueno, a lo que íbamos… que tengo yo la culpa de todo —expuse, queriéndome hacer la víctima. Comencé a convulsionar mis hombros y fingir ligeros pucheros—. Jo.

—No tienes la culpa de nada... porque supuestamente es mentira... —intervino Cecile con autentico sarcasmo.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo dejan entrar a la Sala Común a gente como Potter —se metió por medio Marcellius.

¡Ups! Golpe bajo.

—Y yo no entiendo que se les ocurrió a tus padres cuando pensaron que tenías suficiente cerebro como para poder venir a Hogwarts —las palabras salieron de los labios de Potter antes de que éste se diera cuenta.

¡Menuda contestación! La cara de Marcellius se contorsionó en un gesto de enojo y no me extrañaba lo más mínimo.

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi familia, asqueroso mestizo… —le amenazó Marcellius.

—Y tú no te atrevas a culparme de nada, Labonair —repuso Potter—. Ya te he dicho que yo no he roto tu piano. Y si lo que buscas es problemas, al final me vas a encontrar.

Giovanni crujió los puños al escuchar la amenaza. Había estado muy tranquilo y parecía impaciente. En ese instante, Scorpius torció una sonrisa cargada de ironía sacando su parte más Malfoy: la de su padre. ¡Estaba siendo mejor de lo que me esperaba!

—Albus, déjales. ¿Y tú? —preguntó mirando a Giovanni—. ¿Te piensas que me voy a pelear contigo? No me hace falta montar estos espectáculos para parecer alguien —escupió con rabia ladeando la cabeza con los ojos fríos como un tempano de hielo.

—Nadie te está diciendo nada a ti, no te metas... —dijo de repente Cassipedo. Es que esta chica era unineuronal.

—Pero si a mi amigo… —contestó entre dientes Scorpius.

—Como comprenderás, al igual que tu defiendes a tu amigo, nosotros defendemos a Marcellius... —dijo Cecile.

—La verdad es que creía que no deberíamos hacerlo, pero ya veo que Marcellius sí necesita nuestra ayuda para enfrentarse a la serpiente Potter... —intervine, intentando enfadar algo más a Marcellius y que la cosa se pusiera más divertida. Al instante vi como su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de autentico asqueo.

Las miradas de todos los que se encontraban en el nido de serpientes se clavaban en nosotros. Algunos se alejaban de la pelea, otros como la mugrepandi de sus amigos, se acercaban para situarse detrás de Scorpius y Albus, como un chico gordo (el cual no me había parado a memorizar su apellido), Kay, Zeralv y Develius. Otros, simplemente miraban con morbo.

—Paga mi piano o…

—¿O qué?

—Haré que mi padre te expulse de Hogwarts, Potter —aseguró Marcellius acompañado de un tono hiriente que salía de sus labios como si fuera algo normal—. A ti y a toda la plebe de este colegio.

—Yo no soy plebe, la plebe eres tú. —Potter estaba totalmente colorado de la rabia. Sus puños se encontraban fuertemente cerrados impidiendo que la sangre llegara a sus nudillos, los cuales estaban de color blanco—. Os creéis muy superiores, pero eso se va a acabar.

—¿Nos estás amenazando otra vez, Potter? —pregunté adoptando una pose dramática, intentando que esto fuera un paso más allá.

—Sí, lo está haciendo —me contestó Marcellius, dando un paso adelante—. Te voy a lanzar yo una amenaza: paga el piano o acabaré contigo.

—Todos nosotros lo haremos como no lo hagas —fortaleció Cecile, detrás de Marcellius.

—Mirad, estoy temblando… —contraatacó Potter.

—Deberías… Mírate, aquí estas, donde no perteneces y donde no vas a pertenecer jamás. Es un gran error que estés aquí, Potter. Con una familia como la tuya… no entiendo en qué pensaba el sombrero al mandarte a Slytherin —escupió las palabras Cécile con prepotencia y soberbia, mientras acortaba la distancia que había entre ella y un sillón, dejando caer su cuerpo en el apoyabrazos con pedantería y esbozando una sonrisa ladina a la par que malévola y llena de desprecio hacia esos dos chicos—. ¿Por qué no morís aquí en medio? Mira Potter, así pagarías el piano de Marcellius.

—¿Morirme solo? —preguntó Potter. Una sombra cruzó su cara y supe de inmediato que iba a soltar algo gordo—. Para eso es más fácil que aviséis a vuestro querido papaíto para que lo haga.

¿Estaba llamando a Georges Labonair asesino? ¡Qué escándalo!

Marcellius lució una sonrisa, como si le importará lo más minino que hubiera dejado eso entre ver. Es más, parecía sentirse orgullo de ello.

—Contigo podría acabar yo mismo, también podría hacerlo con Malfoy, Weasley y no puedo olvidar a Rousseau.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro... —dijo Potter.

Marcellius sorpresivamente, sacó su varita apuntándole. Puse cara de sorprendida aunque por dentro me estuviera partiendo de risa. Ahora solo me quedaba decir: " _oh, no Marcellius no lo hagas_ " y quedar como la mejor novia del universo, pero...

¡Sorpresa!

No era la mejor novia. Tampoco pretendía serlo.

—¿Sabes? Me da realmente pena que ni siquiera tu familia te quiera, pero es normal, no eres ni la mitad de lo que un día fue tu padre... —decía Marcellius, agregando—: Ni siquiera la mitad de tonto.

Potter rabioso solo pudo sacar su varita para apuntarle a él y decir una frase que me hizo quedarme totalmente intrigada.

—Sé todo lo que hacéis en York... Y pronto todo caerá por su propio peso.

Cuando la cosa por fin se estaba poniendo interesante, escuché como se activaba el muro y vi que Patrick el gordo no se qué, creo que su apellido empezaba por hache, algo como, horroroso u horripilante se escabullía rápidamente sin ser notado por casi nadie. Supuse que sería para buscar a algún profesor. Maldita rata que quería acabar con mi entretenimiento. Más tarde le haría pagar por ello. Nadie se metía en mis planes y salía ileso.

—¡Voy a embruja…! —comenzó a exclamar Marcellius aún con la varita en alto.

Pero antes de que pudiera conjurar cualquier hechizo, fue impulsado con fuerza hacía atrás, cayó de culo al suelo después de volar por los aires, y su varita se resbaló de su mano. Todos nos giramos a mirar a Potter, que apenas había levantado la varita en dirección a Marcellius y le había hechizado. Los corrillos comenzaron a murmurar y se instaló un run, run en la Sala Común, hasta yo me sorprendí, o sea, sabía que el Slyboy era bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero vaya, o sea, vaya... Estaba siendo una noche muy reveladora.

Antes de que Marcellius pudiera reaccionar, la pared de la Sala Común se abrió, y entró por ella el profesor Slughorn acompañado de la rata que se había chivado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto griterío? —preguntó el viejo barrigón—. ¡Bajad las varitas de inmediato!

—Él es el problema, ¡está maldito! —espetó Marcellius, enfurecido, mientras se ponía de pie, señalando hacia Potter. El profesor miró a ambos durante unos segundos, analizando la situación, y cuando pareció comprender lo que había sucedido, arrugó los labios.

—¿Con qué Potter es el problema? —preguntó, moviendo su prominente barriga hasta ellos. Marcellius asintió con fuerza—. Bueno, bueno… Potter, ven conmigo a mi despacho y cuéntame qué ha pasado mientras nos tomamos un licor de regaliz, te veo un poco alterado.

Como se notaba que era el ojito derecho del profesor y todos lo sabíamos. Marcellius chaqueó la lengua cabreado mientras ambos salían por el muro empedrado y la Sala Común se despejaba. Scorpius lanzó una mirada de odio en nuestra dirección y subió a su habitación junto con sus compañeros.

—Esta me la va a pagar —escuché que dijo Marcellius cuando se acercó a mí y yo, esperaba que fuese pronto.

Estoy segura de que vosotros también.


	14. Lord Oscuro

**14\. Lord Oscuro** : _Albus Potter_

Cuando a la mañana siguiente desperté con ese mal sabor de boca tan habitual, me di cuenta de que había tenido otra de mis "fantásticas" pesadillas aunque no la recordara tan nítida como otras veces. Sinceramente no me extrañó lo más mínimo después de todo lo acontecido en el día anterior: Eileen nos confesó la desgracia de York, mi pelea con Labonair y tener que acompañar al profesor Slughorn a beber el empalagoso licor de regaliz para explicarle más o menos lo que había pasado. Contando el dolor de estomago que la bebida me ocasionó la mayor parte de la noche (demasiado acaramelada para mi gusto), la pesadilla solo era la guinda que faltaba al peor pastel del universo.

Me frotaba los ojos enfocando a mi alrededor. Primero vi las camas vacías y deshechas, después un par de calcetines sucios en el suelo (seguramente de George o míos) y fue en el momento que me di cuenta que la única persona que aún estaba dentro del dormitorio del cuarto año de Slytherin era Scorpius. Se vestía con tranquilidad, mientras que se estimaba a sí mismo en el reflejo del espejo, comprobando cómo le sentaba el uniforme. Distinguí como sus comisuras se acentuaban al colocarse la túnica por encima de los hombros y se peinaba un par de mechones rubios que caían por su frente.

—¿Y los demás? —pregunté, mientras salía a rastras de la cama, rascándome la cabeza por la confusión y lanzando un bostezo al aire. Estaba más cansado que de costumbre, tanto, que me daba miedo mirarme al espejo por las enormes ojeras que embadurnarían mi rostro. Mi cerebro aún estaba intentando encontrar retazos de la pesadilla de la noche anterior y atormentarme con ello.

—Han bajado a desayunar hace un rato. Creo que ninguno quería toparse contigo —me respondió directo y en tono sereno, como si fuera de lo más común que tus compañeros no quieran toparse contigo.

Me jodió, pero no respondí nada, sino que busqué en mi propio baúl y comencé a vestirme en silencio. Cuando ya casi había terminado, me miré en el espejo que había en la habitación. En efecto dos enormes manchas bailaban debajo de mis ojos como un chiste de mal gusto. A pesar de mi careto, el uniforme me caía perfectamente sobre los hombros. Mi túnica estaba suave y la sentí cómoda; tenía mucho que ver ser el único Slytherin de la familia. Lo que quiero decir es que no me valían las túnicas que a mis primos les quedaban pequeñas con el pasar de los años, por eso mi madre me compraba túnicas nuevas y de la mejor calidad.

—Venga, vamos, ponte la corbata, al final no nos va a dar tiempo de desayunar y estoy hambriento —me dijo Scorpius, hurgando en uno de mis cajones y lanzándomela para que la cogiera. Con gran habilidad, atajé el trozo de tela en el aire, y lo observé con más detalle.

Verde y plata, color de la casa fundada por la lengua pársel. Siempre me recordaban que yo no era honorable para llevar esos colores. Daba igual quien fuese, el día anterior lo hicieron Labonair y Lasserre, pero seguramente otro día podría ser hasta mi familia. Lo odiaba hasta decir basta. Me hartaba de sobremanera, cada uno debía ser lo que quería ser. La mayor parte de las veces, no me sentía libre, pero sí juzgado. La libertad es que un corazón sea libre. Poder hacer lo que quieres cuando quieres y ser responsable por lo que hiciste. Yo era como una serpiente en cautividad. Por otra parte, era de mi pensamiento que no se debía juzgar las cosas solo desde un punto de vista. Ya que todos éramos distintos, tanto en lo que se podía perdonar, como en lo que no se podía perdonar. Y sentía que nadie intentaba ponerse en la piel de serpiente que a veces me quedaba demasiado grande y otras, sentía que era donde podía ser yo mismo.

—No te preocupes, no ahorcan… creo —bromeó Scorpius, al verme pensativo con la corbata en la mano.

Di un respingo y meneé la cabeza. Menos mal que Scorpius estaba para rescatarme cuando me sentía a la deriva.

—Quizás está encantada por el señor del piano roto... —murmuré y le escuché lanzar una risotada al aire mostrando sus perfectos dientes. La verdad que era una posibilidad, pero no, no lo estaba. Traté de esbozar una leve sonrisa mientras que me ataba la corbata al cuello.

—Oye, no me has contado lo que te ha dicho Slughorn.

—Me preguntó que me había pasado, después me sirvió un vaso de licor de regaliz, te aconsejo que no lo pruebes jamás —añadí, enmarcando un gesto de repulsión—, se lo conté y me estuvo explicando acerca de la poción curativa de citarices, según él, todas dejan marca...

—¿Entonces no estás castigado? —me interrumpió Scorpius cuando iba a empezar mi perorata sobre pociones.

—No me has dejado terminar —le anuncié, paseando por la habitación en busca de mi maletín, le encontré a los pies de mi cama—, después de estar más de una hora debatiendo acerca de ello, creía que se le había olvidado el asunto de la pelea, pero no, cuando me iba, me dijo que, no me iba a castigar, pero sí que debía de ir todos los lunes al menos hasta Navidad a limpiar culos de calderos... Según él, lo hace por si el profesor Drácula se entera, tener una coartada.

—¿Pero puedes usar la varita?

—¿Estás loco? —pregunté, alzando mis cejas y abriendo mucho mis ojos—. ¡El profesor Slughorn jamás permitiría eso! —exclamé, me llevé la mano en un puño a la boca, carraspeé e imite la voz del viejo profesor—: Los calderos que se limpian con ayuda de la magia, corren el riesgo de romperse antes de tiempo...

—Estás casi listo para sustituirle, solo te falta la panza —dijo Scorpius entre risas, peinando sus cabellos rubios hacía atrás con la mano.

—¿En serio? Ahora me desayuno toda la comida del Gran Comedor y lo solucionamos, venga vamos —urgí.

Una vez listos, salimos del dormitorio y nos dirigimos a desayunar. Cuando llegamos, dentro se asentaba una gran cantidad de alumnos, comiendo, conversando y seguramente que muriéndose de sueño tanto como yo. Era lunes, así que no me extrañó lo más mínimo. Madrugar el primer día de la semana era peor que comerse un pedazo de pastel de cumpleaños de muerte. Llegábamos algo tarde, pero no lo suficiente como para que no nos diera tiempo a un buen desayuno. Me llegaba el olor a tostadas junto con beicon con huevos fritos y el aroma del zumo recién hecho. Mi estomago rugió con fuerza. Las tostadas me estaban esperando y las podía visualizar bailando encima del plato.

Mientras que caminaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin, escuché unas animadas y ruidosas risas por encima del murmullo y comprobé al girar la cabeza de quienes provenían. Como no (si no hubiera sido él estaba claro que eran de La Tribuna), mi hermano, James, más alto que yo, con el cabello castaño y revuelto que le enmarcaba el rostro delgado y de rasgos masculinos, el orgullo de los Potter, el que nunca decepcionaba a mi familia, reía junto a Archie, Reggie y mis primos Fred y Roxanne. Se mofaban de algún chiste interno, mientras que caminaban entre las mesas saludando a quienes saludaban a mi hermano.

Me detuve sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Imprevistamente, James también giró la cabeza, me vio a escasos metros de él, se le congeló la sonrisa y el rostro se le transformó completamente en cuestión de segundos. Dejó de reír a carcajadas como si la vida fuese un chiste y él el encargado de contarlo, y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios, para adquirir un gesto parco y de enfado. Roxanne le imitó entornando los ojos en mi dirección, Fred en cambio, todavía lucía su sonrisa mostrando todos sus blancos y centelleantes dientes. Pero James no dio tiempo a que nadie dijera nada. Comenzó a caminar más rápido que un rayo seguido por ellos, golpeándome el hombro mientras que pasaba por mi lado, sin siquiera saludarme como lo hacía siempre " _Eh, Quejicus_ " o " _Serpiente Slytherin_ ". Me di cuenta que su silencio dolía mucho más que sus tontos apodos. Permanecí de piedra en el sitio, sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de suceder. Vale que el pasatiempo preferido de mi hermano fuera meterse conmigo, pero jamás había sentido ese odio tan profundo desde los primeros días en Hogwarts cuando el sombrero me seleccionó para Slytherin.

—¿Y eso a qué ha venido? —habló Scorpius, a mi lado, que miraba como se alejaba James, con una de sus cejas levantadas y los labios en un gesto de asqueo.

Me encogí de hombros sin saber que decir. Estaba igual de impresionado que él.

—¡Albus! —gritó entonces otra voz a mis espaldas. Pude reconocerla al instante, era Rose. No tardó en acercarse a nosotros en el momento que nos dimos la vuelta, con su maraña de pelo y un libro entre las manos—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que pasó anoche? ¿Tienes algún castigo por lo de ayer? ¿Le diste su merecido al menos? Ugh, no aguanto a Labonair…

Hacía una pregunta detrás de la otra, apresurada y sin dejar que respondiera algo y lo más importante de todo, sin atropellarse siquiera al hablar. Scorpius la miró durante unos segundos con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa ante todas las palabras que había logrado gesticular. Estaba batiendo su propio record.

—¡Más despacio, Rose! —me apuré a decir, agarrándole del hombro para que parara de cacarear como una gallina. Ella detuvo sus preguntas, a la espera, dando ligeros puntapiés en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

¡Parecía mi madre!

—Lo primero de todo, ¿cómo te has enterado? —pregunté, sin contestar a ninguna de sus muchas preguntas. Era lo único que se me ocurría decir y desde luego primordial. Se ella se había enterado, seguramente todo el colegio lo sabría también.

—Todo el colegio lo sabe, no sé qué esperas de un montón de niñitos mimados sangre pura… están siempre a la espera de soltar idioteces para jactarse de su bravuconería —se apresuró a criticar ella, pero un carraspeo detrás de mí la detuvo. Ella alzó los ojos, parecía ser que se había olvidado completamente de Scorpius.

—Eh… Rose, te presento a Scorpius —dije, a ver si caía de una vez.

—¿Scorpius? ¿Scorpius Malfoy? —bromeó, rompiendo el contacto visual con él, y dirigiéndose de nuevo a mí. Su voz sonaba actuada con una mezcla entre la indignación y el desconcierto.

—Sí, por lo general ese suele ser mi nombre, Weasley —contestó Scorpius en un tono irónico. Tuve que contener la sonrisa. Rose por su parte, le ignoró totalmente.

—Al, de verdad… ¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo para que me cuentes que pasó anoche? Estoy muy preocupada —me pidió ella rigurosamente, empleando un tono muy similar al que utilizaba su madre cuando preguntaba algo por "educación", cuando en realidad no estaba dando lugar a otra elección.

No me apetecía tener que rememorar desde tan temprano lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero Rosie, era Rosie y sabía que solo estaba preocupada por mí. Finalmente di mi brazo a torcer, asentí y me giré para mirar a Scorpius.

—Yo iré a desayunar, me muero de hambre y ya conozco la historia, además, no quiero que Weasley me agobie a mi también con sus preguntas. Nos vemos luego.

Se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y le vimos marcharse en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin. Automáticamente Rose me arrastró hacia fuera del Gran Comedor, a través de la puerta principal, y luego hacia el patio donde estaba el monumento del coño. Me abracé a mi mismo nada más salimos. El típico frio del mes de Noviembre en Escocia te calaba los huesos y, prácticamente no había nadie afuera. Mucho mejor, así no podrían escucharnos.

—Tenemos que ir a hablar con la directora McGonagall —me afirmó Rose, cuando estábamos fuera, lejos de todo el mundo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunté, sin terminar de comprender.

—¿A qué me refiero? —repitió ella, como si le pareciera insólito que le preguntara eso—. Me refiero al hecho de lo que ha pasado...

—Rose…

—… porque no hay forma de consentir que cargues con toda la culpa…

—Rose, por favor…

—… sabiendo lo que hacen ellos… —continuaba ella, sin siquiera prestarme atención. Caminaba de un lado al otro, con pasos cortos y rápidos, y parecía hablar con ella misma. Conocía bien a Rose, y sabía que eso era lo que ella hacía cuando estaba nerviosa— …no, no, es obvio que no puede ser. Debes escribirle a tu padre…

—Escucha, Rose…

—… él es un hombre muy importante, y muy influyente también, estoy segura que encontrará una manera de sacarte de ese nido de alimañas de una vez por todas y más ahora con todo lo que sabemos…

—¡Rose, para! —estallé finalmente, y por fin se detuvo en seco donde estaba mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos y los labios fruncidos—. Escúchame, por favor —le pedí, bajando el volumen de mi voz—. No voy a decir nada, estuve ya hablando con el profesor Slughorn y me ha —hice unas comillas en el aire— castigado, por lo que pasó.

—¿Qué? ¿Y el castigo de él? —cuestionó indignada.

—Bueno, a decir verdad… él no me ha llegado a hacer nada… —susurré y sentí que un leve rubor subía a mis mejillas.

—Tú… tú tan solo te defendiste, ¿verdad, Albus? —preguntó entonces Rose, y nuevamente, su tono sonó amenazador.

—Bueno… la verdad es que no me acuerdo, estaba nervioso… él sólo amenazaba, repetía una y otra vez que pagara su piano, me llamó asqueroso mestizo, y entonces sacó su varita y yo saqué la mía…

—¡Oh, por Dumbledore, Albus! —exclamó Rose, llevándose las manos a los cabellos, sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo—. No puedo creerlo... ¡Tendría que haber estado yo allí para...!

—¿Protegerme?

—¡Sí! Albus… Hogwarts se suponía que sería lo mejor que nos podría pasar en nuestras vidas y estamos metidos en un gran lío que a cada día que pasa se hace más grande. ¿Y si ahora te hacen algo por estar allí? ¡Se suponía que esto iba a ser perfecto! —me gritó ella, y unas lágrimas se acumularon en su rostro.

Enfadada, Rose se dejó caer sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra, desinflándose como un globo. Me senté en silencio junto a ella, pensativo.

—Todavía puede ser increíble, Rosie… no me va a pasar nada...

—No quiero que estés solo, eres un imán para los líos y un chico muy especial... por eso quería que quedases en Gryffindor conmigo... O bueno, ya me da igual la casa que sea, pero quería estar contigo.

—¡No estoy solo! —me apresuré a decir para recordarle—: Tengo a Scorpius.

—No digo que Malfoy sea malo, pero… sabes cómo soy...

—Eres la mejor prima que podría tener... —murmuré. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro—. Pero también eres la más pesada, no me va a pasar nada...

—Quiero que me cuentes todo —me dijo totalmente severa. Yo asentí—. Promételo.

—Te lo prometo, Rosie.

Rose pareció analizar la situación durante unos segundos y su ceño permanecía fuertemente fruncido. Supe que iba a necesitar mucho más que eso para convencerle, pero por el momento, que dejara de atosigarme con el tema era suficiente.

Estuvimos un rato más donde le conté largo y tendido lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y luego ambos volvimos al Gran Comedor. Nada más llegar nos separamos en nuestras respectivas mesas. Tomé asiento junto a Scorpius, que en ese momento comía una tostada con mermelada mientras que hablaba con Peter, George y Jackson.

Sin hablar, saqué una copia del horario de mi maletín y comencé a ver qué clases me tocaban a lo largo del día. Esperaba que no fueran tediosas, no estaba con los ánimos suficientes como para soportar un exceso de clases. Sabía que la primera materia que me tocaba era Encantamientos, pero no estaba seguro de si estaba seguida por Historia de la Magia o Transformaciones, y para cerrar el día, tenía Pociones.

Todavía estaba leyendo el horario, cuando una lechuza rezagada del resto entró y se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba sentado. La reconocí de inmediato; era Alastor y que se dirigiera a mí en vez de donde estaba mi hermano James, era una mala señal y más después de todo lo que había pasado. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. ¿Era posible que mi padre ya se hubiera enterado? No podía ser.

Tomé la carta que me extendía la lechuza, le acaricie levemente la cabeza, y finalmente, tomando coraje, abrí el sobre:

 _Querido Albus,_

 _Seguramente te ha sorprendido el recibir esta carta de mi parte, pero más me sorprendería a mí recibir una tuya, ya que llevas más de un mes sin escribirnos. Ese es un tema que debemos tratar en cuanto llegues a casa por Navidad. No me gusta esa actitud, tus hermanos nos escriben casi todas las semanas._

 _Espero que estés bien, pero ayer recibí una carta de Neville, quien parecía muy preocupado por ti. Al principio me dijo que solo eran problemas con un chico de Slytherin, sin embargo, al final, me confesó que le habías atacado. Me ha dicho que piensa que algo anda mal contigo y que puedes estar en alguna clase de embrollo… te agradecería que me respondieras cuánto antes y me dijeras si es que te sucede algo, hijo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea._

 _Te quiere, tu padre_

Según leía la carta, mi cabreo acrecentaba tras cada una de sus palabras escritas. Estuve a punto de dejarla a medias, hacerla una bola y tirarla a la basura, pero seguí y seguí hasta terminarla.

—¿De quién es? —me preguntó finalmente Scorpuis, a quien la curiosidad le había derrotado y dejó a los demás hablando del próximo partido de Quididtch, donde se verían las caras Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw.

—De mi padre—le respondí.

—Oh…

—Mi padrino le escribió ayer… parece que todo el colegio se ha enterado de lo que pasó —expliqué mejor, mientras que le extendía la carta a Scorpius para que la leyera.

—Tienes que responderle —sentenció Scorpius luego de leer la carta.

—Sí, lo sé… después de clases —accedí con mirada turbia. Tener que responder una carta de mi padre me apetecía menos que enfrentarme a un basilisco.

 **{***}**

Durante la clase de Encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick se limitó a contarnos sobre el encantamiento convocador, el cual aprenderíamos durante esa semana.

—El encantamiento convocador no puede ser usado sobre edificios. Además, no funciona en la mayoría de las cosas vivas, y en las pocas que sí lo hace generalmente no son consideradas dignas de ser convocadas, como los gusarajos —nos explicó—. ¿Sabe alguien si existe algún contrahechizo?

Volví a echar de menos la mano de Rose en el aire, estábamos con los Hufflepuff, pero esta vez fue Scorpius quien la levantó en su lugar.

—Existen contrahechizos que pueden ser colocados en objetos para prevenir que sean convocados. La mayoría de los objetos de valor son previamente encantados con hechizos antirrobo para evitar que sean convocados por nadie más que sus legítimos dueños.

—¡Muy bien, muy bien! —exclamó el bajito profesor—. Cinco puntos para Slytherin.

Scorpius cinceló media sonrisa con orgullo. Si es que… era otro cerebrito.

Finalmente, después de soltarnos un sermón sobre lo peligroso que era convocar objetos a grandes distancias, por fin nos dejó practicarlo. Nos entregó a cada uno un objeto (a mí me toco un tren roto), y nos enseñó los movimientos del hechizo "Accio".El hechizo parecía simple, pero no lo era.Los primeros diez minutos, nos dedicamos a esquivar los objetos que venían disparados hacía nosotros y a Justin Farrey, un chico de Hufflepuff, Cécile Lasserre le fracturó la nariz "sin querer".Al finalizar la clase tan solo unos cuantos logramos dominarlo.

La clase de Historia de la Magia transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente. Como siempre, encontré el tono monocorde del profesor increíblemente aburrido, parecido a un somnífero, y entre el aburrimiento, la falta de sueño y el déficit de atención, tuve mucha dificultad en seguir el rumbo de la clase.

Luego de la comida, fue cuando empecé a notar que las cosas iban mal. El ambiente era extraño. Cada vez que pasaba por el lado de algún grupo de estudiantes, se cerraban en banda y comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellos lanzándome miradas de soslayo y poniendo rostros consternados. Pero era mucho peor los momentos en los que el grupo de Labonair aparecía, al verme ponían cara de horror fingido y luego cuchicheaban abiertamente, para que me enterara de que estaban hablando de mí. Tuve ganas de volverle a hechizar, pero Scorpius me contuvo.

A la clase de pociones llegamos con apenas unos minutos de anticipación. Casi todos nuestros compañeros se encontraban ya dentro esperando delante de los calderos encendidos. Marcellius Labonair y Diegué Lasserre estaban sentados juntos en una de las mesas. El primero me lanzó una mirada de odio cuando entré al aula, algo agitado y el otro simplemente me siguió con la mirada como si fuese un mono de feria. Intenté ignorarle buscando con la mirada a Rose, por supuesto ella también estaba allí, siempre nos sentábamos juntos pero ese día la mesa donde estaba sentada se encontraba ocupada por Serena, George y Jackson. Ella me lanzó una mirada de "no es mi culpa, haber llegado antes".

Sin más remedio, busqué con la mirada una mesa vacía. Al fondo del aula encontré una y le indiqué a Scorpius que me siguiera. Nos sentamos y sacamos los libros.

Oteé la habitación siniestra repleta de tarros con ojos de serpientes o entrañas de cualquier animal que se te ocurriera mientras que, los demás se sentaban. Primero pude diferenciar a un grupo de Gryffindor que me observaba sin quitarme los ojos de encima, estuve tentando a levantarme y preguntarles "poco educadamente" que qué coño les pasaba, pero la melena rubia de Eileen recogida en una coleta, que me miraba, llamó mi atención. Cuando alcé la mano para saludarle, ella giró rápidamente la cabeza simulando no haberme visto. Deduje que quería evitarme. Por último mi atención recayó en Megara Prynce y su amiga Cheryl Argent, que con pasos decididos reclamando las miradas de todo el mundo, hasta de los tarros de cristal, parecían aproximarse en nuestra dirección. Me tensé. Eso no podía ser o por lo menos, esperaba que no lo fuera. El que la princesita de Slytherin se acercara a nosotros, solo podía significar problemas y en bastantes me había metido ya.

—No creo que estén viniendo hacía nosotros —murmuré, entrecerrando los ojos para poder verles mejor, al igual que siempre, no llevaba las gafas puestas—. Más vale que no vengan…

—Pues yo creo que sí —me contestó Scorpius, reclinando su cuerpo hacía atrás, sin quitar los ojos de encima de las dos chicas y estirando media sonrisa.

Finalmente para mi total desgracia, llegaron.

—¿Por qué tan solitos? ¿Necesitáis compañía? —preguntó Argent, pasándose la lengua por el labio superior mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Tenía el cabello larguísimo y pelirrojo, que le caía como una cortina en bucle sobre la espalda, por debajo de la fina cintura. Era de piel pálida, ojos marrones que susurraban "malicia" y sus labios respingones, de un leve color rojo, se alzaban combándose hacía su nariz. Pero lo que más destacaba de Cheryl Argent, era su aura explosiva con el emblema de Gryffindor que demostraba lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser.

—La verdad es que no —contesté hostil.

—No seas gruñón, Potter. Piensa que te estoy haciendo un regalo —bisbiseó y pestañeó Prynce. Sentí que me estaba atravesando con la mirada hasta que—: Estoy respirando el mismo aire que tú.

—M, entonces nos sentamos aquí, ¿no? —cuestionó Argent, quitándose la túnica bordada en grana y oro.

Ella se limitó a asentir, y se sentó a mi lado, y justo al suyo se sentó Argent. Scorpius ocupaba el último asiento a mí otro lado.

Se sentaron y junto con ellas les siguió el silencio. Por el rabillo del ojo, miré unas cuantas veces a Prynce. Mantenía el rostro alzado y de ella se apoderaba un aire taciturno y calmo, como si nada pudiera modificar su conducta.Se atusaba el cabello de vez en cuanto y pestañeaba con delicadeza.En una ocasión giró su cabeza y me miró dedicándome una sonrisa que me puso los pelos de punta.

Finalmente Slughorn sofocado, irrumpió en el aula.

—Buenas tardes alumnos… hoy dejaremos a un lado los antídotos y comenzaremos a trabajar en la Poción Agudizadora de Ingenio —comunicó el barrigón.

Me sentí exaltado. En cuarto año estudiábamos extensamente los antídotos y estábamos a la espera de realizar la Poción Agudizadora de Ingenio y por fin, había llegado el día.

Pociones siempre había sido mi clase preferida, tanto en teoría como en práctica. Conseguir lo que quisiera con tan solo una poción, era alucinante, no, más que eso. Rememoré para mis adentros las palabras que nos recitó Slughorn una vez. Con el Felix Felicis, la suerte, con Amortentia, amor incondicional, con Veritaserum, la verdad, con la Poción Multijugos, otra identidad… De repente, abrí los ojos de par en par, ¡eso era! Lo que necesitábamos era otra identidad para sonsacar información, aunque… el Veritaserum también podría haber sido eficaz, pero muchísimo más peligroso.

Comencé a cavilar mi plan para más tarde contárselo a Rose y Scorpius, estaba tan concentrado que apenas escuché mientras el profesor pasaba lista.

—Prynce, Megara —recitó Slughorn con su voz alegre. Vi a la chica levantar la mano delicadamente en el aire extendiendo una sonrisa encantadora. Sus manos eran de largos y finos dedos y sobre la muñeca, descansaba una pulsera con lo que opiné que era una esmeralda—. ¿Qué tal su tío Magnus?

—Divinamente —le respondió ella apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y dejando descansar su mentón sobre la palma de su mano. En serio que parecía una niña buena—. El otro día me mandó una carta preguntándome por usted señor.

Pude notar que el rostro del profesor se iluminaba notoriamente ante la mención de que ese tal Magnus se acordara de él.

—¡No me diga! ¿Y su padre qué tal? —preguntó Slughorn, olvidando que estaba en clase, y debía seguir pasando lista.

—Muy ocupado, señor… Ya sabe que al ser una persona tan influyente… Bueno, que le voy a contar a usted, seguro que lo sabe de primera mano —le peloteó Prynce, con su voz suave de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Desde luego que cuando hablaba con adultos o profesores, era una chica de las que dicen que son como un ángel... Un ángel con el alma de un demonio.

—Oh, me va a poner colorado. Aunque estoy seguro de que su madre no se queda atrás, su último trabajo es envidiable. Recuerdo que solía hacer una poción para cambiar el color de la ropa —rememoró el viejo profesor. Luego, como si volviera en sí, continuó pasando lista hasta que terminó—. Bueno, sin más dilaciones comencemos la clase… ¿Quién puede decirme que en qué consiste la poción que vamos a realizar hoy? —preguntó el profesor, e inmediatamente, la mano de Rose se alzó en el aire.

—¿Señorita Weasley? —preguntó Slughorn, divertido. Estaba acostumbrado a esa escena tanto como todos nosotros.

—Esta poción hace que la persona que la tome se vuelva más lista. Muchos alumnos piensan tomarla durante sus T.I. y ÉXTASIS, lo que me parece una total falta de moralidad —concluyó, lanzando un comentario mordaz, acusándonos a la mayoría a pesar de no haber hecho nada.

—Excelente, señorita Weasley. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor, además yo también espero que no se utilice esta poción con métodos poco ortodoxos.

A mi lado, Scorpius rechistó molesto y murmuró:

—Eso lo sabe cualquiera.

—Bueno, bueno —se frotó las manos por encima de la barriga elaborando una sonrisa de vernos a todos tan callados y atentos, todos por la misma razón: esa poción podría librarnos de muchas horas de estudio—. Quiero que todos ustedes abran los libros en la página noventa y cinco, donde encontraran la explicación de cómo realizar su poción, tomen sus ingredientes y al final de la clase, quiero que coloquen su poción dentro de un frasco y lo dejen sobre mi escritorio para que yo luego los evalúe.

Inmediatamente se comenzó a escuchar el movimiento de la gente al sacar sus libros, varitas e ingredientes de las mochilas.Vi como Prynce abría delicada y lentamente su bolso, sacaba su libro con sumo cuidado, y comenzaba a trabajar sobre la poción, cuchicheando con Argent. A mi lado, Scorpius hacía lo mismo. Tomé mi propio libro y lo abrí en la página noventa y cinco, donde figuraba la receta para la poción.

Machacar los escarabajos y colocarlos en un caldero durante diez minutos junto con un cuarto de litro de bilis de armadillo. Comencé a machacar los escarabajos. Mientras que lo hacía, miré a Prynce de reojo, y me sorprendió al ver con la rapidez y habilidad que machacaba los suyos.

Volví a mi propia poción mientras ella agregaba con un movimiento ágil la bilis de armadillo. A la par que removía dentro de su caldero, le dio tiempo a ojear la poción de Scorpius, y como yo, vio que tenía algunos problemas con ella, que era de un color morado demasiado oscuro, y comenzaba a volverse pastosa.

—Agrégale dos bayas de muérdago aunque no venga en la receta de la poción… así volverá el tono original y diluirá el contenido —le sugirió Prynce, casi en un susurro. Mientras seguía concentrada en su propia poción.

—Gracias —le murmuró, mientras obedecía lo que ella le decía, e inmediatamente, el color cambió por arte de magia.

Yo no me hubiese fiado de ella, pero como Scorpius y Prynce se conocían desde pequeños, supongo que era normal.

Comencé a cortar la raíz de jengibre, todas de un tamaño exactamente igual, para luego poder exprimir el jugo. Prynce a mi lado revolvió unas dos veces hacia su derecha y se escuchó un leve chasquido dentro del caldero. La poción se volvió de un color morado brillante, muy parecido al color que estaba adoptando la mía.

—¿Es verdad lo que cuentan? —le preguntó de repente Argent a Prynce en un susurro y ella separó por primera vez la vista de su poción. Puse el oído sin poder evitarlo, algo me decía que debía hacerlo—. Ya sabes… Que Potter tuvo un duelo ayer con Marcellius, y que le derribó antes de que él pudiera siquiera tocarle un pelo.

—Claro que sí, pero eso no fue lo peor… —cuchicheó mientras exprimía el jugo de la raíz—. Marcellius dice que cuando le impactó el hechizo, sintió como que algo oscuro se acercaba a él…

—Que miedo, tía… —bisbiseó Argent, dejando los utensilios sobre la mesa.

Ambas inmediatamente me miraron de reojo con cara de terror fingido. No pude evitar reír levemente mientras meneaba un poco la cabeza. Sabía que se sentaran a nuestro lado iba con segundas intenciones y ahora me lo estaban demostrando.

—Como se ha exagerado todo… —dije metiéndome en su conversación, al fin y al cabo era lo que querían. A mi lado, Scorpius también rió.

—Lo próximo que escuches será que quisiste asesinarle con una maldición imperdonable —se burló, con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

—¿Quisiste hacerlo? —intervino Argent pletórica por poder sonsacar toda la información posible.

—Por supuesto que quiso hacerlo —le contestó Prynce, vertiendo el jugo en su caldero—. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Nos amenazó a todos. Y… desgraciadamente, todavía no he recibido una disculpa.

Me miró totalmente ultrajada, si pensaba que iba a pedirle perdón lo llevaba claro.

—No fue así. Él quiso atacarme, y yo sin darme cuenta le desarmé —me expliqué, mientras que colocaba la raíz de jengibre dentro del caldero.

Repentinamente la mano de Prynce se aferró con fuerza a mi muñeca, obligándome a alejar mi mano del caldero. Sentí el contacto por primera vez con su piel, que era fría. Le observé con mala cara. ¿También quería joderme en clases?

—Estas agregando más jengibre de lo normal —me explicó Prynce, mientras me soltaba—. No quieras que te pase nada malo, Slyboy.

—Mhm… gracias —dije no muy convencido, mientras instintivamente llevaba mi mano libre hacia donde segundos atrás había sentido el contacto frío con la mano de Prynce.

—Confiésanos —susurró después, pero algo en su tono de voz había cambiado. Parecía un poco más recelosa. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a hablar—. ¿Dónde has aprendido esa magia? No creo que te la haya enseñado tu padre. Ya sabes… ¿O tal vez sí? Sería un escándalo…

—¿Qué? ¡No! —me apresuré a responder. Scorpius me golpeó levemente con el codo para que bajara la voz. Rose nos estaba mirando, seguramente llevaba así toda la clase—. Fue sin querer… estaba molesto, no pude controlarme, y simplemente…

—La magia oscura salió de ti —Prynce completó mi frase. Me miró unos segundos más, y luego, volvió a su poción.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, Potter —intervino Argent— El siseo de una serpiente atraviesa cualquier muro, incluso el de los leones.

Me tensé.

—Si yo fuera tú, Potter… mantendría un perfil más bajo —agregó Prynce.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté de manera desafiante.

Ella revolvió en el sentido contrario a la agujas del reloj un par de veces más su caldero, sin responderme, como si meditara como decir lo que seguía.

—Porque no querrás que la gente piense que eres el nuevo Lord Oscuro —me dijo Prynce, en un murmuro lúgubre, mientras que vertía el jugo en su poción. Se escuchó un chasquido y comenzó a burbujear expandiéndose al fin brillante por el caldero.

—¡Vaya! Excelente poción, señorita Prynce… veo que tiene usted también el talento para pociones de toda su familia… —exclamó Slughorn cuando se acercó al caldero de Prynce. La poción se veía tal como decía la receta. Slughorn giró para mirar la mía y sonrió—. Muy bien usted también, Potter… otro que ha heredado los buenos genes de su familia.

Pude ver a Marcellius Labonair hacer una mueca de asco como si estuviera vomitando mientras que Slughorn continuaba halagando a la familia Potter.

—Señor Malfoy —se asomó a su caldero—. La suya también está muy bien.

No presté atención a las felicitaciones recibidas por parte del profesor de Pociones. Mi mente todavía repetía la última frase de Prynce. Tuve que esperar a que el profesor se alejara hacia la mesa de Rose, que todavía seguía alerta, para poder hablar de nuevo con ella.

—¿Eso es lo que dicen de mí? —le pregunté cuando estuve seguro de que nadie más que ellos podían escucharme. La chica me miró de reojo, mientras, vertía su poción en uno de los frascos.

—Hay algunos rumores, no se ha corrido mucho la voz… pero estoy segura de que todo el mundo lo piensa —me respondió ella.

—¿Qué tipo de rumores? —exigí saber.

—Sólo es que muchos encontraban raro que hayas terminado en Slytherin, Potter —dijo. Alcé una ceja, y Scorpius resopló levemente—. Ya sabes… eres el hijo de Harry Potter… y terminaste en Slytherin. Y después de esto, muchos piensan haber encontrado la respuesta… bueno, que el sombrero debe de haberte mandado aquí porque tú… —se quedó callada—. Cheryl, termina tú —se llevó las manos a la cara teatralmente— a mí, me da mucha pena.

—Piensan que te ha mandado a Slytherin porque tienes poderes oscuros —terminó la frase Argent de manera directa y cruda.

Sentí un pesar en pecho, como si de golpe me hubieran puesto una mochila llena de piedras encima. Y entonces, la campana que marcaba el fin de la clase retumbó en las mazmorras.

—¡Coloquen sus pociones en frascos y déjenlas sobre mi escritorio! —anunció el profesor.

Rápidamente Argent y Scorpius se dispusieron a poner sus pociones en botellas, pero yo en cambio, tardé unos segundos más. Sentía las manos entumecidas. Serví la poción dentro de la botella, y torpemente, la apoyé sobre la mesa mientras cerraba el libro. Tan confundido me sentía que no noté que la había colocado sobre el borde de la mesa. La botella perdió estabilidad, y cayó al suelo. El frasco se rompió en mil pedazos y la poción se desparramó por todas partes.

—Me debes una, te he contado todo lo que dicen de ti. Ya me cobraré, chevalier —escuché que me decía la princesa de Slytherin cuando nos quedamos solos en la mesa.

—Eres un demonio —contesté con odio.

—Los demonios son más dichosos que los ángeles. Después de todo ellos pueden disfrutar de todos los pecados. Au revoir, mon amour! —se despidió, me lanzó un beso con la mano y seguida de su séquito que la esperaba en la puerta se fue.

Mientras su cabello castaño desaparecía entre la desvejecida puerta y escuché el tintineo de sus escandalosas risas, Scorpius apareció a mi lado. Comenzó a recoger su material en silencio, estaba esperando a que yo lo rompiera, pero no sabía si estaba preparado. Guardaba el kit de ingredientes en el momento que pude distinguir la voz de Rose despidiéndose de Serena y cuando alcé la mirada estaba delante nuestra esperándonos para marcharse con los brazos cruzados, deseosa de que le contáramos lo que había pasado con Prynce y Argent.

—Yo me tengo que quedar chicos, hoy empieza mi castigo —dije resignado, mirando de reojo el estropicio del suelo, el que también tendría que limpiar.

Scorpius me miró completamente abatido, y Rose puso su gesto de «te-quiero-ayudar-y-no-se-como-hacerlo», por lo menos no era «no-haber-infringido-las-normas-del-colegio», que era el que solía poner.

—Te esperamos en el comedor —me contestó Scorpius—. Intentaré que los patanes estos no te dejen sin cena.

—Sí, esperadme allí, —convine, agregando en una tonada misteriosa—: tengo que contaros mi plan...

—¿Qué plan? —inquirió automáticamente Rose, asombrada, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Luego, ahora no puedo...

—Vale... —me respondió Rose no muy convencida. Después miró a Scorpius severamente—. Malfoy, ahora me tienes que contar tú lo que ha pasado con esas dos.

Salieron asegurándome que me guardarían croquetas de jamón y el aula se vació en cuestión de minutos. Slughorn recogió los frascos de cristal y se acercó a mí rápidamente.

—¡Aquí está el pillo! —dijo, tocándose la barriga y mirando un reloj de bolsillo—. Yo tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, muchacho, limpia los calderos que hemos utilizado hoy, cuando termines, puedes irte. Que queden relucientes y recuerda nuestra charla. ¡Nada de magia!

Y tan rápido como vino desapareció. Yo me le quedé mirando y sin querer me imaginé un caldero con patas.

Avancé por el pasillo entre los pupitres repletos de calderos sucios hasta donde estaban los estropajos y los utensilios de limpieza, arrastrando los pies con desgana y finalmente los cogí a regañadientes.

Me dispuse a empezar la tarea, los minutos pasaron tan despacio como si fueran horas. Las velas se fueron consumiendo y la agonizante luz desdibujaba las múltiples caras de asco que ponía cada vez que veía la masacre que me esperaba dentro de cada caldero. El trabajo no se me hubiera hecho tan tedioso si no fuera porque en mi cabeza se arremolinaban todo el tiempo las palabras de esas dos. " _Lord Oscuro_ ". Sentía una mezcla de enfado con preocupación. Primero me preocupaba por si tenían razón. ¿No era yo el que tenía siempre las mismas pesadillas con la misma mujer? Pero luego, al rato, me cabreaba por creerme los cuchicheos de cuatro personas.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando me tocó el caldero de Labonair, chasqué los dientes con asco, estaba pegajoso y me dolía la mano de tanto frotarlo.

—Gilipollas —murmuré, tentado a hechizar su caldero.

De repente escuché un chasquido a mi espalda y me di la vuelta mientras llevaba la mano al bolsillo de mi túnica dispuesto a sacar la varita, esperándome encontrar a Labonair o alguno de sus estúpidos amigos. Sin embargo, tan solo era un elfo doméstico que me miraba con una radiante sonrisa y las orejas totalmente puntiagudas.

—¿Gio? —pregunté asombrado.

—¡Buenas noches, señor Potter! —me saludó enseñando sus dientes descolocados y algo ennegrecidos, mientras con sus manos estrujaba sus pantalones de niño pequeño—. ¿Gio no ha hecho bien en venir?

—Estoy encantado de volver a verte, no te veía desde mi cumpleaños —me apresuré a saludarle—. Pero, ¿has venido por algún motivo en especial?

—Sí, señor —contestó Gio con franqueza—. Gio ha venido a ayudarle, señor..., no es fácil limpiar culos de caldero, señor... Gio se pregunta por dónde empezar a ayudar al señor Potter. Marie también quería venir, señor, pero debía servir los platos de la cena.

—Salúdale de mi parte y… —me rasqué la cabeza— por cualquier lugar —concluí, contento por el gesto del elfo—. Pero, ¿no te meterás en problemas? Además, no quiero molestarte.

—¡¿Molestar a Gio?! —chilló y temí que alguien nos escuchara—. ¡Molestar a Gio! —repuso de nuevo el elfo con voz disgustada—. Gio está encantado de poder ayudar al señor Potter. Vendrá a hacerlo siempre que pueda, señor.

—Entonces, aceptaré encantado tu ayuda.

A partir de ese momento, no se me hizo tan pesado limpiar los calderos y mi humor medio mejoró. Pasar tiempo con Gio era divertido. Cada cinco minutos soltaba algún disparate y yo me tronchaba de risa encima de algún caldero sucio, además con su ayuda, seguramente me ahorré casi media hora de estar frotando.

Cuando salí de allí, me di cuenta que la cena ya había empezado, e intenté andar lo más rápido posible memorizando el plan que había creado hacía el Gran Comedor, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la esquina para atravesar los grandes portones, alguien me agarró del hombro. Me di la vuelta encontrándome con mi padrino. Mi gesto cambio de pensativo a un fruncido de labios y las cejas arrugadas.

No me apetecía nada hablar con él.

—¿No me has escuchado? —preguntó Neville, con su voz amable cuando me di la vuelta para mirarle—. Llevo detrás de ti todo el camino.

—¿En serio? —pregunté incrédulo—. No me he dado cuenta, lo siento —me disculpé, intentando ser agradable a duras penas.

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó.

Seguramente me quería interrogar sobre el asunto de Labonair e intentaba allanar el terreno. Le conocía bastante bien.

—Tengo todos los músculos agarrotados —me quejé, moviendo los dedos de la mano—. Me ha tocado sacarle brillo catorce veces a un caldero antes de que quedara perfecto y alguien ha echado babosas en el suyo, me ha llevado un siglo quitar las babas. Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal?

—Bien, preocupado por ti... —confesó finalmente, pasando sus manos por su túnica de color arena.

—Y si tan preocupado estabas... ¿Por qué no me has preguntado antes de escribir a mi padre? —cuestioné con algo de rencor. Era lo peor que me podía haber hecho.

—Debía saberlo, Albus. Si estuvieras en líos y yo no estuviera en Hogwarts... Me gustaría saberlo.

—Tiene sentido... El problema es que no estoy metido en ningún lío, Neville. Solo fue una tontería, os preocupáis demasiado —zanjé, no queriendo hablar más del asunto.

—Más vale prevenir que curar, ¿no? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

Me quedé en silencio escondiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi túnica y alzando la mirada al techo.

—No estés enfadado... —me dijo con voz amable. Neville conocía mi carácter y sabía cómo lidiar conmigo—. Vente a cenar a los invernaderos y te enseñaré algo con lo que quedarás sorprendido.

Suspiré. La verdad es que me estaba comportando realmente como un imbécil, y lo sabía, pero tampoco me salía ser muy amable después de todo. Luego me disculparía, porque era mi padrino, porque le quería y porque entendía que se hubiera preocupado aunque no compartiera sus métodos.

Sin decirle nada, comencé a andar hacía delante, él se quedo plantado en el sitio y yo tuve que darme la vuelta para verle. Cuando lo hice, sonreí, no pude evitarlo. Era una de estas risas que nacen después de un enfado tonto y que no puedes controlar.

—Venga, me muero de hambre —formulé finalmente, dando por cerrado al tema de mi pelea con Labonair. Necesitaba desconectar de toda esa mierda y quizá, un rato con mi padrino, me ayudaría a olvidarme de todo.

Él me sonrió de la misma forma mientras seguía mis pasos. Atravesamos los pasillos que se iluminaban ya por las antorchas y finalmente entramos en el resplandor de la noche alumbrado por las estrellas. Bordeamos el castillo y vi a lo lejos el campo de Quidditch antes de entrar en el recinto de los invernaderos. La noche era fría y me apretujé en el interior de la túnica.Eché en falta un gorro que me calentara las orejas.

Mientras me contaba que Hannah, la enfermera y su esposa, había estado curando un brote de ronchas rojas por Hogwarts, pasamos de largo el invernadero uno y dos. Al llegar al número tres, Neville cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cinto y abrió con ella la puerta. Me llegó el olor de la tierra húmeda y el ligero aroma del abono mezclados con el perfume intenso de unas flores gigantes, que cuando entramos, me fijé que tenían el tamaño de un paraguas y colgaban del techo.

Fuimos a su despacho (para mi alegría, no creía poder cenar con ese olor) y allí estuvimos comiendo juntos. Ciertamente me puse las botas y a cada bocado me relamía los labios. Neville me estuvo preguntando acerca de cómo me estaban yendo las clases y contando lo que tenía que enseñarme. Lo bueno de mi padrino era que no te obligaba a hablar de lo que no querías, sino que buscaba temas con los que te sintieras a gusto para que después terminaras soltándoselo todo tú solito. El tema de York era demasiado serio, por lo que, me hice un nudo en la lengua y no dije nada.

Bueno… casi nada.

A veces tenía la lengua de trapo.

—El profesor Labonair no me cae nada bien... —solté, cuando terminé de saborear el postre.

—Bueno, es un hombre de lo más... —pareció pensar su respuesta y finalmente dijo—: estirado...

—Yo diría que es... bueno, diría que no es de fiar...

—¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó, echando su cuerpo hacía delante con interés. En ese momento me tuve que contener con todas mis ganas de contarle nada o se lo diría corriendo a mi padre.

—Por nada, tan solo que no me cae bien...

—Bueno, pero no por eso, quiero que te metas en líos —convino severo.

—Para nada... —le contesté sin mucha convicción.

—No tienes remedio —dijo, meneando la cabeza—. Ahora ven, que te voy a enseñar lo que te he comentado y luego te vas a tu Sala Común. Ya es muy tarde.

Nos levantamos, estaba ansioso por ver las plantas de las que me había comentado, según él su jugo era de lo más potenciador para cualquier tipo de poción. Volvimos a entrar en el invernadero tres y caminamos por entre un sinfín de mandrágoras recién trasplantadas y unas cuantas plantas carnívoras. Finalmente, llegamos a un rincón, donde apartadas de las demás descansaban un par de ejemplares que no había visto en mi vida.

La primera media tres pies de diámetro, era de un color carnoso y tenía manchas que parecían la piel manchada de un adolescente con acné. Olía muy mal y tenía un agujero en el centro que contenía agua. La planta no tenía ni hojas, ni tallos, ni raíces.

La segunda tenía sólo dos hojas y un tallo con raíces. Si la mirabas bien, sus hojas parecían alienígenas. El tallo era más grueso que alto y de un color verde intenso mezclado con el negro y no entendí la razón pero me dio repelús con solo pensar en tocarla.

—Me las han enviado Luna y Rolf de Castelobruxo, por lo que me han comentado, en la selva amazónica de Brasil hay una gran variedad de plantas que muy pocos magos conocen —comentó y yo examiné las plantas con cuidado.

—Entonces, con unas gotas del jugo de una de estas plantas, ¿puedes hacer que la poción dure más tiempo del habitual? —pregunté y en mi cabeza saltaron chispas al sumar dos y dos. Nos podrían ser de mucha utilidad.

—Así es, pero no es solo eso, puede hacer muchas más cosas. ¿No es fantástico? Podría ser un gran descubrimiento —dijo, observando fascinado las plantas—. Todavía nos quedan muchas cosas por aprender de la magia en la naturaleza.

Asentí interesado en ellas y en pensar en su funcionamiento con pociones.

Estuvimos un rato hablando sobre las plantas y me marché. Llegué tan tarde que la Sala Común de Slytherin estaba prácticamente vacía y me fui derecho al dormitorio. Todos estaban durmiendo, así que decidí esperar al día siguiente para contarle a Scorpius y Rose mi plan. Me puse el pijama y me eché en la cama esperando no tener pesadillas. Media hora después caí rendido.

 **{***}**

A la mañana siguiente supe que ya no podía retrasar más la carta que debía de escribirle a mi padre si no quería recibir una peor. Antes de bajar a desayunar, sentado sobre mi cama, cogí un trozo de pergamino, una pluma, el tintero y comencé a darle vueltas rozándome la nariz, pensando en que responderle. Me hubiera gustado escribirle algo como: « _¡qué te den! ¿Me has escrito tú a mí durante este mes?_ », pero comenzar una pelea no era lo que necesitaba.

Finalmente puse lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza:

 _¿Eso quiere decir que soy el peor hijo del universo?_

 _Bueno, lo siento, prometo intentar escribir más,_ _aunque no me interese lo más mínimo._

 _No estoy metido en ningún lio, tan solo me estaba culpando por algo que yo no hice, le dije que yo no había sido, pero él siguió insistiendo de que sí, luego la cosa se nos fue de las manos, pero ya somos amigos, los mejores amigos, sin duda alguna._

 _Las clases me van bien, gracias por preguntar... ¿O espera? Creo que no me habías preguntando acerca de eso. Y yo en general también... ¿Espera otra vez? Creo que tampoco me habías preguntando cómo me siento._

 _En fin, da un beso a mamá y dile que estoy deseando estar con ella._

 _Saludos, Albus_

La releí, se trataba de una carta corta y fría, pero era lo que se merecía. Scorpius se acercó para poder leer lo que había escrito.

—En tu línea —expresó, meneando la cabeza—. Pero supongo que está bien. No dejes que tu prima la lea o hará que vuelvas a escribirla.

Asentí, tenía razón.

—Vamos a desayunar y luego nos acercamos a la lechucería. En una hora y media debemos estar en Herbología —dije, recordando la charla de la noche anterior con mi padrino.

Salimos cargando nuestros libros en dirección hacia al Gran Comedor. Allí nos encontramos a Rose y como teníamos la misma clase a continuación, después de desayunar decidió acompañarnos. Perfecto, así podría contarles mi plan. Cuando llegamos a la lechucería, atravesando un sendero de excrementos, nos encontramos a Paige y Serena con los cabellos repletos de plumas de las lechuzas que descansaban en lo alto. Sinceramente no me sorprendió verles allí. Paige Hamilton era conocida por ser una fanática de las lechuzas. Le apasionaban. Nos había dado la chapa un millón de veces con que eran tan listas que sabían dónde ir sin siquiera saber su ruta y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —inquirió Rose.

—Tenía que dar de comer a Frida, Petra y Serafina —contestó Paige con una pequeña lechuza en el hombro, limpiándose la túnica de Ravenclaw con una mano y con la otra dándole una chuchería lechucil—. Frida es tan pequeña que me da miedo que no sepa buscarse su propia comida.

—¿Habéis visto a Alastor? —pregunté, buscando a la lechuza tuerta entre el centenar de aves que te miraban.

—Tu hermano ha venido conmigo antes y le ha dado una carta, no sé para quién, pero parecía agitado —me contestó Serena y me fijé en la chapa que portaba de Los Beatles encima del emblema de Gryffidor.

—Entonces… ¿Puedo utilizar a Arquímides? —pregunté a Scorpius.

—Claro, toda tuya. Dame la carta.

Scorpius, silbó a su lechuza que estaba en lo alto con la cabeza metida debajo del ala, ésta descendió y se posó a su lado. Después ató la nota a su pata, y la despidió con una suave caricia en el pico.

Tan rápido como la vimos despegar, nos despedimos de Serena y Paige y sin perder tiempo, nos encaminamos a los invernaderos. Decidí sacar el tema de la poción mientras bajábamos las escaleras y el viento nos azotaba los bajos de las túnicas lejos de los oídos de cualquiera.

—Poción multijugos, chicos —dije, sin previo aviso ni dar ningún tipo de explicación—. Si Prynce ha hablado una vez, tengo claro que hablará más si se cree que somos Labonair. ¿No creéis?

—Megara no es de ellos, la conozco bien —convino Scorpius metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, no muy convencido.

—Si tú lo dices… —murmuré, fijando mi vista en los peldaños para no tropezar—. Igualmente, creo que nos puede ayudar, seguro que sabe más de lo que nosotros sabemos y quien más puede saber de Labonair y su familia en este colegio.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer? —cuestionó Rose, atajando el último peldaño y notamos la hierba a nuestros pies—. Nos saltaríamos unas mil normas y… además es muy peligroso. Muy, muy peligroso.

—Pero... ¿No sería más fácil hacernos pasar por Labonair y preguntar a su padre? ¿O hacernos pasar por otra persona de su entorno y preguntarle a él? —intervino Scorpius—. Os aseguro que van a saber más que Megara.

—Sería más fácil, pero también más peligroso y no quiero que Eileen pague lo que hagamos nosotros —dije y una ráfaga de viento nos revolvió el pelo.

—Eso es cierto... —concedió Scorpius.

A lo lejos ya se divisaban las altas columnas del campo de Quidditch, lo que indicaba que pronto llegaríamos a los invernaderos, por eso, aflojé la marcha.

—Además, supuestamente dices que la princesa de Slytherin no es una de ellos, pero yo se que si nos puede ayudar. Lo que quiero decir es que, si no es una de ellos y nos llega a descubrir, Eileen no sufrirá nada.

—Buen plan, Albus.

—Por cierto, chicos... —interrumpió Rose, parecía consternada—. Eileen parece no querer saber nada de nosotros. Ayer me evitaba todo el tiempo. En cuanto llegué a la Sala Común, me senté a su lado para preguntarle por los deberes, ya sabéis, intentar aparentar normalidad… Justo cuando lo hice, se levantó corriendo y se marchó sin decirme ni una palabra. En otro momento me hubiera parecido una maleducada… —Carraspeé para que siguiera—. Bueno, luego en la habitación se cerró las cortinas y en las clases se ha sentado lo más lejos posible tanto de vosotros como de mí.

—Tendremos que hablar con ella entonces —refuté, aunque estaba seguro de que no se nos haría nada fácil.

—¿Le deberíamos contar el plan? —interrogó mi amigo, dando una patada a una piedra del camino.

—De eso no estoy tan seguro... Tiene miedo, mucho miedo, es normal, pero su miedo puede hacer que todo se vaya a la mierda.

Nadie quería eso.

—Ya... El miedo es muy peligroso... —caviló Rose.

—En fin, me gustaría tener la poción cuanto antes —anuncié, ansioso por saber más. Sentía que se nos estaba escapando el tiempo entre los dedos.

—Albus, esa poción requiere tiempo, no podremos hacer nada hasta después de Navidad —desveló mi prima a pesar de que yo era consciente de lo que se tardaba en efectuar esa poción y que no era moco de pavo.

—Lo sé... Una completa mierda de hipogrifo... —maldije.

—También requiere muchos ingredientes que nosotros no tenemos... —dio un golpe de realidad Scorpius.

—¿No estoy castigado limpiando calderos por algo de lo que no tengo la culpa? Eso se llama trabajo no pagado, así que tendré que pagármelo con algo del armario de Slughorn.

—¡Albus!

—¡Rose!

—¿Y donde tienes pensado hacerla? —intervino Scorpius, cuando entramos en el recinto de los invernaderos, bajando la voz de personas curiosas—. Me parece que a parte de los ingredientes eso es un factor muy importante que se os ha pasado por alto.

—Hay que buscar también un sitio seguro... La cuestión es… ¿Dónde hay un sitio seguro en todos Hogwarts? Siempre hay oídos y ojos por todos los lados —pregunté pensativo, devanándome los sesos por encontrar un lugar.

—Deberías pedir el mapa del merodeador a tu hermano... —susurró Rose, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

—Oh, sí, seguro que me lo deja... —dije sarcásticamente fastidiado por el comportamiento de James—. El muy gilipollas se cree las tonterías que dicen de que soy el nuevo heredero de la oscuridad. Ya vio Scorpius como me trató ayer y estoy seguro que es por eso.

—Si hablas con él entrará en razón. Es cabezón, pero a veces tiene dos dedos de frente —argumentó Rose, a la par que pasábamos por el invernadero cuatro.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta del invernadero. Suspiré resignado antes de entrar, pero accedí. Era mucho más importante descubrir que estaba pasando que enfrentarse a las gilipolleces de mi hermano.

—Si no queda otra, tendré que hacerlo.


	15. Rumores menos graves que la verdad

**15\. Los rumores son menos graves que la verdad:** _Albus Potter_

—Todo lo que estás tramando, Albus, me parece muy peligroso —dijo Rose la tarde siguiente, frunciendo el entrecejo después de debatir incansablemente sobre los pros y los contras de mi plan—. ¿Y si alguien nos pilla? ¿Qué hacemos si nos expulsan?

—No nos va a pasar nada —arguyé cansinamente, haciendo un gesto con la mano como para descartar ese inconveniente—. Lo realmente difícil será conseguir la receta. Según tengo entendido se encuentra en un libro llamado Moste Potente Potions en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Como vosotros, sé algunos datos, pero no sé con exactitud cómo se prepara…

Solamente había una manera de conseguir un libro de la Sección Prohibida: con el permiso por escrito de un profesor. Era algo que Rose nos había repetido mil veces y algo que descartaba totalmente. ¿Estábamos locos? Eso era como gritar a los cuatro vientos que pensábamos utilizarla y antes de que desmantelaran mi plan, prefería ponerme una peluca, imitar un pomposo acento francés y creerme el Rey de Inglaterra.

Pero ellos seguían con el dichoso tema.

—Será difícil explicar para qué queremos ese libro si no es para hacer alguna de las pociones —convino Scorpius, resoplando—. Nadie nos va a dar el permiso por las buenas.

—Creo —dijo Rose—, que si consiguiéramos dar la impresión de que estamos interesados únicamente en la teoría de alguna de ellas, tendríamos alguna posibilidad... Albus, tú te llevas muy bien con Slughorn.

—Ningún profesor se va a tragar eso, ni siquiera él —rebatí rápidamente. Rose llevaba con eso casi todo el día y estaba volviéndose cansino—. Tendría que ser muy tonto... Además, ¿te recuerdo que tengo una bonita capa que espera que la utilicemos?

—De eso nada, Albus Severus. Bastante quieres hacer ya.

—De eso todo, Rose. ¿Piensas que lo mejor es exponerse a que nos descubran? Ya sabes que Neville tiene la mosca detrás de la oreja. Solo basta para que hable con alguno de los profesores y tendré otra bonita y nada amigable carta de mi padre acusándome de lo mal hijo que soy a la que contestar —debatí.

—No estoy para nada convencida. Estamos metiéndonos en la boca del lobo, ya lo sabéis. Encima saltarte todas las normas del colegio. No, no… —decía, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro y sus mechones pelirrojos se desordenaron.

—Vamos, Weasley… No seas aguafiestas, además… Estoy seguro que aprovechando nuestra visita a la Sección Prohibida hay otras cosas que quieres investigar —dijo Scorpius, alzando las cejas.

¡Por fin alguien que me echaba una mano!

Sin embargo, el rostro de Rose cambió de repente y me olió mal. Fatal. En ese momento pude sentir una conexión entre ellos, como si hubieran estado hablando algo que yo no sabía. Y odiaba esa sensación. No obstante, cuando iba a replicar, ella habló y decidí dejarlo para otro momento.

—Bueno, vale… Pero que sepáis que no estoy de acuerdo con esta locura.

—Ya verás como pronto solucionaremos esto, Rosie —comenté y ella gruñó, dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose junto a Scorpius.

Mi amigo se despidió de mí con la cabeza, acompañando el gesto de un leve encogimiento de hombros y ambos se encaminaron en dirección a Runas Antiguas.

Yo en cambio, tenía Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, clase que os recuerdo que ellos no cursaban.

Mientras me dirigía a los terrenos me di cuenta de que poco había cambiado entre las paredes del castillo de un día para otro: los alumnos seguían murmurando que era el nuevo Lord Oscuro cuando pasaba, Eileen seguía estando distante y James se mantenía en la postura de no decirme ni una palabra, ya ni me llamaba _Quejicus_... Pero sin James y sin su mapa del merodeador, no podíamos encontrar un sitio en el que asentarnos.

¡Todo eran problemas, joder!

¿Y cómo iba a pedirle algo con esa actitud? Estaba insoportable, más de lo habitual. Incluso más que cuando de pequeños rompí su escoba de juguete.

Era imposible pedirle nada. A mí la verdad es que tampoco me apetecía verle, él tomando ese camino de imbécil también me había enfadado a mí. ¿Cómo podía pensar que su hermano fuese el nuevo Lord Oscuro? Por favor...

Pero necesitaba su mapa, así que tenía que hablar con él. Al igual que Rose había cedido en colarnos a la Sección Prohibida para avanzar el plan, yo también tendría que sacrificar a mi orgullo y mi razón.

A ver, estaba sonando como un interesado de mierda… ¡Cuando en verdad lo único que quería es que me hablase tan "normal" como siempre!

De repente alguien me sacó de mi pensamiento cuando se plantó delante de mí sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen de ti en la Sala Común? —preguntó en tono interesado y mirándome recelosamente.

—¿Qué? —contesté anonadado.

Me quedé mirándole y al fin le reconocí. Se trataba de Graham Prynce el hermano menor de Megara Prynce. Era bastante alto para tener once años y tenía el pelo castaño y levemente ondulado y los ojos tan verdes como su hermana. A pesar de portar cara de pillo, había algo en él que quería que vieses que a pesar de ser más joven, sabía mucho más de la vida que tú. Así era toda la familia Prynce.

—En mi clase un chaval ha estado diciendo que tú eres...

No pudo terminar su frase, de repente entre una maraña de alumnos se divisaron las famosas diademas de la élite de Hogwarts. El chico, miró en su dirección, se encogió de hombros y finalmente dijo:

—¡Será mejor que me vaya, por ahí viene la insufrible de mi hermanita!

Y desapareció antes de que Megara Prynce pudiera poner los ojos sobre nosotros.

—¿Qué es lo que dice sobre ti un chaval de su clase? —preguntó Serena Becher. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba a mi lado, pero lo había escuchado todo.

—Que soy el nuevo Lord Oscuro, supongo —dije, y el corazón se me encogió un poco más al recordarlo.

—La gente aquí es capaz de creerse cualquier cosa —dijo Serena con disgusto, comenzando a andar—. Menuda panda de tarados. Vámonos a clase, Albus, a ver si gracias a tus poderes oscuros se va despejando el pasillo a nuestro paso.

 **{***}**

Los dos siguientes días transcurrieron sin pena ni gloria. Y así llego el jueves, tan idéntico a los anteriores días que, me resultaron igual de cargantes.

Mientras desayunaba veía volar a cientos de lechuzas a través del techo del Gran Comedor, y distinguí de entre la multitud, a la tuerta lechuza de James. No era novedad que Alastor se dirigiera primero hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde le entregó una carta a mi hermano, pero se estaba volviendo una costumbre que luego se dirigiera hacia a mí.

Me imaginé que sería de mi padre regañándome de nuevo por contestarle tan mal a la carta (lo que se merecía). Me debatí interiormente si leer la carta ahora o dejarla para más tarde. Últimamente me tiraba de mal humor casi las veinticuatro horas del día y no tenía ganas de empezar también con mal pie. Finalmente con asqueo (y una pizca de miedo) la abrí y comencé a leer. Me sorprendió al ver que era mi madre quien me había escrito la respuesta a la carta de mi padre.

 _Albus,_

 _Me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que estás bien y solo fue un encontronazo tonto con ese chico... Pero... que esto quede entre nosotros, si te sigue molestando utiliza el maleficio mocomurciélago que te enseñé._

 _Sólo quiero que sepas, que si no te escribo tan a menudo es porque sé que eres un chico muy independiente, pero eso no quiere decir que ni tu padre, ni yo, nos preocupemos de cómo estás y de cómo te van las clases... No quiero que te preocupes o te apenes por ello. ¡ESTOY SEGURA Y POR LA CUENTA QUE TE TIENE QUE VAYAS BIEN!_

 _Quiero que sepas, nuevamente, que te adoro, y que puedes confiar plenamente en mí. Yo no contaré nada a tu padre si no quieres. Me ha dicho que te haga saber que tendréis una conversación seria en Navidad, pero descuida, lo feliz que le hace verte le hará olvidar vuestra discusión. Te echa mucho de menos aunque no te lo dijera en la carta, casi tanto como yo, porque recuerda, que madre solo hay una y tú tienes la mejor._

 _Por último, sólo quiero pedirte que te cuides mucho. Hogwarts puede ser un lugar fascinante, pero también guarda sus peligros. Trata de mantenerte lejos de ellos._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Tu madre._

 _PD: PONTE LAS GAFAS._

Dejé que un sonoro suspiro invadiera mi garganta al terminar de leer su carta, y se la extendí a Scorpius, para que la leyese.

Me di cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a mis padres. Esta vez la carta en vez de enfadarme, me relajó. Saber que a la vuelta ella estaría esperándome hacía que valiera la pena la discusión con mi padre.

De repente, cuando fui a dar un bocado a mi tostada, otra lechuza atravesó el cielo en mi dirección. Dejó caer un sobre encima del plato del beicon y volvió a emprender el vuelo a toda prisa. Recogí la nota y la leí:

 _Pásate cuando quieras por los invernaderos para ayudarme con las plantas que solo tú sabes._

 _Neville_

—¿Quién es ahora? —preguntó Scorpius pasándome la carta de mi madre. La doblé y me la guardé en la túnica.

—Mi padrino —contesté.

—Ah…

Al terminar de desayunar nos dirigimos a la primera clase que se me pasó rápida. Por lo que cuando sonaron las campanas, velozmente Scorpius y yo recogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que estaba, hablando mal y claro, a tomar por culo.

Bajamos cada peldaño de la torre e ingresamos por fin en los corredores repletos de gente que desfilaba cansinamente a la siguiente clase. Nos topamos con Thylane que, iba prácticamente pegando saltos de un lado a otro (apunté mentalmente pasar algún rato con ella) y repentinamente, cuando casi llegábamos al tercer piso, resonaron unas voces al final del pasillo y una voz detrás de nosotros hizo eco. James Sirius caminaba como si el colegio le perteneciera hacia nosotros jugueteando con una manzana roja como el emblema que revestía su corazón, y por primera vez en mi vida, me encantó verle, estaba dispuesto a hablar con él en ese momento y quitarme ese peso de una vez por todas.

Por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pensé que me dirigiría la palabra, pero como se había hecho costumbre esos últimos días, a lo único que se dedicaba era a darme con el hombro cada vez que pasaba por mi lado.

Se acercó y... ¡pam! Nuestros brazos chocaron con fuerza. Intenté canalizar toda mi rabia en mis puños cerrados cuando me di la vuelta y le dije:

—Tenemos que hablar.

James me lanzó una mirada encolerizada, pero para mi sorpresa, asintió, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—James, te espero en clase —le anunció Fred. Mi hermano no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarme de manera intensa—. Hasta luego, Quejicus —se despidió de mí guiñándome un ojo, ignorando completamente a mi amigo y siguió su marcha silbando al aire.

—Yo también te espero en clase, Albus —intervino Scorpius. James y él se lanzaron una mirada desdeñosa y luego se perdió por el corredor.

—Vamos —dije, aprovechando la oportunidad.

Le llevé por los pasillos de Hogwarts a paso acelerado. Sentía su mirada enfadada en mi nuca y el eco que producían sus pisadas me afirmaba que no iba a ser una conversación fácil. Finalmente, me detuve frente a un aula vacía, abrí la puerta, y entré en el interior seguido de James. El camino hasta allí, me le pasé cogiendo fuerzas para que no termináramos lanzándonos hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo gélidamente una vez que cerró la puerta tras él. El enojo se desdibujaba en los apuestos rasgos de mi hermano y eso, me estaba cabreando más a mí.

—Necesito un favor —contesté, apoyándome en la pared de brazos cruzados y alzando la cabeza sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—¿Y qué es lo que necesita la serpiente más famosa de Hogwarts?

—James… —advertí, intentando no perder la paciencia—. Necesito que me dejes tu mapa.

—Ni de coña —estalló James, aireando los brazos como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, James? —le pregunté separándome de la pared, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero me estaba empezando a tocar las narices.

—¿De verdad piensas que le dejaría mi mapa al próximo Lord Oscuro? Es una reliquia que siempre han usado los buenos, no pienso dejar que caiga en tus manos.

—Cállate, James… ¿De verdad te crees todas esas gilipolleces?

—¿Gilipolleces? ¿Y entonces cómo explicas que quedaras en Slytherin? Todo el mundo lo comenta… todos hablan sobre el chico Potter y por fin el verdadero significado de que quedara en la casa más tenebrosa de Hogwarts… —escupía las palabras como dardos envenenados—. Deberías ser el hijo de Harry Potter y no un proyecto a mago oscuro del que todos hablan y comentan.

Y fue demasiado para mí. Habían pasado cuatro años, creía que lo había superado y que solo bromeaba cuando me llamaba serpentucha y cosas por el estilo, pero me equivocaba, aún seguía juzgándome por ello. Las palabras me traspasaron como cuchillos afilados que hicieron que me rechinaran los dientes entre enfado y dolor.

—Eso a ti se te da de maravilla —contraataqué y James resopló con indignación.

—¿Ya estás haciéndote la victima? El pobre Albus Severus Potter, el incomprendido que solo quiere dar pena a mamá, el niñito con problemas y que no termina de encajar en ningún lugar. Dime, Albus ¿encajas en Slytherin? Yo creo que hasta ellos te tienen miedo...

—Prefiero ser una serpiente, a ser como tú.

Y sin más, salí del aula, dejando a James solo. Mientras me alejaba, pude escuchar un estruendo proveniente del interior del aula y pensé que mi hermano estaba destruyendo todo lo que encontraba en el salón.

 **{***}**

Me sentía furioso por la discusión que acababa de tener con James. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué mi vida se iba a resumir en discutir con todo el mundo? ¡Estaba harto! ¡Estaba furioso!

Caminaba con la mirada turbia y los puños apretados. Estaba seguro de que si alguien me viera así, se alimentarían los rumores de que era una abominación oscura y las mierdas que llevaba escuchando prácticamente toda la semana. Incluso había llegado a escuchar que tenía un basilisco guardado en uno de los baños. ¿La gente estaba loca? Porque joder, parecía que les faltaban todos y cada uno de los tornillo de la cabeza. Giraba y volví a girar los pasillos y todo en mi cabeza estaba completamente nublado, debido a mi distracción no me di cuenta de que alguien venía de frente hasta que choqué con ella.

—¡Ay! —exclamó la voz suave de Eileen. Del impacto se le habían caído los libros al suelo.

—Lo siento—me disculpé, mientras que le ayudaba a recoger los libros que sin querer había tirado.

—Estoy bien, solo hemos tropezado —contestó, mientras aceptaba de vuelta los libros que le tendía.

Eileen me miró directamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, y me sentí avergonzado por alguna razón. ¿Qué pensaría ella acerca de lo que decían que era un nuevo Lord Oscuro?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó.

—No te preocupes —me apresuré a decir—. Soy yo el que ha colisionado contigo. ¿Vienes a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Nos toca con Gryffindor… —pregunté. Le vi dudar por unos segundos, dispuesta a marcharse sin decir nada más—. Por favor, Eileen… deja de esquivarnos, estamos muy preocupados por ti.

—Está bien… —me dijo la chica de penetrantes ojos celestes a la vez que se apretaba la coleta.

Caminamos juntos y en silencio hasta la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. En el aula ya se encontraban el resto de nuestros compañeros de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Scorpius junto con Rose habían ocupado los asientos más cercanos al pupitre del profesor Marín, y me hacían señas para que me sentara con ellos, me habían guardado un asiento. Ocupé el puesto libre y esperé que Eileen se sentara cerca de nosotros pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la otra punta de la clase. Por lo menos había conseguido hablar algo con ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado con tu hermano? —me preguntó Scorpius, girando sobre su silla. Rose como no, puso la oreja interesada.

—Como me esperaba y como ya dijo Argent, los rumores han invadido Gryffindor —le dije con amargura apoyando los codos sobre el pupitre—. Me ha dicho tantas gilipolleces juntas que no sé cómo no ha explotado.

Les relaté la historia.

—Tan imbécil como siempre —bufó Scorpius cuando terminé.

—Más imbécil que siempre—atajó Rose—. No entiendo cómo puede creer esas tonterías.

No les respondí. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a seguir el asunto con mi hermano. Nos habíamos dicho muchas cosas y no estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón a James, entonces me imaginaba que él mucho menos a mí. Esta vez, era él quien tendría que dar el brazo a torcer. ¿Pero qué decía? Tendría que haberlo hecho mucho antes y dejarme el dichoso mapa sin rechistar. Los hermanos estaban para ayudarse, ¿no? Pues yo tenía un hermano para que me tocara día sí y noche también las narices.

Súbitamente, la puerta de la clase se abrió estruendosamente. Todos saltamos en nuestros asientos sorprendidos al ver el nuevo atuendo del profesor Marín. No sabías si pensar que tenía mucho estilo o que estaba como una regadera. El profesor caminó pomposamente hacia su escritorio saludando a quien le saludaba con una radiante sonrisa que brillaba más que su cabello peinado hacia atrás y su dentadura. Llevaba una túnica con mucha brillantina y un pañuelo de seda blanco. Se había convertido en un profesor muy querido y parecía ser el único que había roto la maldición sobre el puesto de profesor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Una vez estuvo situado al frente de la clase, alzó los brazos.

—¡Buenos días, mis queridos alumnos! —saludó con su típica sonrisa bonachona—. ¿Qué hacen ahí sentados? No sean aburridos y levántense de inmediato. ¡Hoy daremos una clase práctica! ¿Recuerdan acerca de la contramaldición que estuvimos leyendo la clase anterior? Pues hoy, vamos a ver si son lo suficientemente buenos como para llevarla a cabo. Vamos, vamos. ¡Arriba antes de que me arrepienta!

Todos le obedecimos rápidamente (cualquier cosa que fuera no dar teoría era música celestial para nuestros oídos) y un leve murmullo de emoción se extendió entre nosotros, las clases en las que nos dejaban utilizar la varita eran las mejores. El profesor se hinchó como un pavo al ver la aprobación entre sus alumnos y luego, sacó de su túnica de color azulada la varita, ejecutó un movimiento en el aire y todos los pupitres se alzaron, para ir a parar contra las paredes, apilados.

La clase quedó completamente despejada.

—Creo que no hace falta que vuelva a explicar lo que todos sabemos. Hoy no daremos oportunidad a la señorita Weasley ni al señor Malfoy pelearse por contestar a la pregunta —dijo cantarín y todos nos echamos a reír mientras Rose se ponía colorada y Scorpius bufada con desagrado, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado—. Protego, como casi su propio nombre indica, sirve para protegerse. Bueno… ¿Alguien recuerda los movimientos que enseñé?

Varias manos se alzaron en el aire. La de Rose y Scorpius se encontraban entre ellas, yo sin embargo, ese día prefería pasar desapercibido, pero era verdad que las desgracias nunca venían solas.

—No me puedo creer que no se acuerde de los movimientos, Potter —le escuché que decía por encima del barullo—. Ven aquí. ¡Vamos a demostrarle a la clase como se hace! Seguro que cuando me vea, lo hará en un periquete.

Sentí un retortijón de nervios en el estómago, y a pesar de que deseaba decir que no, supe que no podía negarme. ¿Y si volvía a descontrolarme delante de todo el mundo? ¿Alimentaría los rumores sobre los supuestos poderes oscuros que poseía? Estaba nervioso, pero asentí levemente, y avancé hacia el centro del aula. Todos nos rodearon para poder observar la demostración.

—A ver, mis pichones… Todo lo que deben hacer es, levantar sus varitas, y hacer una raya vertical mientras gritan, ¡protego! —exclamó, poniéndose en posición de defensa—. Señor Potter, si es usted tan amable de lanzarme un Flipendo, estaré encantado de bloquear su ataque.

Me sudaban las manos como si acabara de sacarlas debajo de un grifo. Flipendo era uno de los hechizos más básicos, era normal que nos incitara a que practicáramos con él. Solamente podría hacernos caer de culo a lo mucho, así que no tenía de que preocuparme. Flabio Marín a pesar de ser una persona bastante excéntrica, era un buen profesor, con él, no tendría ningún problema. Así que, finalmente, atajé mi varita en el aire y le lancé el hechizo. Cuando estaba a punto de impactar sobre el canoso profesor, el gritó al aire y delante de él, justo cuando el Flipendo iba a golpearle, apareció una luz azul brillante casi transparente que se tragó el hechizo. Varios alumnos aplaudieron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos animosamente ante la demostración.

—Gracias, alumnos, gracias —se inclinó hacia nosotros la mar de contento y orgulloso—. Potter, ahora quisiera que probaras tú —me pidió.

Los aplausos cesaron, pero los murmullos acrecentaron. Todos estaban expectantes por ver en acción al nuevo Lord Oscuro, o más bien rezando para que metiera la pata. Tenía unos compañeros majísimos.

—De acuerdo, profesor —dije y escuché mi voz en un susurro ronco.

Carraspeé.

—Pero como no te salga, espero que no vayas a delatarme delante de la directora, ¿de acuerdo? —bromeó.

Al aferrar con fuerza mi varita, sentí un leve cosquilleo en los dedos. Y entonces, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, alcé la vista y esperé a que el profesor me atacara. Contra antes terminara, mejor.

—¡Flipendo!

—¡Protego! —grité y la misma luz brillante apareció frente a mí, parando por completo el hechizo del profesor.

—Excelente, Potter. Creo que conseguirlo a la primera merece cinco puntos para su casa —me felicitó Marin, con una sonrisa aún más amplia de la que había lucido hasta entonces—. Ahora voy a colocarles en parejas de dos y practicaran una vez cada uno la contramaldición, ¿entendido? —preguntó—. Potter… tú trabajarás con Rousseau, Becher que practique con Lasserre, Weasley con Malfoy, Kay con Argent, Prynce con Labonair…

Siguió diciendo nombres, no obstante yo me apresuré a acercarme a Eileen. Cuando llegué a su lado le sonreí amistosamente, y ella me devolvió una leve sonrisa que curvó sus labios. Parecía menos nerviosa que esa mañana. A mi lado, se habían puesto Scorpius y Rose, ambos estaban ya dispuestos a practicar el hechizo y entre ellos saltaban chispas. Cada vez que les tocaba una práctica, terminaban así.

—Eileen, yo acabo de probar… prueba tu primero si quieres —le dije. Eileen asintió levemente, y alzó su varita—. ¿Preparada? —Volvió a asentir con su tiesa coleta y bramé—: ¡Flipendo!

—¡Protego! —pronunció ella, pero nada salió de su varita, por lo tanto, el hechizo rebotó contra ella y dio un traspiés para atrás.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

—Sí, sí —dijo ella recuperando la estabilidad—. Quiero probar otra vez. Lánzame el hechizo de nuevo —se apresuró a decirme y yo obedecí—. ¡Protego! —repitió, no pasó nada, sin embargo esta vez lo esquivó antes de que impactara contra ella.

El rayo de mi Flipendo fue a parar justo en el costado de Kay que, trastabilló y cayó al suelo. Argent a su lado, rió a carcajadas junto con Prynce que estaba a pocos pasos de ellos y él buscó con una mirada furibunda al culpable que le había dejado mal delante de la princesa y sus amigas. Eileen y yo nos hicimos los locos y por una vez desde el día que nos contó lo de York, vi un atisbo de sonrisa verdadera en sus labios.

—Creo que no me va a salir por el momento —dijo Eileen, mirando en mi dirección—. Aunque parece que no soy la única que tiene problemas.

Me guíe por su mirada, Scorpius también trataba de esquivar los Flipendos de Rose, sin éxito. La pelirroja le miraba divertida, como burlándose de su incapacidad para hacer el hechizo.

—Hazlo tú si eres tan lista —farfullaba en la dirección de mi prima.

—Todavía no es mi turno, Malfoy… Hemos acordado que diez veces cada uno, te quedan cuatro más.

—Chicos, no empecéis —les interrumpí seguido por Eileen.

—¿Y tú como lo has hecho? —refunfuñó Scorpius.

—No sé, simplemente lo he hecho… —confesé.

—Venga, hazlo de nuevo, para que podamos verte porque no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal y tu prima me está poniendo de los nervios —me pidió.

Miré a Eileen, buscando el consentimiento. Ella asintió.

—¡Flipendo! —chilló.

—¡Protego!

Volví a repeler el hechizo.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Rose, con exasperación—. Ya sé que ha estado pasando… ¡Protego! —bramó sorprendiéndonos a todos. Un rayo vecino, venía contra nosotros y sin previo aviso Rose lo repelió en dirección a Scorpius. Él aprovechó y también conjuró el suyo propio.

—¡¿Qué haces?! Avisa si vas a hacer eso, maldita loca —se quejó mi amigo, mientras levantaba su varita e intercambiaron miradas obtusas.

—Albus… ¿Podemos probar nosotros de nuevo? —preguntó Eileen.

—Claro, allá voy. ¡Flipendo!

Y esta vez la luz brillante apareció delante de ella.

—¡Bien, veo que lo estáis haciendo muy bien! —nos felicitó Marín que pasaba por nuestro lado—. A ver, prueba tú, señorita Weasley.

Scorpius le miró con una mueca burlona, convencido de no le volvería a salir. Era entre divertido y cansado verles discutir la mayor parte del día.

—¡Flipendo! —gritó de repente, sin avisarle.

El hechizo impactó contra Rose y cayó de culo al suelo. No me atreví a reírme al ver su cara de enfado. Cuando se enfurecía, parecía que las pecas se le juntaban, mezclándose con el color rojo que adquiría su piel, parecía un rábano con insolación como su padre.

—¡No me ha avisado! — exclamó, con una mueca indignada.

—En Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, hay que estar siempre alerta —cantó el profesor Marín y se fue.

—Eileen, quiero practicar contigo —le exigió Rose, en tono molesto, mientras se alejaba de Scorpius con los labios arrugados.

—Eileen está practicando conmigo —contesté.

—¿Y? Ya has practicado con ella, podemos cambiar de pareja y así nos saldrá a todos mejor. A Malfoy no le importa practicar contigo. ¿Verdad?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza riéndose burlón.

—No pasa nada, Albus, otro día practicamos juntos —dijo Eileen y se acercó a Rose, lista para volver a practicar.

—No entiendo cómo soportas a tu prima —me dijo repentinamente Scorpius, mientras que Rose arrastraba a Eileen a la otra punta de la clase.

—¿Por? —le pregunté, sabiendo la dirección que la charla estaba tomando.

—Es tan enojona, tan insufrible, tan sabelotodo… —espetó, buscando a Rose con la mirada.

Me reí, estaba más que acostumbrado a esa descripción de Rose.

—Siempre estáis igual… Pero que pasa… ¿qué hoy no te huele a pan? —dije, cincelando media sonrisilla, pasando la palma de la mano por mis cabellos negros.

—¿Es mi culpa que siempre huela así? —preguntó él—. Además, no sé qué tiene que ver su olor con lo insoportable que es.

—Te hablo de su olor a ver si se te pasa la tontería, como te gusta tanto… —le pinché, casi olvidando todos mis problemas bromeando con él.

Él se limitó a soltar un leve gruñido, pero cuando se dio la vuelta pude ver su atisbo de sonrisa picarona.

Lo que restaba de clase, me lo pasé desternillándome de la risa con este tema.

La comida, el descanso y la siguiente clase también trascurrieron entre susurros dirigidos a mí. Rose parecía evitar a Scorpius, por lo que, se encerró en la biblioteca y no supinos nada de ella. Nos costó pegarnos una buena carrera hasta la clase de Adivinación, ya íbamos tarde y lo sabíamos. Cuando llegamos, la profesora Trelawney estaba cerca de la chimenea, arraigada a su chal de lentejuelas, tan delgada como siempre y sus grandes gafas aumentaban varias veces el tamaño de sus ojos. De su cuello largo y delgado colgaban innumerables collares de cuentas, y tenía las manos llenas de anillos y los brazos de pulseras.

—Sabía que llegaríais tarde… así que tendréis que trabajar un poco más para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Por suerte, no hemos empezado del todo… Sentaos, niños míos, sentaos —dijo, y nos encaramamos rápidamente en los sillones. Nos sentamos cerca de Serena Becher y Eileen Rousseau.

—Como iba diciendo, hoy dejaremos a un lado la interpretación de sueños —comentó la profesora paseándose por la sala (siempre me había parecido una mantis religiosa) y luego, se sentó en un sillón de orejas, delante del fuego—. Y nos centraremos en leer las hojas de té. Hace mucho que no lo practicamos y es un arte que nunca debéis olvidar…

Nadie dijo nada ante esta extraordinaria declaración. La última vez que leímos los posos del té, según la profesora, la mitad de la clase había muerto antes de que terminara el colegio. Pero, lo que más nos asustaba a todos, es que a veces… Las locuras que salían en los posos, se volvían realidad.

—A propósito, querida mía —le soltó de pronto a Margo Dunne—, ten cuidado con cierto pelirrojo.

Dunne miró con un sobresalto a Archie Nolan, que estaba inmediatamente detrás de ella, y alejó de él su sillón.

Con movimientos delicados, la profesora Trelawney se puso bien el chal y continuó hablando como si no hubiera dicho nada:

—Pero bueno, lastimosamente si no poseéis la Vista, no volveréis a ver nada... —continuó, recorriendo las caras nerviosas con sus ojos enormes y brillantes—. Ya sabéis… Es un don reservado a unos pocos. Pero seguro que a alguno de vosotros, podrán deciros algo de utilidad. Ahora, empecemos. Querida —añadió dirigiéndose a Cheryl Argent, que era quien estaba más cerca de ella y alzó el mentón—, ¿me podrías pasar la tetera grande de plata?

Argent se levantó quejándose, pero a su vez lazando una de las sonrisas más falsas que había visto en la vida, cogió una enorme tetera de la estantería aireando su larga melena y la puso sobre la mesa, ante la profesora Trelawney.

—Gracias, querida. A propósito, eso que temes tanto, terminará sucediendo, ten por seguro que pasará después de Navidad. Espero que tu enfado no sea tan grande como me temo…

Argent se quedó más blanca de lo que ya era y se sentó de nuevo junto a Prynce.

—Prosigamos… Ahora quiero que os pongáis por parejas. Coged una taza de la estantería, venid a mí y os la llenaré. Luego sentaos y bebed hasta que sólo queden los posos. Removed entonces los posos agitando la taza tres veces con la mano izquierda y poned luego la taza boca abajo en el plato. Esperad a que haya caído la última gota de té y pasad la taza a vuestro compañero, para que la lea. Yo pasaré a ayudaros y a daros instrucciones. Por cierto, muchacha —dijo de repente a Eileen, que casi se cayó del cojín—, ¿se encuentra bien su padre?

—Eh… —dijo ella temblorosa sentada al lado de Serena.

—Pobrecita mía —dijo la profesora Trelawney meneando la cabeza con disgusto. El fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en sus largos pendientes de color esmeralda.

Me tensé por completo recordando la triste historia que envolvía a su familia. Me hubiese gustado estar cerca de ella y poder agarrarle la mano con fuerza haciéndole saber que no estaba sola. Pero lo único que podía hacer era poner en marcha mi plan. No podía esperar más, me daba igual tener un sitio para hacer la poción o no, teníamos que avanzar, así que teníamos que ir a la Sección Prohibida cuanto antes. A mí lado, pude sentir como Scorpius se quedó mirando al frente rigido.

Se escuchó un revuelo de gente levantándose y volvimos a la realidad. Scorpius y yo, llenamos las tazas de té, volvimos a la mesa y nos tomamos rápidamente la ardiente infusión que me supo a rayos y centellas. Removimos los posos como nos indicó la profesora Trelawney, y después las intercambiamos.

—Bien —dijo Scorpius abriendo el libro—. ¿Qué chorrada quieres que nos invitemos para que esté contenta?

—Que una masa marrón y empapada quiere matarnos lentamente del sueño —respondí, el humo fuertemente perfumado de la habitación me adormecía y atontaba.

—¡Ensanchad la mente, queridos, y que vuestros ojos vean más allá! —exclamó la profesora Trelawney sumida en la penumbra sobresaltando a la mitad de la clase—. Oh… querido mío —escuché que se dirigía a Jackson Zeralv—. Tu taza no dice cosas muy buenas para tu futuro…

Intenté recobrarme olvidándome de los demás:

—A ver, déjame mirar… —Volví a la taza—. A parte de parecer una mierda de hipogrifo con estreñimiento... —dije, agregando un poco de humor para intentar (difícilmente) dejar a un lado lo que le había dicho la profesora a Eileen. Luego, consulté «Disipar las nieblas del futuro» a ver si daba con algo—. A ver, veo una especie de sombrero picudo. ¡Ah! Puede ser que en un futuro vas a ser diseñador de sombreros y esto… —cortejé el libro al ver una especie de bellota—. Parece que significa que recibirás galeones pronto, perfecto… Así podrás comprarme una escoba nueva.

—¿Crees que Trelawney estará contenta con eso?

—Tienes razón, así que vas a pasar penalidades y sufrimientos... Lo siento...

Tuvimos que contener la risa cuando la profesora Trelawney nos miró y se acercó a nosotros.

—Déjame ver eso, querido —le dijo a Scorpius, en tono recriminatorio, y le quitó mi taza.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes de que fuera ella quien leyera mis posos. ¡Estupendo! Seguro que diría que me moriría atragantado por el asado de Navidad. La profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente la taza de té, girándola en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

—Una nebulosa parece manchar la taza… Pero puedo ver retazos de un futuro incierto.

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —dijo de pronto Labonair en un susurro alto, como si estuviera hablando con Prynce, pero a la vez con todo el mundo—. No es ningún secreto que puede que sea el nuevo Lord Oscuro.

Le miré con odio y él acentuó una sonrisa petulante. La profesora Trelawney pareció no escuchar, tan ensimismada en la taza como estaba girándola una y otra vez. Iba a contestarle, cuando de repente, ella siguió hablando.

—La calavera... eso significa… peligro en tu camino...

Toda la clase escuchaba con atención, sin moverse. La profesora Trelawney dio una última vuelta a la taza, se quedó boquiabierta, abrió los ojos de par en par llevándose una mano a la boca y se dejó caer en un sillón vacío, con la mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados.

—Mi querido chico... mi pobre niño... no... es mejor no decir... no... no me preguntes... No he visto una taza tan tétrica desde la de tu padre…

—¿Qué es, profesora? —dijo inmediatamente Peter Kay.

Todos se habían puesto de pie y rodeaban nuestra mesa, acercándose mucho al sillón de la profesora Trelawney para poder ver la taza.

—Querido mío —abrió completamente sus grandes ojos—, tienes…

—¿El qué? —pregunté expectante y preocupado, casi todos estaban tan blancos como la cal.

—¡No puedo decirlo, querido mío! —exclamó la profesora Trelawney, estaba totalmente exaltada—. Solamente puedo decir que algo muy oscuro, sí… Lo siento, mi pequeño niño, lo siento…

El estómago me dio un vuelco. Margo Dunne se llevó las manos a la boca totalmente aterrorizada. Todos me miraban y yo solo quería desaparecer de allí.

—Seguro que no es lo que piensa, profesora —dijo de repente Serena.

—Pienso igual que Becher, si lo ves desde otra perspectiva, parece una vaca con tres patas y no lo que quiera que esté viendo —convino Scorpius.

La profesora Trelawney les examinó con creciente desagrado.

—Perdonad que os lo diga, queridos, pero percibo muy poca aura a vuestro alrededor. Muy poca receptividad a las resonancias del futuro.

Megara Prynce movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras enlazaba los dedos a sus cabellos castaños.

—¡Cuándo hayáis terminado de hablar de mí como si no estuviera me gustaría irme de aquí! —intervine perdiendo los nervios.

—Sí… Creo que hemos concluido por hoy. Sí... por favor; recoged vuestras cosas... Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo —dijo débilmente la profesora Trelawney—, que la buena suerte os acompañe. Si es que la tenéis…

Silenciosamente, todos volvieron a sus mesas y comenzaron a murmurar. No supe que decían, porque cogí mis cosas y sin esperar a absolutamente nadie salí corriendo de allí. 

**{***}**

Había sido un día largo, larguísimo. Nada más salir de la clase de Adivinación me encerré en la habitación, ni siquiera pensé en ir a ver a Neville. Estaba recostado sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida. Todo allí estaba decorado de verde y plata. Por todas partes se podían ver serpientes de todos los tamaños, talladas hasta en la madera. Y quise fundirme entre ellas, ser como una serpiente que se escurría escapando de los problemas. Desde hacía días, rememoraba una y otra vez lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador me dijo aquel día.

Las cosas desde entonces no habían resultado como me imaginé antes de empezar Hogwarts. Lo primero terminé en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor, donde la única persona que fue mi amiga durante el primer año fue Scorpius Malfoy (los años siguientes por lo menos mis compañeros de habitación comenzaron a aceptarme). Y ahora, saltaban todos estos rumores, James parecía odiarme más que nunca y con mi hermana Lily ni siquiera había hablado. Y como si eso fuera poco, la gente pensaba que era el nuevo Lord Voldemort. ¡Había que joderse! Me llevé la almohada a la cara y lancé un chillido y luego giré sobre mí mismo, consternado y cabreado.

—¿Por qué no has venido a la cena? —pude escuchar que me decía Scorpius cuando entró por la puerta, sacándome de mis deprimentes pensamientos—. ¿Es por lo que ha pasado en Adivinación? —preguntó, mientras que se sentaba en su propia cama, que estaba junto a la mía y lanzaba una carcajada fría al aire—. No seas estúpido, Albus, no puedes ponerte así por eso. ¿Qué te importa lo que hablen los patanes de este colegio? Ya sabes que siempre han hablado de nosotros. No deberías dejar que ahora te afecte.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientras que inspiraba una enorme bocanada de aire. Sentí que se me retorcía el estómago. Desde que Prynce me dijo aquellas palabras, pensaba de seguido si no tendría razón.

—Albus… por favor, deja de amargarte por esta estupidez —volvió a hablar Scorpius—. Le estás dando más importancia de la que tiene.

—No es una estupidez.

—Claro que sí. ¿Tú un Lord Oscuro? —dijo Scorpius en tono irónico—. No es por ofenderte amigo, pero…, mi familia sabe mucho sobre el tema y nunca dirían que fueses uno. Hay mucha gente que está en Slytherin por lo que de verdad representa la casa. ¿Qué tienes tú qué te hace diferente a los demás?

—Mis pesadillas —le espeté, sentándome en la cama—. ¿No es raro que lleve desde los cinco años soñando con la misma mujer? ¿Alguien a quién no he visto en mi vida? Ella lo dice, ella dice que soy especial…

—¿No creerás que eso tiene que ver con que tengas poderes oscuros, verdad? —preguntó y yo bajé la mirada—. Vamos, Albus… Estás agobiado por lo que dicen… Tus pesadillas tienen que tener otra explicación.

—Ya no sé qué pensar —respondí confuso, centrando mi atención en la ventana que daba al Lago Negro—. Sabes tan bien como yo que lo que me pasa es extraño… Sois vosotros los que siempre estáis preocupados por ello. ¿Ya no sigues pensando lo mismo? —pregunté amargamente.

Scorpius se quedó callado durante un momento.

—Encontraremos las respuestas, Albus. Pero… Los rumores son como chispas: si reúnes suficientes, algo terminará ardiendo. No dejes que puedan contigo, amigo.

—Tienes razón…

—Ahora, vamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos un día completito.

—Buenas noches.

Las horas siguientes di vueltas en la cama, intentando convencerme a mí mismo que no importaba lo que dijera la gente, no estaba destinado a ser un mago tenebroso, o eso quería creer. Mis pesadillas tendrían otro significado o tal vez, tan solo eran pesadillas y al darle tanta importancia, se estaban volviendo una prioridad. Y lo realmente importante era describir que buscaba Georges Labonair en el colegio, cogerlo antes que él y salvar a la ciudad de York. 


	16. Escapada a media noche

**16\. Escapada a media noche:** _Rose Weasley_

El viernes a penúltima hora el castillo estaba más oscuro de lo normal en pleno día, a causa del cielo sombrío y la lluvia torrencial que azotaba contra las ventanas de la clase de Transformaciones. Los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin estábamos en sumo silencio, apuntando las indicaciones que con rigidez recitaba el profesor Labonair. Dictaba sobre la práctica que llevaríamos durante la última media hora de la clase y solamente se escuchaba el ruido de fuera, algún castañeteo de dientes por el fío o el rasgar de las plumas contra el papel del pergamino.

—El alumno que no consiga transformar la pluma en un canario… —bisbiseaba el profesor Labonair, mientras caminaba entre el alumnado con las manos en la espalda, demostrando su firmeza delante de todos nosotros—. Me temo que al final de curso obtendrá una T de Troll. Y ahora que ya están avisados, pueden empezar con sus prácticas.

Me tensé de inmediato en mi puesto en primera fila. Cada vez que alguien a mí alrededor mencionaba la palabra "suspenso" o alguna de sus variables, era como estar viviendo mi peor pesadilla. Aunque debía reconocer, que desde que nos habíamos enterado de lo de York, las clases de Transformaciones lo eran sin tener que escuchar esa palabra. Era muy difícil estar cómoda sabiendo (a pesar de que seguramente había cosas que desconocía) todo lo que ocultaba el profesor.

—Maldito Conde Drácula… —escuché que susurraba Albus a mi lado, sin apartar la vista de la espalda del profesor que caminaba a la parte trasera del aula. Se había dado la vuelta en su asiento para poder fulminarle con la mirada. Como siguiera así, alguien iba a verle. Agarré su hombro para que mirase al frente y le pegué una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa a medida que se me arrugaban las cejas.

—Va a escucharte —le dije de la misma forma, aplanando la pluma en el escritorio y abriendo el libro por la página indicada a pesar de que no me hacía falta ver lo que allí había escrito, me sabía el tema de memoria—. Y eso solo puede generarte y generar más problemas.

—Es que me da rabia verle paseándose tan tranquilo, creyéndose el profesor del año —soltó de pronto, agarrando con fuerza su varita—. Sabiendo todo lo que hace a las espaldas de las paredes de este colegio.

—A mí también me enfurece —le contesté comprensiva—, pero cuanto menos sospeche de nosotros mejor podrán funcionar los planes en su contra. Además, no te conviene otro castigo más.

—Lo sé… —gruñó.

—¿Ocurre algo por aquí? —dijo de pronto el profesor Labonair, situándose delante de nuestro pupitre. Dimos un respingo sobre los asientos, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de su acercamiento.

—No, profesor —contestó Malfoy rápidamente. Georges Labonair alzó una ceja y luego volvió a pasearse por el aula corrigiendo a todo aquel que no desempeñaba bien los movimientos de varita. Malfoy ladeó la cabeza en nuestra dirección con cara de pocos amigos—. No habléis aquí de eso. Os puede escuchar cualquiera. Será mejor que practiquemos el hechizo.

No asentí ni articulé palabra a pesar de que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, pero no iba a darle el gusto de decírselo. Aún no se me pasaba el enfado por dejarme mal delante del profesor Marin. Era algo que no aguantaba.

—Ya hablaremos más tarde. La situación comienza a ser insostenible —contestó Albus.

Tras ello, decidí concentrarme en mi hechizo e insté para que él también lo hiciera.

Después de un rato de practicar, donde unos pocos habíamos conseguido dominarlo, de repente, un pequeño chillido de auxilio resonó al final de la clase. Absolutamente todos nos dimos la vuelta en nuestros asientos para ver que ocurría, no era novedad que pasaran desgracias en el aula de Transformaciones, recordaba que un día un compañero convirtió a otro sin querer en un conejo. No fue difícil encontrar la procedencia del alboroto, la pluma de Eileen volaba por los aires en llamas y parecía totalmente atemorizada con la varita en la mano, seguramente no queriendo llamar la atención del profesor Labonair. George Develius, unos asientos a su derecha, alzó la varita para ayudarle, pero fue imposible que parara. Yo por mi parte, inspeccioné el aula. En una de las últimas filas donde estaban sentados Prynce y su séquito, pude ver una mueca triunfal en los labios de Marcellius Labonair y la varita asomar por debajo de su asiento. Me cabreé y giré la cabeza encontrándome como Albus le miraba encolerizado y Malfoy seguía su mirada que al darse cuenta se deformó en una de enojo.

De nuevo, tuve que agarrar a mi primo para que se tranquilizara. Estaba viendo sus intenciones de arremeter contra él.

—Finite Incatatem —resonó en las paredes del aula la voz del profesor. La pluma dejó de levitar y arder, cayendo justo delante de Eileen que, estaba como si estuviera despertando de un estado de trance. Aún se podían ver las pequeñas llamas en las cuencas de sus ojos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Rousseau? —le preguntó el profesor, que parecía acecharla.

—Perfectamente, profesor —le respondió Eileen, totalmente pálida y la mirada gacha hacia la pluma medio en cenizas. En ningún momento estableció contacto visual con él.

—Tenga mucho cuidado… Nadie quiere que le ocurra nada, Rousseau… Los errores e imprudencias se pueden pagar de una manera dolorosa y cara...

La clase volvió a la normalidad, pero la hiperactividad de Albus despertó como el huracán en la calma.

Me di cuenta de que había algo en la voz del profesor además de preocupación por su alumna. ¿Era una amenaza? ¿Una advertencia tal vez? No sabía que podía significar, no obstante, parecía haber escogido cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras con el fin de que se entendiera el mensaje entre líneas, y por ello, me di cuenta que había algo más oscuro y letal. Miré a Eileen cuidadosamente. Verla ahí sola, me transmitía fragilidad y observé como se había empequeñecido, pareciendo una muñeca deshilachada y rota en medio de una juguetería reluciente y nueva. Me dio coraje que se jugara así con los sentimientos de las personas debido a su clase social, estatus de sangre o raza.

El resto del tiempo, transcurrió en silencio y se palpaba tensión en el ambiente o por lo menos, así lo sentía yo. Albus a mi lado no dejó de removerse inquieto como si estuviera debatiendo con él mismo qué camino tomar. Menos mal que al fin, pareció tomar la decisión de mantenerse callado. Por otro lado, Malfoy tensó tanto su cuello que se le notaban las venas tras la corbata. Supe que estaban tan preocupados como yo.

La campana que daba por finalizada la clase, al fin repiqueteó por todo el aula. El profesor Labonair, se limitó a mandarnos una redacción y luego dejó que nos marcháramos a la última clase del viernes: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Sin palabras, recogimos nuestras pertenencias, salimos del aula y esperamos a que lo hiciera Eileen. No queríamos agobiarle, tan solo estar con ella y darle todo el apoyo que necesitara. Finalmente, con su coleta firmemente en lo alto de la cabeza, salió mirándose la punta de los zapatos.

—Eileen... —dije, acercándome a ella antes de que se fuera corriendo. Albus y Malfoy siguieron mis pasos.

Alzó la cabeza en nuestra dirección e inmediatamente por su rostro consternado, supe que era lista y sabía perfectamente a lo que íbamos.

—No os preocupéis, de verdad, no ha pasado nada... —contestó, agachando de nuevo la cabeza y apresurando sus pasos.

No demoramos en seguirle.

—Son unos... —comenzó a decir Albus entre dientes.

—Estamos aquí, contigo —me apresuré intervenir, antes de que Albus dejase salir por sus labios el ataque de ira—. Sabes que puedes decirnos como te sientes.

—En el colegio no te hará nada... —convino Malfoy, andando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Y en ese momento le dediqué una mirada para que mantuviera su boca cerrada. Eso no ayudaba. ¿Le estaba diciendo que en el colegio no le haría nada, pero fuera sí? Ninguno tenía nada de tacto. ¡Por Merlín!

—Ya, lo sé... —contestó Eileen, intentando dibujar una sonrisa que la sinceridad de sus ojos intentaban borrar—. Como os he dicho, no ha pasado nada, por suerte me ha hablado como a todos los alumnos.

—Como a todos los alumnos que no son dignos para él... —contrarió Albus, cabreado.

—No quiero llevar las cosas por ningún camino... Prefiero pensar así... —retrucó ella, aferrándose a las asas de su mochila y rápidamente cambió de tema—. ¿Venís a clase conmigo?

—¡Claro! —exclamé, queriendo quitar hierro al asunto, pero el entrecejo fruncido y los labios arrugados que portó Albus durante todo el camino, no fueron de mucha ayuda.

Llegamos con cinco minutos de antelación y el profesor Marin nos ordenó que volviéramos a ponernos por parejas y practicáramos el hechizo. Antes de que nadie pudiera emparejarme, agarré a Eileen del brazo e insté a que se pusiera conmigo. No pensaba sacarle el tema para no incomodarle, sin embargo necesitaba estar con ella, asegurarme de que no se hundía sola y que supiera que tenía personas en las que apoyarse. Las palabras no siempre eran suficientes, los actos, demostraban mucho más.

—¿Me toca defenderme? —me preguntó, tras un rato de estar protegiéndonos la una de la otra.

—Sí, sí. Atácame, vamos —ordené en tono imperativo.

—¡Flipendo! —exclamó entonces Eileen. A pesar de no haber demostrado atisbo de efusividad en casi toda la clase, parecía que su compostura estaba volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco.

—¡Protego! —respondí, con una elevada potencia repeliendo el hechizo.

—¡Excelente, señorita Weasley! —exclamó Flabio Marin, mientras pasaba por mi lado—. Creo que eso merece cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Sonreí levemente orgullosa. Ganar puntos para mi casa siempre era una de mis prioridades y al menos era algo por lo que podía alegrarme. Después de aquello, Eileen y yo, decidimos darnos un descanso, por lo que, me centré en la práctica de Albus y Malfoy.

—¡Flipendo! —dijo Malfoy, repentinamente, y Albus cayó de culo al suelo.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Albus.

—Eso te pasa por no avisarme antes de que ibas a lanzarme el hechizo —se rió Malfoy, dando una vuelta al mango de su varita.

—No es mi culpa que seas muy lento para mí —se burló Albus, mientras que se levantaba del suelo frotándose el trasero.

Un atisbo de sonrisa ladeada surcó sus labios y sentí la emoción de poder verle sonreír despreocupado durante unos segundos. Ese tiempo atrás había sido duro. No solo eran los rumores escabrosos que corrían acerca de que iba a convertirse en un mago tenebroso, ni que su hermano le hubiera retirado la palabra, tampoco que parecía meterse en más líos de lo habitual, sino su preocupación por Eileen, su rabia acumulada por sentirse perdido a la hora de hacer algo y erradicar de raíz la esclavitud a la que estaban sometida los habitantes de York; si a la mochila de piedras cargadas de insultos y desdicha le sumábamos que era posible que lo que estaban buscando serviría para destruir a todo el mundo mágico, lo demás tan solo era la punta de un iceberg demasiado grande.

¿Qué íbamos a hacer nosotros frente a ello? A veces me hubiera gustado poder traicionar la confianza de Albus y habérselo contado todo a la directora McGonagall, no obstante la lealtad hacía él y la preocupación por Eileen era un sentimiento más grande que la razón.

Finalmente, resoplé a su espalda al escucharles, en total desacuerdo con esa actitud tan despreocupada frente a una clase que más adelante podría medir nuestro futuro. Sabía que lo mejor era actuar con normalidad en vez de atosigarle a preguntas y arroparle como alguien sobreprotector.

Si algo le gustaba a Albus, era ser libre.

Ambos se giraron para mirarme.

—¿Algún problema, Weasley? —me preguntó Malfoy, en un tono que me pareció de lo más insolente.

—Sí, creo que es hora de que dejéis de ser tan infantiles —objeté, cruzándome de brazos.

—No es mi culpa que sigas resentida por la clase de ayer —me respondió ácidamente, adoptando la misma postura que yo.

Noté como mi cara adquiría un intenso tono rojo, mezcla de vergüenza y de rabia. Albus al lado de Malfoy, soltó un suspiro resignado y Eileen permanecía callada.

—Fue tu culpa, no me avisaste y me dejaste mal delante del profesor —le espeté enojada.

—Eso es lo que dicen los perdedores —me provocó, con la sonrisa de engreído que tanto odiaba en sus labios.

Aquello me enfureció más.

—Eres detestable —murmuré, mirando para otro lado.

—Y tú eres una repelente —devolvió mordaz.

Solté un gruñido y para mi suerte, la campana resonó dando a bienvenida al fin de semana. Si mirabas alrededor, podías ver rostros brillantes de felicidad, pero yo, lo único que quería era perder de vista todo el tiempo posible a Malfoy.

—Me voy a la biblioteca, os veré en la cena —anuncié, y me esfumé rápidamente sin que le diera tiempo a contestarme zambulléndome de lleno en los pasillos repletos de alumnado escandalizado por no tener que dar clase en dos días. Me parecía una falta de respeto comportarse así delante de un profesor. ¿No apreciaban el trabajo que ejercían enseñándonos? ¿Tampoco les importaba sus sentimientos? Además, ¿en quién te convertías sin una buena fuente de enriquecimiento?

Que bochorno.

Por el camino, pensé en mis deberes para distraerme de todo lo demás. Mi tarea más urgente correspondía a la de Encantamientos, donde teníamos que escribir una redacción sobre el encantamiento convocador y los desastres que podría causar si no se usaba con cuidado. Por ello puse la escusa de ir a la biblioteca y adelantar trabajos y redacciones.

Irrumpí entre las paredes de mi santuario momentos después con las mejillas coloradas por el frío. La señora Pince se tensó al escuchar la puerta, sin embargo, cuando vio que se trataba de mí, se relajó y volvió a sus quehaceres. No pasaba lo mismo cuando entraba con Albus. Me tomé mi tiempo para encontrar el sitio perfecto, paseando en silencio entre hileras de libros que ansiaba ojear. Al final, junto a una de las ventanas más alejadas, encontré el sitio ideal. Iluminado y cerca de la sección que necesitaba, solo que, estaba ocupado por una chica de mirada soñadora que parecía ensimismada en otros pensamientos más allá de su estudio.

Era Thylane Waters.

—¿Te importa que me siente aquí? —le pregunté en un susurro. Se me había metido ese lugar entre ceja y ceja, no pensaba buscar otro.

Ella se sobresaltó y me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Parpadeó repetidas veces y después, negó levemente. Por entre sus cabellos, pude apreciar los dientes de ajo que colgaban de sus orejas.

—Oye, Rose… ¿Me puedes ayudar?

—Claro, dime que es lo que te ocurre.

Me pidió que le ayudara con un trabajo para Astronomía. No dudé en hacerlo, no solía tener mucha paciencia, pero me gustaba poder ayudar a los demás cuando lo necesitaban. Me levanté de mi asiento, cogí mis cosas y me situé a su lado para no tener que alzar la voz y molestar a los demás que estudiaban. Trabajar con Thylane me resultó más sencillo de lo que esperaba. Tan excéntrica como era, esperé que me interrumpiera todo el tiempo con preguntas sobre alguna criatura que no existía (o no había sido descubierta), no obstante se limitaba a escuchar y aprendía rápido. Era inteligente.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y alcé la cabeza viendo a Albus y Malfoy entrar con sus pertenencias. Thylane, en cuanto vio a Albus acercarse en nuestra dirección, cambió su expresión concentrada por una de alegría.

—Aloh, Albus —le saludó amistosamente, mientras se sentaba delante de ella, él sonrió, luego me miró y volvió a dirigir su vista a Thylane.

—Thylane, me tienes que contar si has encontrado por fin un Wrackspurt —preguntó, haciendo referencia a una de las criaturas de El Quisquilloso en las que creía ella.

Mientras que Thylane le contaba acerca de ello, Malfoy tomó asiento justamente delante de mis narices, al notarlo, bajé sin nada de tacto la cabeza a mi trabajo. No tenía ni pizca de ganas de verle y mucho menos conversar con él.

—¿A qué habéis venido? —preguntó súbitamente Thylane, sin quitar la vista de mi primo.

—A terminar una redacción kilométrica —contestó Albus, levantando demasiado la voz. De fondo, se escuchó un sonoro carraspeo.

—Oh… —contestó Thylane asintiendo enérgicamente, como si acabara de descubrir un gran secreto.

—Tenemos que ir a lo que ya sabes cuanto antes —escuché que decía Albus.

—Lo sé —contesté, todavía sin levantar la vista.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Malfoy asintió.

—Por cierto, Rosie, ¿qué trabajo es el que estás haciendo? —se dirigió Albus a mí, echando la espalda atrás en la silla y cogiendo una de las plumas de Thylane para comenzar a jugar con ella—. No levantas la nariz del libro.

—Encantamientos —contesté.

—Uf… Creo que lo dejaré para el último día— confesó.

Era un sinvergüenza de cuidado.

—Pues así lo único que puedes conseguir es suspender la mitad de las asignaturas si sigues perdiendo el tiempo en vez de hacer tus deberes —le espeté, levantando la vista del pergamino. Estaba irritada, irritadísima y lo pagué con él, lo reconocía. La presión y mi enfado, estaban alterándome—. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, nosotras estábamos haciendo deberes hasta que habéis llegado. Esto es una biblioteca, no un lugar para venir de charla.

—Tranquila, Weasley, nosotros también venimos a eso —escuché la voz fría de Malfoy. Le dediqué una breve mirada de indiferencia mezclada con enojo, aunque por dentro estaba que echaba chispas—. Me voy a la Sala Común, aquí ya no se puede trabajar en paz. ¿Thylane, vienes conmigo? —le pregunté a la par que me ponía de pie y comenzaba a recoger, luego comencé a andar perdiéndome por una de las estanterías traseras.

—Otneis ol, Albus… —escuché que decía Thylane, y me quedé (bueno vale, estaba espiando), detrás de la pila de libros—. Pero yo estaba primero con Rose y no quiero que se enfade, ella también es mi amiga.

—No te preocupes, Thylane, ve con ella —le contestó Albus.

—¡Sóida! —se despidió y se fue hacia la salida pegando saltitos.

Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a irme. ¿Qué estaba haciendo escuchando detrás de una estantería? No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, la conversación volvió a engancharme.

—Creo que tu prima me detesta —soltó Malfoy de repente, en un tono que me pareció de lo más indiferente.

—Sabes que es una cabezona y la mala leche que tiene. Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, es difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión. Y sabes lo que le hace enfadar no quedar bien delante de todos los profesores —dijo Albus.

—Me da igual, sólo era una observación. Me importa un bledo si se enfada —le aseguró tan tranquilo, mi enfado aumentó.

Y sin querer escuchar nada más, salí de la biblioteca echa una furia. 

**{***}**

A la mañana siguiente pensé en no peinarme a causa de la maraña de cabello enredado con la que me había levantado. Mientras que me lavaba los dientes escuchando el gramófono de Serena a todo volumen en la habitación, me dediqué a pensar en el día anterior.

«I have never known, the like of this, I've been alone », sonaba de fondo.

Entonces mientras oía el tarareo de mi compañera, me di cuenta que mi comportamiento enfadado con Malfoy, no iba a repercutir nada bueno para Albus. En ese momento nos necesitaba más que nunca y quería sacarle de esa tristeza que relucía en sus ojos, además, si teníamos que sumergirnos de lleno en una misión suicida en la que podían expulsarnos del colegio, preferiría centrarme por completo en que no nos pillaran y protegernos a todos antes de enfadarme con los demás. Por eso intenté bajar con esa mentalidad al desayuno.

Un viento gélido recorría los terrenos y corredores del colegio haciendo que el alumnado nos apretujáramos debajo de los abrigos y bufandas para evitar sentir frío. A pesar de ser sábado, pocos de nosotros éramos tan valientes como envalentonarnos directos al frío. Me encantó salir del castillo después del desayuno. La lluvia del día anterior había terminado; el cielo era de un gris pálido, y la hierba estaba mullida y húmeda bajo nuestros pies. Era refrescante poder darse un descanso después de tener todo al día.

Bajamos por el camino empedrado con el viento en la cara, buscando un sitio donde poder hablar sin que nadie nos escuchara, comentando sobre Labonair, lo que podía andar buscando y las últimas clases de la semana. De repente, Albus se detuvo frente a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Fruncí levemente el entrecejo, y tras dudar unos segundos, le pregunté:

—¿Qué pasa, Al?

—Echo de menos pasar por delante de la cabaña de Hagrid y escuchar voces y risas en su interior. Le echo de menos a él y venir a tomar el té los viernes —contestó, sin apartar los ojos de la edificación.

—Yo también le echo de menos —respondí, acercándome a él, observando la madera gastada de la puerta de la casa del guardabosques.

—Lo que no echo de menos son sus pasteles —confesó Albus, con una sonrisa triste colgándole de los labios.

—Está claro que nadie echa de menos sus pasteles. Yo temí más de una vez quedarme sin dientes —agregó Malfoy, poniéndose mi lado.

Aunque me costase por culpa de Malfoy, yo pasé un brazo por los hombros de ambos en un silencio tranquilo. Por un momento, deseé estar de nuevo en la pequeña cabaña, sentados alrededor de la mesa con tazas de té y Hagrid intentando cortar pedazos de un gran pastel duro. Albus era siempre el que nos arrastraba a visitar al semigigante, sin embargo, su ausencia hacía mella en cada uno de nosotros.

—¿Estáis seguros de lo que vamos a hacer?—pregunté, deshaciendo mi agarre y entrelazando las manos—. Esto va a ser peligroso.

—Lo será, pero estando juntos todo será más fácil —convino Albus, sentándose en uno de los peldaños de la cabaña.

—Estoy segura de ello...

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Albus volvió a hablar mientras el viento revolvía nuestros cabellos.

—Tengo un hueco en mi agenda para hoy, así que es el día perfecto —anunció, mezclando la broma con una sentencia que me ponía de los nervios.

—Tendré que mirar yo en la mía... —contestó Malfoy, cincelando una sonrisa sincera que me hacía olvidar esos gestos burlones que a veces me dedicaba.

Yo seguía en silencio, escuchando, observando y por supuesto, pensando.

—¿Y tú, Rosie? —me preguntó Albus.

—Tendré que dejar mi repaso de fin de semana para el domingo —contesté, siguiendo la misma actitud que ellos habían tomado.

No era tan aguafiestas como decían.

—¿Debemos darte las gracias? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Por supuesto.

Los tres nos reímos.

—Pasaremos a por ti al retrato de la Señora Gorda a media noche —dijo Albus, con un brillo impaciente reluciendo en sus ojos.

—Traed la mente despejada, os recuerdo que, los libros no se pueden sacar de la biblioteca, así que tendremos que aprendernos la receta e ingredientes de memoria —recordé y advertí.

—Saltarse las reglas con una sesión de estudio por parte de Rose Weasley, ya sabía yo que había trampa —se burló Albus, balanceándose sobre el escalón.

—Es lo que hay... —contesté riéndome—. Vendréis a por mí, iremos, nos la aprenderemos y saldremos.

—Chupado.

—¿Y si nos pillan que decimos? —pregunté preocupada.

—No nos pueden pillar, además, tenemos la capa —aludió Albus.

—Tendríamos que haber hechizado a la Señora Norris y a Filch —intervino Mafoy.

—No hubiese sido mala idea —corroboró mi primo pensativo.

El resto del día repasamos el plan una y otra vez. Cada vez que terminábamos de rememorar cada uno de los pasos, uno de nosotros tres volvía a sacar el tema de nuevo. Estábamos de acuerdo en que era algo demasiado importante como para zanjarlo nada más hablarlo.

El aplomo que reuní tras nuestra charla en la cabaña, fue decayendo según fue transcurriendo el día y los nervios se apoderaron de mí. El estomago se me cerró completamente, por lo tanto no probé el estofado en la comida y no toqué ni un solo libro. No me gustaba saltarme las normas pero, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por una causa como la de York y no se me olvidaba que aprovecharía nuestra escapada para ojear un libro de sueños y pesadillas. La Sección Prohibida, como bien había dicho Albus era el único sitio que nos faltaba por mirar. Las pesadillas que sufría era algo que me llevaba atormentando desde hacía años.

A las doce menos diez, salí a hurtadillas de la habitación y abandoné la calidez de la Sala Común para sumergirme en el frío de la noche. Estaba que me comía las uñas. Un par de veces sopesé el volver a meterme dentro, pero no lo hice, tan solo esperé que la señora del retrato no se chivara de mi escapada a media noche. Aunque si todavía no había delatado a James ni Fred, no creía que tuviera la desfachatez de hacerlo conmigo.

Después de diez minutos más de desesperación, al fin, las cabezas flotantes de Albus y Malfoy aparecieron frente a mí.

—Llegáis tarde —refunfuñé, metiéndome rápidamente debajo de la capa—. ¿No se nos verán los pies?

—Hola a ti también —murmuró Albus sarcásticamente, pasándonos la capa por encima—. Si vamos pegados, no creo que ocurra nada.

Caminábamos lentamente, muy juntos para evitar que alguna parte de nuestros cuerpos quedara fuera de la capa. Nos movíamos siguiendo las indicaciones de Albus en silencio, como si flotáramos en el suelo, sin que se escuchara el más mínimo ruido cuando caminábamos.

Era una tarea difícil.

—Eso era mi pie —me quejé al sentir que uno de los dos me propinaba un pisotón.

—Rose, nos parece estupendo que por fin hayas decidido romper algunas normas, pero por favor, deja de quejarte. No has parado de hacerlo desde que hemos ido a por ti a la torre.

—Lo siento —susurré.

—Doblemos en el siguiente pasillo —atajó Malfoy—. Pronto llegaremos a la biblioteca.

Finalmente, tras tener suerte de no encontrarnos ni al conserje, ni a su gata ni ningún profesor, llegamos a la puerta de la biblioteca. Albus, que iba por delante, la empujó y se abrió con un siniestro sonido que me puso la piel de gallina.

La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal, ni siquiera la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas.

Albus sacó su varita.

—¡Lumos! —articuló para ver más allá de las filas de libros. Su mano parecía flotar sola en el aire y por un momento, sentí miedo.

La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca, pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás. La traspasamos y una vez dentro, mostramos la osadía de quitarnos la capa de encima y nosotros también sacamos nuestras varitas para iluminar.

—¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar? —preguntó Malfoy, algo ansioso.

Miré a mi alrededor expectante.

—Supongo que habrá un apartado para pociones —anunció Albus.

—Démonos prisa, quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes —atajé, apretando la varita empezando a husmear.

Levanté la varita para leer los títulos. Al principio no vi ninguno de pociones. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en runas antiguas y me quedé embelesada deseosa de poder leerlos todos. Algunos no tenían títulos, lo que llamaba aún más mi atención.

—Lo he encontrado —escuché que decía Albus a mis espaldas. El libro era gordo y las páginas estaban envejecidas.

—He traído esto para que nos sea más fácil y podernos ir más rápido.

Saqué del bolsillo un mini-tintero, la pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y se lo pasé a Albus.

—Buena idea.

—De nada —contesté orgullosa.

En cuanto se puso a anotar, lancé una mirada significativa a Malfoy. Mientras él apuntaba los ingredientes y el modo de preparación, nosotros vigilaríamos y en secreto, yo, aprovecharía para poder investigar.

Me zambullí de nuevo entre los libros, pasando los ojos rápidamente sobre ellos. Tenía un tiempo limitado para investigar y pensaba aprovecharlo. Vi un libro que tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre y me pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí. Tenía que encontrar algo, las respuestas seguramente estuvieran allí. Me demoré en una estantería a causa de un libro de aspecto interesante. Era un volumen grande, negro y plateado en la sección de Adivinación. Lo saqué con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre mis rodillas, lo abrí dejando la varita sobre la estantería. Una voz de mujer desgarradora y espantosa, cortó el silencio susurrando palabras en un idioma desconocido... Cerré de golpe el libro memorizándolas a duras penas, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuró Malfoy, apareciendo por uno de los pasillos.

—Yo… El libro… —contesté atónita. Malfoy corrió a mi lado, volvió a poner el libro en su lugar y me agarró para que volviéramos donde estaba Albus.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? —preguntó Albus cuando llegamos, sorprendido y confuso con Moste Potente Potions abierto de par en par sobre la estantería.

De repente se escuchó un ruido acercándose a nosotros y miré a Albus.

—Tenemos que irnos —apremié con urgencia.

—Todavía no he terminado de anotarlo todo —informó Albus, sumergiéndose de nuevo en la escritura de la poción. Elaboraba garabatos uniformes por las prisas.

—Date prisa —ordenó Malfoy, dando puntapiés en el suelo.

—Eso intento.

—Se está acercando —apuré, mirando al final del pasillo sintiendo que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca.

—Ya está — sentenció finalmente.

Malfoy colocó el libro en la estantería mientras Albus sacaba la capa de su bolsillo y la echaba sobre nosotros, pasándome el pergamino y los utensilios que rápidamente guardé. Se nos cortó la respiración al ver una silueta aparecer al fondo y mucho más cuando el rostro de Georges Labonair se asomó entre las estanterías.

Pareció inspeccionar los alrededores minuciosamente y cuando se cercioró de que no había nadie visible, dio media vuelta y se sumergió de nuevo en la oscuridad. Albus impulsivamente dio un paso adelante dispuesto a seguirle y esta vez fue Malfoy quien se lo impidió. En ese momento estaría al acecho de encontrar al culpable del ruido y estar pisándole los talones, no era lo más apropiado.

No abrimos la boca asustados de que alguien nos escuchara y nos demoramos largos minutos en salir de la biblioteca entre las sombras como si fuéramos fugitivos. Salimos al pasillo que estaba en penumbra y los candelabros bailaban en llamas. Cruzamos varios corredores alejándonos lo máximo posible de allí y antes de que pudiéramos tomar una decisión sobre que hacer o siquiera hablar, escuchamos unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban, pasos de varias personas, que corrían en nuestra dirección.

Los tres nos tensamos bajo la capa, esperando encontrarnos a Georges Labonair y la directora McGonagall.

No fue así.

James y Fred aparecieron de golpe en la esquina del pasillo. Estaban agitados, con algunas gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente, y miraban sobre su hombro, comprobando seguramente si les estaban siguiendo. Sólo unos segundos después apareció otro chico corriendo tras ellos, de pelo marrón ondulado, ojos claros y una bufanda con los colores de Hufflepuff. Le reconocí al instante, era mi hermano Hugo. También estaba agitado. ¡¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo fuera de la cama?! No me lo podía creer.

Finalmente se pararon tomando aire frenéticamente al final del pasillo y Albus sacó la cabeza de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

—¡James! Qué susto… Creíamos que eras… —murmuró Albus.

—¿Todavía más guapo? Lo siento, eso es imposible —contestó, después de recobrar el aliento con tal desparpajo, que parecía mentira que estuviera rompiendo casi todas las normas del colegio.

—Hugo, ¿qué estás haciendo fuera de tu Sala Común a estas horas? —repliqué a mi hermano recriminatoriamente. Él pareció removerse ante mi mirada furiosa. ¡Podían cazarle y expulsarle del colegio!

—¿Y tú? —contestó desafiante.

—No estamos hablando de eso.

—¡Por todos los fundadores! —exclamó la voz exasperada de James—. Solo ha salido con sus primos más divertidos a dar una vuelta por el colegio. Eso no es nada malo Rose, es dar un paseo en familia.

—James, tú no te metas, no te incumbe —atajó Albus.

—No me dirijas la palabra —contestó James.

Solté un resoplido al escucharle.

 **—** ¿De verdad vas a seguir con eso? Me parece estúpido —le reprendí **.**

—¿Estúpido? A mí no me parece estúpido que digan esas cosas de mi hermano. Tú no lo entiendes —me interrumpió James.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos que entender? —habló por primera vez Malfoy, había estado callado desde que llegaron—. ¿Qué te has peleado con tu hermano y le has dado la espalda simplemente porque la gente rumorea que es un futuro mago oscuro? —ironizó, en defesa de su amigo.

James resopló dispuesto a volver a la carga, pero Albus les cortó:

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo y de saliva. Sabes de sobra que lo que dicen es mentira. Si no puedes verme como lo que soy, tu hermano, entonces no tengo nada que hablar contigo —bisbiseó Albus, notablemente dolido.

James dio un paso hacia atrás y adquirió una extraña expresión, como si de golpe, las palabras de Albus le hubieran resultado especialmente reveladoras. Poco después volvió a adquirir una expresión neutral y vi algo de culpabilidad rezumar en sus ojos.

—Toma —dijo después de la pausa, sacando el mapa del merodeador del bolsillo y entregándoselo a Albus—. Y no hagas que me arrepienta, Quejicus.

Albus miró a su hermano, luego al mapa y después, tomó la decisión de cogerlo para guardárselo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Por qué corríais? —pregunté.

—Filch —intervino Fred, rodando los ojos—. A veces se pone muy, muy pesadito.

—Nos estaba siguiendo —habló Hugo por primera vez desde la reprimenda, con una sonrisa traviesa—. Ha sido alucinante meternos por todos esos pasadizos que conoce James.

James a su lado se hinchó como un globo con demasiado ego.

—¿Y por qué os seguía? —preguntó Albus.

—Porque es un tocacojones y cortarollos, ya deberías saberlo —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, vámonos, os recuerdo que estamos fuera de la cama a deshora —dije, sin olvidar que habíamos estado a punto de ser pillados por el profesor Labonair y antes de que preguntaran que hacíamos o para que queríamos el mapa—. Y tú, espero que te vayas ahora mismo a tu Sala Común —me dirigí a Hugo.

—¿Podréis volver a la Sala Común de Gryffindor sin problemas? —preguntó Albus a su hermano.

Como toda respuesta, James y Fred rompieron en risas.

—Pobrecita la serpentucha, no sabe lo que dice —rió Fred.

—Tranquilo, hermanito. Tengo todo bajo control —le aseguró James, guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice. Era un alivio verles así—. Además, creo que vamos a darnos una escapadita a las cocinas, nos pilla de paso para dejar a Huguete en Hufflepuff. ¿Qué dices, Freddie?

—Te sigo, Jamie.

Desaparecieron por el pasillo. Me quedé preocupada por mi hermano, esperaba que no le pillaran, aunque confiaba en James y no dejaría que lo hicieran.

—Parece que la noche nos ha salido redonda —farfulló Albus por lo bajo.

—No cantes victoria hasta llegar a la Sala Común —contesté y sin decir nada más, Albus nos tapó con la capa.

Los tres marchamos silenciosamente, comentando en susurros la gran victoria de esa noche.

Cuando puse los pies dentro de Gryffindor, suspiré aliviada. La sala se encontraba vacía y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, esperando que nadie estuviera despierto.

 **{***}**

Los siguientes días transcurrieron más rápido de lo que me esperaba. El domingo jugó Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw al Quidditch y ganó la casa de los tejones. Las clases se volvían cada vez más intensas e interesantes, y los profesores no paraban de mandarnos tareas por el fin del trimestre. Referente a nuestra escapada, nos tiramos horas y horas debatiendo sobre cuando empezar a elaborar la poción multijugos y decidimos que primero tendríamos que reunir todos los ingredientes, por lo tanto, a la vuelta de Navidad era la mejor opción. El inconveniente era, a parte de los ingredientes, que seguíamos sin tener sitio para elaborarla. Albus buscó en el mapa el lugar idóneo (sin dar con el resultado, entre tantos lugares era muy difícil encontrar uno verdaderamente seguro) y con zozobra, tuvo que devolverle el mapa a James. Gracias a las prácticas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Eileen parecía acercarse en puntuales ocasiones a nosotros, por nuestra parte, no le contamos nada acerca de la poción y para qué la queríamos realizar.

Así nos pusimos en el día veintidós de Noviembre.

Navidad ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Lo bueno es que los murmuros sobre Albus (al menos en Gryffindor) redujeron casi en su totalidad. No se podía decir lo mismo de Slytherin, claro, donde Labonair se encargaba de alimentarlos. Aún así, me alegraba que las cosas entre Albus y James hubieran mejorado. Ya no le ignoraba cada vez que se cruzaban por el pasillo y solían intercambiarse los apelativos "cariñosos" de siempre. Sé que aunque los dos lo negaran, no habían llevado bien su distanciamiento.

Tras las clases y luego de largo rato en la biblioteca, terminamos las redacciones para las distintas materias y salimos. Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a ningún lugar, porque era eso lo que queríamos, un lugar en el que asentarnos a seguir con nuestro plan, sin embargo, el profesor Slughorn nos cortó el paso.

—Aquí estáis… llevaba un buen rato buscándoos, muchachos —nos dijo nada más llegar a nosotros. Portaba una sonrisa tan ancha como su bigote y en la mano tenía dos sobres de color arena—. Veo que queréis haceros de rogar. Que chicos más malos… Aquí tienen, mi invitación para la fiesta de Navidad. Ya os habrán contado vuestros padres... Ellos antes formaban parte de mi Club de las Eminencias, y después de tantos años, quiero hacer algo parecido con mis mejores alumnos...

—Muchas gracias, profesor —acepté sorprendida y halagada, recogiendo el sobre que primero me tendió a mí y luego a Albus a quien le dedicó una descomunal sonrisa. Malfoy al ver los sobres, miró en otra dirección entristecido. Él no había sido invitado y en un principio me extrañé.

—Vendrán conocidos míos influyentes muy interesantes, así que espero verles allí. Y recuerden, ¡lleven pareja! Nos vemos —se despidió y emprendió la marcha por el pasillo ondeando su larga túnica de color marrón oscuro.

—Vaya… Una fiesta de Navidad… —comentó Albus, mirando el sobre que portaba unas enormes iniciales "H.S".

Después del comentario de Albus, los tres nos quedamos callados y tensos. Al fin caí en la razón de que a Malfoy no le había invitado por el pasado como mortífagos de su familia. Me sentía mal por ello, porque al igual que no me gustaba que se juzgara a los nacidos de muggles o mestizos, también pensaba que no se debía juzgar a alguien por lo que un día su familia hizo. Ni siquiera había sido él. Me sentía fatal. Quería hacer algo. Por mucho que me costase reconocerlo, el engreído de Malfoy se merecía tanto como yo esa invitación por sus logros académicos.

Y la idea se me vino a la cabeza recordando las palabras del profesor Sluhgorn, y tendría que decirlo antes de que me arrepintiese.

—Vendrás conmigo a la fiesta, Malfoy —dije rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué? —me contestó confuso, centrando la mirada en mí. Sus ojos que parecían hielo, parecieron derretirse.

—No lo voy a repetir —sentencié, cruzándome de brazos conmovida por esa mirada. No me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero me moría de vergüenza.

—Oh, vaya, si quieres lo hago yo por ti —intervino Albus entre risas, después aclaró su garganta y siguió hablando—. Mi prima dice que vayas a la fiesta con ella como pareja.

—No vamos como pareja, vamos como amigos —me quejé, sintiendo como mis mejillas se encendían. Parecía que el dichoso Albus estaba deseando que le invitase.

—No hace falta que lo hagas —dijo Malfoy tajante, apretando sus labios con fuerza. Pude entrever su sentimiento en sus gestos orgulloso: no quería que le invitaran por lastima.

—Si hace falta, te mereces ir tanto como yo —contesté, aún más tajante que él.

La verdad es que quería decir algo más. Tenía la necesidad de explicarle y demostrarle que no lo hacía por pena, sino por darle el reconocimiento que no le habían otorgado injustamente y por perjuicios que no tenían nada que ver con él. Quería que supiera que, aunque nos peleáramos casi todo el tiempo, yo no le juzgaba, le admiraba. No obstante, no me creí capaz de representar mis pensamientos en voz alta, decir eso sonaba muy extraño, ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo y, por eso decidí quedarme callada esperando su respuesta. Le veía como una estrella y esperaba, que algún día el mundo le dejara brillar como una.

—Gracias, supongo... —musitó, agachando la mirada.

De repente algo me hizo sobresaltar y dejé de pensar.

—¡De lo que me he enterado! —se oyó una voz que gritaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Saltamos del susto, ninguno de nosotros lo habíamos notado, pero estábamos pasando justo debajo de Peeves, quien estaba colgando de cabeza del candelabro haciéndonos muecas maliciosamente—. ¡La comelibros ha invitado al rubio amargado a la fiesta de Navidad! ¡La comelibros ama al rubio amargado! ¡La comelibros amaaaaa al rubio amargado! —exclamaba y se alejó rápidamente chillando y cacareando.

Me puse colorada como un tomate.

¡No era una cita!

—Qué asco —habló de repente una voz con restos de acento francés a nuestra espalda. Nos giramos instintivamente. Era Marcellius Labonair y Cécile Lasserre. Labonair con una mueca de desprecio y los ojos brillando de burla continuó—: Y para rematar tenemos al nuevo Lord Oscuro…

—Y delante de nosotros lo único que hay es un estúpido acompañado de su rana —le retrucó Albus desafiante.

Labonair dio un paso al frente, provocador y aparentemente enfadado, y Albus le imitó de manera más agresiva. Ambos habían deslizado sus manos hacia los bolsillos donde guardaban las varitas, listos para atacarse de nuevo.

—Albus, déjale, no vale la pena —intervine, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa a Labonair. No quería que Albus se metiera en más líos por su culpa. Aunque entendía su actitud, a mí tampoco se me olvidaba lo que le hacían y habían hecho a Eileen durante la clase de Transformaciones de la semana anterior.

—Hazle caso, Potter. Huye ahora que puedes. ¿O vas a volver a atacarme con magia oscura? —se burló Labonair, provocándolo.

—Ganas no me faltan...

—Yo si fuera tú, tendría cuidado, Marcel… podría hechizarte con solo mirarte —convino Lasserre, con sus orejas de gata y temblando con aire fingido.

Labonair ensanchó aún más su sonrisa e iba a añadir algo más cuando en cuestión de segundos su gesto se transformó totalmente en una mueca de superioridad.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —se escuchó una voz algo cascada pero imperativa.

Georges Labonair acompañado de la directora McGonagall aparecieron tras nosotros.

—Solo hablábamos, directora —repuse inmediatamente—. Pero ya nos vamos.

Y como bien había dicho Albus, no tardamos en irnos de allí. 


	17. Una fiesta demasiado pretenciosa

**17.** **Una** **fiesta demasiado pretenciosa:** _Albus Potter_

Uno de Diciembre llegó tan rápido como una majestuosa snitch atravesando un cielo perlado. Navidad y las vacaciones cada vez estaban más cerca y yo, cada día que transcurría, me sentía más ansioso que el anterior. Me encontraba cansado de no hacer nada, de poder distraerme tan solo recolectando ingredientes e ideando planes para cuando la poción estuviera lista. Se me estaba haciendo una espera eterna. Saber que podríamos estar perdiendo un tiempo tan valioso, me consumía y enfermaba.

Pero no podíamos anticiparnos y que Georges Labonair o algún profesor nos descubriera. Debíamos seguir el camino que decidí tomar, el de armarse de paciencia. Quien me mandaba a mí… Aún así me consolaba pensando que estaba intentándolo. Los ingredientes de la poción multijugos, me los sabía de memoria y la preparación de cabo a rabo. Como no hacerlo cuando Rose no paraba de repetir una y otra vez la lista incansablemente, Scorpius estaba atento por si le tenía que corregir (nunca pasaba, por lo que se quedaba con las ganas) y yo enumeraba todo lo que nos faltaba y donde lo podíamos conseguir.

Por el momento, tan solo disponíamos de los doce crisopos, las dos hojas centunaida y las cuatro sanguijuelas que, había "cogido prestadas" del despacho del profesor Slughorn. Todos los lunes, intentaba extraer algo de su almacén; no cogía todo a la vez porque estaba seguro de que se daría cuenta. Al día siguiente, tendría mi último día de castigo (se suponía que iban a ser más semanas, pero Slughorn pareció apiadarse de mí) e intentaría llevarme un par de ingredientes más para que la lista de los restantes fuese aún más pequeña.

A causa de la proximidad de las fiestas, el Gran Comedor estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos y otros con cientos de velas. El profesor Flitwick ya había decorado su aula con luces brillantes que resultaron ser hadas de verdad, que revoloteaban y, por suerte se escuchaban conversaciones sobre las vacaciones y menos susurros sobre mi condición de Lord Oscuro. O tal vez estaba tan sumergido en mi tarea sobre desenmascarar al profesor Labonair que yo mismo, estaba empezando a ignorar los comentarios.

Lo agradecía.

Esa mañana había recibido una nota de mi padrino y decidí pasar la tarde con él en el invernadero tres investigando las plantas, como ya se había hecho costumbre desde que me las enseñó.

—¡Albus! —saludó Neville, que me miraba desde la puerta del invernadero con la mejilla embadurnada en barro—. ¿Vienes solo? ¿Dónde está Rose?

Como siempre, no preguntó por Scorpius.

—Estará estudiando, como la mayor parte del tiempo —respondí y Neville rápidamente ensanchó una sonrisa haciéndose a un lado para que pasara al invernadero.

—Qué raro… —dijo sin extrañarse y vi como sus ojos brillaron, dando una vuelta al pasado—. Pasa, pasa. Acabo de sacar los guantes que tenemos que utilizar y unas orejeras. Hoy nos acercaremos mucho a ellas y no sé si pueden ser como las mandrágoras.

Entré en el invernadero siguiendo a Neville. En un rincón estaban las raras plantas que días atrás pensé en robarle. Con el transcurso de las semanas y mis repetidas escapadas con él al invernadero, opté por no hacerlo. Vi como él disfrutaba con ellas y lo mucho que le gustaba intentar descubrir cuáles eran las mayores de sus funciones, y yo, quería tanto a mi padrino que supe que no podría fallarle de esa manera. El estudio que estaba realizando había avanzado, al igual que el tamaño de las plantas: estaban enormes (y eso que era invierno) y sus colores habían cambiado. Me había contado mientras las cambiábamos de maceta, que seguramente al crecer habían ganado diferentes cualidades como a su vez, habían podido perder otras de las que disponían.

—¿Una taza de té? —me preguntó, buscando una tetera entre una gran mesa después de estar hurgando un rato en las plantas y decidir tomarnos un descanso—. Lo he preparado antes.

—Por mí está bien —dije, limpiándome las manos con uno de los paños que tenía en el despacho.

Neville dio a la tetera un golpecito con la varita y se elevó sirviendo dos tazas de té sobre su escritorio lleno de papeles y un par de cactus.

—Siéntate, Albus. Parece mentira que tenga que decírtelo —espetó meneando la cabeza, destapando una caja de galletas. Cogí una rápidamente y me la llevé a la boca. Luego me examinó sentándose en su silla y después de un rato volvió a hablar—. ¿Estás preocupado por algo? Últimamente te he notado más inquieto de lo normal.

—No —mentí rápidamente, tragando la galleta en seco. Sorbí un poco de té, alcé la vista y vi como un búho enorme y de plumaje oscuro revoloteaba por lo alto del invernadero saliendo por una de las ventanas.

Dejé el té en el escritorio justo cuando el ave se fue. Me había quedado fascinado con su grandeza.

—Ya veo… —contestó Neville pensativamente y bajé la mirada para observarle—. Bien, bien..., entonces eso son buenas noticias.

Sonrió ligeramente, pero había en sus ojos una expresión que no me gustó.

—Bien, será mejor que sigamos trabajando o no llegaremos al banquete de la cena.

—De acuerdo —corroboré, apurando mi taza de té hasta que no quedo ni una sola gota y cogiendo otra galleta mientras me levantaba.

El día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad. Estuvimos un largo rato más analizando el tallo de una de las plantas y Neville pensó en apodarlas de alguna forma, pero, no se nos ocurrió ningún nombre digno de mencionar, así que, preferimos que se quedaran entre nosotros dos y ahorrarnos un rato vergonzoso. Seguramente con Luna, hubiera sido pan comido.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo se aclaró de repente, volviéndose de un deslumbrante blanco opalino, y los terrenos embarrados aparecieron cubiertos de escarcha y nieve. Dentro del castillo había aún más ambiente navideño que los días anteriores. Para satisfacción de todos, ese lunes, en los tablones, había aparecido programada una salida a Hogsmeade para el sábado catorce de Diciembre.

—¡Podemos hacer allí todas las compras de Navidad! —dijo Rose mientras íbamos a almorzar—. Pero no tengo ni idea que puedo regalarle a mi madre. A mí padre con llevarle algo de Honeydukes, se pone muy contento.

—Yo también he pensando en llevarle algo a mi madre… —contesté pensativo—. Quizá algo de Quidditch y a mi padre… Una caja de cervezas de mantequilla.

—Mi regalo lo encargué la semana pasada por lechuza —anunció Scorpius, arrastrando levemente las palabras—. Así que tan solo iría a pasearme.

—Si que te has dado prisa —le dije, metiendo las manos en el interior de los bolsillos. Joder, hacía un frío de mil dementores.

—Es que hay que ser precavidos —contestó orgulloso, cincelando una sonrisa petulante.

—Hablando de ser precavidos —nos interrumpió Rose—. Deberíamos seguir buscando un lugar para poder elaborar la poción. Os recuerdo que debemos comenzar nada más volver de las vacaciones. Y espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

—El mapa fue una pérdida de tiempo… —susurré con hastío.

—No me creo que con lo grande que es este castillo no haya ningún sitio donde podamos escondernos —contestó Scorpius decepcionado—. Aunque bueno, con el alijo de cuadros, los profesores, los alumnos, los elfos y sin olvidarnos de los fantasmas, el castillo está repleto de gente las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Claro que lo hay —contraataqué, estaba seguro de que Hogwarts nos ayudaría a poner fin al mandato del terror del Conde Drácula y tarde o temprano daríamos con el lugar idóneo.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Rose, esperanzadora.

—Oh, no —me disculpé—. Lo que quería decir es que lo hay, pero ni idea de donde. Todos los que conozco me parecen... —no supe como describirlo, pero tampoco me hizo falta, ellos asintieron entendiéndome gracias a la mueca que había dibujado en mi rostro.

—¿Te atreverías a preguntar a James directamente? —preguntó Rose radicalmente.

—No... —dije, aunque debía reconocer que dudé por un segundo. Lo que pasaba es que preguntarle a mi hermano, significaba desvelarle todos mis planes y… aún no se me había olvidado sus ataques de las semanas anteriores.

—Yo tampoco —sentenció Scorpius, en cómo lo había dicho, no dejaba replica a ninguna duda como había tenido yo—. Es un bocazas y traería a sus amiguitos que, son más bocazas todavía.

—Yo la verdad que tampoco, solo preguntaba —explicó Rose, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero es cierto que necesitamos un sitio, y pronto.

—Sería genial que me lo dijera sin tener que darle ninguna explicación.

—Podrías decirle que ese es tu regalo de Navidad, quizás funcione —propuso Rose, mientras doblábamos al corredor que daba a las últimas escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo.

—¿Tú crees? —contestó Scorpius alzando las cejas.

—La verdad es que no, pero nadie conoce mejor el colegio que él.

—Podemos probar después de la cena de Navidad... Ya sabes, cuando se pone tonto, después de abrir el regalo de la abuela —sugerí, intentándome devanar los sesos.

—Pero... ¿Y si no lo conseguimos? —volvió a preguntar mi prima, frunciendo los labios. Sabía que estaba preocupada, los tres éramos conscientes que sin un lugar nuestro plan no funcionaría.

—Pues pasaremos al plan b —anuncié, viendo de lejos la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—¿Cuál es ese plan? —cuestionó Scorpius, saludando con la cabeza a Megara Prynce y su séquito que aguardaban en la entrada. Ella alzó la mano cursimente.

Me detuve antes de irrumpir en el interior.

—Todavía no existe.

—Oh, vaya, me quedo más tranquilo.

Comimos y el descanso se me pasó entre una montaña de deberes atrasados a la que no presté demasiada atención, lo mismo me pasó con las siguientes clases. Pociones era nuestra última clase del día y llegamos con tiempo de sobra. Seguimos tratando los antídotos y pocos fueron los percances que ocurrieron alrededor. Cada uno se sentó en su lugar y pude sacar en claro, poniendo el oído en la parte de atrás, que Marcellius Labonair pensaba quedarse en Hogwarts con su padre.

¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!

Eso significaba que tendrían vía libre para poder buscar lo que fuese que estaban buscando y que seguramente nos pondría en peligro a todos. Me rayé, y mucho. ¿Y si cuando llegáramos era demasiado tarde? Joder. A lo mejor deberíamos quedarnos, pero… sabía que tenía que regresar a casa. ¿Qué escusa iba a ponerle a mi padre? Seguro que el egocéntrico pensaba que sería por su culpa.

La clase concluyó y a pesar de estar distraído, mi poción fue a mejor de la clase. Slughorn me obsequió quince puntos para mi casa y cuando todos se marcharon, me ordenó limpiar los calderos como los días anteriores. Nada más desapareció por la puerta, esperé cinco minutos y me sumergí de lleno en el armario para coger un par de ingredientes más. La piel seca de serpiente arbórea africana era uno de los ingredientes más difíciles de conseguir, así que, nada más que le eché el ojo fue a parar directa a mi bolsillo, acompañada de un cuerno de bicornio y tres dracmas de sal amoniac.

Salí del armario satisfecho con mi recaudación mientras silbaba una canción.

Tras ello, agarré el trapo y un cubo. A los pocos minutos, Gio, mi ya habitual compañero, apareció con un "plof" sobresaltándome.

—¡Albus Potter! —tarareó balanceando su pequeña corbata y con las orejas de murciégalo de punta.

—Hola, Gio —saludé, levantando la cabeza del caldero lleno de un mejunje que parecía pus—, ¿nos podemos manos a la obra?

—¡Sí, señor! —graznó contento.

Estuvimos limpiando mientras me contaba historias sobre Marie y él en las cocinas y como fue liberado por sus amos. Me gustaba escucharle y con Gio los castigos se me habían hecho mucho menos tediosos. Estaba muy agradecido por su compañía.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando estábamos frotando el último caldero, le vi agachar las orejas.

—¿Qué te pasa, Gio? —pregunté al verle alicaído, dejando de frotar por unos instantes.

—Gio está triste, señor… Hoy es el último día del señor Potter limpiando y a Gio le gustaba venir a limpiar con usted.

—No te preocupes, después de Navidad, iremos a visitarte a las cocinas y te daremos tus regalos —intenté animarle.

La sonrisa que me regaló fue tan ancha que iluminó cada rincón de las oscuras mazmorras y me enterneció.

Gio era un gran amigo.

 **{***}**

El día nueve de Diciembre, estábamos trabajando en Encantamientos, cuando de repente, le llegó una nota a Eileen que, estaba sentada a mi lado. Pude leerla por encima del hombro y ponía "perdedora". Eileen al leerla se redujo en su asiento como un globo al que acababan de pinchar. Yo miré alrededor y nadie parecía haber mandado la nota, aunque se podría decir perfectamente de quien venía. No había que tener muchas luces para entenderlo.

En el momento que tocó la campana que finalizaba la clase, Eileen salió aceleradamente, dejando la mitad de sus cosas atrás sobre el pupitre. Tuve la necesidad de seguirle para devolverle sus pertenencias.

—¡Ahora os busco! —les chillé a Rose y Scorpius, antes de salir pitando por la puerta de la clase.

Recorrí los pasillos sin perder de vista el rastro de la coleta rubia cada vez que doblaba alguna esquina. La seguí hasta uno de los baños, con la mala suerte de que se metió en el interior de uno de ellos. Recobrando la respiración, me apoyé en la pared de enfrente esperando por ella. Tenía claro que no pararía hasta conseguir que los perdedores fuesen ellos. Me cabreaba mucho ver como Eileen sufría. En cuanto consiguiéramos lo que estaban buscando, sería yo quien me reiría en su jeta por parte de Eileen, por la de York y por supuesto de la mía. No era el nuevo Lord Oscuro, pero por una parte me hubiera gustado serlo para darles su merecido.

—Albus… —dijo enjuagándose las lágrimas, cuando salió del baño, levemente avergonzada de verme allí esperando.

—Eileen, te has dejado las cosas...

Le tendí los libros.

—Oh, sí —me contestó en una voz sofocada, tomando sus cosas y con intención de irse de allí lo antes posible—. Gracias, Albus.

—No les hagas caso, son unos gilipollas… —farfullé, me rasqué la cabeza y no pude quedarme callado—: ¿Cómo has estado últimamente? —pregunté, mirándole a los ojos turbios.

—Pues he estado… —dijo, recobrando poco a poco la compostura, colgándose la mochila al hombro—. Tengo ganas de volver a casa para ver a mi padre.

—Seguro que él también está deseando verte.

—Bueno… tengo que marcharme —anunció, frotándose los ojos con las manos.

—Espera… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta de Slughorn?

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas; me escuché a mi mismo como si fuera la voz de alguien más hablando. Eileen me miró sorprendida con sus claros ojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Al principio pensé en invitarle para que no se sintiera sola, sin embargo, ahora que lo había hecho... me di cuenta que de verdad quería ir con ella. Los últimos días, había vuelto a sentarse con nosotros y supe que Eileen era más que un día nublado y un rostro triste, que detrás de esa fachada se escondía una chica más fuerte que una roca.

—¿La fiesta de Slughorn? —preguntó, como si no se creyera lo que estaba articulando—. ¿Contigo?

—Sí —contesté inmediatamente—, se supone que deberíamos llevar invitados, así que pensé que tal vez a ti te gustaría... quiero decir... pero si tú no quieres...

—Oh… —susurró Eileen, se veía tímida y a la vez tan radiante como nunca le había visto antes, totalmente colorada y con los ojos brillantes—. La verdad es que… Sí que me gustaría, pero… No sé, Albus… Ya sabes quién estará.

—No tienes de que preocuparte —intervine firmemente, acercándome a ella para acariciarle con la yema del dedo el rostro—. Nunca dejaría que él te hiciera daño mientras yo pueda impedirlo.

—Lo sé… —susurró—. Pero…

—Nada de peros —corté, no quería que se perdiera experiencias por esas personas, era hora de que intentara salir del cascarón—. ¿Sabes? He dejado a Scorpius y Rose solos, ¿crees que habrán podido estar sin matarse? Ven conmigo a descubrirlo.

Ella asintió y cinceló una sonrisa que aceleró mi corazón.

 **{***}**

Más días pasaron y llegó el día de la excursión. Hogsmeade era como una postal de Navidad. Las tiendas y casitas con techumbre de paja estaban cubiertas por una capa de nieve crujiente. En las puertas había adornos navideños y filas de velas embrujadas que colgaban de los árboles. Le habíamos dicho a Eileen que viniera con nosotros, pero aseguró que nos vería allí. Aún no había ni rastro de ella. Me dio un escalofrío en las manos, a diferencia de mis amigos, se me habían olvidado los guantes.

Subimos por la calle cargados con bolsas de regalos de navidad, inclinando la cabeza contra el viento y para hablar gritábamos con la boca tapada por la bufanda.

—Os propongo otra cosa —dije, castañeteando los dientes—. ¿Qué tal si tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas? Ya hemos terminado de comprar y me estoy muriendo de frío.

Me apetecía muchísimo, porque el viento era horrible y tenía las manos congeladas. Así que cruzamos la calle y a los pocos minutos entramos en el bar abarrotado. Estaba calentito y lleno de gente, de bullicio y de humo. Dos jóvenes de unos veinte y veintidós años, guapos y de buena figura (hijos de la propietaria) servían a los grupos de gente y detrás de la barra, estaba la señora Rosmerta con los labios pintados de color carmín y el rostro repleto de arrugas.

—Voy por las bebidas —objetó Rose, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del bar; donde quedaba libre una mesa pequeña, entre la ventana y un bonito árbol navideño repleto de guirnaldas de colores, al lado de la chimenea. Rose regresó cinco minutos más tarde con tres jarras de caliente y espumosa cerveza de mantequilla. Se la arrebaté de las manos cuando se sentó.

Me la bebí hasta el fondo. Cada vez que la bebía, pensaba que era lo más delicioso que había probado en la vida, y me reconfortaba cada célula del cuerpo.

Después de una provechosa tarde de compras en la que, ¡conseguimos un par de ingredientes más para la poción multijugos! Cada vez nos faltaban menos. Estaba tan cansado que no me apeteció ni ir a cenar. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a mi habitación, ponerme el pijama y dormir hasta morir.

Eso dije, pero claro… No había contado con mis pesadillas. Muchos soñaban con hormigas gigantes que les raptaban, pero mis malos sueños, eran mucho peores.

 _La superficie adoquinada y dividida por dos aceras de una calle parecía alargarse hasta el infinito. Yo caminaba mirando de un lado a otro, (no creía poder correr me pesaban las piernas y los brazos). Era presa de un terrible y espeluznante terror, un miedo tan inmenso que no creía que ningún ser humano pudiera soportarlo sin volverse loco o morir en el acto._

 _Intenté hablar, pero no servía de nada. Lo único que podía hacer era caminar bajo aquel cielo violáceo, entre los viejos edificios abultados, y esperar que la calle acabara en un momento dado. Y así fue. A lo lejos, comencé a distinguir tres siluetas paradas en la acera del frente..., dos niños y la mujer de mis pesadillas._

 _El niño estaba acariciando las desgreñadas trenzas de la niña con la mano en forma de garra mientras que la mujer les observaba._

 _—Ha llegado… —dijo el niño._

 _—Se ha perdido —dijo la niña._

 _—Ha perdido su camino._

 _—Ha encontrado el más oscuro._

 _—Ha perdido la esperanza._

 _Sus voces eran cada vez más rápidas, una letanía jadeante, un telar centelleante. La cabeza me daba vueltas al son de las voces. Los edificios se inclinaban hacia mí. Brillaban las estrellas, pero no eran mis estrellas, bajo las que había formulado deseos cuando era un niño, bajo las que había acampado los veranos en La Madriguera; no, eran estrellas dementes en constelaciones dementes. Los niños seguían diciendo frases cortas, mientras la mujer de labios rojos no me quitaba los ojos de encima._

 _Me llevé las manos a las orejas, pero no amortiguaron los sonidos. Intenté gritar que se callaran, sin embargo, mi voz había desaparecido._

 _La niña esbozó una sonrisa, una sonrisa maliciosa llena de maldad inocente e inmediatamente el niño levantó la mano y empezó a cantar en una lengua estridente que no entendía, pero que estuvo a punto de volverme loco de terror._

Me levanté sudando y con lagrimas en los ojos. Mi cuerpo temblaba y se sacudía sin cesar. La oscuridad me molestó y las paredes se me quedaban demasiado pequeñas. Necesitaba huir de allí, necesitaba que me diera el aire. Me sentía claustrofóbico.

Estaba muerto de miedo.

Cogí mi capa de invisibilidad y salí lo más rápido posible de allí, sin la túnica, con el pijama y unas zapatillas de tela. Me adentré en la oscuridad de los pasillos, respirando el aire helado que me estaba calando los huesos, pero que me hacía sentir más vivo a cada paso que daba.

La sensación de agobio y el malestar de estar encerrado, fue disminuyendo según iba transcurriendo el tiempo. «Solo es una pesadilla más, como siempre… no tienes nada que temer», me repetía una y otra vez.

Vi como amaneció muriéndome de frío y sentirlo era lo único que en ese momento me mantenía unido a algún lugar.

Al día siguiente estaba tan acatarrado que me pasé la mitad de la mañana en la enfermería tomando brebajes de la señora Longbottom. Gracias a ellos para la noche, ya no había rastro de mocos. Rose y ella al ver mis monstruosas ojeras, insistieron en que me quedara durmiendo allí un par de horas. No puse resistencia alguna, estaba realmente cansado.

Algunos días más pasaron, buscamos como locos por todo el castillo un lugar para elaborar la poción, sin encontrar nada. Las clases siguieron igual, los comentarios de Prynce y Labonair cada vez eran más escabrosos, por otro lado, mi relación con Eileen avanzaba y parecía que cada día estaba más cómoda con nosotros. No le habíamos dicho nada de nuestro plan, pero iba y venía sin saber realmente lo que hacíamos. A veces los tres nos sentíamos culpables, pero ya habíamos decidido que eso era lo mejor.

El día de la fiesta de Slughorn, me tomé mi tiempo para vestirme adecuadamente. Mi madre me había mandado un traje negro bastante básico y una camisa blanca con zapatos y corbata a juego. Cuando llegué a la entrada del Gran Comedor a las ocho en punto de la noche del día dieciocho, encontré a Eileen. Estaba guapísima. Al principio no estaba nervioso, pero al verla ahí parada ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro buscándome, con el pelo liso y recogido hacia un lado, su vestido plateado de cuento de hadas y un chal tapándole los hombros, hizo que mi corazón se detuviese. Nunca la había visto tan espectacular como aquel día. Cuando me vio aparecer por el final del pasillo, deseé que me mostrara aquella sonrisa de ángel y volver a escuchar esa voz tan relajante como el mar, por ello, me apresuré hasta llegar a ella.

—Hola —dije cuando me acerqué, Eileen enmarcó una sonrisa tímida que hizo que de mis comisuras floreciera otra al instante—. Entonces, ¿vamos?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella relajada, cosa que me sorprendió y alegró a partes iguales, quería creer que era porque se sentía bien estando conmigo. Yo al menos me sentía en calma estando con ella —. ¿Dónde es la fiesta?

—En el despacho de Slughorn —contesté, llevándole hacia arriba por las escaleras de mármol, lejos de las miradas y los murmullos—. Según tengo entendido, va a venir un montón de gente importante.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Eileen sorprendida.

—Ahora lo descubriremos.

Estábamos ya muy cerca del despacho de Slughorn, y el ruido de las risas, música y conversaciones en voz alta, se iban haciendo más fuertes a cada paso que dábamos.

El despacho de Slughorn era el más grande que había visto de los profesores de Hogwarts, pero ese día me dio la sensación de que era aún más descomunal. El techo y las paredes habían sido cubiertos con adornos colgantes color esmeralda, carmesí y oro. El lugar estaba repleto y sofocante, bañado en una luz roja que salía de una lámpara adornada en oro que colgaba del centro del techo, en el cual auténticas hadas estaban revoloteando, cada una brillaba como una partícula de luz. Un fuerte canto acompañado de un sonido como de mandolinas venía de una esquina lejana. Una bruma de humo de pipa estaba suspendida sobre varios ancianos brujos metidos en la conversación, y un buen número de elfos domésticos a chillidos trataban de abrirse paso por entre una selva de rodillas, ocultos por los pesados platones de plata que sostenían con comida, de modo que parecían como pequeñas mesas ambulantes.

—¡Albus Potter! —retumbó la voz de Slughorn, al momento que apretujados pasamos por la puerta—. Pasad, pasad. ¡Hay mucha gente que quiero que conozca a mi mejor alumno en pociones lo antes posible! Vamos, vamos.

Slughorn estaba usando un sombrero con borla de terciopelo que combinaba con su chaqueta de color azul claro. Me apretó fuertemente el brazo, no obstante me sentí orgulloso de que quisiera presumir de mis logros. Agarré la mano de Eileen para que no se perdiera, Slughorn me llevaba decididamente dentro de la fiesta.

—Seguidme, seguidme, no se queden atrás —nos dijo, una vez llegamos cerca de una de las mesas en las que descansaban bebidas y estaban reunidos a los que supuse que había invitado. Vi bastantes caras conocidas—. Quiero que mis invitados estén conmigo en la presentación. Seréis las estrellas de esta noche.

—Descuide, profesor —contesté, él asintió y delante de nosotros apareció un grupo de alumnos que conocía, los cuales supuse que la mitad habían recibido la invitación y los demás eran sus parejas.

—Ya he encontrado al señor Potter —convino Slughorn cuando llegamos—. Vengan todos conmigo. Rápido, los invitados están ansiosos por la velada.

—Albus, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? —me alarmó la voz de Rose. Me giré y me encontré con ella. Llevaba los hombros pecosos al aire por un vestido de un color salmón suave y abultado en la cintura. Se había puesto un collar fino sobre el cuello y sus cabellos rizados caían por ambos lados de su rostro recogidos con finas horquillas. Y a pesar de estar regañándome con la mirada, estaba preciosa.

—Hemos llegado a la hora justa, ¿no? —pregunté extrañado.

—No, nosotros estábamos citados media hora antes de que esto se llenase —me contestó tajante y cruzándose de brazos.

—En el caso de Rose y mío son cuarenta y cinco minutos antes —intervino Scorpius burlonamente, Rose le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

Scorpius al verla le sonrió aún más ancho. Mi amigo, había recibido su ropa un día después que yo y desde luego, que el traje azulado de mil galeones puesto sobre él, lucía aún mejor. La mitad de los chicos de catorce o quince años con esa ropa hubiéramos parecido un pingüino desteñido, no obstante, él parecía un hombre de negocios demasiado joven y con mucho talante.

—No me extraña para nada... —susurré, y Eileen a mi lado se río suavemente.

—Normal que no te extrañe, Albus Severus, había quedado también contigo para que viniésemos los cuatro, pero ya me he dado cuenta de que no me hiciste ni caso —reprobó Rose aún con los brazos cruzados.

—Y como verás, he tenido que aguantar su mal humor —intervino Scorpius.

—¿Cómo podéis estar así en vuestra primera cita? —bromeé, recibiendo miradas hostiles.

—Te he repetido mil veces que no es una cita —objetó Rose.

—Y yo también se lo he repetido —se apresuró a agregar Scorpius.

Siendo sinceros, sí que me lo habían repetido miles de veces cada uno, pero a mí, me daba igual. Rose estaba nerviosa y a la defensiva, por su parte, Scorpius se comportaba de manera muy similar. Se había tirado más de media hora mirándose en el espejo para estar perfecto. Si eso no era una cita, que viniera Dumbledore en cuerpo presente y que me dijera que era.

Slughorn dio dos palmadas al aire para que nos preparáramos, asentimos y nos dispusimos a seguirle con nuestras parejas al lado. Yo me situé detrás de Rose y Scorpius. A Eileen no la solté en ningún momento. Entre nosotros vi, como Megara Prynce nos examinaba con una sonrisa superior, pero para mi sorpresa, no estaba del brazo de Marcellius Labonair, sino que iba al lado de Cheryl Argent.

No creo que hubiera palabras para describir la belleza etérea de Megara Prynce aquella noche. Verla de gala te dejaba sin aliento, quisieras o no. Portaba un vestido verde botella, ceñido y a media rodilla. Todos se giraban a mirarla y ella, lo sabía, quizá por ello, con su mano derecha cada cierto tiempo aireaba sus cabellos que dejaban una suave brisa fresca y más de una boca abierta por el camino, mientras sonreía como si tuviera un secreto que jamás desvelaría.

Finalmente, subimos a un pequeño estrado donde tocaban música. Slughorn, nos ordenó que nos encaramáramos detrás de él y de repente, todo se quedó en silencio.

—¡Bienvenidos y bienvenidas! —bramó, apuntándose con la varita al cuello. Los invitados aplaudieron al escucharle y se escuchó el tintineo de vasos. Slughorn, sonrió al grupo de brujas jóvenes y extravagantes que bajaban del escenario. Todas iban de negro, llevaban el cabello de color verde y los labios pintados de rojo brillante—. He tenido que robar un segundito el momento de gloria a mis queridas "Banshees", todas antiguas alumnas mías, para poder daros un cálido recibiendo, el que os merecéis y así poder presentaros a mis mejores alumnos.

Estaba confuso ante el despliegue de alumnos que se extendía a mí alrededor. No sabía muy bien quienes eran los invitados y cuales las parejas, pero estaba seguro de que pronto Slughorn, lo desvelaría. Sus intenciones de exhibirnos como si fuéramos un trofeo, se veían a leguas. Recorrí la fila mientras él seguía con su perorata. Pude diferenciar a James con una sonrisa chulesca en los labios y mirando a un punto fijo de la sala. No me dio tiempo a fijarme a quien estaba saludando con la mirada, pues Slughorn aclamó toda mi atención.

—No me demoraré más, estoy seguro de que todos vosotros estáis ansiosos por saber los diamantes en bruto que están detrás de mí. Muy bien, os les presentaré. Tenemos con nosotros Elodie Fairchild y Eustace Murphy, mis mejores alumnos de Hufflepuff.

Se escuchó un fuerte aplauso y ambos sonrieron radiantes. No reconocí a ninguna de sus parejas, los dos eran mayores que yo.

—De la casa Gryffindor tenemos a varias promesas entre ellas a Rose Granger-Weasley, Dalia Daylight, Maureen Jones y la pequeña Lily Luna Potter.

En ese momento caí que si James estaba allí era porque estaba acompañando a Dalia Daylight, una chica de su misma edad. Era rubia, con flequillo abierto y una de las chicas más guapas de Gryffindor. Dalia era popular en su casa, todo el mundo la quería. Lily iba sola y estaba tan colorada como su pelo. También miré a Rose, que en vez de lucir la sonrisa orgullosa que ponía cada vez que un profesor le echaba flores, estaba tensa al lado de Malfoy. Me extrañó su gesto.

— Lucien Martell, Mafalda Headless y Logane Rousseau de la casa Ravenclaw.

Como anteriormente, volvió a escucharse el aplauso. Lucien para mi sorpresa iba acompañado de mi prima Dominique. A Lucien le conocía, era primo de Peter, con una personalidad idéntica, pero diferente. Peter era un chulo egocéntrico, mientras Lucien era un prepotente que se creía mucho más inteligente que los demás. Logane parecía tímido con un mechón de su pelo tapándole el ojo.

—Y de mi querida casa Slytherin, tenemos a verdaderas joyas: Megara Prynce, Albus Severus Potter, Markus Nessman, Giovanni Darkness, Marcellius Labonair, Margo Dunne y el pequeño Graham Prynce. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para todos mis alumnos!

Todos nos aplaudieron y me dediqué a mirar a mis compañeros. A pesar de que tan solo unos cuantos de la élite habían sido invitados, toda la corte de la princesa estaba sobre el escenario. Me quedé pensando en cómo lo había conseguido y mientras que Slughorn relataba lo buenos que éramos todos, lo descubrí.

Podrían decir que Megara Prynce solamente seguía los estereotipos y era una niña escandalosa, pija y con un sentido de superioridad latente, pero en verdad, era mucho más astuta de lo que muchas personas hubieran deseado jamás. Les había emparejado a cada uno de ellos para que pudieran ir todos: Labonair con Lasserre, Darkness con Baizen, Dunne con Diegue Lasserre y ella misma con Argent. La única que faltaba era Brysne y si no estaba allí era porque Prynce así lo había decidido, estaba seguro.

Lo que de verdad me sorprendía es que Margo Dunne hubiera sido invitada por el propio Slughorn, no me malinterpretéis, no pensaba que fuese tonta, simplemente que era una chica que se pasaba el día en las nubes sin prestar casi atención a nada y, sorprendentemente… Sacaba una de las mejores notas en cada una de las asignaturas.

—Para finalizar, quiero darle las gracias a la Ministra de Magia, Fiona Prynce por haber sacado un hueco de su seguramente apretada agenda, a nuestro querido Jefe del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Lancelot Prynce. También agradecer a Froilana Prynce, la mejor diseñadora del mundo mágico el poder acompañarnos hoy, Hermione Granger a parte de por brindarnos un poco de su tiempo, por su incansable lucha por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, pero sobre todo, al niño que vivió y el Jefe de nuestra Seguridad Mágica. ¡Harry Potter! Un fuerte aplauso para todos ellos y vosotros.

Se empezaron a escuchar los vítores por toda la habitación. Hurgué entre el gentío y vi a mi padre con una sonrisa en los labios que rallaba la humildad, agarrado del brazo de mi madre y junto al lado de mis tíos Ron y Hermione. La gente le alababa, le aclamaba y yo tan solo tenía ganas de coger la puerta y marcharme de allí antes de atragantarme.

—Ahora, ¡a disfrutar de la velada! Recuerden que si tienen que conducir en escoba, no beban alcohol —bromeó, se escucharon unas cuantas risas y las brujas retornaron al escenario.

Comenzamos a dispersarnos. Busqué rápidamente con la mirada a Scorpius y Rose para huir lo más lejos de mi hermano y mi padre, sin embargo, Slughorn fue más rápido en atraparme.

—Oh, Potter. ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? Tu padre está hablando con Eldred Worple, un viejo alumno mío, autor de "Hermanos de sangre. Mi vida entre vampiros". Vayamos a visitarle, usted también señorita Rousseau. Qué raro, no veo al inseparable amigo de Eldred, Sanguini, a su lado, como suele estar. Oh mira, allí esta.

El vampiro Sanguini, quien era alto y demacrado, con oscuras sombras debajo de los ojos, estaba hablando en susurros con Georges Labonair y parecía muy interesado en la conversación. Aquello levantó todas mis alarmas. Me encantaría poder escuchar cada una de las conversaciones que tendría el profesor Labonair, pero era difícil teniendo en cuenta la visita de mis padres.

Caminamos hasta mi padre que ya no estaba con mi madre, sino al lado de Worple, un hombre con gafas, pequeño y corpulento que sonreía a mi padre con demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto.

—Lamento interrumpir la conversación —se entrometió el profesor—, pero tenía la necesidad de traer al joven Potter con su padre.

—Oh, el hijo de Harry Potter —saludó. Al escuchar el apelativo me dio un tic en la ceja—. Estoy realmente encantado de conocerle al fin. Espero que sea igual de bueno que su padre, aunque creo que ha dejado el listón muy alto, muchacho —dijo Worple mirándome muy de cerca.

—Y que lo diga —farfullé. Mi padre me lanzó una mirada molesta, sin embargo los otros dos hombres parecieron no escucharme.

—¿Qué ha dicho, hijo? —cuestionó Slughorn.

—Mi padre es genial —sonreí, cincelando una mueca cínica.

—Oh, claro, claro. Le estaba diciendo a tu padre, muchacho que llevo años de espera para poder escribir la biografía de Harry Potter. ¡Todos estamos esperándola!

—Ya le dije hace años y en todas las cartas que me mandó que debo reclinar su oferta —dijo mi padre.

—Tan modesto como siempre. No puede seguir así, señor Potter. ¡La gente está anhelando saber más, anhelando! Como ya le dije, solamente serían unas cuantas entrevistas, digamos de cuatro o cinco horas la sesión, así podríamos tener el libro terminado en poquísimo tiempo, y todo sólo con un pequeño esfuerzo… La gente estaría encantada.

—Definitivamente no estoy interesado —repitió firmemente utilizando otras palabras—. Y si me disculpan, quiero hablar con mi hijo, buscar a mi mujer y que nos presente a su acompañante.

Se despidió del hombre que refunfuñó y se giró para verme.

—Hola, Albu…

—¿Esa no es Rose? —le corté—. Lo siento papá, pero tengo que verla. ¡Luego hablamos!

Agarré de nuevo a Eileen y le transporté por el salón más rápido que en escoba voladora, dejando a mi padre completamente solo. Me sentí mal por hacerlo después de todo, pero no podía perder a Rose. Tenía que hablar con ella.

—¡Rose! Por fin te encuentro. ¿Qué haces sola? ¿Dónde está Scorpius? —bombardeé a preguntas.

—¡Sh! —chistó y miró a ambos lados paranoica—. No hables tan alto.

Rose estaba nerviosa, parecía como si acabara de luchar por liberarse de un Lazo del Diablo por los pelos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —pregunté desconcertado, con la mano de Eileen aferrada a la mía.

—Nadie me ha avisado de que iba a venir mi padre —dijo ella. Continué observándola con mirada de interrogación.

—¿Y? —pregunté sin entender. Eileen a mi lado pareció aguantarse la sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas quien es mi pareja? —preguntó desapasionadamente—. Es rubio, de ojos grises, Slytherin y, ¿a qué no adivinas? Hijo de la persona que más detesta mi padre. ¡Y me ha visto con él en el escenario! Si me encuentra, seguro que me da un buen sermón.

—Oh… —caí en la cuenta—. Si te consuela yo tampoco pensé que mi padre vendría, pero más tonto he sido yo. Slughorn dijo: personas influyentes. ¿Cómo no va a estar mi padre en la lista? —agregué con sarcasmo—. Por cierto, te repito, ¿dónde está Scorpius?

—Le he visto hablando con Blaise Zabini, su tía Daphne Greengrass y ese señor rubio de ahí. Cuando termine nos buscará, no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo, entonces vamos a una esquina lejos de aquí, no quiero toparme con más gente porque con la primera persona ya he superado el cupo —dije.

Los tres nos dirigimos al otro lado del salón, achicando las bebidas de nuestras copas en el camino. Nos apalancamos en una pequeña esquina y localicé a Scorpius que sonreía abiertamente a Daphne Greengrass.

—Albus, tienes que hablar con tu padre, no creas que no he visto como le has esquivado —me reprendió Rose.

Levanté las cejas.

—¿Realmente crees que estás en posición de hablarme hoy de eso?

Me miró con sutileza.

—Tienes razón…

Volvimos a beber de nuestros vasos. Por el rabillo del ojo, aprecié que Eileen se había quedado paralizada en su sitio mirando a un hombre acompañado por una mujer rubia y esbelta que daban la imagen de ser estirados y arrastraban un sonoro acento francés.

—¿Qué pasa, Eileen? —le pregunté, al verla mirando a esas personas desconocidas—. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Les conoces?

—No lo sé —dijo Eileen fervientemente apresurada, meneando la cabeza—. Y los dos deberíais ver a vuestras familias. Yo estaría encantada de ver a mi padre.

Tenía razón, aunque no me creí sus otras palabras, pero no insistí.

—Después quizá te presente a mis padres... Oh, mirad, hablando de padres… por ahí viene el tuyo, Rosie —articulé con burla, mientras veía a mi tío acercarse a nosotros.

Rose al escucharme se movió tan rápido que parecía haber desaparecido, en un momento estaba ahí, y al siguiente había logrado pasar por entre dos brujas que reían a carcajadas, y se esfumó.

—Albus, ¿has visto a Rose? —pregunto mi tío Ron un minuto después, abriéndose paso por entre la multitud.

—No, lo siento —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Mhm… espero que no esté haciendo nada inapropiado con ese…, como toque a mi pequeña… —masculló por lo bajo.

—No va a hacerle nada y si eso pasara, Rose sabría defenderse ella solita —irrumpió alguien a sus espaldas y la reconocí al instante, era mi tía Hermione. Se situó al lado de mi robusto tío agarrándole del brazo. Al localizarme me sonrió cálidamente y la sonrisa inundó sus ojos almendrados. Inmediatamente soltó a mi tío y me abrazó. Sentirla hizo que yo también sonriera, adoraba a Hermione, era mi ti favorita. Luego me soltó y como había hecho Rose millones de veces, me reprendió con la mirada—. Albus, tu padre te está buscando y también tu madre. Acaban de estar con Lily, ve a verles.

—Sí… —murmuré.

—Y date prisa, están en esa esquina de allí. No dejan de parar a tu padre… ¡Oh! Ron, allí está McGonagall, me gustaría saludarla. Bueno, Albus, nosotros nos vamos. ¡Recuerda ir a verles!

Mi tía me sonrió por última vez, Ron refunfuñó y ambos se enrumbaron hacía la mujer con sombrero de pico y túnica verde manzana.

—Tu familia es muy divertida —comenzó a decir Eileen, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras asentía delicadamente con su cabeza.

—No puedo negarte lo evidente —confesé.

—¿Scorpius ha ido a cenar algún día a casa de Rose?

Casi se me salió la mitad del hidromiel por la nariz cuando comencé a reírme por lo que había dicho Eileen, realmente estaba contento de haberla invitado. Seguimos hablando, un rato después, Scorpius se unió a nosotros y unos minutos más tarde, Rose un poco más tranquila. Nos zambullimos de lleno a analizar a los invitados. Las brujas cantaban sin parar y la muchedumbre había comenzado a bailar.

Un grupo en el cual Slughorn se fijaba más que en los demás, me llamó la atención en todos los sentidos. Todos vestían con ropas carísimas, mantenían una postura recta y sonreían con cortesía. Cada uno de sus movimientos eran adecuados en cada momento o por lo menos ellos imponían que así fuera. No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro invitado, ellos parecían los invitados entre los invitados.

Tenía delante a la familia de Megara Prynce.

Eran nueve personas, contando a Megara y Graham Prynce. Primero estaba la ya reconocida Ministra de Magia, como siempre enfundada en su vestido negro, un cigarrillo en los labios y con cara de "todo me importa una mierda porque soy mucho mejor que tú". Era curioso, porque a pesar de que Fiona Prynce, tenía ese talante, jamás había defraudado a nadie ejerciendo sus labores.

De los tres hombres (sin contar a Graham), el que parecía el más mayor era alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo perfectamente cortado y brillantes ojos castaños que observan a su alrededor atentamente con porte regio. Era Lancelot Prynce, el padre de Megara Prynce. Otro, era alto, poco corpulento, y llevaba peinado hacia atrás el pelo del color de la miel. Tenía un aspecto más fiero que los otros dos, con una sonrisa bastante inquietante y unos ojos intensos que por un momento me provocaron temor, supuse que era ese tal Magnus. El último era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de tez y pelo oscuro. Ni idea de quién era.

Una mujer estirada, la madre de Prynce, que estaba agarrada del brazo del hombre del traje, enfundada en un vestido de tubo y el cabello castaño en un moño bajo, reía refinadamente de un chiste que Slughorn parecía hacer, e intimidaba con solo mirarla. Me llamó la atención lo mucho que se parecían madre e hija, con los mismos rasgos y ojos. Prynce, a su lado parecía estar tensa. Por último, las dos chicas más jóvenes (sin contar a Megara) eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de una revista de ropa, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. Era la famosa Ophelia Prynce, su tía. La otra mujer, tenía aspecto de fiera, con facciones marcadas, ojos cansados y era un fideo. Su pelo castaño era rebelde y no sabía de dónde había salido.

Continué mirándolos olvidándome de mis amigos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza devastadora que incitaban a que les observaras estuvieras donde estuvieras. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién te llamaba más la atención, tal vez la joven rubia perfecta, el hombre del traje o la mismísima Megara Prynce.

Los seguí mirando un buen rato mientras conversaban con el profesor. En un momento dado, Prynce logró zafarse de Slughorn con mucha educación y le lanzó una mirada dulce, no la creí una mierda y tenía razón. Cuando el viejo profesor se dio la vuelta, la expresión de niña buena se transformó al instante en una de agravio y decepción. La exuberante mujer rubia le guiñó un ojo y ambas se sonrieron con complicidad. Me hubiera gustado que les pillara, pero justo antes de que asimilara lo que había visto, Slughorn dio la vuelta e inmediatamente Prynce le sonreía cándidamente.

—Deberían estar orgullosa de su hija —oí que decía el profesor halagando a Prynce—. Después de todo no es algo de extrañar teniendo tan buenos genes…

—Todo es gracias a usted, señor —agregó ella batiendo sus pestañas—. Ya me lo decía mi padre que, usted es el mejor que jamás haya conocido haciendo pociones…

—Oh, ya me gustaría a mí ser como Magnus… —contestó, mirando al hombre que mantenía una sonrisa perturbadora e inclinó la cabeza al escucharle.

Me sorprendió como Slughorn doraba la píldora a la familia Prynce y como la princesa de Slytherin se movía tan bien entre los adultos. No eran los halagos lo que me intrigaba, había visto hacérselo a todos los profesores durante mucho tiempo, era el hecho de que ella parecía esforzarse mucho más, me dio la impresión de querer demostrar algo.

—¿Puedes dejar de mirar a los Prynce? —me preguntó Scorpius, sobresaltándome—. Al final se van a dar cuenta.

—Solamente me sorprende lo pelota que puede ser la princesita —contesté, cruzándome de brazos—. Nada más.

—Me hubiera gustado hacerle unas preguntas a la Ministra, pero mi madre me ha dicho que tiene muy mal humor y que la deje tranquila… —añadió Rose.

Todos nos reímos y sin querer, volví a fijar mi mirada en la familia Prynce justo cuando el hombre del traje se despedía cortésmente para retirarse un instante y sentí la necesidad de seguirle.

—Ahora vengo —anuncié—, voy al baño. ¿Te importa, Eileen?

—Para nada, te espero aquí.

Asentí y salí pitando siguiendo al padre de Prynce sin ni siquiera saber por qué. Tenía algo que me llamaba demasiado la atención. Esquivando a gente, conseguí no perderle el rastro, pero cuando andaba a la altura del final del salón, alguien interceptó sus pasos. Era Georges Labonair. Inmediatamente me escondí tras una de las cortinas, esperando que la música no me impidiera escuchar su conversación.

—Lancelot Prynce… mi viejo amigo.

—Buenas noches, Georges... —saludó con tanta educación que me hizo sentir mal por espiarles.

—Hacía tanto que no coincidíamos en ningún evento de tal magnitud... —escuché que bisbiseaba el profesor Labonair.

—Sin duda, al menos, puedo observar que mantienes todo lo que aprendiste de mí...

Tras decir aquello, pareció querer recobrar su camino.

—¿Quieres que le dé saludos a Müller de tu parte? —preguntó Labonair.

Lancelot Prynce se dio la vuelta calmadamente, colocándose las mangas de su blaizer.

—No importa cuántas veces me resista intentando cambiar mi destino manchado... Por lo que aprecio, el pasado siempre vuelve a atormentarnos. Dile que me espere en el infierno… Adiós, Georges.

Ambos hombres se lanzaron una mirada peligrosa antes de continuar cada cual por su camino, dejándome allí detrás de la cortina. Tras unos segundos meditando, intentando encontrar un significado a aquello, volví muy confuso de aquella conversación. Encontré en ella algo sospechoso que me hizo desconfiar de Lancelot Prynce.

—Ya estoy aquí —anuncié.

—Ya era hora, Albus. Scorpius y yo vamos a ir a saludar a Ambrosius Flume Jr., quiero que me cuente un par de cosas…

—Ya verás como yo tengo razón —le cortó Scorpius, con las manos agarradas tras su propia espalda.

—Te digo yo a ti que no. Vámonos y te vas a tener que comer tus palabras —contestó Rose orgullosa y ofendida, poniendo rumbo entre las personas.

—Luego nos vemos —se despidió Scorpius, guiñándome un ojo y yo me puse al lado de Eileen.

—Albus, ¿por qué no vas a ver a tus padres? —preguntó Eileen—. Seguro que tienen ganas de verte.

—Tienes razón… —me resigné, pasándome la mano por el pelo—. Luego de verles si quieres podemos buscar a tu hermano.

—Trato hecho —me contestó con una sonrisa.

Les busqué entre la gente achinando mis ojos. Entre que no veía una mierda (como siempre), y que la gente cada vez hablaba más alto y se apelotonaba más, pensé que sería una tarea imposible o quizá, así quería que fuera, pero no, Harry Potter, como siempre tuvo que aparecer entre la gente con sus emblemáticas gafas y su cicatriz a la que todo el mundo se quedaba mirando.

Nos aproximamos a ellos.

—¡Albus! —exclamó mi madre al verme, soltándose del brazo de mi padre que se quedó rezagado. Rogué y recé para que no me aplastara el pelo y me diera un beso en la frente. Menos mal que se contuvo; tan solo me dio un abrazo que casi me asfixió y me hizo sentir como en casa. Cuando se separó, frunció el entrecejo—. No llevas las gafas puestas. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo?

—No me iba a poner las gafas para una fiesta, mamá…

—Tonterías, si nunca te las pones —contestó, intentando aguantarse la risa.

—Albus —saludó mi padre, observándome detrás de sus gafas. Luego se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Al devolverle el abrazo sentí lo mucho que le había echado de menos, a pesar de que a veces no aguantaba el mundo que nos rodeaba, en el que él era el protagonista y yo simplemente un suplemento—. ¿No vas a presentarnos a tu acompañante? —me preguntó, agarrándome el rostro y mirándome con complicidad.

— Sí, claro —le devolví la mirada de la misma forma, dándome cuenta que sus ojos eran mis ojos, tal y como decían siempre, pero por un momento no me molestó—. Ella es Eileen Rousseau.

—Encantada de conocerte —saludó mi madre entusiasta, con el pelo pelirrojo recogido en una coleta—. ¿Vas a la misma casa que Albus?

—Para mí también es un placer y… no, —contestó con educación— yo soy Gryffindor, como lo fueron ustedes.

—Y como debería haber sido Albus y no una serpentucha —escuché que James decía por detrás con su tono burlón acompañado por Dalia.

—Tan agudo como siempre, Jamie —contesté, rodando los ojos.

—James, ya sabes que todas las casas son iguales…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, su discurso moralista de que todas las casas eran iguales, que él conoció al mejor Slytherin y bla, bla, bla. Parecía un disco rayado.

—Lo que tú digas, papá —convino James—. Dalia y yo vamos a por algo de beber. Adiós serpentucha, acompañante de la serpentucha y mamá y papá.

—Hasta luego, señores Potter —se despidió Dalia sonriéndoles y se perdieron por el camino mientras se reían.

Al cabo de un rato, la situación se me hizo insostenible. La comodidad que había sentido al recordar lo mucho que añoraba a mi padre se fue nublando poco a poco. El estar cerca de él era como estar en el ojo de un huracán. Absolutamente todo tu alrededor se fijaba en ti porque estabas con el salvador del mundo mágico. Las miradas, los murmuros, sonrisas cordiales, peloteos y los comentarios tales como "debes estar orgulloso de tu padre", "espero que seas tan bueno como él", "sois idénticos físicamente, pero..." Me agobiaba. Necesitaba huir de allí. La mochila me estaba pesando más que nunca.

—Me voy, no aguanto más —comuniqué, cuando mis padres se giraron a saludar a un mago con una barba que le llegaba a la barriga.

—Está bien —dijo Eileen dedicándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora—, voy contigo. ¿Sabes? Esta fiesta me parece algo… pretenciosa. Salgamos de aquí.

Atravesamos el gentío y me sentí un poco mal por no despedirme de nadie, ni ir a buscar a Logane como le había dicho a Eileen. Pensaba compensárselo de algún modo más adelante, sin embargo, ahora necesitaba huir del apellido Potter durante un rato. Al abandonar la abarrotada habitación, caminábamos en silencio, pensando en mil cosas, una de ellas en la que yo pensaba era en qué pensaría Eileen. Y a pesar de que los silencios eran incómodos, me sentí mucho más cómodo de lo que me había sentido hacía unos momentos.

Mientras nos alejábamos por el pasillo, Eileen sorpresivamente me detuvo agarrándome de la mano.

—Albus... —susurró mirando al suelo, luego levantó la mirada y leí el remordimiento en sus pupilas—. Te he mentido...

—¿Por qué? ¿En qué? —pregunté desconcertado, buscando una respuesta en sus facciones. A nuestro alrededor tan solo se escuchaban las ráfagas de viento del exterior y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Sí que conozco a esa familia —confesó suspirando—. Forman parte de la dictadura de York.

El corazón se me aceleró a mil por hora. Podrían haber aprovechado la fiesta para ayudar a Georges Labonair a buscar por el castillo.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —acusé, verdaderamente nervioso.

—Son los D´Maggio... Y no te lo he dicho porque...

Vi que se retorcía nerviosa y era lo único que quería evitar. Para mí era suficiente en que hubiera tenido la confianza de confesármelo, ya fuera más tarde o más temprano. Porque sin confianza... el corazón se pierde.

—Bueno, no importa —intervine al ver como se derrumbaba, acercándome a ella y quitarle un mechón rubio que embardunaba su angelical rostro—. Lo entiendo. No te preocupes por eso.

Se acercó más a mí y dejó un beso en mi mejilla que me abrasó la cara y me hormiguearon las manos. Cualquier chico hubiera pedido algo más, un beso en la boca, un poco de lengua pero… a mí me bastó con ese cándido roce de labios, al menos, por esa noche. La inocencia de Eileen me calaba hondo.

Se separó y el brillo de sus ojos me hizo sonreír.

—Muchas gracias por todo... Buenas noches, Albus.

Y se fue, dejándome solo con demasiados pensamientos, dudas, preocupaciones y con un sentimiento agridulce que comenzaba a arremolinarse en mi pecho.


	18. Las malas noticias nunca vienen solas

**18.** **Las malas noticias nunca llegan solas** : _Albus Potter_

La mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre me desperté gracias al incasable picoteo de Alqumides en la ventana. La luz se filtraba entre las rendijas de las persianas bajadas, y el sol del amanecer me golpeaba de lleno en el rostro, impidiéndome seguir durmiendo. Con desgana me giré en la cama, miré el reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla, que anunciaba las ocho y veinticuatro de la mañana y me desperecé entre las mantas. Lanzando un bostezo al aire, me levanté, abrí la ventana sintiendo el frío que me caló hasta lo más hondo y recogí la carta que me ofrecía la majestuosa lechuza negra de mi mejor amigo entre un incansable castañeteo de dientes. Para recuperar el calor, volví a recostarme dentro de las mantas echando un vistazo alrededor mientras la satisfacción de estar calentito me adormecía poco a poco, tenía la punta de los pies helados.

Mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso de nuestra casa en Londres. Sinceramente, estaba mucho más ordenado que cuando me fui, seguro que mi padre o mi madre lo habían recogido guardando cada cosa en su lugar (era un desastre con piernas, lo reconozco). Algunos pósters de los Puddlemere United, empapelaban las paredes volviéndolas de un ligero color azul oscuro con pinceladas de negro. Frente a la ventana había un amplio y elegante escritorio de roble con miles de artilugios encima, desde plumas gastadas, el libro de Sherlock Holmes que por la noche estuve leyendo y dentro de una bolsa, estaban los ingredientes de la poción multijugos que debía esconder lo antes posible si no quería que me pillaran. No había que tener muchas luces para sumar dos y dos. Junto al escritorio se alzaba en una de las paredes un par de estanterías, donde guardaba mis libros de pociones, Sherlock Holmes, fotos de mis amigos y algunos regalos de Navidad de anteriores años.

Soltando un bostezo, finalmente me levanté caminando hacía ese lugar. Observé una pequeña snitch que me regaló James cuando vino por Navidad después de su primer año. Me dijo que la había ganado en su primer partido de Quidditch. James y yo podíamos ser personas totalmente incompatibles, pero no quería creer que solamente nos unían los lazos de sangre, yo en verdad sabía que no era tan gilipollas como aparentaba ser, o por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo. __Después rondé mi mirada y recayó en las fotos. En la más grande de todas las que había, se apreciaban a tres chicos de tercer año con sus uniformes de Hogwarts. Los tres sonreían ampliamente _,_ sus miradas mostraban felicidad y una complicidad impecable. Éramos Scorpius, Rose y yo mismo. Yo sonreía y saludaba desde la foto, luego me metía las manos en los bolsillos y momentos después Scorpius me murmuraba algo al oído, para luego reírnos ambos a carcajadas. Rose, tan pelirroja como siempre, nos lanzaba una mirada iracunda y yo les pasaba el brazo por los hombros a ambos, después, volvía a repetirse la misma escena una y otra vez. Recordaba perfectamente aquella foto y era una de mis favoritas.

Cogí la fotografía y me senté en la cama observándola, pensado en todo lo que había cambiado a nuestro alrededor en el último año. No solo porque las clases pedían más intensidad y atención al ser un año más mayores, sino por el descubrimiento de la oscura y triste historia de Eileen.

Eileen.

Me demoré pensando en ella. Una chica inocente que le obligaron a vivir una tragedia que no se merecía, que nadie se merecía. Le arrebataron a su madre y su padre estaba enfermo sin saber cuando podía empeorar. ¿Por qué razón? Solamente para que unas personas con un sentido de superioridad pudieran ejercer un rol de poder innecesario. Me enfurecía cada vez que lo pensaba. Quería ayudarla, no, necesitaba hacerlo. Erradicar aquella injusticia, abrirle los ojos de que existía un mundo mejor. Y pensaba hacerlo me costara lo que me costara. Lo tenía decidido.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo ahuyentando la pesadumbre que me atormentaba. No me sentía bien, creía que estas Navidades no debería haber vuelto a casa. Podríamos haber aprovechado el tiempo e incluso descubrir de una vez lo que buscaba Georges Labonair y su razón, pero no, él estaba ahora allí haciendo vete a saber qué (nada bueno, eso estaba claro) y nosotros aquí viviendo en la ignorancia. Solo esperaba que no encontrara nada y nos diera tiempo a intervenir. Quizá lo más inteligente hubiese sido contárselo a mis padres, pero… sentía que no me iban a creer sin pruebas, que demostrarlo era la mejor opción.

Di una última vuelta a la habitación y me senté en la silla del escritorio, abrí la carta de Scorpius y me puse a leer intentando distraerme.

 _Albus:_

 _No seas pesado, te lo contaré todo, pero primero… ¿Un beso en la mejilla? Ja, ja, ja. ¿Creéis que estáis en primero? En fin…_

 _Bueno, lo que te contaba sobre Weasley, tengo que reconocer que no fue tan malo ir con tu prima, es decir… Fue muy pesada, insoportable y sabelotodo, sin contar con qué estuvo un rato comportándose como una loca, pero lo pasé bien compitiendo con ella. Se enfada tanto cuando yo llevo razón y ella no…_

 _En resumen, que no fue el fin del mundo._

 _Pasando a otra cosa, te repito de nuevo que no creo que Lancelot Prynce tenga nada que ver con lo que busca el profesor Labonair, le conozco desde que era pequeño y nunca he apreciado nada sospechoso en él, no creo que oculte nada, es más, me parece un gran ejemplo a seguir y mi padre le tiene en muy alta estima._

 _Igualmente, si te quedas más tranquilo, intentaré averiguar algo en Navidad y procuraré conseguir algún ingrediente más para la poción._

 _Con_ _cariño_ _, no te hagas ilusiones,_

 _Scorpius_

Permanecí mirando la caligrafía de mi amigo durante un rato. Al principio cincelé una débil sonrisa al leerle hablando sobre Rose y cuando el tema se puso serio, volví a releer las palabras un par de veces más juntando demasiado los ojos, hasta me puse las gafas para no perderme ni una sola palabra. Él creía que Lancelot Prynce no ocultaba nada, no obstante, ponía la mano en el fuego de qué la conversación que presencié fue mucho más que unas palabras entre viejos amigos. Me sonó sospechoso e incluso se dejó entrever alguna amenaza en mi opinión. Esperaba que al menos Scorpius pudiera encontrar respuestas ya que, lo único que podía hacer yo esas semanas era recolectar los ingredientes que faltaban.

Me sentía impotente.

De repente, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Salté de la silla y en sumo silencio, sigiloso como una serpiente, repté hasta la puerta de la habitación y salí por ella sin hacer ruido asomando la cabeza por los barrotes de las escaleras. Los pasos de una persona se escuchaban por el pasillo y segundos después, escuché la voz de mi padre saludando a mi madre desde la cocina, lo supe por el movimiento de cuencos y platos.

Mi padre acaba de volver a casa desde la noche anterior. Volví sobre mis pasos y recogí del interior de mi baúl la capa de invisibilidad. Quería escuchar lo que decían mis padres. Me la eché por encima y bajé las escaleras con sigilo haciendo el menor ruido posible, acercándome todo lo que pude hasta la cocina. Quería averiguar qué era lo que había mantenido a mi padre tan ocupado estos días.

—Siento que me va a explotar la cabeza —confesó mi padre, se le notaba cansado. Yo me había dado cuenta anteriormente, pero hasta ahora no le había dado importancia, pensé que tendría mucho papeleo en la oficina.

—Deberías de descansar, Harry… Llevas varios días durmiendo un par de horas —escuché que le contestaba mi madre—. O por lo menos comer algo antes de irte, pero insisto en que te eches un rato.

—No, Ginny… no puedo permitírmelo. Tengo que volver al Ministerio lo antes posible, vengo a tomar una ducha, y me vuelvo. Debemos dejar este tema zanjado lo antes posible —le comunicó, mientras escuchaba como mi madre removía platos y vasos.

Por el momento no me sorprendió nada, desde que habíamos retornado de Hogwarts por las fiestas, mis hermanos y yo habíamos visto muy poco a nuestro padre. Siempre se encontraba sumamente ocupado y en el trabajo. Llegaba tarde por la noche, con expresión agotada y preocupada y cuando nos levantábamos ya no estaba. Sin embargo, la noche anterior, no regresó a casa, les esperamos para cenar, pero cuando el estofado se quedó frío, apareció su cabeza por la chimenea comunicando que llegaría más tarde. Mi madre se mostró enojada cuando desapareció, aunque, no consiguió engañarme, sabía que estaba preocupada.

—¿Me lo dices en serio? ¿No se puede encargar otra persona? No eres el único auror, cariño. Además estamos en vísperas de Navidad… hoy tenemos la cena y los niños casi no te han visto desde que han llegado —comenzó a quejarse mi madre y pude imaginármela, sin mirar a mi padre y revolviendo todo por encima de la encimera con la varita.

—No seré el único auror, pero soy el jefe. ¿Qué imagen daría a mis aurores si yo no estuviera allí? Me necesitan y no pienso defraudarles. Lo siento mucho… solo van a ser una horas más, te prometo que estaré de regreso para la cena, no me la perdería por nada del mundo. Yo también tengo ganas de estar con mis hijos —le aseguró mi padre, relajando su tono de voz. Escuché el traqueteo de la silla separándose de la mesa—. Déjame que te ayude con eso. Tú también has estado trabajando mucho últimamente.

Se hizo un silencio en la cocina en el que tan solo se escuchaba el ruido de los utensilios al moverse. Pensé que no hablarían más, pero mi madre volvió a insistir después de escuchar el ruido de platos encima de la mesa.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Harry? —planteó ella y mi padre soltó un suspiro—. Y no me digas que nada, porque conozco las señales… Has estado trabajando sin parar durante las últimas semanas.

—Sabes que no puedo hablar de los asuntos de mi departamento —contestó mi padre. No me hizo falta ver la cara de mi madre para saber que se había enfadado por su contestación, hasta yo lo había hecho. ¿Es qué no confiaba en ella?

—Me importa un rábano lo que tu departamento diga o sus normas sobre familiares. Soy tu mujer, sé cuidarme solita y me lo vas a contar ahora mismo Harry Potter —adjudicó mi madre. No pude evitar pensar en el gran parecido que tenía cuando se enfadaba con la abuela Molly. Ambas amenazaban con el dedo, ponían los brazos en jarra y no daban lugar a replica.

—Anoche dimos con el paradero de un antiguo mortífago de Bulgaria que sigue utilizando magia oscura —concedió mi padre luego de dudar unos segundos.

Me tensé al escucharle. ¿Un mortífago? ¿Magia oscura? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Sería una coincidencia? Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y no quise sacar las cosas de contexto antes de escuchar lo que mi padre tenía que decir.

—¿Un mortífago? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó inaudible y visiblemente preocupada. Se hizo un silencio. Lo relacioné como que mi padre asentía con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué sucedió?

—No estaba solo, Ginny...

—¿Quienes estaban con él? —preguntó rápidamente mi madre de nuevo totalmente alarmada.

Mi padre tardó varios segundos en responder. Me le imaginé recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla, evitando la mirada de mi madre mientras que pensaba la mejor manera de terminar de contar la historia para no preocuparle.

—No lo sabemos, ese es el problema, nosotros éramos cinco aurores. Solo sabemos que eran dos magos… llegaron a los pocos minutos de que nosotros irrumpiéramos en la casa donde estaba escondido. Nos tomaron por sorpresa. Y… casi matan a Daylight —finalizó mi padre.

Se me heló la sangre al escucharle.

—¿Daylight? —le preguntó mi madre asombrada—. ¿Adolf Daylight?

—Sí…

— ¿Pero qué sucedió entonces?

—No podía dejar que uno de mis hombres muriera… no podía arriesgarme a perder a nadie más en mi vida, a ningún amigo... —hizo una pausa en su voz ahogada, y escuché el ruido de las gafas al impactar contra la mesa—. Tuve que elegir entre atraparles o perderle a él… y... No sé si he hecho bien, si he puesto en peligro a centenares de personas con mi decisión, pero en ese momento lo supe… supe que no podía dejarle ahí.

Pude sentir su tristeza y compartí su sentimiento. A veces nos contaban anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes, pero muy pocas veces hablaban de la guerra, habían perdido a mucha gente querida en ese entonces y por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, supe que mi padre se sentía culpable de cada una de las muertes.

—Tomaste la decisión correcta, Harry. Siempre lo has hecho —dijo mi madre, adoptando un tono de voz comprensivo. Pude notar como transmitía su amor y apoyo a través de sus palabras—. ¿Adolf está bien?

—Nada grave, pero va a pasar unas Navidades en cama. Menos mal que podrá estar con su mujer y su hija.

—Entonces estará en buena compañía… —susurró—. Harry… ¿Tienes idea de quienes eran los magos que interrumpieron vuestra misión? ¿Aliados tal vez? ¿Más mortífagos? —escuché que bombardeaba mi madre.

—No, no eran mortífagos, de eso estoy muy seguro. Llevaban capas negras de terciopelo y antifaces plateados… Los mortífagos iban con máscaras, no con antifaces—contestó mi padre, endureciendo su voz, casi pude palpar el rencor en sus palabras—. No sabemos de qué se puede tratar, pero el antiguo mortífago también iba vestido así.

—Vaya… —murmuró mi madre, sorprendida—. Entonces nada de lo que pasó fue en vano, al menos tenéis una pista.

—Y esa es la razón por la que tengo que volver. Alguien tiene que seguir investigando y tengo que ser yo —explicó mi padre—. Espero que no me lleve mucho tiempo.

—Ve entonces y vuelve antes de la cena —contestó mi madre con dulzura—. Sin duda, eres el mejor jefe de seguridad que podría tener este país.

—Muchas gracias, Ginny —respondió mi padre—. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Es obvio que nada… —murmuré.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio y escuché como ambos sorbían sus cafés sin articular palabra. Supe que no hablarían más del tema, así que, sigilosamente me giré para volver a mi habitación queriéndoles dejar un momento de intimidad. Esperaba de verdad que mi padre regresara para cenar, no solo por mi madre, sino porque nosotros también le echábamos de menos pero, oh vaya… era el gran elegido, el que siempre salvaba a todos.

Pensé que subir iba a ser tan fácil como bajar, me equivocaba. En el momento que me di la vuelta, me tope con Pongo y Perdy, los dálmatas de la familia. Ambos rondaban alrededor de la capa, habían captado mi olor y esperaba que ninguno se pusiera a ladrar, con mi mala suerte, Pongo lo hizo llamando la atención de mi padre.

—Pongo, sh… —le susurré y escuché la voz de mi madre en la cocina llamando al perro. Me alarmé, no quería que me descubriera, así que, sorteé a ambos perros y subí las escaleras de dos en dos.

Cerré inmediatamente la puerta de mi cuarto con cautela y me metí en la cama. En cuestión de segundos, se escuchó el ruido de los goznes y de nuevo se abrió de par en par, era mi padre, pero me hice el dormido y al final se fue, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Cuando al rato volví a bajar mi padre ya se había marchado a trabajar, mi madre y mi hermana estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, por otro lado, James aún no daba señales de vida, seguramente seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta en su habitación.

No hice casi nada en todo el día. Respondí la carta de Scorpius asegurándole que si descubría algo que me escribiese de inmediato, le felicité las fiestas y le conté lo que había escuchado. Pensé en escribir a Eileen, pero no estaba seguro de si era lo correcto, le metería en problemas, o ella querría. A eso de las cinco de la tarde, mi madre nos comenzó a meter prisa para viajar todos juntos hasta La Madriguera por Red Flu. Nos enfundamos en abrigados jerséis y cómodos vaqueros y nos enrumbamos entre un sinfín de chimeneas a la casa de mis abuelos

La noche del veinticuatro de diciembre, y como era tradición en la familia Weasley, nos reuníamos todos para cenar en La Madriguera. Vamos, que os podéis imaginar todas las personas que se reunían allí. Mi familia era enorme.

Nada más llegar, saludé rápidamente a mis tíos Ron y Hermione, que por el momento eran los únicos que habían llegado, y arrastré a Rose a la habitación que fue de mi tío Ron y ahora siempre la utilizábamos nosotros dos. El cuarto parecía haber sido agregado a la fuerza, era pequeño y como casi todas las paredes estaban recubiertas de póster de los Chudley Cannons, daba la impresión de que parecía un horno. Rose se sentó sobre la cama cruzándose de brazos. Le conté por tercera vez lo que había escuchado esa mañana. Ella me miró pensativa.

—Entonces… ¿Crees que lo que escuchaste tiene relación con York y Georges Labonair?— preguntó Rose, cuando terminé de relatarle lo que había escuchado a escondidas.

—En mi opinión, sí, es decir, es demasiada casualidad... —razoné, dando una vuelta por la habitación, girando sobre mis pies una y otra vez.

—¿No estarás pensando en…? —comenzó a preguntar Rose, y vi como centraba su mirada en mí entre incrédula y asustada—. ¡Albus! No pensarás que están tratando de reunir a gente, ¿no?

—¿Por qué no? —me apuré a decir.

—Oh, bueno... En realidad tendría sentido si quieren ser más fuertes y conseguir lo que tengan en mente... Que menos que atraer a antiguos magos oscuros… —optó por darme finalmente la razón levantándose de la cama.

—Tenemos que encontrar o averiguar lo que buscan antes de que sea demasiado tarde... —añadí rápidamente, acercándome a la ventana y mirando como James y Fred jugaban con los gnomos del jardín.

—Lo que tendríamos que hacer es hablar con nuestros padres, si estamos en lo cierto, es demasiado peligroso... —apuntó mi prima, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Eso solo empeora las cosas, a nosotros y a Eileen. Como bien dices, si estamos en lo cierto, son más gente, y lo primero que harán será ir a por ella.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pensando una buena solución.

—Tienes razón... ¿Oíste algo sobre quién era el antiguo motífago al que buscaban? —apostilló interesada.

—No... Solo que quienes le ayudaban llevaban antifaces… De forma diferente al pasado... —susurré, haciendo memoria sobre lo que mi padre había narrado esa misma mañana.

—El hecho de que lleven antifaces sólo confirma que no quieren que se sepa su identidad, lo que quiere decir que puede ser cualquiera... —indagó Rose. Ahora era ella quien daba vueltas por la minúscula habitación—. Incluso gente con cargo importante en el Ministerio. Y que sean de nuevo diseño, quiere decir, que es una nueva organización secreta o de una demasiado antigua de la que nunca hemos oído hablar.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, ya te he contado que escuché hablar de forma misteriosa a Lancelot Prynce. Y además, Eileen, me comentó que la familia D`Maggio actuaban junto a ellos —añadí, echando la cortina de nuevo y tomando asiento sobre la cama, aunque sabía que iba a durar poco tiempo sentado.

—¿Te ha dicho ya algo Malfoy sobre eso?

—Asegura que los Prynce no tienen nada que ver...

Y la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a James. Rose y yo dimos un respingo, como si hubieran estado a punto de pillarnos haciendo algo realmente malo.

—¡Aquí hay algo de lo que me tengo que enterar! —exclamó la voz de James desde el umbral de la puerta—. ¿A qué se debe tanto susurro si se puede saber? Y si no se puede saber, también.

—Métete en tus asuntos, James —le criticó Rose. James alzó las cejas en dirección a mi hermano.

—Tranquila, fiera, solo venía a deciros que la abuela ha hecho galletas, si no queréis que nos comamos todas, venid —nos advirtió.

Me levanté de inmediato. Las galletas recién hechas de la abuela estaban para chuparse los dedos y una bandeja de ellas alrededor de cualquier miembro de nuestra familia, duraba menos que un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio.

Bajamos y nos apelotonamos para coger una de las galletas de la abuela lo antes posible. Ya habían llegado casi todos. La cocina, era una habitación pequeña, con una mesa de madera en el centro en la cual mi abuela ya tenía varios alimentos preparados. Había adornado el techo con guirnaldas que cantaban villancicos cuando pasaba tarareando y que según transcurría cada cierto tiempo cambiaban de color. En el recibidor, junto con Lucy, montaron un gran árbol de Navidad con ninfas y grandes bolas alrededor. En la punta había la estrella más brillante que jamás podrías encontrar en un árbol de Navidad. El año pasado, el abuelo se la obsequió a la abuela diciéndole que su casa dejaría de brillar si algún día ella no estuviera. A mí me pareció una cursilería, pero Victoire, casi se desmaya al escucharlo.

Se me escapó una sonrisa a la par que engullía otra galleta cuando oí las charlas y risas en el salón. Me encantaba la animación que se formaba en La Madriguera a pesar de que a veces mi familia y yo no parecíamos llevarnos bien, adoraba a mi abuela y lo radiante que se ponía cuando nos veía a todos juntos. De vez en cuando oía gemir al tío Ron y supuse que James acompañado de Roxanne y Fred estaban provocando al personal con comentarios sobre la próxima temporada de Quidditch. Victoire tan rubia y perfecta como siempre, hablaba con la prima Molly, de rasgos orientales con pelo negro y laceo, sobre Mahoutokoro (ella estudiaba en esa escuela), Dominique y Louis, (tan rubio como su hermana Victoire), hablaban sobre Beauxbatons (donde estudiaba él), mientras que, Lily y Hugo estaban con el abuelo charlando sobre cachivaches muggles.

El horno sonó justo cuando la abuela con ayuda de la pequeña Lucy (abultaba más la ensaladera que ella) dejaba los platos vacíos de la cena sobre la mesa, donde más tarde estarían a rebosar de deliciosa comida. Mi prima Lucy era squib y mantenía los mismos rasgos que su hermana Molly gracias a la herencia materna. Era la más pequeña de la familia, me parecía la persona más inocente del universo y sus grandes mofletes incitaban a querer pellizcarlos como si fueras una vieja de pueblo. La abuela echó un último vistazo a los platos relucientes para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de susurrarle a Lucy lo bien que lo estaba haciendo.

De repente Teddy, junto a mi hermana Lily, y acompañado de su abuela, apareció por el marco de la puerta con un ramo de flores en la mano y que ofreció a la abuela Molly con una sonrisa.

—Huele de maravilla —dijo cuando pasó por la cocina para saludar a mis abuelos—. No quiero molestarte, Molly, solo quería decirte que he notado un aroma delicioso al entrar y darte las gracias por invitarme.

—¡No es nada, tesoro! —bramó mi abuela con una enorme sonrisa—. Ya sabes que eres de la familia. Y tú también, Andrómeda, bienvenida.

Teddy gesticuló con la cabeza a modo de saludo y me sonrió, luego guiñó un ojo a Victoire y salió de la cocina a la par que entraban James, Fred y Roxanne.

—¿Y si jugamos ya el partido de Quidditch? —preguntó Roxanne, con su pelo a lo afro, sus dientes blancos y colocados que resaltaban con su piel morena. A veces me recordaba a una palmera por su pelo.

—¿A qué estamos esperando? —dije, emocionado.

Quería despejarme y los partidos entre familia eran mejor que un enfrentamiento entre Hogwarts.

—Yo también pienso jugar —corroboró Rose—. No quiero oxidarme.

—Y yo voy a volver a machacar a James como en Hogwarts —piqué a mi hermano, lanzándole una sonrisa desafiante. James me la devolvió.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Salimos fuera. El clima era frío, y la nieve cubría todo el jardín de La Madriguera. Aún así, eso no nos impedía que todos los veinticuatro de Diciembre, jugáramos nuestro partido de Quidditch, como tampoco el calor sofocante nos impedía hacer la acampada anual de fin de vacaciones. El jardín, estaba lleno de maleza y césped sin cortar, con árboles de troncos nudosos junto a los muros de la casa. En el ariete había muchas plantas mágicas exuberantes donde de vez en cuando veías a Rolf, Neville y Luna. También había un gran estanque de agua verde lleno de ranas, que era donde acampábamos en verano.

—¡Estoy deseando empezar! —exclamó Fred, con una escoba en la mano y enseñando todos los dientes en una sonrisa ancha que le llegaba de oreja a oreja—. Porque estoy deseando ganar.

Agarré una de las escobas y me puse al lado de Rose.

—El que voy a ganar voy a ser yo —dijo la voz alegre de Ron.

—No pienso ponértelo fácil, papá —contestó Rose competitiva. Y se dispuso a contar a los jugadores.

—¿No esperamos a papá? —preguntó James a mi madre, que se había amarrado su pelo largo en una coleta y portaba una escoba en la mano—. Él es quien hace los equipos.

—Por lo que se ve, no llega todavía. Así que este año, ocuparás su lugar y tu hermano Albus hará el otro equipo y… si alguien tiene objeción —amenazó, ladeando la cabeza para mirar a sus hermanos—. Que me lo diga si quiere.

Nadie dijo nada, claro está.

Y así nos pusimos manos a la obra. Comenzó eligiendo mi hermano a Fred, que brincó hasta él y se chocaron las manos e inmediatamente se montó en la escoba para entrar en calor. Obviamente yo elegí a Rose qué, era buenísima en Quidditch y así hasta que terminamos de formar los equipos.

El primero estaba formado por mi hermano James como buscador, Ron como guardián, Fred y Roxanne como bateadores y Angelina, Louis y Charlie como cazadores. El segundo era el mío. Obviamente yo era el buscador, Teddy el guardián, Rose y George los bateadores y para finalizar Ginny, Razvan y Bill los cazadores.

Después de hacer los equipos, nos reunimos para hablar y prepararnos. Mi tío George, con su cabello pelirrojo, junto a su esposa Angelina, estaban listos para jugar. Louis y James hablaban sobre técnicas de pases, de vez en cuanto James le gastaba una broma llamándole " _Franchute_ " y ambos se echaban a reír. Hugo y Lily buscaban un lugar para observar. El tío Charlie, fanático del Quidditch y de los dragones, conversaba en ese momento con mi madre y Razvan mientras que esperaban a que los equipos estuvieran listos.

Supongo que no sabréis quien era Razvan. Él era el hijo adoptivo de mi tío Charlie, también un apasionado de los dragones que estudió en Durmstrang. La historia era así: mi tío tuvo un romance con una mujer rumana y aquella mujer tenía un retoño, Razvan. Charlie le trató como si fuera de su sangre mientras estaba con su madre, hasta que ella falleció de viruela de dragón y mi tío, decidió quedarse a cargo de Razvan, y nosotros le tratábamos como si fuera un primo, al igual que hacíamos con Teddy. Que por cierto, ambos se llevaban de maravilla, por si a alguien le interesa.

—Entonces ya estamos listos —adjudicó mi tío George, después de un rato.

—¿Vosotros creéis? Es una pena que haya llegado tarde… me he quedado sin sitio —se escuchó a nuestras espaldas. Me di la vuelta y vi que mi padre caminaba hacia nosotros y parecía mucho más feliz que esa mañana.

El tío Ron se apresuró a saludar a su mejor amigo con un gran abrazo y mi madre le dio un beso de bienvenida.

—No te preocupes papá, puedes ver el partido Hugo y conmigo. Ver un buen partido es igual de guay que jugarlo —le dijo mi hermana Lily. Mi padre gesticuló una sonrisa. Parecía algo cansado, pero visiblemente feliz de estar en familia.

—Creo que es una buena idea, Lils.

Mi hermana sonrió y se sentó al lado de Hugo con un gorro cubriéndole las orejas y las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío.

—¿Qué os pasa? —intervino Dominique, mientras se aproximaba a nosotros.

—Mi padre no puede jugar porque nos falta un jugador, Dominga, ¿te animas? —intervino mi hermano.

—Venga, vale, pasadme una escoba —accedió recogiendo su pelo pelirrojo con mechones de color rosa. Se lo había cambiado estas Navidades, según decía ella "su vida comenzaba ahora".

—Entonces añadimos dos cazadores más —dije, montándome en la escoba, dando una patada al suelo y elevándome por los aires. Si mi padre se pensaba que le iba a dejar el puesto de buscador, lo llevaba claro—. Elegid un equipo.

—Dominga se pone con nosotros —intervino mi hermano James con burla, pasando el brazo por el hombro de mi prima Dominique, lanzándole una mirada cómplice—. Papá, tú puedes ir con los perdedores.

Jugamos durante un largo rato, a la lejanía ya comenzaba a hacerse de noche. Esa tarde, a pesar de que ambos equipos eran muy buenos, atrapé la snitch y ganamos gracias a que mi madre había anotado muchos puntos. Tantos que a pesar de que ni hubiera atrapado la snitch, hubiéramos ganado igual. Era una gran jugadora.

Mientras volvíamos al interior, las bromas que gastamos contra Ron y James, ambos muy malos perdedores, nos hicieron reír. No celebraríamos la Navidad en un gran palacio, ya que estábamos apretados dentro de La Madriguera, pero a nadie nos importaba.

Una larga mesa se había dispuesto en el comedor, que llegaba desde la entrada a la cocina, y ocupaba una parte del recibidor. Repleta de las más variadas comidas, ninguno sabíamos siquiera por dónde comenzar, pero estaba claro que pensábamos probar todos los platos, al menos yo y mi apetito voraz.

En cuanto empezamos a comer, las voces se dispararon en todas direcciones. Éramos demasiadas personas en la mesa. Mi hermana distraída por su conversación con Roxanne, me pasó la lasaña con pan de ajo y me dispuse a escuchar lo que Louis tenía que contar sobre su escuela. No os voy a mentir, escucharle contar lo bueno que era en no sé qué y no sé cuantos una y otra vez, se me hizo pesado y tuve que desconectar antes de que comenzara a narrar algo sobre carreras de caballos y sobre una chica que le gustaba demasiado la religión. A uno de mis lados, estaba Rose que conversaba con Teddy mientras la sonrisa no se le borraba de la boca y a mi otro lado mi primo Hugo parecía un barril sin fondo, devorando todo lo que se le pusiera delante. Yo comía en silencio, observándoles a todos. A veces mi mirada, recaía en el reloj de la pared de enfrente, el que sólo tenía una manecilla y carecía de números. En el borde de la esfera había escritas cosas tales como «Hora del té», «Hora de dar de comer a las gallinas» y «Te estás retrasando». Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había unos libros en montones de tres, libros que tenían títulos como La elaboración de queso mediante la magia, El encantamiento en la repostería o Por arte de magia: cómo preparar un banquete en un minuto. Y la vieja radio que había al lado del fregadero acababa de anunciar que a continuación emitirían el programa «La hora especial de Navidad con la popular cantante hechicera Celestina Warbeck».

Después de una rebosante comida, la abuela sacó el pastel de chocolate que había preparado de postre.

—¡Pastel! —gritó la tía Angelina palmeándose su curvilínea cintura—. ¡Me alegro de haber comido ligero esta mañana!

—Todo esto es increíble —felicitó la tía Hermione—. Tendré que esmerarme más cuando te quedes a cenar, Molly.

—Opino igual que « _Hegmione_ » —convino Fleur.

—No os preocupes, queridas —dijo sonriente mi abuela—. Y… ¡Es la hora de los regalos de la abuela! —exclamó, alzándose de la mesa y abriendo los brazos de par en par, dándole un manotazo a Percy en la cara sin querer—. Oh Percy, cariño, lo siento…

—No lo sientas, se estaba quedando dormido. El viejo Percy, ya chochea —se burló George como era costumbre. Se escucharon algunas risitas por la mesa.

—No seas malo, George… —riñó la abuela y luego volvió a bramar—. ¡Los regalos!

Absolutamente todos formamos una sonrisa en nuestro rostro. Podríamos llevarnos entre unos y otros mejor o peor, pero sí que cada uno de nosotros adorábamos a la abuela y sus jerséis hechos a mano. Que se tomara el tiempo de confeccionar uno para cada miembro de la familia (que no éramos pocos), me parecía algo verdaderamente entrañable. Tenía la mejor abuela del universo.

Alzó la varita y un montón de regalos envueltos aparecieron levitando por la puerta. Charlie tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que no colisionaran con él. Después de ello, mi abuela, hizo varios movimientos más y los regalos fueron quedando cada uno delante de su dueño. Delante de mí, aparecieron dos. Miré a la abuela y me guiñó un ojo. Inmediatamente supe, que había tejido un jersey también para Scorpius y me sentí agradecido porque aprobara nuestra amistad. No había sido, ni era fácil que alguien confiara en ello.

A partir de ahí, lo único que se escuchó fue el rasgar del papel y exclamaciones.

—¡Abuela! Sabes que este es mi color favorito —aulló Lucy con un jersey naranja en las manos, con una enorme letra "L" de color azul marino. La abuela le devolvió una enorme sonrisa y Lucy fue corriendo a abrazarla. El color de la letra del jersey de Lucy, cambiaba según el año. Las navidades pasadas, había sido de color morado, ya que, cada año mi prima cambiaba de color favorito y la abuela lo tenía en cuenta.

—Muy bien abuela, —continuó mi hermano mostrando su jersey—, ahora ya tengo el mejor uniforme de Rey León.

El de mi hermano, era de color escarlata con la letra de color oro. Era demasiado Gryffindor, eso ya lo sabíamos todos y si querías acertar con su regalo, tan solo debías regalarle algo sobre su casa. A su lado, Fred ya estaba enfundado en el suyo, que era lo contrario a mi hermano: era de color oro con la letra "F" en escarlata.

—Muchas gracias, abuela. Eres la mejor del universo —dijo Victoire, que ya se había levantando y sostenía un jersey de color rosado bebé con una letra "V" blanca con lentejuelas. Pensé que le venía al pelo, me parecía tan suave y bonito como ella.

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla, se sentó al lado de Teddy, lanzándole una sonrisa cómplice. Teddy, ya había desenvuelto el suyo y miraba con adoración a mi abuela. Su jersey era amarillo Hufflepuff y la letra "T" era turquesa brillante. La abuela, tenía en cuenta ese color porque sabía que así solía llevar el pelo. Razvan sostenía el suyo y le dio las gracias con un acento marcado y Dominique, sonreía de oreja a oreja mostrando un jersey diminuto que le quedaría más o menos por encima del ombligo y era lila con la letra en blanco.

—Hostia, que puta pasada, abuela —bramó Roxanne. El suyo más bien que un jersey, parecía una especie de sudadera de lana y era negro con la letra en color blanco.

—¡Roxanne, esa boca! —le riñó la abuela y a su lado, Angelina le dio una colleja. Ella simplemente sonrió y se colocó su prenda por encima de sus pelos alocados.

Tras ello me fijé en el de mi prima Molly que era gris con la letra granate y en el de Louis que era azul claro y la "L" en oscuro. Ambos pertenecientes a sus escuelas: Mahoutokoro y Beauxbatons. Lily Y Hugo, se habían levantado de la mesa y estaban sentados en el suelo junto a la chimenea que crepitaba. Los dos con sus jerséis en las manos. El de Hugo era amarillo pálido y la letra "H" en blanco y el de Lily tenía las mangas y el cuello rojo, el cuerpo blanco y la "L" en roja. Me fijé en Rose a mi lado, que abrazaba el suyo con muchísimo cariño. Era de tonalidades marrones, tanto la letra como la lana. Lo curioso, es que a ella la abuela siempre se le hacía más grande y con el cuello alto y tengo que reconocer, que no había un jersey que la describiera mejor que aquel.

Por fin, abrí el mío dejando a un lado el paquete de mi amigo. Lo desenvolví y entre los rastros de papel de regalo apareció un jersey de color verde oscuro y la "A" plateada representando los colores de la casa Slytherin. Podría parecer una tontería, pero cada vez que mi abuela confeccionaba un jersey que hacía referencia a mi casa, me emocionaba. Era un acto silencioso de que le importaba nada y menos donde había quedado, porque sé que si fuese por muchos miembros de mi familia, que yo hubiera quedado en la casa de las serpientes, se hubiera convertido en un tema tabú.

Gran parte de la noche transcurrió y todos nos sentíamos llenos, calentitos gracias a nuestros nuevos jerséis y felices, cuando de repente se escuchó una voz proveniente desde la chimenea que nos sobresaltó a todos.

—¡Señor Potter! ¿Está ahí? —gritó una voz muy nerviosa. De hecho, parecía que la persona se encontraba en un terrible estado de pánico.

Se hizo el silencio y mi padre se tensó en el asiento, lanzándole una mirada alarmada a mi tía Hermione. Luego se levantaron y acercaron a la chimenea, seguidos por Ron y mi madre.

—Aquí estoy —respondió mi padre, intentando mantener la calma delante de toda su familia. Ron se quedó parado detrás de él.

—Siento interrumpirle en una velada familiar, señor… pero ha ocurrido algo. Necesitamos que venga de inmediato. Me temo que es de suma urgencia… —le habló la persona de la chimenea a la que se la notaba terriblemente nerviosa.

—¿Qué ha pasado y dónde? —preguntó mi padre. A pesar de que parecía sereno, supe por un leve tic en las manos que la noticia le había alterado.

—York, señor… —le explicó en un susurro. Tuve que aguzar el oído para escucharle.

Esas palabras me preocuparon más de lo previsto, probablemente porque había dado en la diana a donde se estaban desviando mis pensamientos. Me levanté y a mi lado todos se me quedaron mirando. Rose desde el otro lado me lanzó una mirada de aviso, así que volví a sentarme pero mis pies daban pequeños puntapiés con impaciencia. Desde que el auror había aparecido en la chimenea, había tenido una corazonada, y el tener la confirmación me enloqueció. Tuve que tirar de todo el autocontrol que tenía para no acercarme corriendo a mi padre. ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Eileen?

—De acuerdo, no molestes a nadie. Estamos en vísperas de Navidad y no quiero que esto se convierta en una tragedia, entre nosotros podemos ir a hacernos cargo de esto —ordenó inmediatamente mi padre, mientras que tomaba la capa que le ofrecía mi madre.

—Señor… —el hombre pareció dudar antes de continuar.

—¿Qué pasa? Puedes hablar —le incentivó mi padre, poniéndose la capa.

—Hay una persona fallecida, señor. Me temo que es lo mismo que la última vez…

Sentí como si alguien me pegara una bofetada, como si el suelo desapareciera debajo de mis pies. Una persona muerta en York… No quería ponerme en lo peor. Eileen tenía que estar bien. Busqué a través de la mesa a Rose, quien miraba al frente y parecía haberse perdido entre un millón de pensamientos. Y toda mi familia tenía el rostro surcado por el miedo y la preocupación.

—Ponte en contacto con Draco Malfoy lo antes posible y que trasladen allí al fallecido... Dile que solo confíe en los sanadores que él vea oportuno —volvió a ordenar mi padre.

La cabeza del hombre asintió y desapareció del fuego. Mi padre se giró para hablar con Ron. Nunca había visto a mi padre así. Harry Potter era sonriente, alegre y cariñoso y nunca había visto a un Harry Potter tan enfadado (salvo conmigo, claro). Tenía el semblante serio, y la mandíbula apretada, y sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que asustaba y amedrentaba hasta al más valiente. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, y los puños apretados.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —preguntó a mi tío, mientras que éstos se miraban a los ojos.

—Por supuesto. No tienes ni que preguntar —le dijo Ron, mientras que tomaba su propio abrigo y se lo ponía. Giró hacia Hermione, le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, y ella le devolvió una sonrisa susurrándose algo al oído.

—Lo siento mucho, Molly… —se disculpó mi padre.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, tesoro —aseguró mi abuela.

Mi padre asintió.

—Harry, espera —intervino mi madre. Mi padre ya estaba en el interior de la chimenea dispuesto a desaparecer. Ella lo envolvió en un abrazo que le fue devuelto al instante—. Cuídate, por favor.

—Lo haré. Tengo que irme, Ginny… —le recordó él, y delicadamente se liberó de los brazos de su mujer, y salió de la casa seguido por Ron.

Vi a mi padre y al tío Ron desaparecerse entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea, el terror me inundó y el ambiente navideño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba tenso. Tornándose de armonioso y en paz, de rostro felices a terror y miedo. Los mayores se lanzaban miradas preocupadas y de alerta. Yo sin embargo, me había quedado ahí plantado sin saber cómo actuar. Miraba como bailaban las llamas en la chimenea aun después de cuando mi padre y mi tío se marcharon. La boca todavía estaba seca y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Una vocecita preocupada en el fondo de mi mente se preguntaba si había la posibilidad de escaparse inmediatamente a York.

—Ya es muy tarde, chicos —intervino mi abuelo con el gesto arrugado y las gafas en la punta de la nariz—. Id a vuestras habitaciones y no os preocupéis por nada de lo que ha pasado.

Subimos sin decir ni una sola palabra arrastrando los pies, con las miradas en el suelo y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones. A mí me tocaba dormir con Rose en la antigua habitación de Ron, así que fuimos directos para allá y nos encerramos.

—Eileen está en peligro, ha dicho York... He oído York —comuniqué nada más cruzar la puerta.

—Yo también lo he escuchado, pero no sé qué hacer... —murmuró, desordenándose el cabello alterada.

—No podemos hacer absolutamente nada aquí encerrados —comencé a balbucear—. ¿No existe la manera que podamos ir?

—Tranquilízate, Al... —dijo Rose, acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

—No puedo, no puedo hacerlo —contesté, alejándome de ella. Estaba muy nervioso y consternado.

—Tenemos que esperar, solo dame un poco de tiempo para que se me ocurra algo.

Pasó el tiempo y ninguno de los dos articulo palabra. Sabía que aunque mi prima se devanara los sesos, no teníamos nada que hacer. Rose estaba recostada sobre la cama con la mirada apuntando al techo. Yo, en cambio, ni siquiera hacía el intento, no podría dormir ni aunque me tomase una poción. Caminaba de una esquina a la otra del dormitorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, intentando no murmurar ni hacer ruidos, y lanzando miradas significativas a la puerta, pensando en ir a ver si escuchaba lo que los mayores seguramente estarían hablando en el piso de abajo. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo que había pasado desde que se había ido mi padre y estaba comenzando a volverme loco. Se me revolvían las tripas al pensar en que algo malo le podía haber pasado a Eileen. La voz del auror informándole a mi padre sobre una muerte en York seguía haciendo eco en mis oídos. ¿Habría sido Georges Labonair? ¿Y si le pasaba algo a mi padre? ¿Y si Eileen estaba en peligro? La presión en el estómago amenazaba con que iba a echar toda la comida de la noche. No… no podía pensar eso, mi padre y Eileen estarían bien. Pero esos pensamientos no lograban terminar de tranquilizarme.

—No aguanto más —comunicé finalmente. Rose se incorporó en la cama mirándome confusa.

—¿Adónde vas? —me preguntó, levantándose para acercarse a mí.

—Voy a ir a escuchar lo que está pasando. Me estoy volviendo loco de pensar que algo le puede haber pasado a Eileen —narré, a la vez que me acercaba a la puerta y abrí. Se escuchó un pequeño chirrido y esperé que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando puse un pie en el descansillo, vi a cuatro siluetas que salían de una de las habitaciones. Entrecerré los ojos y ante mí aparecieron James, Fred, Lily y Hugo, los cuatro en pijama y con el semblante igual de preocupado que el mío.

—¿Qué hacéis? —susurré, cuando llegué a su altura. Lily se llevó un dedo a los labios incitando a que me callara.

—Queremos saber lo que está pasando —dijo mi hermano.

—Como se enteren de lo que queréis hacer, os van a echar una buena regañina —objetó Rose a mis espaldas, intentando detenernos a todos. Yo me dila vuelta para mirarle.

—Solo quiero saber lo que está pasando.

Por entre la penumbra, vi que James cincelaba una débil sonrisa.

—¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a bajar? Freddie tiene un par de orejas extensibles, no hace falta que bajemos, así que no hay problema de que nos pillen —nos explicó, mientras Fred sacaba algo del interior de sus bolsillos.

—Esto es genial… Pásame unas —ordené, asombrado. James me pasó las orejas y me dispuse a usarlas con Rose.

—Pero no te acostumbres, Quejicus. Esto es como un regalo de Navidad.

—Bueno, creo que esta situación amerita su uso… —escuché que murmuraba Rose. 


	19. Quien espera, desespera

**19\. Quien espera, desespera:** _Albus Potter_

Bajamos algunos escalones en el mayor silencio posible, hasta llegar casi al final de los peldaños. La puerta que comunicaba las escaleras con el recibidor se encontraba cerrada, y las voces al otro lado de la misma eran apenas audibles, por mucho que intentáramos poner el oído a través de la madera nos hubiera sido imposible escuchar nada en absoluto, tan solo voces emborronadas. Así que colamos por la rendija de debajo de la puerta las orejas con todo el cuidado del mundo, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, subimos a hurtadillas de nuevo al primer descansillo y esperamos a escuchar por el extremo opuesto. Estaba expectante y ansioso por saber que estaba ocurriendo.

—… ha pasado más de una hora y media, y no tenemos noticias… si algo les ha ocurrido… —la voz de mi madre se quebró en mitad de la frase.

—Tranquila… estoy segura de que están bien… —dijo la voz de Hermione, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

—Últimamente Harry ha estado trabajando demasiado… —explicó mi madre, pero sus palabras se veían interrumpidas por pausas—. No le veía tan serio desde…

—Desde Voldemort —terminó su frase mi tía Hermione con rudeza y pude imaginármela con los brazos cruzados y dando puntapiés contra el suelo. Si veías a mi tía de esa manera, era mejor que te preocuparas.

—Debe ser algo serio entonces... —razonó mi tío Charlie algo más lejano que las voces de mi madre y Hermione.

—Lo es... nuevas amenazas mezcladas con las antiguas... —explicó mi madre en pocas palabras.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó George y se escuchó un ruido de fondo, como si alguno de ellos corriera una silla.

—Mortífagos que vuelven con aspecto renovado... y por lo que podemos apreciar, con mucho más poder que nunca…

—¿Dices que Lord Kakadura ha resucitado con nariz y algo de pelo? —preguntó incrédulo George. A mi lado James y Fred se taparon la boca para no carcajearse—. Eso es imposible, Ginny.

—No —dijo tajante, aunque pude escuchar una pequeña risa de fondo, no supe identificar de quien se trataba, pero juraría que fue de Victoire.

—Él es pasado y espero que siga siendo así —atajó Hermione rápidamente, se escuchaba ruido de pasos, estaba caminando en círculos mientras hablaba—. Harry no sabe quién puede ser, tampoco cuáles son sus objetivos... El Ministerio tampoco saca nada en claro. Es todo demasiado misterioso, y sin pruebas, no pueden averiguar nada.

—La « _espega_ » se me está haciendo « _etegna_ » —se escuchó a Fleur seguida de un pequeño suspiro.

Se hizo un silencio que provocó que me sudara la espalda. La tensión de los adultos, se arremolinaba hasta el otro lado de la puerta y me dio tiempo para perderme en mis pensamientos. Por el momento, no me habían revelado nada que no hubiera escuchado esa mañana, pero la preocupación por Eileen se acumulaba en mi pecho y me instaba a que perdiera la cabeza. Necesitaba ver como estaba, saber que ella no había sido la víctima, que estuviera viva. Imaginarme el cuerpo sin vida de la inocente Eileen… No quería hacerlo, no debería estar pasando. Quería pensar que había muchas personas en York, que no tendría que ser precisamente ella, pensé que era un egoísta de mierda, pero intentaba tranquilizarme con ello. Porque… ¿Qué posibilidades había? Joder, claro que las había. Me pasé las manos por el pelo disgustado. ¿Quién había desvelado el secreto? Ella. Nosotros habíamos querido saber que estaba pasando para ayudarla, pero no éramos conscientes del peligro que estaba sufriendo y ahora… ahora, solo esperaba que no estuviera pagando las consecuencias por nuestra culpa. No podría perdonármelo jamás.

—No tenéis de que preocuparos, pronto recibiremos noticias… Deben estar haciendo su trabajo —habló la voz Bill sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Solo espero que estén bien —convino mi abuela Molly preocupada.

—No te preocupes, Molly, todo va a salir bien —le reconfortó Andrómeda.

En ese momento, alguien golpeó a la puerta tres veces y se quedaron en sumo silencio. Nosotros, nos echamos miradas silenciosas los unos a los otros sin saber muy bien qué hacer, si quedarnos o irnos, pero estaba claro que ninguno estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos, preocupación no me hubiera dejado dormir ni de coña y sinceramente si me pillaban o no, la verdad, que era la menor de mis preocupaciones, tan solo quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando en York y saber si todos estaban bien. A mi lado Rose estaba tensa y su rostro dibujaba una expresión de preocupación. Busqué su mano a tientas y se la apreté con fuerza para calmarla y para calmarme yo con su tacto. En ese momento la necesitaba. La oscuridad a nuestro alrededor era total, impenetrable, silenciosa, como si una mano gigante hubiera dado sombra al pasillo entero.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó la voz de mi abuelo, quien había permanecido en silencio en toda la conversación. En la penumbra, nos lanzamos una mirada expectante entre todos y apretamos más aún las orejas de mentira contra las nuestras.

—Soy yo, papá —respondió la voz del tío Ron al otro lado de la puerta de la entrada. Se escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió y los pasos de varias personas a continuación.

Tuvimos que apartarnos un poco las orejas por el ruido de sillas y pasos estruendosos al otro lado de la puerta. Al parecer todos se estaban levantando para saludar a los recién llegados y recibir las noticias.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Neville? —cuestionó de pronto mi abuela con asombro. Yo también me asombré. Si mi padre y Ron habían viajado a York, ¿qué estaba haciendo mi padrino con ellos? Volví a apretarme la oreja, no quería perderme ni un solo detalle.

—Ahora lo sabrás, Molly —contestó amablemente él.

—¿Queréis algo caliente para beber? —preguntó mi abuela con cariño.

—Por favor, Molly… si eres tan amable —habló la voz agotada de mi padre. Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier sitio, incluso distorsionada por la preocupación, como sonaba ahora.

—¿Hijo? —le preguntó a mi tío Ron en tono maternal—. ¿Neville?

—Yo también, mamá —le respondió la voz agotadísima de mi tío. Rose a mi lado se tensó y deshinchó a la vez. Entendí sus sentimientos, estaba preocupada por Eileen, pero aliviada de que su padre hubiera vuelto—. ¿Dónde están los niños?

—Les hemos mandado a la cama, son demasiado jóvenes para tratar este tipo de cosas, Audrey y Percy se han subido con Lucy, y Razvan ha subido a descansar, tiene que partir pronto en la mañana a Rumanía —convino mi abuelo razonablemente.

—Hemos estado haciendo _«tugnos»_ « _paga_ » _«espegag»_ a que _«gegesagan»_ —les explicó la voz de Fleur, quien a pesar de los años, todavía conservaba su acento francés.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que escuchamos como mi abuela regresaba de la cocina y ofrecía bebidas a todos los que quisieran tomarlas. Me estaba impacientando y entonces, mi madre fue la primera en hablar, pude apreciar que estaba tan alterada como yo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó peligrosamente.

Ninguno respondió inmediatamente.

—No puedo responderte… es información confiden… —comenzó a decir mi padre, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por mi alterada madre.

—¡Estoy hasta las narices de esas tonterías! ¡Somos tu familia! Me sigue importando un rábano lo que digan y su confidencialidad. Han sacado a mi marido y a mi hermano de su casa en medio de la cena de Navidad, y lo mínimo que nos merecemos es que nos contéis que está pasando… Esta familia ha sacrificado mucho ya, nos merecemos la verdad —le espetó mi madre y pude imaginármela alzándose por encima de todos y apuntándole con el dedo totalmente colorada.

—Lo siento… —dijo apenado mi padre—. Está bien… Se trata de un suicido, pero hay algo que no me cuadra, creo que están asesinando a gente encubiertamente a través de esa excusa... Todo es demasiado raro.

Lily a mi lado al escuchar «asesinando gente» se llevó las manos a la boca, su oreja impactó con el suelo y comenzó a temblar. James le pasó una mano por los hombros y mandó que subiera a la habitación en susurros, intentando tranquilizarle. Aún en la penumbra, pude ver el rostro blanco como la cal de mi hermana pequeña, que por una vez en su vida, obedeció a mi hermano y subió las escaleras en sumo silencio con la cabeza agachada. Rose miró por el rabillo del ojo a Hugo, estaba seguro que se debatía entre mandarle a la habitación o dejarle allí, pero nos vimos interrumpidos por las voces que se filtraban a través de las orejas.

—Por Merlín… —alcancé a escuchar que susurraba mi abuelo.

—¿Por qué pensáis eso? —preguntó George.

—Hemos llegado a esa creencia porque ya son tres los individuos que han utilizado el mismo método de suicidio —respondió Ron casi en un susurro.

—¿Método de suicido? —preguntó Victoire apesadumbrada.

—Sí, están utilizando la denominada planta que mató a Sócrates —contestó mi padre inmediatamente.

—Hay cientos de formas en un mago o bruja para suicidarse, mucho menos dolorosas que esa... —dijo lógicamente Hermione—. Si fueran suicidios, lo más inteligente sería que fuera rápido e indoloro.

—¿Por qué es tan dolorosa?—preguntó Teddy interviniendo por primera vez, había estado sumamente callado.

—Es una planta que hoy en día, luego de más de dos mil cuatrocientos años de cargarse al filósofo, está en la lista de las plantas más venenosas del reino vegetal. El extracto de Cicuta tiene efectos nocivos sobre los vertebrados y mucho más si se alteran: produce estimulación del sistema nervioso y luego una depresión del mismo… vómitos, temblores, problemas de movimiento muscular, pulso y respiración acelerados y luego lentos, salivación descontrolada, náuseas, convulsiones, coma y finalmente… la muerte. Todo esto en un corto periodo de tiempo —explicó Neville, en ese tono que ponía de profesor y experto en plantas cada vez que nos impartía clase—. Por eso me han llamado a mí, para reconocer la planta. Cabe decir que se puede confundir con el perejil, pero no creo que en este caso sea un error… Tres personas…, no quiero ni imaginarme el sufrimiento que tuvieron que pasar.

—¿Estás seguro de que se trata de la Cicuta, Neville?—intervino Hermione.

—Sí, estoy seguro —volvió a hablar Neville asegurándolo rotundamente.

—Que horror —se escuchó de fondo a Victoire.

—No me « _pagece_ » una « _casualidag_ » « _paga_ » nada —corroboró Fleur.

—Lo mismo pensé yo… —intervino mi padre.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se apuró a decir Bill.

—No es el primero que se produce en este año… Como os he dicho, ya van tres, dos en York y a otro de ellos le encontramos en una casa en Londres abandonada… Por lo que hemos llegado a deducir… que, o es una macabra moda entre los magos o alguien está tratando de encubrir asesinatos con suicidios… —argumentó detenidamente.

—No creo que sea una moda… —aseguró Ron—. Cuando hemos llegado a York... Esa pobre familia… estaban destrozados. Nos ha sido imposible hablar con ellos, y evitaban nuestras preguntas, ha sido todo verdaderamente…

—Doloroso… no creo que alguien que dejaría tanto dolor atrás pudiera quitarse la vida sin razón. Esa familia, pobres… —concluyó mi padre.

¿Por qué se mostraba mi padre tan apenado si no conocía a la victima? ¿Por qué su voz se había crispado de pena y horror? Vale que era una persona, pero… Era distinto a la pena que uno siente por compasión y humanidad, parecía como si él sintiera verdadero pesar por lo que pudiera pasar alrededor. ¿Y si era Eileen? No podía ser ella… Me negaba a pensarlo.

—¿« _Pego_ » « _pog_ » qué « _hagían_ » eso? —preguntó Fleur, confundida.

—Eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar —explicó Ron.

—La cuestión es que el señor Rousseau ha fallecido de esa forma por alguna razón… y creo que hay un significado oculto —confesó mi padre pausadamente—. No sabemos que puede estar pasando, pero debemos averiguarlo y erradicarlo lo antes posible. No puede seguir muriendo gente, no de esa forma.

—¿Rousseau? ¿De qué me suena ese apellido? —intervino mi madre.

—Es el padre de la amiga de Albus.

Y entonces, el mundo se me vino encima. El padre de Eileen, había muerto. Estaba muerto. Su madre también lo estaba, asesinada a manos del mismo desgraciado. ¿En qué posición dejaba aquello a Eileen y Logane? Huérfanos. No podía imaginarme su dolor. ¿Y si no regresaban a Hogwarts? El miedo me invadió por completo desde la punta de los pies a cada uno de los pelos de mi cabeza. ¿Y si los siguientes eran ellos? De tan solo pensarlo, sentía que una mano se me metía por la garganta y apretaba tanto mi pecho que me dejaba sin respiración. No me importó la reacción de los demás, pero todos sabíamos perfectamente quien era. James maldijo por lo bajo y Rose me apretó la mano con fuerza, giré la cabeza por fin para contemplarla, estaba reprimiendo las lagrimas y me di cuenta que yo también lo estaba haciendo. Eileen se había convertido en alguien importante para nosotros y ahora, cuando nos necesitaba, estaba sola.

Me sentía una mierda.

—¿En los años anteriores hay suicidios con las mismas causas? —preguntó Hermione.

—Según los archivos en San Mungo, casos más aislados —dijo mi padrino.

—Pero... ¿Creéis que tiene relación con los movimientos sospechosos de los que lucen esos misteriosos antifaces? —preguntó de nuevo mi madre.

—En mi opinión debe haber alguna relación. El problema es que no sé cuál puede ser. ¿Por qué quitarse a humilde gente del camino sin dejar claro que ellos son la amenaza? —cuestionó Hermione delicadamente.

—Porque ellos no quieren ser la amenaza todavía, pero si quieren infundir el miedo y crear misterio... —contestó Ron—. Sin dar un paso definitivo, por lo menos esas son las conclusiones que he podido sacar.

—Tiene sentido... Muy astuto, Ronald —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabes cuál es su estatus de sangre, Harry?

—Mestizos.

—¿Y crees que eso tiene algo que ver? —preguntó Bill.

—No creo que sea coincidencia. Creíamos que la sociedad había avanzado, sin embargo… Todavía hay muchos perjuicios que debemos eliminar —aseguró mi padre de nuevo.

Súbitamente una luz procedente de una varita tras de nosotros, nos sobresaltó a la espalda iluminándonos a todos agazapados en el descansillo. Alzamos las cabezas y vimos que era Percy, con las gafas en la punta de la nariz, los labios fruncidos y rostro impenetrable.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó acusador, enfocándonos a cada uno de nosotros con la mora encendida.

—Nosotros… —comenzó a susurrar Rose mientras se incorporaba a la vez que James y Fred. Hugo y yo les seguimos momentos después.

—Solo queríamos saber que está pasando —dije, mirándole a la cara. Estaba muy enfadado y preocupado para que Percy viniera a tocarme las narices, era lo que me faltaba para rebosar y desbordar el vaso que estaba totalmente lleno.

No nos dio tiempo a decir nada más, rápidamente, por el ruido de las voces, la puerta en la que estaban enganchadas las orejas extensibles, se combó hacía dentro y apareció la melena pelirroja de mi madre acompañada de su rostro enfadado, recogió los artilugios del suelo, siguió el hilo y al vernos a todos allí arrugó los labios. Su mirada iracunda, primero pasó por mi hermano y se detuvo en mí.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Idos todos directos a la cama, ahora y sin hablar —ordenó mi madre cuando nos pilló en el primer descansillo acusados por el tío Percy.

—Pero… —replicó James.

—Ni una sola palabra, James Sirius.

—¿Te encargas tú, Ginny? —cuestionó Percy, bajando algunos peldaños.

—Sí, no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a salir.

Percy asintió con la cabeza y sorteándonos, desapareció escaleras abajo. Mi madre se cruzó de brazos y nos volvió a ordenar que subiéramos a las habitaciones. Silenciosamente, subimos, pero en mi cabeza todo era un caos. Me moría por preguntar a mi madre, pero cada vez que abría la boca, me lanzaba una mirada que hubiera hecho temblar al mismo Voldemort y que me cabreaba. ¿No pensaban decirnos nada? ¡Eileen era mi amiga! No hacía falta que me sobreprotegieran, joder. Por un momento, pensé en salir corriendo escaleras abajo e interrogar a mi padre, entonces no le quedaría más remedio que decirme lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, Rose dedujo mis intenciones y me agarró de la ropa negando con la cabeza. Bufé sin siquiera totalmente furioso.

—Seguro que Lily ya está dormida, —le dijo a mi hermano y los demás, que compartían cuarto con ella cuando llegamos a la puerta de su habitación que estaba antes que la nuestra— así que tratad de no despertarla.

—Dormida, sí, claro, —comentó Fred por lo bajo, mientras que abría la puerta de su habitación.

—Si Lily no está en la cama despierta esperando a que le contemos lo que hemos escuchado, entonces yo soy un Flobberworm… —murmuró mi hermano.

—¿Qué estáis diciendo?

—Nada, nada… —murmuró James, entrando en el interior seguido por Hugo, luego cerraron la puerta y mi madre lanzó un hechizo al picaporte.

Seguimos subiendo y no pude contenerme más.

—¿No pensáis decirme nada sobre Eileen? —arguyé enfadado. Mi madre se detuvo y nos miró a Rose y a mí.

—Deduzco que habéis escuchado lo que nos han contado, por lo tanto sabes lo mismo, Albus. No preguntes más. Y ahora, —ordenó cuando llegamos a la puerta de la antigua habitación de Ron— meteos en la cama y a dormir. No quiero escuchar ni una sola voz detrás de la puerta.

Mi madre cerró la puerta cuando entré detrás de Rose con un rápido golpe y se pudo escuchar unos engranajes. Supe que nos había encerrado con magia para que no volviéramos a salir de nuevo tal y como había hecho anteriormente con los demás. La habitación en penumbra me parecía más pequeña que antes. En silencio, me quité las zapatillas, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama mientras Rose hacía lo mismo. Ninguno dijimos nada en todo ese rato, hasta que al fin, rompí el silencio mirando al techo:

—¿Crees que deberíamos escribir a Eileen?

—No lo sé… —susurró mi prima en la oscuridad revolviéndose en la cama—. Me gustaría darle ánimos, pero no sabemos en qué situación podemos encontrarles… Lo primero de todo, no sabemos ni siquiera donde están.

—Maldita sea, tienes razón… El profesor Labonair puede estar observándoles y… —apreté las mantas con mis puños conducido por la rabia que no me dejo terminar la frase.

—Solo espero que Logane y ella estén bien… Ya han perdido a dos personas muy importantes.

—¿Crees que volverán a Hogwarts? —pregunté al fin, dejando ver mis miedos. Me di media vuelta y me puse en una dirección en la que podía ver la silueta de Rose tumbada mirando a la ventana. Una tristeza nos envolvía a ambos.

—Seguro que sí… Ojalá las Navidades pasen pronto.

Yo también lo esperaba.

 **{***}**

Así pasaron tres días enteros. Estaba lleno alternativamente con una energía inquietante que me hacía imposible concentrarme en absolutamente nada. Se había hecho costumbre que me pasara los días de paseo por la habitación, furioso con todo el mundo e incluso conmigo mismo por no haber podido hacer nada, luego miraba aturdido al espacio, con pánico de pensar en que pasaría ahora con Eileen.

¿Con quién estaría en este momento? ¿Ella estaría bien? ¿Qué haría? ¿Adónde iría? ¿El profesor Labonair le había impuesto una nueva amenaza? ¿Supuestamente no se iba a quedar en Hogwarts con su hijito? ¿Y si todo esto era culpa mía por preguntar más de la cuenta?

No podía vivir con esa incertidumbre, no ahora que conocía el otro mundo, el mundo más cruel, donde todo no eran mariposas y luces, sino oscuridad y temor. El mundo de Eileen, el mundo de donde quería sacarle. Cada vez que este pensamiento ocurría, invariablemente me deslizaba en la cama y empezaba a pasear de nuevo. Había escrito a Scorpius la mañana siguiente de que todo aquello pasara contándole la mala noticia y aún no había recibido una respuesta por su parte. Por otro lado, mi madre no había sacado el tema de conversación y mucho menos mi padre al que, no veíamos el pelo ni para comer. No estaba en casa, cada vez que alguno de nosotros preguntaba por él, mi madre decía cortantemente "trabajo" y luego, desaparecía de la habitación. Me estaba empezando a tocar las narices tanto secretismo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté por la alarma a las cinco en punto para poder pagarle a la lechuza que me traía El Profeta, pero, ¿había alguna razón para seguir obteniéndolo? No decían absolutamente nada relacionado con los "suicidios", tampoco con York, ni con la muerte de ningún Rousseau. Echaba una mirada a la portada antes de ojearlo por dentro y luego tirarlo a un lado como los demás días; cuando los idiotas que trabajaban en el periódico por fin se dieran cuenta de que la gente debía enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sería un titular de primera página, y estaba enfadado con mi padre por ello. Pensaba que se lo estaba ocultando al mundo. Por otro lado, si fuera afortunado, habría también una lechuza trayendo la carta de Scorpius, con la expectativa de que me trajera alguna noticia, pero ese día, tampoco apareció.

La quinta noche después de Navidad, estaba tumbado en una de mis fases apáticas, mirando el techo, mi mente cansada estaba en blanco, cuando mi padre entró a la habitación, me miró lentamente y suspiró. Llevaba puesta una túnica de viaje, acababa de llegar.

—Hola, Al —susurró con cautela después de cerrar la puerta tras él para que nadie pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación, mejor, porque tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle.

—No me llamo Al, me llamo Albus, así solo me llama Rose —contraataqué a la defensiva, mirándole a los ojos a través de los cristales de sus emblemáticas gafas. Mi cuerpo se lleno hasta el tope de una mezcla de una rabia hiperactiva—. Y ya era hora que vinieras a contarme algo por ti mismo. Sabes que Eileen era mi amiga, te la presenté en la fiesta y también sabes que lo había escuchado todo. ¿O es que no vienes a contarme nada?

—No quería que... te olvidases de vivir las Navidades... Todavía eres un niño... —intentó convencerme con tacto, lo que me encendió aún más.

—¡Así lo único que has hecho es arruinarlas más! —exclamé, levantándome de la cama y lanzándole una mirada rabiosa—. ¿Te crees que voy a cantar villancicos sabiendo que mi amiga está mal? Parece que me conoces muy poco, Harry.

—¿Harry? —preguntó dolido avanzando hacia mí.

—¿Crees que debo llamarte padre? —cuestioné con todo el retintín que pude.

—¡Albus Severus Potter! —chilló y pude ver que él también se estaba enfadando, le brillaban los ojos de la misma forma que a mí. Me importaba una mierda como se sintiera él.

—Así me llamo, vamos mejorando.

Toda la amargura y el resentimiento que había estado soportando durante los últimos días estaba saliendo: mi frustración por la ausencia de noticias de Eileen, el daño que podría estar sufriendo, la ira por la falta de información por parte de mi padre y todos los sentimientos de los que estaba medio avergonzado, finalmente se estaban desbordando, como un vaso repleto de agua y un grifo sin control encima. Pull se asustó y se retorcía alarmado en el interior de la jaula. Nos lanzamos unas miradas iracundas y mi padre fue el primero en desviarla hacía la estantería repleta de cachivaches.

—Lo hacía por ti —dijo finalmente, avanzando hacía la cama y sentándose en ella.

—Pues si lo hacías por mí, cuéntame cómo está mi amiga y donde está. Si no vas a contarme nada, vete, porque no tengo nada más de que hablar contigo —atajé rápidamente, si no tenía noticias que darme, prefería que se marchara y me dejase con mis pensamientos.

Mi padre se quitó las gafas, talló el puente de su nariz y volvió a ponérselas; cada vez que hacía eso era porque estaba preocupado o armándose de paciencia. Por el movimiento de cabeza pude ver la cicatriz de su frente. Esa cicatriz que alzaba una sombra demasiado grande y eclipsaba todo a su paso. Pero sin duda al que más le afectaba era a mí. Ser consciente de ello me hacía pensar que era un autentico acomplejado. Y eso me cabreaba aún más. A veces pensaba cual podría ser mi limite de enfados por segundos, aunque la verdad, creo no tener ningún límite.

—No sabemos mucho más de lo que ya escuchaste esa noche, lo único que puedo decirte es que tu amiga está bien. Ahora vive con unos amigos de su padre en York. Estamos investigando todo lo que podemos, Albus, pero para ella ha sido duro… Perder a sus dos padres… —murmuró con la mirada perdida. Sentí que mi padre comprendía más que yo como se sentía Eileen. En ese momento mi corazón se encogió. Él también había perdido a sus dos padres, sin ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de conocerles. No quería imaginar lo que se podía llegar a sentir, porque aunque me costase reconocerlo, yo necesitaba a mi padre hasta para discutir, a pesar de que aquello no evitaba que siguiera enfadado.

—¿Volverá a Hogwarts? —pregunté, después de saber que por el momento estaba bien, lo único que me importaba era volver a estar con ella.

—Sí, podrás verla cuando regreses. Te va a necesitar.

—De acuerdo —contesté secamente, a pesar de que me hubiera contado aquello, seguía enfadado y dolido porque no viniera a visitarme antes—. Mira, todavía no he terminado de hacer el equipaje, falta poco para que volvamos a Hogwarts y no quiero dejarme nada, además seguro que a ti te sale el trabajo del Ministerio por las orejas, así que ya puedes irte.

Y ahí estaba enfadado otra vez. Era demasiado duro, sí, pero hasta yo esperaba algo más del grandísimo Harry Potter. Porque yo, a pesar de todo, siempre había pensado que era un héroe, y por supuesto un buen padre. Todo ese asunto me enrabietaba de sobremanera. Era como ese tornado que acaba con todo. Incluyéndome.

—¿Te ayudo con el equipaje? A mí me encantaba hacer las maletas, significaba que me iba de Privet Drive y volvía a Hogwarts. Y eso era lo que más me gustaba —dijo, levantándose y acercándose a mí que abría el baúl, donde tenía escondidos los ingredientes de la poción multijugos.

Lo cerré de golpe y le miré de hito en hito. Que ahora viniera como si fuese el padre del año, después de días de silencio me hinchaba demasiado las narices.

—Para ti es el mejor sitio del mundo. Ya lo sé. El pobre huérfano, maltratado por sus tíos Dursley… —dije, poniendo voz de pena fingida.

—Por favor, Albus. ¿No podríamos tener un rato en paz? —intentó cortarme, pero no lo permití, iba a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle.

—…traumatizado por su primo Dudley, salvado por Hogwarts —bufé, paseándome por la habitación—. Me lo sé de memoria, papá. Bla, bla, bla.

Me salió solo. Mi impulsividad odiaba a mi padre, os prometo que yo no.

—No pienso morder el anzuelo, Albus Severus.

—El héroe que nos salvó a todos. Así que, en nombre de la comunidad mágica… declaro lo agradecidos que estamos por tu heroísmo. ¿Tenemos que hacer una reverencia o bastará con una inclinación de cabeza? —pregunté y me incliné sarcásticamente con toda la pomposería que pude—. Ahora ya puedes irte —concluí, señalando la puerta.

—Por favor, Albus. Yo nunca he buscado que me lo agradezcan.

—Y sin embargo, mira: yo reboso agradecimiento. Debe de ser por lo amable que es mi padre de informarme sobre las muertes de los padres de mis amigos… Dime, ¿si no hubiera escuchado? ¿Me hubieras contado algo?

—Claro que sí, te he contado todo lo que sé.

—¿Y qué te imaginabas que pasaría? ¿Que nos abrazaríamos? ¿Qué te diría que siempre te he querido? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? —pregunté, alzando los brazos.

Entonces mi padre perdió los estribos. Había detonado una bomba que ninguno de los dos podíamos parar. Pull seguía revolviéndose inquieto en su jaula, no obstante para mí ya solo existíamos mi padre y yo acompañados de nuestras miradas recriminatorias. No había vuelta atrás, las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa y no podíamos parar por mucho que quizá más adelante me hubiera gustado.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto de que me hagas responsable de tu infelicidad. Al menos tú tienes un padre que se preocupa por ti. Porque yo no lo tuve, ¿te enteras?

—¿Y lo consideras una desgracia? —pregunté incrédulo llevado por el enfado y por mi magnifica impulsividad. En el fondo era consciente de que estaba pasándome, pero en ese momento me daba igual—. Pues yo no.

—¿Preferirías que estuviera muerto? —dijo, bajando el tono de voz. Todo su enfado se fue tornando en un dolor que se plasmó en sus ojos. ¿En serio pensaba eso? ¡Era un gilipollas!

—¡No! —grité todo lo alto que pude—. ¡Sólo preferiría que no fueras mi padre!

—Pues mira, a veces yo también preferiría que no fueras mi hijo.

Me dolió. Me lanzó las palabras como dardos envenenados que fueron pasando uno a uno en el centro de la diana. Nos miramos unos momentos a los ojos, me sentía culpable por lo que le había dicho, pero no era capaz de decirle nada, al parecer él tampoco a mí. Luego se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, salió dirigiéndome una mirada de decepción, la cerró y se marchó mientras que yo cabreado tiraba por los aires todo lo que encontraba en el escritorio.


	20. El invernadero secreto

**20\. El invernadero secreto:** _Albus Potter_

La mañana del retorno a Hogwarts, se levantó menos nevada que las anteriores. Las vacaciones de Navidad habían llegado a su fin y a pesar de que ya no nevaba, el frío invernal se colaba por mi abrigo dejándome completamente helado y tieso. Esa mañana después de levantarme tras una habitual pesadilla que me erizó cada cabello de la nuca, me había asegurado de llevar todos los libros y calcetines para no pasar frío, sin embargo lo que de verdad había ocultado entre pliegues de ropa y que necesitaba utilizar con urgencia, eran los ingredientes de la poción multijugos. Ya estaban todos y cada uno de ellos a buen recaudo, al fin, podríamos comenzar a mover ficha.

Ahora más que nunca debíamos saber que estaba ocurriendo, no podía vivir más con esta incertidumbre.

Mi familia y yo, llegamos a King Cross a las diez y media. Mi padre cruzó la calle a toda pastilla para hacerse con unos carritos y poder cargar los baúles, y mi madre, mis hermanos y yo entramos corriendo en la estación refugiándonos del frío del exterior. Íbamos un poco tarde y la dificultad estaba en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, que no era visible para los ojos de los muggles, antes de que se acabara el tiempo. Lo que había que hacer era atravesar caminando la gruesa barrera que separaba el andén nueve del diez. No era doloroso, pero había que hacerlo con cuidado para que ningún muggle notara la desaparición. Así lo hicimos, quedándonos solo quince minutos para poder despedirnos. La locomotora negra y roja se desdibujaba entre una nube de humo que se extendía por todo el lugar colándose entre los magos y brujas alborotados. Rápidamente comencé a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro para encontrar a Rose o Scorpius mientras avanzaba.

De pronto mi padre apareció a mi lado. El tiempo desde nuestra discusión había pasado sin piedad, no obstante, yo seguía tan dolido como aquella noche y a pesar de que Harry Potter alías "El Elegido", intentó acercarse a mí y que volviéramos hablar, me negué rotundamente. No me podía olvidar de la falta de noticias y lo que nos dijimos, además, tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparme, como por ejemplo… volver a ver a Eileen.

No tenía ni idea de cómo comportarme una vez que la tuviera delante.

—¿Estás preparado, Albus? —me preguntó, al escucharle me di la vuelta ligeramente dándome cuenta que nos habían dejado solos.

—Lo único que te pido, papá —dije, pausadamente y con toda la sinceridad del mundo. No lo hacía para hacerle daño, lo que quería es que nadie nos mirase—. Es que… te apartes un poco de mí.

—Ah… ya lo entiendo, a los alumnos de cuarto no les gusta que les vean con sus padres, ¿no es eso? Recuerdo como Ron huía del beso de Molly… —me contestó en uno de sus intentos por hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—No es eso. Es que… tú eres tú, y yo soy yo, y…

Yo ya lo había sentido de antes, pero me di cuenta que mi padre también se había percatado en ese instante, entendió por completo lo que decía y arrugo el ceño bajo sus gafas redondas. Un mago entrometido que era tan flaco que parecía un fideo, deambulaba alrededor de nosotros, esperando el momento para acercarse y a saber Dumbledore que quería, seguro que algo del Gran Elegido.

—Sólo es gente que mira, ¿vale? La gente mira. Y me mira a mí, no a ti —murmuró, intentando tranquilizarme, lo que me alteró aún más.

Para colmo de mis males, denominémosle "el mago entrometido", pensó que era el momento oportuno para caminar hacia nosotros. Con los ojos brillantes, le tendió un pedazo de pergamino a mi padre que, cinceló una sonrisa amable, agarró el pedazo y a continuación se lo firmó. Cuando tuvo el cacho de papel, el hombre le dio las gracias tantas veces que perdí la cuenta y a continuación, se fue.

—Sabes perfectamente que miran a Harry Potter y a su decepcionante hijo —continué con la conversación que se había quedado a medias.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó mi padre asombrado, subiéndose las gafas con la punta del dedo índice.

Me apoyé en el carrito cruzando los brazos y le miré de arriba abajo farfullando:

—Que por mucho tiempo que haya pasado, la gente aún sigue murmurando sobre Harry Potter y su hijo de Slytherin.

De repente, James pasó corriendo a nuestro lado con la escoba de Quidditch sobre el hombro, seguido de mi madre diciéndole que se portara bien en Hogwarts.

—¡Eh, tú, Quejicus! ¡Basta de perder tiempo, hay que subir al tren! —bramó, dándome con la escoba en la cabeza. Le lancé una mirada iracunda a la par que me rascaba los cabellos indomables. Luego resoplé.

—Eso ha estado de más, James —le riñó mi padre.

—Nos vemos en vacaciones, papá —gritó él desde lo lejos.

Sentí la mirada preocupada de mi padre.

—Al…

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que así solo me llama Rose? —pregunté cansinamente y sin ganas de mirarle a la cara. Mi madre nos observaba y verla ahí plantada me estaba incomodando—. ¿Puedo irme ya? Al final voy a perder el tren.

—No podemos estar enfadados eternamente, Albus.

—No quiero perder más el tiempo, quiero ver a Eileen y mis amigos lo antes posible —retruqué, levantándome del carrito y tranquilizando a Pull que, con las idas y venidas de la gente estaba comenzando a ponerse tan nervioso como yo.

—Albus, recuerda que a mí lo único que me importa es que seas feliz.

—No hacía falta que me acompañaras a la estación, papá —espeté secamente ante sus palabras.

Me acerqué a mi madre y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella me dirigió una mirada que hizo que sintiera remordimientos por mi comportamiento, pero ahora tenía que marcharme o de verdad que perdería el tren a este paso. Me quedé mirando a mi padre durante unos segundos, esperando que fuera él quien se acercara a despedirse de mí, darme un abrazo o lo que fuera, pero no lo hizo, tan solo se me quedó mirando con tristeza, así que, cogí mi carro con el baúl y me alejé apesadumbrado en dirección a la locomotora. Quizá él estaba esperando lo mismo que yo y ninguno de los dos supimos tragarnos el orgullo padre e hijo que nos sobraba. Y mentiría si dijera que no echaba de menos las últimas palabras que casi siempre me dedicaba, no obstante, lo habíamos querido así.

El andén estaba lleno de estudiantes que se iban y sus familias que se despedían. Aspiré el olor familiar de carbón según caminaba y sentí que mi espíritu se elevaba... por fin iba a dejar de estar de brazos cruzados.

A medida que avanzaba, me di cuenta de que los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Seguí empujando el carrito por el andén, buscando a mis amigos. En el momento que llegué a la puerta del tren, no muy lejos de un grupo de estudiantes que ya portaban las túnicas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff pude diferenciar a Hermione, Ron, Rose y Hugo. Ron le susurraba algo al oído a mi prima que hizo que se pusiera colorada y girara rápidamente la cabeza en otra dirección. Justamente me vio y yo alcé el mentón para saludarla, ella alzo la mano para que le esperase, así que, metí las manos en mis bolsillos y esperé paciente que se despidiera de sus padres, luego, meneando una desecha coleta pelirroja, se acercó con su baúl y su gato, que maulló despiadadamente a Pull.

—¿Os ayudo a subir el equipaje? —escuché una voz a nuestras espaldas. Ambos nos dimos la vuelta y Teddy estaba allí, sonriéndonos de oreja a oreja con su pelo azul eléctrico aclamando atención.

—¡Teddy! —exclamó Rose.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté extrañado.

—Le prometí a Lily que vendría a despedirme de ella —contestó, mi hermana estaba muy apegada a Teddy—. Venga, dejadme que os eche una mano.

Le dejamos, al fin y al cabo, seis manos eran mejor que cuatro y nuestros baúles no pesaban poco precisamente, sobretodo el de Rose, que parecía pesar más que un pariente de Hagrid.

—Rose, ¿qué llevas aquí dentro? —bromeó Teddy cuando entre los tres terminamos de aupar el baúl.

—Mis libros… —contestó, vi como sus mejillas se encendieron levemente para luego volver a adquirir un tono solido—. Los necesito para poder estar al día.

—Tan brillante como siempre —sonrió él y a Rose se le iluminó la cara. No sé que tenía Teddy que cada vez que abría la boca, alguien terminaba feliz o bueno, si se trataba de mi prima Victoire, también podía salir muy enfadada y colérica—. Albus, ahora el tuyo.

Lo subimos también por los escalones sin mucho esfuerzo, pero estaba seguro de que si lo hiciera una persona sola se habría caído golpeándole un pie. Y eso, os aseguro que dolía. Una vez que los subimos, nos despedimos de Teddy y pusimos rumbo a nuestro compartimento. Cuando llegamos, Scorpius ya estaba allí. Unos días después de la discusión con mi padre, recibí una carta suya pidiéndome disculpas por no contestar antes, pero que había estado muy ocupado. En la carta me aseguraba que no había descubierto nada y que la noticia de la muerte del padre de Eileen, era una tragedia. Cuando le vi, parecía cansado y estaba mirando por la ventanilla. No hacía falta que me dijera que le pasaba, en estas fechas echaba de menos a su madre.

—Llegáis a tardar un poco más y os juro que me voy... —comenzó a decir Scorpius, en un tono quejicoso cuando nos miró, sin embargo, después de decir aquello (como casi siempre que entrabamos en ese compartimiento) sus comisuras se alzaron levemente.

—Oh, por Godric, no empieces a quejarte, Malfoy —contestó Rose, mientras apretaba su coleta y colocaba sus cosas para poder sentarse antes de que el tren emprendiera su marcha. Imité su acción mientras les escuchaba.

—¿Cómo no voy a quejarme si ya has llegado tú? —preguntó con burla, cruzando sus brazos en el pecho sin quitarle ojo de encima.

—Eres... —comenzó a murmurar mi prima lanzando chispas por los ojos.

—Asombroso, y además, me has echado mucho de menos estas vacaciones, lo sé, Weasley.

—Agg... Es verte y ponerme de mal humor... —rezongó Rose, sin cortarse ni un pelo en dibujar sobre su rostro una mueca de autentico asco.

—Que gusto da volver y darte cuenta de que nada ha cambiado —dije, echándome al asiento esbozando una sonrisa. En verdad esas peleas me hacían sentir como en casa.

—Cállate, Albus —sentenció Rose, con sus mejillas enrojecidas, pareciendo que sus pecas se habían hecho más grandes.

—Hoy no es tu día de suerte, prima —contesté, incorporándome hacía delante y alternando mi mirada verdosa entre ambos. Teníamos algún que otro tema que tratar y no podía esperar más tiempo—. ¿Habéis traído lo que nos faltaba?

—Sí —contestaron ambos a la vez, dedicándose una mirada desdeñosa al darse cuenta. Yo sonreí otra vez.

—Perfecto... —susurré. Ya lo sabía, pero quería cerciorarme de que no habían olvidado nada—. Solo nos falta un sitio… Tenemos que adelantarnos para que deje de ocurrir...

—Shhhh —me mandó callar Rose, poniéndome un dedo en la boca. Abrí mucho los ojos y me quedé flipando—. Los tres sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, hemos hablado de todo, ¿no? —cuestionó, alzando sus cejas. Scorpius y yo asentimos como respuesta—. Entonces no debemos de hablar de ese tema aquí, puede ser peligroso...

—Pienso igual que Weasley... —corroboró Scorpius.

Yo me quedé callado con mil palabras en la punta de la lengua, sí, tenían razón, pero necesitaba hablar de ello. Había estado demasiado tiempo en mi casa dándole vueltas a todo. Quería saber si Rose había averiguado algo más acerca de la planta que mató a Sócrates, si Scorpius había escuchado decir algo a su padre, si los Labonair se habían quedado en Hogwarts o se habían ido a sus casas, sí ellos tenían alguna remota idea de lo que buscaban, si pensaban que los enmascarados con antifaces podían ser ellos... Y por supuesto, hablar sobre y con Eileen.

El tren comenzó a ponerse en marcha. Un gran pitido y el ruido de la locomotora comenzaron a retumbar en todos los compartimentos.

—¿Buscamos a Eileen? —preguntó de repente Rose, pareciendo que leía mis pensamientos—. Me gustaría saber cómo está.

—A mí también —aseguré de inmediato.

Scorpius fue el primero que se levantó, declarando así su respuesta. Nosotros le seguimos.

Salimos del compartimento dejando dentro a nuestras mascotas y baúles. Esperaba que Bear, el gato de Rose, hiciera bien su trabajo y si alguien entraba, les arañase la cara, no me apetecía perder ninguna de mis pertenencias y mucho menos los ingredientes de la poción. Después de varios minutos buscando, en el que nos tocó sortear a más de un niño perdido y la señora del carrito con el carro repleto de dulces atrasados de Navidad, pasamos por delante de uno de los habitáculos más alejados y escuché unas voces burlonas en el interior. Inmediatamente, alerté a mis amigos y con la cabeza les señalé de quien se trataba. Allí estaban Logane y Eileen, con los semblantes más serios que había visto jamás, pero también estaba Labonair y para mi sorpresa, Lasserre. Eso respondió a una de mis cuestiones: Labonair sí que había vuelto a casa.

—¿Dónde está vuestra madre? ¿Os ha dejado ella en el andén? —La primera voz que reconocí fue la de Cecile Lasserre, que lanzaba las palabras con todo el veneno que había en su sangre. Y si hacia eso era porque obviamente también estaba en el ajo—. Ah, no... Que está muerta.

—Les habrá dejado su padre, Cecile —le siguió Labonair con su repelente acento francés y británico—. Ah, no, que también está muerto.

Una carcajada macabra de ambos traspasó la puerta llegando a nuestros oídos. Al escucharles sentí la ira dentro de mi cuerpo expandirse como un virus sin control, estaba aguantado las ganas de entrar, enfureciéndome más a cada risa impregnada en ponzoña que salía de aquellos dos imbéciles. A mi lado mis dos amigos también pasaban por fases encontradas, a Scorpius se le había descompuesto el rostro en uno enfadado y Rose mantenía los labios muy apretados.

Volvieron a la carga con otra ronda de burlas sobre la muerte de sus padres. No podía apreciar los rostros de Eileen y su hermano con claridad, pero no me hacía falta verles para saber el mal trago que estaban soportando y la razón de porqué no estaban devolviendo el golpe. Era demasiado pronto para afrontar la muerte tan cercana como la de una figura paterna, un padre. Pero eso no impedía que yo pudiera hacer algo por ellos. No podía soportarlo, sin querer evitarlo, atajé la varita de mi bolsillo y sin avisar a nadie abrí la puerta del compartimento. Mi pecho bajaba y subía acompañado de mi corazón que, encabritado, daba estocadas contra mis costillas. Los gestos de asombro se manifestaron y cuando estaba a punto de alzar la varita contra ellos, sentí los brazos de Scorpius que me contenían. Al verme, me di cuenta que Labonair sonreía victorioso y entonces... aprecié como Rose pasaba como un rayo delante de nosotros con la varita en alto y gritaba fuertemente.

Nos pilló a todos por sorpresa, pero ante todo a Labonair.

—¡Ah, muy divertido! —le dijo a la pareja de Slytherin, que comenzaban a reírse a berridos—. Derrocháis ingenio… ¡Mocomurciélago! —exclamó de pronto apuntando al rostro de Labonair. De la punta de su varita salió un rayo que impactó de lleno en su objetivo. Esto provocó que los mocos de la nariz de él atacasen su propia cara.

No pude contenerme, reí con malicia complacido al ver aquella escena, era lo mínimo que se merecía por las sucias palabras que engendraba su boca, me hubiera gustado que los mocos también le hubieran salpicado a Lasserre, pero bueno, ya le llegaría su turno... Aprecié lo poderoso que era el Mocomurciélago de Rose. Ese maleficio siempre se le había dado muy bien gracias a mi madre. Cuando éramos pequeños, ella con dos largas zanahorias, nos había enseñado los trucos para que, cuando fuéramos a Hogwarts pudiéramos defendernos (aunque ella pensaba que en situaciones muy diferentes) como una vez hizo ella, así que, cuando por fin pudimos hacer magia, fue uno de los primeros conjuros que aprendimos por nuestra cuenta. Mi madre estaba muy apegada a su hechizo y eso solo demostraba todo el cariño que sentía por su sobrina y ahijada al enseñárselo.

Labonair comenzó a murmurar con su repelente voz al ver aquella bandada de mocos atacar su rostro. Estaba tan enfurecido que no le salían ni palabras completas. Su rostro rojo de la ira, daba la impresión de que podía explotar de un momento a otro. Mientras que Labonair hacia alarde de su estupidez, me demoré en centrar mi mirada primero en Logane, que nos miraba a todos en completo silencio con el semblante alicado y luego, me centré en Eileen. Parecía respirar a través de la nostalgia. Estaba rota y aún así, qué bonita estaba aún rodeada de tristeza.

—¿¡Qué le has hecho!? —se escuchó ladrar a la perrita faldera y corrí mi mirada a ella. Lasserre se había levantado totalmente enfurecida. En su rostro se podía notar la rabia que sentía hacia nosotros.

—Lo que tenía que hacer —contestó Rose muy seguidamente.

Las chispas del odio comenzaron a pasearse a sus anchas mientras Labonair intentaba librarse del hechizo y Lasserre nos fulminaba con la mirada a la par que nosotros imitábamos su gesto. Súbitamenteel maleficio comenzó a dejar de hacer efecto y, a medida que los mocos iban retirándose, se podía ver el aún más colérico rostro de Labonair.

—Que sea la última vez que me hechizas, asquerosa mestiza —bisbiseó Labonair con desprecio y desdén. Las palabras salían de sus labios con brusquedad, parecían que eran estacas de madera dirigidas al corazón de un vampiro.

La ira que había acumulado durante días y días pareció reventar como un dique en mi pecho al escuchar lo que le decían a mi prima. Prontamente, tanto Scorpius como yo, agarramos nuestras varitas mágicas con más fuerza. Labonair y Lasserre, recelaron haciendo ademán de sacar la suya propia.

—Idos de aquí antes de que os hechicemos con algo peor... —amenazó Scorpius mientras sus ojos grises les traspasaban.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Malfoy? —preguntó Lasserre, vocalizando con exageración cada palabra.

—Idos de aquí... —murmuré, intentando contenerme todo lo que podía apretando mis puños y la mandíbula. Sentía cada brote de magia e impulsividad invadir mi cuerpo como los barbaros en la prehistoria.

Tenía que controlarme. Lo necesitaba. Sobre todo por Eileen. Le miré, y ella me devolvió la mirada asustada y no quise ver reflejada esa vista nunca más. Tampoco dejaría que volviera a estar sola. Desde que era pequeña era la chica tranquila que jugaba a un lado. No era buena en el Quidditch y si tuviéramos obra de teatro, seguro que hubiese sido el árbol. No se relacionaba con los demás, así que gradualmente siempre estaba sola y no volvería a dejar que fuese engullida por la soledad.

—¡Me iré si me sale de la punta de la varita! —gritó Labonair de vuelta.

Labonair y yo nos miramos a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, y luego, se escuchó:

—Te irás de aquí cuando yo lo diga, encanto.

Nos dimos la vuelta y allí estaba ella, con la varita en alto y cara maliciosa, con esa sonrisa petulante y deslumbrante en los labios, infernalmente bella y caótica. Miraba con las cejas alzadas a Labonair y se pasó los dedos por el cabello despacio.

—Megara... —murmuró Labonair sorprendido, clavando sus ojos en ella. Por lo que parecía llevaba allí tiempo y nadie nos habíamos dado cuenta. Qué raro, su presencia se notaba a leguas.

—De momento no nos iremos de aquí porque quiero saber que está ocurriendo... —porfió con su séquito de arpías completo a la espalda. Estaban cada una de ellas: Argent, Dunne, Baizen y Brysne—. O sea, apesta a mediocridad, pero la curiosidad me ha atrapado... ¿El nuevo Lord Oscuro está atacando a alguien de nuevo? ¿Estaremos a salvo este año en Hogwarts? ¡Qué escándalo!

—Eres una bruja odiosa... —espetó Rose al escucharle.

—¿Crees… qué solo soy eso? —preguntó Megara Prynce, acercándose a nosotros, empujando a Lasserre y Labonair de su camino sin importarle lo más mínimo ninguno de los dos. Se deslizaba lento, como una serpiente de cascabel, **c** on pasos elegantes y marcados por el estilo de la grandeza de su apellido y de ella misma. Se me antojó peligrosa, como que escondía un gran secreto debajo de todo su cuerpo—. Rita Skeeter en su nuevo artículo ha sabido describirme mejor...

—No ha pasado nada —dijo Marcellius Labonair, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Me pareció que se estaba excusando el muy gilipollas—. Solo nos estábamos riendo de ellos.

Prynce les miró a ambos detenidamente. Y luego nos miró a todos nosotros, volviendo a estirar sus comisuras falsamente, por un momento, pensé que se le rompería la sonrisa.

—No quiero tener que ser yo quien erradique el problema. Ahora vayámonos de aquí.

Tras decir esas palabras, dio un par de palmadas y la chica salió, dándome un leve empujón al pasar por mi lado mientras se atusaba la melena.

Labonair, antes de partir detrás de su princesita, quiso dejar un mensaje y susurró:

—Me las pagareis... Aunque sea lo último que haga.

El bisbiseo de Labonair salía de sus gruesos labios con fuerza y resentimiento. Sus ojos, que estaban clavados en los míos, transmitían lo mismo que sus palabras.

—Estaré esperándote… —le devolví con inquina.

Me lanzó una mirada despreciativa, después con un gesto altanero en el que aireó demasiado la cabeza hacia arriba salió del compartimento.

Rose, rápidamente, con un toque de varita, hizo que la puerta se cerrara de un golpe separando la vista del pasillo con el interior. Lo necesitábamos, por lo menos unos pequeños momentos de intimidad para canalizar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pasábamos a toda velocidad por los arboles, dejábamos pequeñas casas de campo atrás y mi corazón estaba igual de agitado que el tren. Mi rencuentro con Eileen no había sido como esperaba. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo sentía nada más poder ver sus ojos claros como el océano, ver que estaba bien y decirle que no estaba sola. Y saber que su desdicha seguía aún después de arrebatarle a su padre… alimentaba la impetuosidad que comenzaba a crear una enredadera alrededor de mi corazón.

Con la mirada perdida en los senderos que atravesábamos, no quise hacer oídos sordos a la tristeza entremezclada con tensión en el ambiente. Todos estábamos indignados con lo que estaba pasando pero, las dos personas que tenía enfrente, eran las que más heridas estaban saliendo.

Me daba miedo que se rindieran.

Al fin retiré la mirada de los campos que a medida que avanzamos iban dejando atrás los restos de nieve, con cuidado miré a Eileen, suspiré y rasqué mi cabeza, buscando romper el silencio de nuestro alrededor, el que me estaba volviendo loco.

—Siento mucho lo de vuestros padres, —dije con la mirada al frente, no quería que me escucharan titubear, no obstante a medida que Eileen clavaba los ojos en mí, flaqueé. Su mirada derramaba una tristeza infinita que me atravesó como un rayo—. Queríamos escribiros cuando nos enteramos, pero...

Busqué a Rose para que me echara una mano. Como respuesta, chascó su lengua, a la vez que colocaba su pelo besado por el fuego.

—No sabíamos si sería seguro... —continuó suavizando su tono de voz, parecía mentira que hacía unos segundos estuviera atacando a Labonair como un basilisco enfurecido. En esas situaciones me demostraba porque había sido seleccionada para Gryffindor y no para Ravenclaw. Tenía un coraje devastador.

—Muchas gracias, chicos... —dijo apenada Eileen. Su voz era suave, pero su alma estaba perdida en un sinfín de pensamientos, añoranzas y emociones—. Y gracias por defendernos.

—Sí, muchas gracias... —susurró Logane con la mirada pérdida y las mejillas enrojecidas. Era tímido, pero no estúpido. Le costaba mirar a los ojos a los demás. Sabía que había todo un mundo girando a su alrededor y no es que no quisiera verlo, sino que no quería que nadie le viera a él.

El silencio volvió a envolvernos.

Podía observar sus ojos temblar, o ver una tristeza interminable en el rostro de ambos hermanos. Me pareció que emanaban el sentimiento de soledad que se obtiene cuando se está viajando por el desierto con nadie a la vista. Sus ojos amoratados y cuerpos desinflados me hicieron creer que estaba en una de mis pesadillas, pero… esto era la vida real. Era algo de lo que no se podía escapar, solo afrontar.

—Aunque... —continuó Logane, alzando el rostro al frente aclamando la atención de todos. A pesar de la soledad que destilaba me pareció ver la fortaleza relucir entre sus palabras. Sus ojos estaban húmedos detrás de sus cabellos y fueron opacados por la fuerza de su decisión—. Después de todo, hemos decidido hacer un cambio. No tenemos nada que perder. Queremos acabar con todo.

—No podemos decir que no tengamos miedo, mentiríamos, pero... él no lo tuvo nunca… —apoyó Eileen a su hermano, apretando los puños encima de su regazo. Las lágrimas rodaban por debajo de sus grandes ojos y caían al suelo como gemas brillantes.

Les admiré. No podía imaginarme el dolor que sentían al avanzar dejando atrás los cuerpos de sus padres muertos, la tristeza que eso conllevaba y, a pesar de eso estaban apretando los dientes y siguiendo adelante.

—No hace falta que digas más, Eileen —intervine con un nudo en la garganta, dando pequeños puntapiés al suelo—. Lo entendemos. Nosotros os ayudaremos.

—Para eso estamos los amigos. Siempre os vamos a cubrir las espaldas —continuó Rose, sentándose al lado de Eileen cogiéndole las manos.

—Es hora de poner en el lugar que corresponde a esos patanes... —convino Scorpius, alternando su mirada hasta que se posó en el lugar donde se encontraba Eileen. Conocía a mi amigo y aunque a veces (sobre todo al principio de conocer a alguien nuevo) no tuviera la capacidad de conjurar palabras reconfortantes, sentía lo que decía Rose en su corazón. Y yo, sabía que defendería a sus amigos, a su manera, siempre que pudiese.

—Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, hablaremos de todo, este no es un lugar seguro. Juntos encontraremos una solución —atajé. La irritación por lo que había pasado hacía un rato fue esfumándose a medida que veía la devastación a mi alrededor. Solté un pequeño suspiro por los labios, mientras que con la mano derecha tocaba el cristal de la ventana.

Pasaron las horas y poco a poco fueron tranquilizándose las cosas. Las lágrimas de sus ojos desaparecieron, aunque estaba seguro que seguía lloviendo en su corazón. No volvimos a hablar del asunto por miedo a ser escuchados a pesar de que me moría por contarles mucho más. Poco antes de llegar a la estación, nos despedimos de ellos para recoger las cosas de nuestro compartimento. En el momento que llegamos atravesando oleadas de alumnos que ya portaban su uniforme, para nuestra suerte nadie había tocado nada. Me aseguré que todavía estaban todos los ingredientes de la poción y nos pusimos las túnicas.

Al poco tiempo, con un sonoro pitido, el tren paró anunciando la llegaba. Nos apresuramos a bajar de la locomotora y a los pies de ella, entre una neblina nos estaban esperando Eileen y Logane. A nuestro alrededor la gente tiritaba de frío y los torreones de Hogwarts se manifestaban mágicos a lo lejos. Habíamos regresado a nuestro hogar con una clara misión que pensaba cumplir. Y estábamos seguros que los cinco plantaríamos cara a los problemas, aunque fuese igual que lo hacíamos contra la resbaladiza subida al castillo, arrastrando los pies. En el camino, Rose nos habló sobre darles los calcetines y gorros que había tejido durante las vacaciones a los elfos antes de la hora de acostarse. Yo miré hacia atrás cuando llegamos a las puertas de entrada, los carruajes ya se habían ido y luego cruzamos al interior.

 **{***}**

Las lecciones de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de la mañana siguiente fueron reubicadas de las tierras barridas por la tormenta hasta un aula libre en la planta baja y, para mi desdicha aparte de que me supuso un imperio volver a levantarme pronto, tuve que ayudar a Scorpius a buscar al equipo en el almuerzo para decirles que la práctica de Quidditch estaba cancelada por el mal tiempo.

Por la tarde, las túnicas ondeaban y se arremolinaron alrededor de nuestros cuerpos cuando chapoteamos por el inundado camino de vegetales hacia la clase doble de Herbología, donde apenas podíamos oír lo qué el profesor estaba diciendo ante el fuerte martilleo de gotas de lluvia como piedras de granizo sobre el techo del invernadero. Cuando salimos, como siempre fuimos los últimos en hacerlo, Rose estaba empeñada en preguntarle unas cosas a Neville. Scorpius, Eileen y yo decidimos esperar fuera. Para nuestra suerte había escampado cuando salimos.

—Si juntásemos todos los minutos que Weasley nos hace perder al cabo del día, os aseguro que sería más de una semana.

—¿Tan poco? —pregunté sarcásticamente, mientras mi pie golpeaba el suelo con impaciencia. A mi lado Eileen hizo curvo sus labios a la vez que ajustaba su mochila al hombro.

—Imagínate una semana para hacer cosas que realmente nos gusten y que no sea esperar mientras ella hace preguntas tontas a los profesores cuando acaba la clase.

—¿Sabes qué cómo te escuche la has cagado? —pregunté, con aire divertido, apoyándome en una de las paredes y resguardándome en mi túnica.

—Oh, no seáis quejicas, tan solo llevamos esperando... —comenzó a decir Eileen.

—Una eternidad, Rosseau —le cortó Scorpius, colocándose la bufanda de Slytherin.

—Más que una eternidad —corroboré, pisando uno de los charcos con la puntera del zapato.

—Aloh socihc, euq atnetnoc yotse ed sorev —escuché a mi espaldas hablando a Thylane en su idioma extraño y que no entendía una mierda.

Nos dimos la vuelta.

—Hola, Thylane —saludó Eileen.

—Siento mucho lo de tu padre… —dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima—, yo no sé dónde está el mío…

—Gracias…

La chica de tez café, nos comenzó a mirar con interés, pero no se daba cuenta que el verdadero interés le levantaba ella. Estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, con hojas esparcidas por cada parte de su húmedo y encrespado cabello. Parecía haber salido de en medio de una selva.

—¿De dónde vienes? —pregunté extrañado.

No le dio tiempo a contestar, Rose salió a toda pastilla del invernadero con la mejilla manchada de tierra.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí parados? —cuestionó asombrada, más tarde sus ojos recayeron en nuestra acompañante—. ¿Por qué tienes hojas en el pelo, Thylane?

—Thylane estaba a punto de decirnos de donde venía así —contesté, aflojando el agarre de mi maletín.

—Eres una entrometida, Weasley —se burló Scorpius, recibiendo una mirada repleta de chispas furiosas de Rose.

—Como sea… —me apresuré a decir antes de que comenzaran a pelearse como siempre—. ¿Thylane?

—¿De verdad queréis saberlo? —cuestionó con los ojos brillantes.

—Pues claro —le animó Eileen, deslizando un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja.

—Entonces venid conmigo… — susurró, se dio la vuelta misteriosamente y comenzó a caminar dando pequeños saltitos al frente hasta quedar entre los invernaderos dos y tres.

—¿Puedo tener miedo ya? —pregunté en un susurro a Scorpius, mientras seguíamos por donde caminaba.

—Yo ya lo tengo... —me contestó y nos reímos entre dientes.

Thylane al cruzar la esquina de un invernadero nos miró cerciorándose de que estábamos siguiéndola, nos sonrió soñadoramente y para nuestra sorpresa se zambulló de lleno entre dos arbustos repletos de maleza. No me lo pensé y seguido de todos, imité su gesto. El gancho de una de las ramas a medida que me desplazaba, me rasguñó la túnica, pero al fin, pude ver a Thylane esperándonos en una puerta escondida entre ramas gruesas y hojas embarradas. En el momento que nos vio, abrió la puerta y entramos en el interior.

Era un invernadero. Tenía una forma inigualable de cúpula rodeada por diferentes bases que caían de manera uniforme sobre la tierra, aunque, al final de éstas, se podía notar una indiscutible decoración que transformaba los soportes del recinto en una especie de garras. Tenía muchos ventanales que lo rodeaban, dándole cierto aspecto a un gran tragaluz. No obstante, a pesar de que esos objetos eran cristalinos, parecían estar tan rodeados de maleza que, cumplía la función de hacer imposible la visibilidad de las personas que estaban fuera de las que estaban dentro.

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que escondía más que numerosas plantas enredadas en sus sucias paredes, flores marchitas, tiestos con abono y una planta carnívora que en silencio devoraba un ratón.

Era un simple invernadero y aún así me pareció mágico.

—Es un invernadero donde años atrás se impartía clase de herbología, —relataba Thylane, acercándose a la planta carnívora sin ningún miedo y echándole unos pedazos de carne que gustosa cogió— un día me encontró por casualidad… y desde entonces siempre ha sido mi sitio preferido —concluyó, mientras que un insecto revoloteaba por encima de sus manchados cabellos.

—¿Solo tú conoces el lugar, Thylane? —pregunté asombrado, sin creer que todavía existieran sitios así en el colegio que desconocía. Desde luego que Hogwarts era el mejor sitio del mundo.

—Llevo desde segundo viniendo aquí y no me he cruzado con nadie en este tiempo —me respondió, acercándose demasiado a la planta cuando esta comía. Le acarició la parte de arriba y retiro la mano justamente cuando intentó darle un bocado. Verdaderamente me asusté, Thylane era una Gryffindor que no tenía miedo a nada—. No se lo he contado a nadie, pero vosotros… sois mis amigos.

—Gracias, Thylane —le dije, luego me di la vuelta para mirar a los demás con los ojos deslumbrantes—. Chicos, creo que ya hemos encontrado nuestro lugar.

—¿Nuestro lugar? —preguntó Thylane algo sorprendida, incluso se podía llegar a decir que se había molestado un poco por como juntó las cejas levemente.

—Sí, si nos dejas... —respondí pausado, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos, no quería molestarle—. En ese nuestro tú también estás incluida.

—Oh, vaya, muchas gracias... —respondió, reemplazando las arrugas por una enorme sonrisa que enseñaba los dientes que centelleaban en contraste con su piel—. ¿Y qué vamos hacer aquí?

—Por el momento una poción... —contesté sin prestarle mucha atención. La magia del invernadero me había atrapado, y mis pies comenzaron a andar solos en dirección ningún lugar, pero a todas partes.

—Sí, Thylane, una poción —respondió Scorpius antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. Supongo que me vio bastante distraído paseando por allí.

—Pero... ¿Cuál? —cuestionó interesada.

Caminaba dando vueltas alrededor del invernadero sin intervenir en la conversación a pesar de que no me perdía palabra, aún asombrado de lo protegido que estaba el lugar y lo bien que nos vendría si teníamos cuidado de que nadie se diera cuenta de que desaparecíamos. Me metí las manos en los bolsillos protegiéndomelas del frío que se colaba por a través de la maleza que colgaba del techo que nos protegía de las gotitas de lluvia que empezaron a caer del cielo. Miré hacia arriba, pero había tantas plantas que me fue imposible apreciar el exterior.

Scorpius sin saber si podía decirlo o no, echó una mirada de Rose para que le ayudase. Al parecer ambos hacíamos lo mismo en situaciones donde nos quedábamos sin palabras. ¿Qué haríamos sin ella? Yo creo que estaríamos más perdidos que un mago en el metro de Londres.

—Te propongo algo, Thylane —escuché que decía Rose inteligentemente—. Viendo los ingredientes que utilizamos tienes que adivinar de cual se trata.

—No creo que pueda conseguirlo... ¿Qué me dices tú, Thylane? —intervino Scorpius, intentando picarla para que aceptase el reto. No es que no confiáramos en ella, pero yo por lo menos no quería poner a gente tan inocente en peligro.

—Acepto —contestó al fin, enredando uno de sus mechones en el dedo índice de forma que se le quedó hecho un nudo.

—Tenemos que enseñar este sitio a Logane... —dijo Eileen interviniendo al fin, alzando su cabeza para mirar las plantas que caían del cielo y en ocasiones te hacían cosquillas en la coronilla.

—Es asombroso, ¿verdad? —pregunté, aún atrapado por el lugar.

—He estado en sitios más cómodos, pero es un buen lugar para que no nos vea nadie —dijo Scorpius refunfuñando, aunque supe que lo dijo en broma.

—¿Cómo no va a estar el niñito sangre pura en sitios más cómodos? ¡Eso lo sabíamos todos, Malfoy! —bramó Rose, picando a Scorpius. Luego ella se quejaría que él tomara el mismo camino. Eran tal para cual.

Eileen rió divertida, llevándose las manos a la boca, sin embargo, pude ver como Scorpius hacía todo lo contrario.

—¿Por qué te ríes y te tapas la boca? ¿Te da vergüenza? ¿O te huele el aliento a ajo? ¿Intentas espantar a los vampiros? —preguntó Thylane, abriendo mucho los ojos. Seguramente se había emocionado por si alguna de sus preguntas era verdadera.

—Intentamos espantar a algo parecido, Thylane... —murmuré, acercándome a ellos hablando claramente del Conde Drácula, también conocido como Georges Labonair.

—Si es así... ¡Yo quiero conocerle! —exclamó pletórica, acercándose a mí y dando un pequeño salto de alegría.

—Te aseguro de que ya le conoces, Thylane... —susurró Scorpius, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—¡No digáis eso! —exclamó Rose totalmente alarmada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Scorpius confundido.

—Thylane es capaz de preguntarle si es un vampiro...

Y en ese momento, los cinco nos empezamos a reír, llenando más de magia ese pequeño invernadero.

—Se ha hecho tarde, como no nos vayamos ya, no llegamos a la cena y no nos ha dado tiempo ni a dejar las mochilas —advirtió Rose y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Sentí la mirada intranquila de Rose en mi dirección durante el camino al Gran Comedor y toda la cena desde la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no se atrevió a decirme nada o no quiso. Quise entender que estaba nerviosa porque iba a saltarse las normas; ya no había más escusas para empezar a hacer la poción. Cuando terminamos de cenar estofado, nos despedimos de ellas y nos dirigimos a la Sala Común. Al momento de llegar a la entrada de la mazmorra, nos dimos cuenta de que estaba atestada de gente y por las habladurías de alrededor, me enteré que James y sus amigotes, en un arrebato de gilipollez, habían lanzado media docena de bombas fétidas para que nos costase más llegar a nuestra Sala Común. Después de media hora esperando a que Filch acompañado del profesor Slughorn consiguiera deshacerse del olor, por fin pude irme a dormir.

La mañana siguiente, ya me levanté rechinando los dientes y no precisamente por el frío. Las pesadillas me volvieron a atacar y las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde el desayuno en el Gran Comedor a medida que iba transcurriendo el día. Bajo el techo encantado, que estaba de un triste color gris, las cuatro grandes mesas correspondientes a las cuatro casas estaban repletas de soperas con gachas de avena, fuentes de arenques ahumados, montones de tostadas y platos con huevos y beicon. Scorpius y yo nos sentarnos en la mesa de Slytherin junto a George, Jackson y Peter, que tenía su ejemplar de la revista de la escoba sobre la taza de leche y nos saludó distraídamente.

Las clases fueron un suplicio, sobre todo la de Transformaciones y escuchar a Megara Prynce susurrar sus típicos comentarios maliciosos no me ayudó en lo absoluto, no obstante, lo peor fue cuando regresaba de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Iba pensando en que esa noche al fin comenzaríamos a elaborar la poción. No habíamos hablado nada en claro, pero todos lo sabíamos. Iba de camino al vestíbulo donde había quedado con Scorpius, Rose y Eileen para buscar a Logane, cuando escuché unas risas crueles en uno de los pasillos más cercanos. Instintivamente, me dirigí hacia las risas sabiendo que no me iba a gustar lo que me encontraría, algo me decía que así era. Lo que vi me dejó de piedra: Marcellius Labonair se encontraba junto a Giovanni Darkness y Diegué Laserre riéndose a carcajadas, señalando hacia uno de los grandes ventanales que coronaban el lugar. Poco después pude ver a Logane, parado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, vestido únicamente con su ropa interior, tiritando del frío y del miedo de caerse desde aquel tercer piso.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —les espeté furioso, sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias.

Los tres cesaron sus risas. Labonair fue quien dio un paso al frente, encarándome.

—Lárgate, si sabes lo que te conviene —me amenazó con su sonrisa petulante en los labios, dándome un golpe en el hombro despectivamente.

—Y si tú sabes que es lo que te conviene, vuelve a meterle dentro —contraataqué. Me sentía las manos temblar de furia y se me cayó el maletín al suelo. Labonair como respuesta, giró a mirar a uno de sus acompañantes, y le sonrió con sorna.

—¿Nos va a atacar el Lord Oscuro? ¿O ahora te has vuelto un justiciero? —bisbiseaba Labonair en tono sarcástico, los demás rieron—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por él… está perfectamente… ¿verdad, Rousseau?

Logane giró levemente la cabeza hacia nosotros, vi el terror mezclado con la angustia y la impotencia en sus ojos.

—Te vuelvo a repetir… Déjale ir o te enfrentarás a las consecuencias, él no te ha hecho nada —dije, tratando de mantener la calma a pesar de que temblaba de enfado, pero preparado para desenvainar la varita.

—Te equivocas, Potter… Rousseau ha intentado enfrentarse a nosotros… y le hemos dado su merecido —explicó Labonair con su tonada francesa y amenazadora.

Todo sucedió entonces muy rápido. Labonair sacó su varita y me apuntó, rápidamente saqué la mía con intención de atacarle. Pero antes de que ninguno siquiera pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, nuestras varitas salieron volando en el aire. Alguien nos había desarmado a ambos. Miré a nuestros lados, Laserre y Darkness habían desaparecido del lugar, por ello, giré sobre mis talones.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Neville.

Avanzó hacia nosotros, y entonces, vio a Logane que se encontraba ya en el interior del castillo y se vestía rápidamente avergonzado. Los ojos del profesor se abrieron de asombro mientras caminaba a paso acelerado hacia la ventana. Con un movimiento de varita se quitó su túnica y la puso encima de él que, estaba tiritando de frío.

—Labonair y Potter… quiero que vayan inmediatamente a la sala de profesores. Voy a llevar al señor Rousseau a la enfermería, y luego me reuniré con ustedes —ordenó, se podía notar que estaba muy enfadado.

Comencé a caminar en silencio hacia allí, sin esperar a Labonair a pesar de que sabía que estaba pisándome los talones. Llegamos a la sala y esperamos en la puerta.

—Como te chives, haré que mi padre te expulse… —comenzó a amenazarme inmediatamente Labonair. Sentí que volvía a hervirme la sangre.

—¿Si me chivo de qué? —le reté, lanzándole una mirada rencorosa—. ¿De qué tienes miedo de que me chive?

Obviamente esa pregunta iba con segundas.

—¡Señores! —intervino la voz de Neville, que se apresuraba volviendo a ondear su típica túnica de color arena por el pasillo hasta llegar a nosotros—. Contrólense, pasen y tomen asiento.

Entramos a la habitación y nos sentamos delante de él, que permanecía de píe.

—Bien… quiero que me expliquen qué sucedió —pidió. Hubo un silencio, en el cual miró intensamente a Labonair. Él me mantuvo la mirada, desafiante—. Ya que veo que ninguno va a hablar… El señor Rousseau me contó que discutió con usted, Labonair, y que entonces le lanzaron un Petrificus Totalus…, le quitaron la ropa y dejaron en el alfeizar de la ventana. ¿Es eso cierto?

Labonair no contestó, pero pude ver como por debajo de la mesa, apretaba los puños y en su rostro se desdibujaba una angustia que no supe descifrar.

—Creo que no es necesario recordarle que está prohibido atacar a compañeros en la escuela. Podríamos expulsarle ahora mismo de Hogwarts si contamos lo irresponsable de su accionar y el peligro al cual expuso al joven Rousseau, pero como subdirector intentaré darle otra oportunidad. Aunque no se irá con las manos vacías. Como castigo, tendrá que ayudar al señor Filch todas las tardes durante una semana… y tendré que restarle cincuenta puntos a Slytherin por su comportamiento —concluyó. Labonair no respondió nada—. Aquí tiene su varita. Puede irse y recuerde su castigo.

Labonair se puso de pie, me lanzó una última mirada y salió de la habitación.

—Ven conmigo, vamos a dar un paseo… —dijo Neville, dirigiéndose a mí. Al escucharle me levanté y le seguí fuera de la sala de profesores internándonos en los pasillos—. Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, Albus —continuó, después de unos segundos de caminar en silencio—. Rousseau me contó que tú saliste a su ayuda, y por eso Labonair quiso atacarte. Supongo que eso debe ser otra cosa en la que te pareces a tu padre.

—Supongo... —murmuré entre dientes. No sabía muy bien que decir. Todavía estaba rabioso, y que me dijeran que me parecía a mi padre (aunque fuese en algo bueno) no me ayudaba para nada.

—¿No hay nada que quieras contarme?—volvió a preguntarme, últimamente parecía haberlo tomado por costumbre. Para mi gusto me conocía demasiado bien y eso, no me convenía en estos momentos.

—No... Solo que creo que debía de intervenir —contesté mirando al frente. En parte no le estaba mintiendo, había muchas cosas en las que tenía que intervenir y esa era una de ellas.

Neville tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios al escucharme.

—Ten, te devuelvo tu varita —agregó, y la recogí de sus manos con cuidado—. Y déjame darte un consejo. Estate siempre alerta, Albus... —me advirtió con expresión seria.

—Lo haré —le aseguré—. Gracias.

Después de nuestra charla, caminé a paso acelerado por el pasillo en dirección a dónde había quedado con los demás, con la cabeza girándome a gran velocidad. La advertencia de mi padrino en el fondo no me pillaba de sorpresa.

Avancé viendo como el temporal azotaba la copa de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. El Sauce Boxeador estaba quieto y tenía un aspecto inocente. Iba a cruzar una esquina, cuando algo al final del corredor llamó mi atención. Me apoyé contra la pared contigua dando un pequeño rodeo hasta llegar a la otra punta intentando hacer el menos ruido de pisadas posible. Al llegar, agucé el oído y pegué la nariz al cristal de la ventana más cercana por el que podía ver al frente. Estaba inmóvil, porque por el reflejo pude ver sus siluetas.

—Marcellius... —sonaba la voz de Georges Labonair intentando aparentar una tranquilidad inexistente. Su acento era parecido al de su hijo aunque, se podía percibir menos la tonada francesa y más el inglés.

—Lo siento mucho, padre... —escuché que contestó Labonair, con un tono muy diferente al que empleaba con todos nosotros. En vez de ser altanero y soberbio, estaba impregnado en un respeto profundo e incluso se podría decir que había cariño y afecto.

—No lo sientas y haz lo que te digo... —le bisbiseó el profesor, pero no lo vi como un castigo, sino más bien era un tono de decepción que me asombró—. No es la primera vez que te advierto que aquí, en este asqueroso colegio, debes aparentar todo lo contrario a lo que eres...

—Es difícil estando rodeados de ellos... —contestó con asqueo y temí que el odio que desprendía mi cuerpo me delatara.

—Hablaré con el zopenco de Longbottom y te quitará el castigo... Mientras tanto, busca —ordenó el profesor Labonair y por el reflejo del cristal pude ver como se hurgaba las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica de color apagado—. Se nos está agotando el tiempo, necesitamos tenerlo ya.

Al escuchar al profesor Labonair como le decía a Labonair que siguieran buscando sentí un alivio inmediato, eso significaba que aún teníamos tiempo de impedir que encontraran lo que quisiera que estuvieran buscando, que nada estaba perdido todavía que, la poción multijugos podría marcar un antes y un después. Pero… ¿Qué era lo que estaban buscando? Me volvía loco por las noches pensándolo y por el día, fantaseaba con encontrarlo antes que ellos. Estaba claro que era algo poderoso y que era de vital importancia que lo recuperaran.

De repente, volví a la realidad cuando escuché unos pasos que venían en mi dirección. Su charla había concluido. Me despegué de la pared y comencé a correr en dirección contraria. Giré pasillos hasta que perdí la cuenta y en uno de ellos, mientras recobraba el aliento, levanté la mirada para encontrarme con Rose y Scorpius. Parecían enojados, tenían los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te ha castigado a ti también? —exclamó indignada Rose, una vez que estaba delante mía—. ¡Es increíble! —agregó, todavía con mayor indignación, mientras resoplaba y se le enrojecían las orejas.

—No, no me ha castigado —aseguré.

Scorpius cambió inmediatamente su expresión de enojo a una de asombro.

—¿Ah, no? Pero acabamos de escuchar jactarse a Darkness de que el profesor os había llevado a Labonair y a ti para castigaros por pelear en los pasillos —explicó mi amigo.

—Le castigó a él…—aclaré entre dientes—. Pero debería haberle echado de Hogwarts, Neville en el fondo es un buenazo... Si nos hubiera encontrado McGonagall…

—No es para menos, después de lo que le ha hecho al pobre Logane… —farfulló Rose.

Ahora me asombré yo.

—¿Como os habéis enterado? —pregunté.

—Estábamos con Rosseau cuando llegó la enfermera Longbottom para avisarle de que su hermano estaba en la enfermería. Fuimos hasta allí con ella y él nos contó todo —relató Scorpius rápidamente—. Labonair es un verdadero imbécil.

—¿Tú te encuentras bien? —preguntó Rose, tocándome la cara y los hombros. Le retiré la mano de inmediato a la par que asentía exageradamente, era peor que mi madre. Ella soltó un suspiro, mientras que se sentaba en uno de los ventanales cercanos—. Menos mal…

—¿Cómo está Logane? —pregunté preocupado—. Quizá debería ir a la enfermería.

—Estaba bien, iba a tomarse una poción para recuperar el calor y la enfermera ha asegurado que en una hora estaba fuera, así que no creo que les encuentres allí.

—Labonair me las va a pagar —contesté, rencoroso.

—No hagas estupideces, amigo… —me advirtió Scorpius, mientras meneaba levemente la cabeza—. Cualquier descuido y nuestro plan se vendrá abajo, necesitamos a Labonair en Hogwarts por el momento.

—Tienes razón…

Por lo que había pasado, no pudimos ir al invernadero esa misma noche y tuvimos que aplazar nuestra escapada para el día siguiente. Les narré lo que acababa de escuchar. Después de cenar, decidimos irnos a nuestras Salas Comunes antes de tener más percances. Al llegar a la mazmorra, escogí el asiento más alejado del Prynce, Laserre y Labonair. Estaba todavía de muy mal humor y cuando me puse a estudiar, nada más que conseguí emborronar los deberes de Encantamientos. Cuando, sin darme cuenta, cogí la varita mágica para quitar las manchas, el pergamino empezó a arder. Casi echando tanto humo como mis deberes, cerré de un golpe el libro reglamentario de hechizos y anuncié que me iba a la cama, con la suerte que estaba teniendo aquel día, seguramente me tiraría toda la noche teniendo pesadillas. Pensé en coger mi capa de invisibilidad y sumergirme entre los pasillos para aclarar mis pensamientos, pero nada más toqué la cama, deseché la idea.

 **{***}**

A la tarde siguiente después de dos horas de Pociones, una somnolienta clase de Adivinación y otra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, nos apresuramos a juntarnos en la puerta que daba a los terrenos y a hurtadillas, Scorpius, Rose, Eileen, Logane (al que Eileen le había contado lo del invernadero y la poción) y yo, nos adentramos en nuestra nueva morada. Al principio, nos dedicamos a contarles todo lo que sabíamos de esos meses atrás y el plan que habíamos ideado sobre la poción multijugos. Como desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts, mi estado de ánimo era una montaña rusa, normalmente estaba irritado y de mal humor.

—¿Antifaces? —preguntó visiblemente extrañado Logane.

—Sí… ¿por qué? —pregunté.

—¿Qué tipo de antifaces? —volvió a cuestionar, poniendo toda su atención en mis palabras.

—No sé… —titubeé pensativo, recabando datos de las conversaciones de Navidad—. Mi padre los describió como plateados y recalcó que eran antifaces y no mascaras como en el pasado.

—Nosotros nunca hemos visto ese tipo de antifaces, bueno, ni ningún otro —intervino Eileen totalmente convencida.

Negué con la cabeza algo confundido y decidí seguir hablando, está vez con un tono impaciente, no me estaban aclarando nada.

—Pero tienen que ser ellos, tiene que haber una relación ¿no creéis? —pregunté, paseando la mirada por todos ellos, esperando que me dieran la razón porque la llevaba.

—Posiblemente, pero la realidad es esa —me contestó Logane.

—Eileen me dijo que no solo eran ellos en York, que a la fiesta de Slughorn vinieron más —contraataqué poniéndome un poco a la defensiva, no quería creer que después de todo me estuvieran ocultando cosas—. Quizás sea como un uniforme para ocultarse fuera de York. Nadie más que los habitantes sabe lo que está pasando... ¡Ni siquiera mi padre!

—Si se llegan a enterar de que vosotros lo sabéis... Estamos muertos... Y vosotros posiblemente igual... O algo peor que la muerte —advirtió Logane, con la voz entrecortada.

—La familia Lasserre y D´Maggio... —se escuchó la voz de Eileen en un susurro.

—¿Y Prynce? —preguntó Scorpius. Al escuchar el apellido posé rápidamente mis ojos en Logane, deseoso de saber la respuesta.

—Que nosotros sepamos ellos no tienen nada que ver.

Scorpius me lanzó una mirada que decía: lo sabía. A mí me siguió sin cuadrar. ¿De verdad la familia Prynce no tenía nada que ver? En la fiesta de Slughorn me pareció todo lo contrario. No podría estar equivocado.

—¿Me habéis escuchado lo de antes? —volví a decir para poder quedarme tranquilo—. Quizás sea como un uniforme para ocultarse fuera de York... Y además, si están buscando aliados que luchaban en las filas de Voldemort hace años, es que, quieren hacer algo más grande... Sin olvidar que están buscando algo con mucha insistencia. Os recuerdo que ese era el motivo porque empezamos a sospechar. Eileen dijo que para controlar York no les hacía falta nada, entonces...

Me estaba poniendo de los nervios, sentía que me ahogaba en mis palabras, necesitaba que me hicieran caso, que dijeran que tenía razón y me contaran algo que no supiera, pero nada... ¡Ellos seguían con sus estúpidas contradicciones! Me estaba pasando, pero era como me sentía en ese momento.

Rose, me tocó por la espalda, pero no quería que me tocase quería que me dijera que tenía razón de una vez por todas.

—Posiblemente sea así, pero... tenemos que centrarnos en la poción ahora para que podamos averiguarlo. No debemos divagar como gallinas sin cabeza —argumentó intentando que me tranquilizara.

Me quedé callado. Ahora ya no quería que me dijera nada. Y no, no estaba loco, estaba en un trance en que ni yo me entendía. Todos se quedaron callados, estaba seguro de que me leyeron el pensamiento. Y me sentí mal.

—Bueno... —intervino Scorpius cortando el silencio incomodo—. ¿Cuando empezamos?

—Tenemos que empezar cuanto antes —manifestó Rose.

—Yo creo que deberíamos empezar ahora mismo —contesté rápidamente impaciente.

—Pero no tenemos caldero —dijo Rose lógicamente. ¡Joder! No había caído en ello.

—Entonces empezaremos mañana —adjudique para que no hubiera vuelta atrás.

 **{***}**

Durante los días siguientes, la poción comenzó a cocerse, pasé bastante tiempo esquivando a Marcellius Labonair cada vez que le veía acercarse por un corredor, no es que le tuviera miedo, no obstante sabía que si me provocaba no podría frenarme y ahora mismo si queríamos ser efectivos no podríamos meter la pata. Pero más difícil aún era evitar a Neville, que parecía saberse de memoria mi horario y que nada le hacía tan feliz como preguntar «¿Va todo bien, Albus?» seis o siete veces al día, y me estaba comenzando a irritar más de lo que ya estaba. Y si me irritaba, entonces Rose y Scorpius me preguntaban: "¿has tenido una de tus pesadillas?", y vuelta a empezar.

El castillo estaba más oscuro de lo normal en pleno día, a causa de las tormentas y el cielo gris que se arremolinaba en todas las ventanas. Tiritando, con Scorpius pasé por las aulas en las que estaban haciendo clase, vislumbrando algunas escenas de lo que ocurría dentro. Íbamos de camino al invernadero a continuar con la poción, ese día necesitábamos echar algunos ingredientes para que se cocinasen a fuego lento.

Llevábamos un par de horas, cuando alguien me sobresaltó.

—Mira esto, Al —me dijo una voz, mientras colocaba un libro frente a mí.

Me fijé en Rose durante unos segundos, sorprendido, dándome cuenta que no llegaba sola, Eileen y Logane venían con ella. Finalmente, observé el libro que ella me había extendido frente a los ojos. Era un libro gigantesco y antiguo, con tapas de cuero negro y hojas amarillentas. La escritura era pequeña y un enorme dibujo ocupaba una de las hojas, llamando poderosamente la atención del lector. Era el dibujo de un mago vestido con una elegante túnica antigua, pero no era eso lo que reclamaba la atención, sino una planta que le envolvía de pies a cabeza sin llegar a estrangularle.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté confundido—.¿Un lazo del diablo?

—Información sobre la planta que mató a Sócrates —me contestó como si fuese lo más obvio del universo—. Obviamente la planta es pequeña, ya escuchaste que se confunde con el perejil, no obstante, el dibujo representa de forma metafórica el cómo se siente con su efecto, atrapado por las propiedades tóxicas de la Cicuta. En el libro de Plantas más peligrosas, escrito por Newt Scamander, está calificada con todas las equis.

—Déjame ver —dijo Scorpius. Rose le pasó el libro y se sentó a nuestro lado formando un círculo seguida de Eileen y Logane. Empezó a leer mientras le observábamos—. ¿Creéis que debemos mencionar la Cicuta cuando nos hayamos tomado la poción? Cuanto más sepamos acerca de todo, más creíble será.

—Sí —confirmé, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras volvía la vista a la poción. La verdad es que había pensado mucho en cómo organizarnos una vez que nos la tomáramos, pero esta era una de las únicas veces que lo estábamos hablando en voz alta con libertad—. Nos tenemos que preparar a los personajes.

—Como si fuera una obra de teatro —intervino Eileen. Rose a su lado, le retiró el libro de las manos a Scorpius y se lo guardó rápidamente en la mochila temerosa de que se estropeara por la humedad del lugar, seguramente lo había cogido de la biblioteca.

—Sí, claro, y hacemos una audición —contestó Scorpius con sorna, poniendo las manos cerca del fuego del caldero para mantenerlas calientes.

—Pero... —titubeó Rose indecisa, jugueteando con una de las piedras del suelo—. Dijimos que solo hablaríamos con Megara Prynce porque ella fue quien nos dijo que gobernaban York. Hablar con Georges Labonair puede ser muy peligroso.

—¿Y quién va a ser cada uno? —preguntó a Logane, frunciendo el ceño, como si no le gustara nada la idea. Tenía un gesto muy parecido al de mi prima.

—Cecile Lasserre —comencé, apuntando con el mentón a Rose—, Diegué Lassere —apunté a Scorpius—, y yo, Marcellius Labonair.

—Tendré que actuar demasiado... —dijo Scorpius arrugando su labio hacia arriba. Le gustaba tanto la idea de convertirse en Diegué Lasserre como a mí comerme un moco de troll.

—Todos tendremos que actuar demasiado, yo tendré que hacer que mi cerebro desaparezca —confirmé, oteando como el caldero comenzaba a burbujear lentamente.

—Yo quiero participar —intervino Eileen de repente.

—No creo que sea lo mejor... —le reprendió Logane—. Quizás deba ser yo el que lo haga. Por cierto, ¿cómo vamos a conseguir uno de sus pelos? —cuestionó, como siempre sacando puntilla a todo lo que estaba diciendo—. ¿No sería mejor hacernos pasar por Prynce y preguntar a Labonair?

—Nos las apañaremos para conseguir los pelos —retruqué, no pensaba que eso fuera a ser ningún problema, solo había que estar atento a la situación—. Y Megara Prynce es demasiado única como para imitarla. Además, creo que yo debería de hablar con el Conde Drácula...

—¡Ni hablar! —bramó Rose enrojecida, y su voz hizo eco por todo el invernadero—. ¡Es muy peligroso!

—Vale, vale, —refunfuñé alzando los brazos irónicamente— solo era una idea, Rosie.

Me dijera lo que me dijera, pensaba hacerlo igualmente. No se nos iba a presentar otra oportunidad de oro como aquella.

—El problema que se me ocurre también es... —convino Scorpius alzando sus cejas—. ¿Cómo nos vamos a librar de los verdaderos?

—Necesitamos a mi hermano —atajé rápidamente. James era un incordio, pero básicamente lo era para todo el mundo y ese trabajo se le daba de maravilla. Con las palabras adecuadas seguro que entraría al trapo en menos de lo que pía un hipogrifo.

—Que astuto, Al —me felicitó Rose. Por como hablaba, me dio la impresión de que se había tragado la mentira que le había soltado—. James es el ideal para este tipo de cosas.

—Rosseau podría ser Giovanni Darkness... —intervino Scorpius pensativo—. Aunque contra más gente seamos, más difícil será mantenerles lejos…

—No sé yo, Logane tiene sentido común a diferencia de él.

—Gracias, Rose —agradeció Logane, lanzándole una sonrisa que, inmediatamente le fue devuelta.

—Y por cierto, Logane te he estado esperando en la biblioteca —anunció, mirando por el rabillo del ojo la poción. Estaba seguro que dentro de poco me diría que echara los ingredientes, como si yo no lo supiera.

—Nosotros pensamos ir a verte, pero decidimos avanzar con la poción multijugos antes de que se hiciera más tarde —le expliqué, partiendo los manojos de centinodia y echándolos a la poción—. Sería sospechoso que faltáramos los cinco a cenar.

—Menos mal que no hemos ido —gruñó Scorpius cruzándose de brazos. Que obvio era mi amigo a veces.

—¿Y eso por qué?—contestó ella indignada.

—No hay más que hablar, pronto la poción estará terminada —contestó Scorpius, mientras yo empujaba unas sanguijuelas hacia el fondo del caldero.

—Y entonces… sabremos la verdad —convine, echando a continuación crisopos encima de las sanguijuelas. Arrugué la bolsa vacía y les miré a todos que observaban como burbujeaba completamente la poción.


	21. Convertido en mi enemigo

**21\. Convertido en mi enemigo:** _Rose Weasley_

Eileen y Serena se fueron a dormir temprano, de modo que por la noche, sin sueño alguno, no me quedó más remedio que bajar sola a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Resultaba extraño verla tan tranquila sin el jaleo que solía traer consigo el escandaloso de James que tenía que informar a todo el mundo de su llegaba con voces que te taladraban el cerebro. Por supuesto, al bajar de la habitación en puntillas para no molestar a nadie, me había llevado el libro que contenía información sobre la planta que mató a Sócrates y poder seguir investigando. Estaba lleno de ideas extrañas de Newt Scamander sobre la Cicuta, la mayoría de las cuales todavía estaba intentando entender lógicamente.

Estaba sentada en el mullido sofá releyendo las palabras al son de la calidez del fuego una y otra vez, rememorando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuanto más pensaba en los suicidios, las personas de antifaces plateados y la utilización de la poción multijugos, más nerviosa me ponía. Sentía que el libro se balanceaba bajo mis temblorosas manos. Habían pasado quince días desde que comenzamos a cocinar los ingredientes a fuego lento y por el momento, todo parecía ir de maravilla, las clases seguían su curso, no se avistaba ningún movimiento extraño por parte de Labonair o su padre… lo que, nos alarmaba aún más.

Me removí incomoda en el sofá a la par que cerré el libro, no quería acordarme, pero tenía presente una charla con mi madre. Después de tantas semanas, las palabras aún hacían eco en mi cabeza. Tras escuchar la conversación a escondidas, había estado recorriendo Londres en busca de información que pudiera ayudarnos, buscando algún dato que me pudiera ayudar a comprender las pesadillas de Albus (no pensaba rendirme por mucho que él quisiera echar tierra por encima del tema) y recaudando algún ingrediente de la poción que faltaba. Durante esos largos días en los que Albus había estado ausente, hice el trayecto al Callejón Diagon al menos una vez a la semana: para poder investigar y porque necesitaba vencer la curiosidad. La Navidad fue especialmente dura. Los ratos libres me los pasé sondeando libros en busca de información sobre antifaces plateados. Estuve recorriendo los boticarios intentando fijarme si vendían Cicuta, había seguido leyendo intentando buscar más cosas sobre York, y para el malestar de mi bolsillo, gastado galeones en libros de plantas, pero no había tenido suerte.

Casi al terminar las vacaciones, al volver a casa (después de llevar caramelos verdes a Albus para que se animara), me sentí más cansada de lo habitual y me quedé dormida en el sofá con un libro de plantas entre las manos. Mi madre vio mis intenciones y me hizo prometer que no iba a meterme en aquel asunto.

Le dije que no lo haría. Mentí y odiaba mentir a mi madre. Cerré los ojos un segundo acordándome de su rostro, lo mucho que la admiraba y lo poco que se merecía que le mintieran a la cara. No quise quedarme con ese amargo sentimiento de culpa, por lo que, recogí mis cosas y subí a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté antes, me lavé los dientes, aseé, hice la cama y obligué a mis compañeras a que la hicieran también. Serena como era de costumbre se removió balbuceando tonterías. Me parecía inaudito tener que pedir una cosa así. ¿Tanto costaba? ¡Era por una buena causa! Por otro lado, como siempre, cuando me desperté, Argent no estaba. Parecía mentira que durmiéramos en la misma habitación, pero sinceramente, prefería no verla.

Después de tomar un desayuno revitalizante, me despedí de Serena y Eileen para ir a buscar un libro que me había dejado en la Sala Común sobre sueños y quería ojear entre clase y clase. En la puerta me topé con Albus y Malfoy que también salían ya de desayunar. Albus tenía cara de espanto, como si acabara de correr una maratón al lado de cincuenta fantasmas.

—Estás pálido, ¿has vuelto a tener una de tus pesadillas? —pregunté suspicaz, esperando que no me negara lo obvio mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Bueno… —musitó, mirando para otro lado, pasando la mano por los cabellos revueltos de su coronilla.

—Albus Severus Potter, —le regañé, dando pequeños puntapiés en el suelo— no puedes seguir así… Deberíamos seguir buscando, últimamente pareces un inferi y a mí no puedes mentirme.

—No es por darle la razón a Weasley, Albus… —intervino Malfoy, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos claros— pero deberías dejar de ignorar tus pesadillas.

—Ahora no tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso, ¿vale? —contestó Albus aparentemente incomodo, metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su túnica—. Ya nos encargaremos más adelante, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Venga, vamos a Herbología.

Deseché la idea de ir a por el libro al verle así y decidí ir con ellos por si descubría algo más. Era un insensato. Menos mal que a veces Malfoy, me entendía. Mandaba narices que justamente él fuese quien lo hiciera. Mis preocupaciones por los sueños de Albus, me duraron todo el recorrido a través del embarrado camino que llevaba al Invernadero Tres; pero, una vez en él, Neville me distrajo un poquito de ellas al mostrar a la clase las plantas más feas que había visto nunca, pero eso no quería decir que no fueran interesantes.

—Eso no parecen plantas, son más parecidas a gruesas y negras babosas gigantes —expuso Albus.

Las plantas, estaban todas algo retorcidas, y tenían una serie de bultos grandes y brillantes que parecían llenos de líquido.

—Son bubotubérculos —nos dijo con énfasis Neville—. Hay que exprimirlas, para recoger el pus...

—¿El qué? —preguntó Megara Prynce, con asco.

—El pus, Prynce, el pus —dijo el profesor esbozando una pequeña sonrisilla—. Es extremadamente útil, así que espero que no se pierda nada. Como decía, recogeréis el pus en estas botellas. Tenéis que poneros los guantes de piel de dragón, porque el pus de un bubotubérculo puede tener efectos bastante molestos en la piel cuando no está diluido.

Exprimir los bubotubérculos resultaba desagradable, pero curiosamente satisfactorio si querías descargar frustración. Yo, vertía el desosiego de no encontrar ninguna respuesta a mis muchas incógnitas. La biblioteca me estaba fallando, y mucho. Cada vez que se reventaba uno de los bultos, salía de golpe un líquido espeso de color amarillo verdoso que olía intensamente a petróleo. Lo fuimos introduciendo en las botellas, tal como nos había indicado el profesor Neville, y al final de la clase habíamos recogido varios litros.

—La señora Pomfrey se pondrá muy contenta —comentó Neville, tapando con un corcho la última botella—. El pus de bubotubérculo es un remedio excelente para las formas más persistentes de acné. Les evitaría a los estudiantes tener que recurrir a ciertas medidas desesperadas para librarse de los granos.

—Como le pasó a Chloe Flisky —dijo Margo Dunne en voz muy alta—. Intentó quitárselos mediante una maldición.

—Esa chica es súper tonta —afirmó Prynce, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Pero al final la señora Pomfrey consiguió ponerle la nariz donde la tenía —intervino Baizen.

—Y por lo que he visto le han vuelto los granos —mencionó Argent.

Todas se rieron y gritaron a la vez: ¡qué escándalo!

—Bueno, ya está bien —intervino Neville dando por zanjada la conversación—. ¡Aquí finaliza la clase! Habéis hecho un buen trabajo.

El insistente repicar de una campana procedente del castillo resonó en los húmedos terrenos del colegio, señalando que la clase había finalizado. Albus, Malfoy, Eileen y yo comenzamos a recoger las cosas.

—Ahora nos toca encantamientos —anuncié, echando en el interior de mi mochila una bolsa de plástico con los guantes que estaban manchados de arena húmeda. Esperaba que no se le pegara el olor a los libros.

—Nosotros pociones —contestó Malfoy, mirando con el gesto torcido lo que debía recoger él. La tierra estaba por manchar todos nuestros apuntes.

—Entonces nos veremos en la comida —adjudicó mi primo, cerrando su maletín con insistencia, tanta que temí que lo rompiera. Era obvio que debía de haber tenido una pesadilla muy mala. Me hubiese gustado preguntar, no obstante 1) seguro que le incomodaba aún más y 2) si me demoraba llegaría tarde a clase.

—Exactamente. Nosotras nos vamos ya —dije, echando un ojo y apreciando como Eileen terminaba de recoger sus cosas—. Hasta luego, chicos.

—Adiós —se despidió Eileen, echándose su mochila al hombro. Tenía que reconocer que le había cogido mucho cariño, se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, sin embargo, a veces sus pocas palabras, me ponían nerviosa.

Y así, el grupo de alumnos se dividió: los de Gryffindor subimos al aula de Encantamientos, y los de Slytherin se encaminaron en sentido contrario, bajando por las escaleras, hacia la mazmorra.

La hora pasó rápidamente. Estuvimos levitando objetos pesados hasta que de nuevo, resonó la campana. A la hora de comer, Eileen, Serena y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor y nos servimos patatas, coles de Bruselas y chuletas de cordero. Empecé a comer tan rápido que ambas se me quedaron mirando. Parecía mi primo Albus, por Dumbledore.

—Eh... ¿se trata de la nueva estrategia de campaña por los derechos de los elfos? —me preguntó Serena, metiéndose una patata en la boca—. Por Godric… ¡Quema!

Sin dejar de engullir, le pasé el vaso de agua más cercano.

—No creo que sea una buena campaña dejar a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor sin comida —escuché una voz a mis espaldas, era Malfoy acompañado de Albus.

—Claro que no lo es —respondí con toda la "elegancia" que me fue posible teniendo la boca llena de coles de Bruselas—. Sólo quiero ir a la biblioteca.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Albus sin dar crédito a mis palabras—. Si no te va a dar tiempo a llegar cuando quieras volver.

—Si lo raro es que no se alimente de los libros de allí —escuché que se mofaba Malfoy al lado de Albus.

—Tal para cual… —escuché que murmuraba Albus.

Les dediqué una sonrisa falsa con la boca cerrada pero llena de comida, me encogí de hombros y seguí engullendo una chuleta como si no hubiera probado bocado en varios días.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que queréis? —pregunté, una vez que tuve la boca vacía, metiéndome después otra cuchara de coles de Bruselas.

—Veníamos a decirte que nos esperases para ir a Transformaciones, pero si te vas a la biblioteca, nos vemos allí. ¿Vosotras venís con nosotros? —les preguntó Albus a Eileen y Serena.

Ambas asintieron.

—Nos vemos en la puerta, colega —contestó Serena guiñándoles un ojo.

—Albus, vámonos antes de que se acabe la buena comida —insistió Malfoy.

—Tienes razón. Ahora os vemos, chicas y a ti te vemos allí, Rosie —se despidió Albus.

Luego de verles desaparecer me puse en pie de un salto, dije a mis compañeras: «¡Os veré en clase!» y salí de allí a toda velocidad. Una vez llegué a la biblioteca, me introduje corriendo entre las estanterías teniendo la esperanza de encontrar algo sobre sueños y pesadillas, pero como era habitual… no encontré absolutamente nada.

Cuando sonó la campana para anunciar el comienzo de las clases de la tarde, me encaminé rápidamente hacia el aula de Transformaciones, teníamos clase doble. Corrí por los pasillos para no retrasarme y mucho menos con el profesor Labonair. Al llegar, me fijé que mis amigos habían cogido un sitio en primera fila y cincelé una sonrisa orgullosa. Me conocían bastante bien.

—¿Qué tal en la biblioteca? —cuestionó Albus, haciéndome un hueco a su lado en el banco de madera.

—Bueno… —contesté sentándome, pero no pude terminar.

—Silencio —ordenó el profesor Labonair con voz cortante al cerrar la puerta tras él.

En realidad no había ninguna necesidad de que impusiera orden, pues en cuanto los alumnos oímos que la puerta se cerraba, nos quedaron quietos y callados. Por lo general, la sola presencia del profesor Labonair bastaba para imponer silencio en el aula.

—Antes de empezar la clase de hoy —dijo el profesor desde su mesa, abarcando con la vista a todos los estudiantes y mirándonos fijamente—, creo conveniente recordarles que el año que viene realizaran un importante examen en el que demostraran cuánto han aprendido sobre la Transfiguración. Pese a que algunos alumnos de esta clase son indudablemente imbéciles, espero que consigan pasar más allá del Troll. —Esa vez su mirada se detuvo en Sam Hallywell, que tragó saliva y miró inmediatamente a un lado—. Y como suspendan y la profesora Thompson siga indispuesta, olvídense de estudiar conmigo, por supuesto —prosiguió Labonair con su discurso—. Yo sólo preparo a los mejores alumnos, lo cual significa que tendré que despedirme de algunos de los presentes, aunque realmente no me importa.

Entonces miró a Albus y torció el gesto. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que le sostuvo la mirada y sintió un sombrío placer ante retarle con los ojos, me tuve que contener el gritarle que dejara de hacer el ganso antes de que nos descubriera.

—Pero antes de que llegue el feliz momento de la despedida tenemos mucho tiempo por delante —anunció Labonair melodiosamente—. Por ese motivo, tanto si piensan presentarse al T.I.M.O del año que viene como si no, ya que algunos solo harían el ridículo… les recomiendo que concentren sus esfuerzos en mantener el alto nivel que espero de mis alumnos.

»Hoy vamos a practicar el hechizo Lapifors, un encantamiento de transformaciones que sirve para convertir un objeto pequeño en un conejo. Pero advierto: si no miden el giro de la varita, podrán provocar que la persona que tienen al lado se convierta en un roedor y… a veces es irreversible, de modo que hay que prestar mucha atención a lo que se está haciendo. Pero si lo pensamos bien… alguno volvería a su naturaleza natal.

Me enderecé ligeramente en el asiento; la expresión de mi rostro denotaba una concentración absoluta, sabía perfectamente que el profesor se acababa de marcar un farol, no obstante yo había leído ya acerca del hechizo, pero... algunas personas de mi alrededor, como Serena, miraban al que tenían al lado con desconfianza.

—Los movimientos —continuó el profesor Labonair, y agitó su varita— están en la pizarra. —En ese momento aparecieron escritos—. Encontrarán todo lo que necesitan —volvió a agitar la varita— en el armario del material. —A continuación, la puerta del mueble se abrió sola—. Tienen una hora y media. Ya pueden empezar.

Como había imaginado, el profesor Labonair no podía haber elegido un hechizo que pareciera tan complicado. Su propósito era meternos miedo y que lo hiciéramos mal. Había que mover la muñeca en el orden y el tiempo preciso; había que mover la varita exactamente el número correcto de veces, primero en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y luego en el contrario; y había que bajarla ligeramente, sobre el objeto que tuvieras delante, hasta que saliera una tenue luz de la punta.

—Ahora una luz plateada debería empezar a salir de las varitas y cambiar el objeto —advirtió Labonair.

Albus, que a mi lado sudaba mucho, echaba un vistazo alrededor de la clase, estaba totalmente desconcentrado sin prestar atención a los movimientos. La punta de su varita emitía grandes cantidades de vapor gris oscuro; la varita de Eileen, por su parte, escupía chispas verdes. Sam Hallywell intentaba apaciguar con la punta de la varita las llamas que comenzaban a dar vueltas alrededor de la figura que debía convertir, pues amenazaban con expandirse. Mi estatua, en cambio, ya era un pequeño conejo que miraba todo con los ojos abiertos, y al pasar por mi lado, el profesor Labonair lo miró de reojo sin hacer ningún comentario, lo cual significaba que no había encontrado nada que criticar o que simplemente me ignoraba. Al llegar al lado de Albus, el profesor Labonair se detuvo y miró como su estatua se derretía con una espantosa sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto, Potter?

El grupo de Prynce y sus amigos, que estaban sentados en las últimas filas del aula levantaron la cabeza, expectantes; les encantaba oír cómo el profesor Labonair sacaba punta a todo lo que hacía alguien mal.

—El hechizo Lapifors —contestó Albus con obviedad, quise llevarme las manos a la cara. Estaba claro que su imprudencia y carácter temerario le llevarían por caminos peligrosos. Menos mal que siempre estaría ahí.

—Dime, Potter —repuso el profesor con calma—, ¿sabe leer?

Marcellius Labonair no pudo contener la risa.

—Sí, sé leer —respondió Albus sujetando con fuerza su varita.

—Léame la tercera línea de las instrucciones, Potter.

Albus miró la pizarra con los ojos entornados, no resultaba fácil descifrar las instrucciones a través de la niebla de vapor multicolor que en ese instante llenaba la clase y para colmo me di cuenta que no llevaba sus gafas. Le regañaría más tarde por eso.

—«Remover la varita tres veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj y luego inclinar la varita hacía abajo».

Entonces abrió los ojos como si se le cayera el alma a los pies. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de que se había saltado algún paso.

—¿Ha hecho todo lo que se especifica en la tercera línea, Potter?

—No —contestó él en voz baja y a regañadientes.

—¿Perdón?

—No —repitió Albus elevando la voz—. Me he olvidado un giro de muñeca.

—Ya lo sé, Potter, y eso significa porque no le sale el hechizo, por lo tanto su figura no vale para nada. —El profesor levantó la varita y la estatua deforme de Albus se elevó en el aire y luego desapareció y él se quedó plantado como un idiota junto a una mesa vacía—. Los que hayan conseguido leer las instrucciones, he visto que han conseguido algo, por desgracia… y como me temía… pocos los han logrado —indicó luego el profesor Labonair—. Deberes: treinta centímetros de pergamino sobre el hechizo Lapifors, y Potter, usted cuarenta. Deben entregarlo el jueves. Pueden marcharse.

Mientras recogíamos las cosas Albus estaba muerto de rabia. Y le entendía, el profesor había ido directo a por él. Su hechizo no era peor que el de Valentina Baizen, su estatua desprendía un desagradable olor a huevos podridos; ni peor que la de George Develius, que había adquirido la consistencia del cemento recién mezclado; y, sin embargo, era él quien recibiría un cero y diez centímetros más. Hasta yo estaba indignadísima.

Guardé la varita en la mochila y luego me di cuenta que Malfoy también había conseguido traer a un conejo. En ese instante sonó la campana que señalaba el final de la clase. Por todas partes se oía el ruido de alumnos que se movilizaban como una manada de elefantes. Albus fue el primero en salir sin esperar a nadie. Eileen, Malfoy yo nos apresuramos en seguirle. Fuera todo era de un gris todavía más oscuro que esa mañana y la lluvia golpeaba las altas ventanas.

—¡Qué injusto! —exclamé intentando consolar a Albus. Luego me senté a su lado y me apoyé contra la ventana—. Tu hechizo era mucho mejor que el de Baizen; su estatua olía a rancio.

—Ya, pero ¿desde cuándo Labonair es justo con algo? —dijo Albus sin apartar la vista de fuera.

Nadie contestó, sabíamos perfectamente que la enemistad mutua que había entre el profesor Labonair y Albus había sido absoluta desde el momento en que éste puso un pie en Hogwarts.

 **{***}**

Los tres días siguientes pasaron sin grandes incidentes, a menos que se cuente como tal el que Eileen "dejara" que se fundiera su caldero en clase de Pociones y digo "dejara", porque estaba segura de que una tercera mano era quien hacía que Eileen pareciera una nefasta siempre en clase. Por otro lado el profesor Labonair, que durante las vacaciones de Navidad parecía haber acumulado rencor en cantidades nunca antes conocidas, castigó a Albus a quedarse después de la clase de Transformaciones. Al final del castigo, Albus sufría un colapso nervioso, porque el profesor Labonair le había obligado a limpiar los desperfectos que "sin querer", Marcellius Labonair había causado después de enterarse que Albus estaba castigado. Esperamos a que saliera del castigo y nos pusimos rumbo a ningún lugar.

—No es ningún misterio saber porque el profesor Labonair está de tan mal humor —dijo Malfoy mientras observaba cómo llevaba a cabo el encantamiento antigrasa para quitarle a Albus de las uñas los restos de tripa de sapo y Eileen le sujetaba la mano. En la clase, habíamos tenido que convertir un sapo en una aguja.

—Sí —respondió Albus, moviendo los dedos de las manos con asco—. Se está desesperando, eso significa que todavía no han encontrado nada.

—Tanta prisa… ¿creéis que se le está agotando el tiempo? —dije pensativa.

—Es posible, por eso estoy ansioso… —intervino Albus.

—¿Cuánto le queda a la poción? —preguntó Eileen, echando cuentas.

—Estará lista el nueve de febrero —contestó Malfoy velozmente.

—Ya queda poco. Ahora lo único que me apetece es imaginarme que transformo a Georges Labonair en un sapo cornudo —dijo Albus, cincelando una sonrisa maliciosa. Se le veía de buen humor a pesar de haber estado castigado, saber que ya quedaba poco a él le excitaba y a mí, me preocupaba— y hacerle botar por toda la clase con la sapa de Lasserre.

—Albus… —murmuré recriminatoriamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó inocentemente—. Comparado con lo que él ha hecho sería como unas simples cosquillas.

—Bueno, —nos interrumpió Malfoy— mañana tendríamos que pasarnos para trocear la serpiente africana.

—Igualmente, deberíamos de ir hoy para ver cómo va cociéndose —continuó Albus.

—Albus tiene razón —intervino Eileen mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo.

—¡Eh, chicos!

George Develius se dirigía a nosotros casi dando brincos seguido de cerca por Peter Kay y Jackson Zeralv. Junto con ellos, pudimos distinguir que Thylane les acompañaba. Aquel día parecía tener aspecto enfermizo, el pelo más enredado de lo normal y en sus orejas, colgaban dos pendientes con plumas rojas. No sabía de dónde había sacado algo tan estrafalario, cada día me sorprendía aún más. A veces no aguantaba la filosofía de personas como ella, pero Thylane cuando no soltaba barbaridades era un encanto. Se detuvo frente a nosotros y retorció sus manos pequeñas.

—No sabemos qué le pasa, nos la hemos encontrado así, parece estar asustada —explicó George. Albus se aproximó corriendo a ella, pero le ignoró.

—S-s-se acaba el tiempo —murmuró Thylane para sí, toqueteándose furiosamente las plumas de los pendientes—. El Titanic, el Lusitania…

Malfoy a mi lado entornó los ojos. Y luego me miró confundido, yo me encogí de hombros, obviamente estaba hablando de barcos, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba queriendo decir.

—¿Por qué estás hablando de barcos, Thylane? —preguntó Albus.

—No le atosiguéis, así solo se pondrá más nerviosa —atajó Jackson.

—Eh, Thylane, tienes que tranquilizarte —convino George ignorando a Jackson, que en mi opinión tenía toda la razón.

—Deberíamos de llevárnosla a la Sala Común —sugirió Eileen—. Allí puede intentar tranquilizarse.

—Siempre que mi primo James no esté por allí —atajé de inmediato, llevarla a donde estaban los más rebeldes no era la mejor idea.

—Barcos… Mala suerte... «La hija del mal anda sola…» —susurraba, de repente se enderezó y se quedó fijamente mirando a Albus—. ¿Cómo va vuestra poción?

—¡Thylane! —Albus se precipitó súbitamente.

—¿Una poción? —cuestionó Peter, deslizando la mirada entre nosotros—. ¿Mala suerte? ¿Qué está diciendo?

—¡Nada de pociones! ¡Nada de barcos! ¡La hija del mal! —continuó Thylane, tapándose los oídos con las manos y alzando la voz. Parecía haber vuelto a enloquecer.

El efecto fue similar al que habría producido una granada de fogueo lanzada sobre la mesa. Todos nos quedamos mirando a Thylane que parecía remitir su ataque de histeria. Nadie dijo nada. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. «La hija del mal, pociones, barcos…» Resistí el impulso de mirar a Albus para que nadie sospechara nada. Alrededor de nosotros, los sonidos proseguían pero apagados y lejanos, como si un pequeño grupo de divanes hubiera entrado en una dimensión más silenciosa. Albus fue el primero en recuperarse. Se aproximó aún más y agarró el brazo de Thylane.

—¡Es una adivinanza! —dijo con falso entusiasmo—. ¿Rosie? ¿No te sabes la respuesta?

¡Qué astuto!

—Un momento —Peter dio un paso adelante, tenía la vista clavada en Thylane—. ¿Qué ha dicho? Parecía como si estuviera predicando algo…

—Ya sabes cómo es Thylane —soltó Malfoy—. La mayor parte de las veces dice cosas sin sentido.

—¡Sí! —convine rápidamente—. Debe de ser algo que ha leído en un libro. ¿Verdad que te gustan los libros de adivinanzas, Thylane?

Rogué en latín arcaico para que me echara una mano.

—Adivinanzas… —murmuró lentamente—. Me gustan las adivinanzas...

Ahora Thylane parecía más relajada. De repente se tiró al suelo y se quedó sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el pecho, toqueteándose las plumas de las orejas. Al fin le lancé a Albus y Malfoy una mirada de complicidad. Era evidente que si George, Peter y Jackson se ponían a pensar, sabrían que estábamos ocultando algo. Igual de evidente que Thylane había recitado algo que no era para nada bueno.

La expresión de Albus gritaba: «Socorro».

—Ha pronunciado una profecía o algo parecido a eso —insistió Peter—. A lo mejor ha visto el futuro.

Nadie contestó. No estaba del todo segura de lo que ocurría, pero comprendí que si no actuábamos rápido estábamos a punto de meternos en un buen lío. Forcé una risa.

—Ah, ¿sí, Peter? Sabes que la adivinación es una ciencia inexacta. ¿De verdad crees en esas cosas? ¿Crees que se puede adivinar el futuro? ¿Consultas a Thylane para hacer tus augurios amorosos?

Mis palabras ejercieron el efecto deseado. Los demás se echaron a reír nerviosamente. Peter evaluó a Thylane y a continuación miró a Albus que se pasaba las manos por el pelo, Peter al verle resopló. La idea de que Thylane acabara de decir algo importante aparentemente era tan ridícula que les empezó a dar la risa que a mí no me hacía.

—Yo, ejem… —Peter frunció los labios—. No, pero…

—Solo está citando frases de un libro —dije de nuevo—, como Albus ha dicho.

—Rose tiene razón. Ahora lo que deberíamos hacer es llevar a Thylane a su Sala Común —insistió Eileen.

—Quiero pudin… —dijo Thylane de repente, esbozando una sonrisa. Parecía haber vuelto en sí, solo esperaba que no dijera nada más de la poción—. ¿Dónde vamos? Podemos ir a nuest…

—Te llevaremos a por pudín a las cocinas, Waters —intervino rápidamente Malfoy.

—Sí, además… hace mucho que no veo a Gio —animó Albus.

Nos despedimos rápidamente de George, Jackson y Peter, que aún nos observaban con desconfianza, y nos dirigimos a las cocinas, alejando a Thylane de ellos. ¡Había estado a punto de desvelar todo nuestro secreto! Por el camino, entre nosotros, nos echábamos miradas alarmadas. ¿Qué era todo lo que decía Thylane? Yo no creía, pero… no podía mentir y decir que no me preocupaba. Una vez llegamos al cuadro de las cocinas, le hicimos cosquillas a la pera y como siempre los elfos aparecieron dispuestos a darnos todo lo que quisiéramos y la mayoría sin pedir nada a cambio.

—¡Albus Potter! —saludó rápidamente Gio, con una pesada olla entre las manos y una sonrisa enorme—. ¡Rose Weasley! ¿Ha traído algo a Gio?

—No, Gio, pero te prometo que la próxima vez lo haré.

—¡Gio está muy agradecido, señorita! —graznó el elfo contesto.

—Señor Malfoy, señorita Rousseau —saludó Marie con el atuendo más colorido que jamás había visto—. Oh y usted es… —dijo mirando a Thylane, afable.

—Thylane… Me gusta mucho tu vestido… ¿Me dais pudín? —preguntó sonriéndoles abiertamente y anudándose el pelo en el dedo índice.

—Marie dará todo lo que desee su nueva amiga Thylane —contestó Marie, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes.

Thylane imitó la sonrisa de la elfina y comenzó a correr por las cocinas, alzando los brazos excitada seguida por Marie y Gio. Estaba completamente feliz, demostrando que era un lugar nuevo para ella. Lo que más me gustaba de Thylane era como vivía cada momento, cada lugar, sin importarle absolutamente nada. Era maravilloso.

Salí de mi observación, pisé el suelo con fuerza y miré a Albus y Malfoy.

—Ha faltado nada para que Peter Kay y los demás descubran algo... Tenemos que andar con más cuidado... —reflexioné, soltando un resoplido a la vez que colocaba el pelo que cubría mis ojos y me molestaba hacía un lado.

—Seamos positivos —me contestó Albus, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Hemos conseguido salir del apuro.

—Por suerte sí, aunque no creo que Kay se haya quedado con nuestros argumentos —dije no muy convencida, podría ser un chulo, pero no era tonto.

—Y más cuando Thylane ha soltado una de sus perlas... —intervino Malfoy, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Creéis que es una premonición o algo así? —preguntó Albus, de forma curiosa.

Yo inmediatamente alcé las cejas, incrédula, y contesté:

—Es obvio que no, Al.

—Es que ya solo faltaba que la hija del mal se uniera a la fiesta —dijo, y yo giré los ojos—. Yo no sería quien se atreviera a decirla que no.

—Se lo dejamos a Weasley, no hay problema —intervino Malfoy, le lancé una mirada con el ceño fruncido pero con ganas de seguirle el juego.

—Te lo dejo a ti, Malfoy, en realidad, estás más acostumbrado a ser un rubio amargado, así que no pasa nada.

Malfoy, demostrando que era totalmente cierto lo que decía comenzó a caminar hacia delante seguido por Albus, el que me miro haciendo un gesto que no pude descifrar o quizás no quise hacerlo. Yo negué con la cabeza e imité sus pasos encantada de poder pasar un rato con mis queridos elfos domésticos.

 **{***}**

Unos días más tarde, el veintisiete de enero, cruzábamos el vestíbulo cuando vislumbramos a un puñado de gente que se agolpaba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar. Como era domingo, no se veía a la gente con los uniformes, sino con su ropa normal. Eileen, Serena, Peter, Jackson y George nos hacían señas, entusiasmados.

—Es la típica salida a Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín —dijo George observando el cartel interesadamente—. Y no sabéis las ganas que tengo de salir del castillo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso has quedado con una chica? —preguntó Malfoy, lanzando una sonrisa picarona, pero lo cierto es que también él leía con interés el cartel.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿habría quedado él con alguna chica? Y si era el caso, ¿la conocía? Albus no me había comentado nada, no obstante… ¿Es qué Albus me había contado alguna vez algo de Malfoy relacionado con sus citas? La respuesta era: no. Alcé la cabeza y miré con rabia el cartel, que rábanos y calabazas gigantes me importaba a mí que Malfoy quedara con una chica.

Nadie llegó a contestar a la pregunta, así que a quien le interesara, se quedó con la duda de si George había quedado con una chica o no. La razón era que la presencia de las demoniadas divas hizo temblar el pasillo entero. A mí me importaba un bledo que estuvieran o no, seguía (siendo sinceros) dándole vueltas al asunto de Malfoy y si tendría o no una cita, sin embargo, tuve que mirar al escuchar lo que decía Albus.

—Parece que cuando andan suena la canción de Bang Bang en mi cabeza, ¿no os pasa? —preguntó, moviendo el cuello y tarareando el ritmo de la canción de las Banshees.

—Desde luego... —contestó Peter sin quitarles el ojo de encima, viendo como todas iban murmurando y riéndose por lo bajo.

Aunque todos rieran, incluso Serena que cuando solían pasar ponía mala cara, yo no pude evitar fruncir los labios y observar. Desde luego caminaban como las Reinas del lugar: Prynce lideraba, seguida en una composición de pirámide por Cherry Argent, Margo Dunne, Valentina Baizen, Cecile Lasserre y Cassiopeia Brysne, todas con sus diademas y vestidas casi al completo de rosa.

Albus, Malfoy y los demás comenzaron a andar en dirección al Gran Comedor, y yo me quedé rezagada con Eileen mirando el cartel de la visita a Hogsmeade como si fuese mi peor enemigo en ese momento.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —me preguntó Eileen.

—No —respondí de inmediato—. San Valentín es una tontería.

—Pero…

Y para nuestra desgracia, Eileen no pudo continuar. La mala suerte nos sonrió y el grupo de divas se paró junto al lado de nosotras.

—Rousseau... —susurró Prynce, con una sonrisa que me irritó al instante. Se me tensaron hasta los hombros.

—¿Ocurre algo? —cuestionó Eileen, mirándola.

Al ver que Eileen entró al trapo, Prynce cinceló rápidamente una sonrisa que parecía la de un tiburón a punto de cazar a una presa, pero claro, más elegante y refinada. La sonrisa de toda una princesita malvada.

—Quería facilitarte por tu ingenio, la verdad que me ha sorprendido, muchísimo, a todas nosotras en realidad —bisbiseó, llevándose la mano al pecho, como si de verdad admirara lo que fuese que hubiera hecho Eileen.

—Sí... —le siguieron en coro todas sus arpías entre risitas.

—Se puede saber que pasa —dije, interviniendo a la par que me cruzada de brazos. Quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

—Que Pesteau ha llamado a su gato Valentín para poder celebrar el día del amor con alguien —expuso despacio y con malicia, lo suficientemente alto para que los que pasaran se enterasen de lo que acababa de decir.

El efecto fue inmediato, un coro de escandalosas risas retumbaron por el pasillo. Eileen se le quedó mirando con rabia y colorada de la vergüenza.

—Idos a hacer gárgaras al Lago Negro —contesté cabreada, mientras todas seguían riéndose al unísono y yo cogía a Eileen de la mano y me marchaba con ella.

A medida que andábamos las risas iban menguando. El temblor de la mano de Eileen me afirmaba que el coraje y resignación que sentía era desorbitantes y me hubiera gustado ver cómo le plantaba cara a todas ellas, pero no se podía pedir peras al olmo. Eileen ahora debía de preocuparse por otras cosas.

—No le hagas ni caso, ha sido un comentario muy infantil —le animé, mientras que llegábamos a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

—No te preocupes, ha sido una tontería —me afirmó—, no me importa.

—Pero, Eileen… No puedes dejar que…

—He dicho que no pasa nada, de verdad —volvió a decirme, soltándome delicadamente la mano.

Iba a volver a replicar, hasta que justo en la puerta del Gran Comedor vimos que Logane estaba esperando. Se retorcía las manos como si estuviese nervioso por algo y no dejaba de resoplar el mechón que tapaba un pedazo de su rostro.

—Logane —saludó Eileen sonriéndole.

—Hola, Eileen…—saludó a su hermana con la cabeza y luego, fijó sus ojos en mí—. Esto… Rose... Cuando he visto el cartel de la salida a Hogsmeade me he dado cuenta que quería decirte algo...

—Sí, claro —dije de forma inocente, regalándole una sonrisa.

—¿Quieresquevayamosjuntos? —preguntó de carrerilla.

No le entendí ni una palabra, pero pude ver como a mi lado, Eileen abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Perdón? No te he entendido —anuncié, viendo como él suspiraba.

—Que si quieres que vayamos juntos a la salida de Hogsmeade… —expuso de nuevo, desinflándose por completo.

—Ah… —No pude evitar enrojecerme. La verdad que no sabía que contestar, quizás mi yo idiota y soñadora esperaba algo de otra persona, pero la realidad no era esa y Logane me caía bastante bien, total… ¿Qué daño haría dar un paseo con un amigo? Ninguno, así que terminé aceptando—. Claro.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Logane, sonriendo como no le había visto nunca. A mi lado, Eileen estaba con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir.

—Sí, ya vamos hablando sobre ello —contesté y miré el interior del Gran Comedor, buscando sin querer al estúpido Malfoy... y bueno, a Albus también—. Luego seguimos hablando, se está haciendo tarde para desayunar.

—Ah, claro, luego nos vemos —se despidió rápidamente, dejándonos paso al Gran Comedor. Yo le devolví el gesto con la cabeza y me zambullí de lleno entre el olor a beicon y huevos revueltos.

Creía que durante el desayuno Eileen me haría alguna pregunta sobre la conversación con su hermano, pero se pasó el tiempo en silencio y removiendo con desinterés sus gachas de avena. Quería preguntarle, pero James a dos asientos de distancia, me comenzó a lanzar cereales, así que no me quedó más remedio que sacar la varita y hacerle pagar por su grosería meneando su tazón de leche sin parar.

Después de desayunar salimos al patio. Estaba nublado, pero no llovía. Me senté en un peldaño de piedra y a hundí las narices en el libro de Transformaciones. A mi lado, Albus y Malfoy se pusieron a hablar de Quidditch, explicándole a Eileen varias jugadas en las que yo intervenía de vez cuando y pasaron varios minutos antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que alguien nos vigilaba estrechamente. Al levantar la vista, vimos a Gabrielle Favre y Chloe Flisky que murmuraban cosas y miraban a Albus. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estábamos mirándolas, Flisky se ruborizó en extremo y ambas se acercaron.

Ya estaba imaginándome a que venían esas dos. Cerré el libro y miré a Albus, dispuesta a reírme del espectáculo que estaba a punto de proporcionarme San Valentín.

—Hola, Malfoy y… Potter —dijo entrecortadamente, dando un indeciso paso hacia delante. Estaba cogiendo valor la muy pava—. ¿Podría..., me dejas... que te haga una pregunta? —dijo, mientras Favre le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Una pregunta? —repitió Albus, alzando las cejas. Era un chico listo y ya se había dado cuenta a que venía todo.

—Eh, sí… —dijo Flisky con impaciencia, acercándose un poco más, como si no se atreviera—. Pero es mejor que vayamos a solas… Aquí hay mucha gente —concluyó y en vez de fijarse en mí, esta vez dejó caer su mirada sobre Eileen que estaba sentada al lado de Albus. Yo también reparé en ella. Se apretaba las palmas de las manos con fuerza y miraba fijamente a Flisky, como si quisiera hacerle desaparecer con la mirada—. ¿Y bien?

—Claro… —dijo Albus. Eileen a su lado se tensó aún más mientras que él se levantaba e iba donde estaba Flisky.

Favre exhaló un soplido de emoción y dijo mientras les observaba partir:

—Esto es estupendo, ¿verdad? San Valentín es genial, Chloe ha tenido que armarse de mucho valor para pedírselo… y bueno, quizá yo sea la siguiente en conseguir una cita —suspiraba sin quitarles la vista de encima, le pillé mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Malfoy.

—¿Una cita? ¿Quién querría tener una cita con el Lord Oscuro?

En todo el patio resonó la voz potente y cáustica de Marcellius Labonair. Se había puesto delante de nosotros, flanqueado, como siempre en Hogwarts, por Darkness y Lasserre, sus amigotes.

—¡Todo el mundo a la cola! —gritó Labonair a la multitud que pasaba—. ¡Albus Potter concede citas!

Albus rápidamente, dejó a Flisky allí y se acercó con el ceño fruncido a donde estaba Labonair. Eileen, Malfoy y yo nos levantamos de inmediato.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—dijo Albus de mal humor, apretando los puños—. ¡Cállate de una vez!

—Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia —dijo Serena por detrás, seguramente el barullo le había traído hasta aquí, cuyo cuerpo entero no era más grueso que el cuello de Darkness.

—¿Envidia? —dijo Labonair, que ya no necesitaba seguir gritando, porque la mitad del patio lo escuchaba—. ¿De qué? ¿De tener que salir con la muchedumbre? ¿O de tener poderes oscuros? No, gracias.

Darkness y Lasserre se estaban riendo con una risita idiota.

—Yo que tú, miraría más allá de lo que tienes delante de las narices, Labonair —dijo Malfoy con cara de malas pulgas.

Darkness dejó de reír y empezó a restregarse de manera amenazadora los nudillos, que eran del tamaño de castañas.

—Malfoy, ten cuidado —dijo Labonair con un aire despectivo—. No quiero tener que enfrentarme contigo también y hacerte llorar.

—Yo tampoco querría... —contesto Malfoy desafiante, dando un paso al frente encarándole.

Varios alumnos de quinto curso de la casa de Slytherin que había por allí cerca rieron la gracia a carcajadas.

—Con quien nadie quiere una cita es contigo... —susurró Eileen. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, hasta Labonair que la miró de hito en hito. Parece que Albus le hacía sacar su valor.

—Yo estoy con la Princesa de Slytherin. Puedo decirle que te firme una foto, Rousseau —sonrió Labonair—. Vale más galeones que la casa entera de tu familia.

—¿Podrías dejar de hablar de mí? —se escuchó una repipi voz que volvió a crisparme los nervios.

Delante de Labonair habían aparecido Prynce seguida por Cherry Argent. La primera alzaba una ceja y mantenía la mano en la cintura en una puse altiva y la otra, se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con malicia. Labonair al verlas, abrió los ojos de par en par y se acercó de inmediato. Casi todo el colegio entero estaba observándoles.

—No estaba diciendo nada malo... —se excusó parándose delante de ella. No podía creer el miedo que la tenía.

—Lo sé, lo sé, —continuó Prynce, aireando el brazo en el aire como si estuviera espantando a una mosca invisible— pero... ¿sabes lo que pasa?

—¿El qué? —cuestionó Labonair, y Argent a su lado se mordió el labio.

—¿Te acuerdas que te dije que los bolsos Saddle de Dior no iban conmigo? —preguntó. Al escucharle Labonair empalideció inmediatamente y se irguió por completo—. Eso me pasa ya contigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó, parecería increíble, pero por un momento cada uno de nosotros pudo apreciar que el siempre altivo Marcellius Labonair estaba dolido.

—Simple y sencillo, cielo… Que te dejo —soltó Prynce sin miramientos, como si estuviera programando un viaje y no dejando a su pareja. Los chismorreos empezaron a danzar alrededor de cada uno de nosotros—. Y si quieres que volvamos tendrás que sorprenderme. Vámonos, C. Au revoir, chevalier!

Tras decir eso, se alejó moviendo la melena castaña, dejando a Labonair con dos palmos de narices siendo el objeto de las miradas de todo el mundo.

Finalmente bajamos a comer, huyendo de la turba que hablaba a nuestras espaldas sobre que Megara Prynce había dado esquinazo a Marcellius Labonair unos días antes de San Valentín, pero el humor de Albus y Malfoy no mejoró, yo obviamente también estaba enfadada, pero no nos convenía meternos en líos y para mi sorpresa (en realidad no tanto, se olían sus celos desde Ilvermorny) Eileen también estaba algo distante. Quizá por ello, cuando le dije que quería ir a las cocinas con Albus y Malfoy, dijo que ella tenía que ir a ver a su hermano. No le repliqué, cada uno debía hacer lo que le pareciera conveniente. Por mi parte, necesitaba tener la cabeza ocupada, los días pasaban volados y en nuestro plan aún había muchas brechas que debíamos de cerrar antes de que llegara el día.

Me levanté tras pegar un último bocado a un trozo de tarta de melaza y sin miramientos me dirigí hacia la mesa de Slytherin, situándome justo delante de Albus.

—¿Rose? —me miró Albus, sosteniendo un sándwich de queso caliente a medio comer, seguro que ya era el cuarto que se comía—. ¿Es que uno no puede ni hacer un descanso para almorzar? Tengo hambre.

—Deja de comer ya… Quiero que me acompañéis a las cocinas —dije pacientemente.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Malfoy, dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

—Sí, ahora —contesté, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Qué ha pasado que es tan urgente? ¿Porky te ha vuelto a devolver el jersey? —cuestionó Malfoy, al parecer estaba intentando dejar a un lado el mal humor por el encontronazo con Labonair.

Porky era un elfo doméstico al que Albus había apodado así porque tenía una nariz parecida a un cerdo, algo anormal en los elfos domésticos.

—Quiero ir y punto. No os estoy pidiendo tanto —repliqué—. Además tengo que darle una cosa a Gio, la última vez que estuvimos le prometí que le llevaría un par de guantes, y también tengo unos para Marie.

—Está bien, Rosie, no te enfades. Venga, vamos, al menos allí no me moriré de hambre —cedió Albus, se metió el sándwich entre los dientes, al estilo pirata, y se levantó. Malfoy terminó de mordisquear lo que fuera que estuviera comiendo y también lo hizo.

Caminamos hasta allí mientras que Albus se zampaba lo que se había llevado para el camino. Finalmente llegamos a la pintura del cuenco de frutas, Malfoy buscó la pera y le hizo cosquillas, que como ya sabíamos, se río y luego se transformó en una perilla de puerta verde. Al abrirse, tuve la ya conocida visión de una enorme habitación de techo alto, grande, con montones de brillantes ollas de bronce, sartenes amontonadas alrededor de las paredes de piedra, y una gran chimenea de ladrillo en el otro extremo y como no, los elfos correteando de un lado para otro.

—¿Gio? ¿Marie? —pregunté al no vislumbrarles.

—¡Por aquí, señorita Weasley! —alzaron la voz, moviendo a su vez la mano de un lado a otro.

—Os he traído unos guantes a cada uno —les dije, acercándome a ellos y depositando en sus puntiagudas manitas un par de bolsas—. Aunque estos no los he tejido yo, me los envió mi madre el otro día.

A ambos les brillaron los ojos y desenvolvieron las cajas rápidamente. En las manos de Gio, cayeron un par de guantes morados, mientras en las de Marie, se depositaban unos verdes con lunares blancos. Los dos saltaron de emoción.

—¡La señora Granger y la señorita Weasley siempre hacen un montón de regalos bonitos a Marie y Gio! —bramó Marie.

—¡Marie y Gio están tan agradecidos! Traerán chocolate y galletas para todos —convino Gio y los dos comenzaron a corretear al armario y los fogones.

—Estupendo, todavía me muero de hambre… alguien me ha cortado la hora de la comida —escuché que murmuraba Albus.

—No sé donde echas todo lo que comes… En fin, seguidme y sabréis porque os he traído aquí —ordené con las comisuras levemente alzadas de orgullo por mi idea, yendo al encuentro de Gio y Marie que corrían de un lado para otro.

—Odio las sorpresas, Weasley, deberías saberlo... —se quejó Malfoy, sin parar de seguirme. Albus también venía por detrás.

—Cállate un poco, Malfoy. Vas a ver que vale la pena.

Cuando llegué a donde se encontraban Gio y Marie me di cuenta de todo el trabajo que tenían por delante, una gran pila de platos más alta que ellos les esperaba ansiosa por estar reluciente. Me sentí mal por ver que al querer ofrecernos comida, se les amontonaría el trabajo. Incluso pensé en ofrecerme a ayudarles, pero no quise ofenderlos.

Me agaché poniendo mis manos en mis rodillas y fue ahí cuando Albus y Malfoy se pudieron enterar de mi plan:

—¿Qué me decís si os pido los uniformes de Labonair, ambos Lasserre y Darkness? ¿Me prometéis no decir nada? —les pregunté bajando mi tono de voz. No quería meterles en nuestros problemas, pero era la mejor opción.

—Brillante... —escuché que decía Albus y sin verle supe que estaba sonriendo.

Me di la vuelta para mirar a ambos.

—Pero... —escuché que decía a Marie en un susurro.

—Os prometo que os los devolveré completamente limpios y nadie se enterará —volví a darme la vuelta para mirar a los elfos domésticos.

—¿Marie puede osar preguntar para qué? —preguntó la elfina, rozándose las manos.

—No —zanjó Malfoy. Quise matarle por hablarles así, pero era mejor si no se enteraran.

—Necesitamos que confiéis en nosotros —convino Albus arrodillándose.

—Gio lo hará, Gio confía en vosotros —intervino de repente el elfo, dando un paso hacia delante.

—Marie también, sois nuestros amigos —dijo, meneando la cabeza varias veces. Sus puntiagudas orejas comenzaron a balancearse

—¡Sois geniales! —exclamé, exhibiendo una gran sonrisa, preguntando finalmente—: ¿No queréis un poco de nuestra ayuda para acabar con esto?

—¡No! —chilló Marie horrorizada—. Marie y Gio son libres, pero necesitan trabajar y merecer su remuneración.

—Entonces os avisaremos cuando las necesitemos —anunció Albus satisfecho y se comenzó a escuchar chisporrotear la jarra de chocolate que se calentaba a fuego lento—. Ahora bebámonos el chocolate juntos, huele de maravilla.

—No tienes remedio… —contesté alzando los brazos satisfecha.

 **{***}**

Entramos en febrero rápidamente y la primera semana pasó en un visto y no visto. Los alumnos estaban exaltados con la llegada de San Valentín. Lo malo era cuando un grupo de chicas o chicos irrumpían donde yo estuviera estudiando y llenaran el silencio con risas bobas. Y ya, si estabas en el lugar donde se asentara Megara Prynce (normalmente la escalinata del patio) estate por seguro que ibas a estar rodeado de personas armándose de valor para pedirle una cita. El rumor de que había plantado a Labonair estalló como la pólvora al publicarse, como era costumbre, en Corazón de Bruja, alimentando las esperanzas de cualquiera que le hubiera echado el ojo, lo que englobaba la mayor parte del alumnado.

Estábamos en el invernadero, después de las clases del martes, asegurándonos de que la poción cosechaba lo que necesitábamos y así era. Albus revolvía el caldero con Malfoy a un lado y Eileen a otro, mientras Logane y yo teníamos deberes sobre el regazo.

—Logane, ¿es tan difícil como dicen las clases de preparatoria de los TIMOs? —pregunté.

—Para una persona que lleva preparándoselo desde que tiene uso de razón es pan comido —contestó Albus entrometiéndose en nuestra conversación, luciendo esa sonrisa que cuando decía comentarios así se asemejaba a la de su hermano James.

Logane sonrió y retiró el mechón rubio que en ese momento cubría su ojo derecho. No me había fijado en que Logane tenía los ojos tan azules como su hermana.

—No te va a ser difícil, y más teniendo en cuenta que sabes más que cualquier alumno de quinto ya.

—Gracias... —dije por lo bajo, aunque estaba orgullosa.

—Por suerte ya no vamos a tener que estar mucho tiempo por aquí—intervino Malfoy—. La poción multijugos ya está casi lista.

—Aún nos falta conseguir algo de las personas en que os vais a convertir —dije sin darle importancia, como si les enviara al supermercado a comprar detergente—. Y, desde luego, lo mejor será que lo consigáis lo antes posible… Lo tengo todo solucionado —seguí tranquilamente y sin hacer caso de las caras atónitas de los demás—. Podéis pedírselo a Gio y Marie.

—Weasley, no creo... —susurró Malfoy.

—Podría salir muy mal... Imagínate que me transformo en Gio en vez de Labonair.

Le miré con expresión severa, como la que había visto a veces adoptar a la directora McGonagall.

—La poción no nos servirá de nada si no tenemos los pelos —dije con severidad—. Queréis interrogar a Prynce, ¿no?

—Tienes razón —dijo Albus—. Pero ¿y tú? ¿Cuándo se los vas a arrancar a Lasserre?

—¡Yo ya tengo el mío! —dije muy alegre, sacando una botellita diminuta de un bolsillo y enseñándoles un único pelo negro totalmente rizado que había dentro de ella—. El otro día mientras que preguntaba sobre los duendes al profesor Binns, me fijé que se fue sin la bufanda, así que aproveché y… tuve suerte.

Malfoy se volvió hacia Albus con una expresión fatídica.

—¿Habías oído alguna vez un plan en el que pudieran salir mal tantas cosas?

—No, pero eso es lo emocionante —contestó mi primo y no pude evitar sonreír.

Me volví hacia Logane que estaba mirando el burbujeo de la poción pensativo y quiso formar parte de la conversación.

—¿Creéis que va a salir bien? ¿Qué debería tomar la poción? —cuestionó con dudas, parecía que le había tomado su tiempo decir aquellas palabras en voz alta.

—Claro que sí. Puede que te necesitemos —respondí rotundamente. No quería que pensara que iba a ser un estorbo o algo parecido, al fin y al cabo todos íbamos a hacer lo mismo.

Logane me miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? No es que lo hiciera muy bien en mi último encuentro con ellos, ya sabéis como terminé… —susurró, hundiéndose en el suelo.

—Lo hiciste perfectamente —le aseguré—. Les plantaste cara, eso fue más que suficiente.

—Además, si yo fuera tú querría hacer algo por mis padres —intervino Malfoy, mirando al techo.

Me le quedé mirando, algo de él en ese momento me resultó solitario y me hubiera gustado poder consolarle. Pero el ruido de Logane tragando saliva me devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. Recordé el comentario de Albus sobre lo que presenció aquel día. Ya no podría volver a mirar a aquel chico tímido sin verle como alguien valiente.

—Está bien —Logane se desinfló—. Vale —afirmó y se miró los dedos frunciendo el entrecejo—. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

—Seguro que lo haces bien —le reconfortó Eileen, acariciándole el hombro con una sonrisa en la boca.

—He adivinado la poción que estáis haciendo, se trata de la Multijugos —dijo Thylane, desde el marco de la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos. Dimos un respingo al escucharle, no nos esperábamos que estuviera ahí parada. Ninguno nos habíamos dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo lleva allí.

—Cien puntos para Thylane —dijo Albus adoptando la voz del profesor Slughorn.

—Le has imitado igual, Albus, incluso me lo he creído… —contestó Thylane sonriéndole sin dejar de mostrar ni uno de sus dientes.

Luego pasó a nuestro lado, dando pequeños saltos alrededor del caldero, por suerte, no preguntó nada acerca de en quien nos íbamos a transformar, por lo que, me dio tiempo a recapitular el plan otra vez en mi cabeza.

—El siguiente paso es hablar con James y Fred... —dije, tachando de mi lista las cosas que terminábamos y subrayando en fosforito las que aún nos quedaban por solucionar.

—Y me da a mí que va a ser una cosa de las más molestas —refunfuñó Malfoy.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, amigo —corroboró Albus y resopló.

Cuando volvimos del invernadero e hicimos los deberes, estaba acostada, despierta, oyendo dormir a Eileen y a Serena (Argent como siempre tenía las cortinas corridas). Albus había pasado toda la velada exponiendo las situaciones que podríamos encontrarnos una vez hubiéramos ingerido la poción: «Si nos preguntan algo que no sepamos, mejor no contestamos». No podíamos mentirnos, teníamos grandes probabilidades de que nos atraparan y sentí que estábamos abusando de nuestra suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio, las que últimamente nos saltábamos a la ligera. Por otra parte, el rostro burlón del profesor Labonair se me aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de resolver incógnitas que me atormentaban.

A la mañana siguiente, miré por la ventana, entornando los ojos. Una neblina flotaba en el cielo de color rojizo y dorado. Una vez despierta, me pregunté cómo había podido dormir con semejante alboroto de pájaros. Después de las clases, habíamos quedado en que buscaríamos a James y Fred para que nos echaran una mano.

Me puse los zapatos, cogí la varita y me lancé acompañada de Eileen a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajamos la escalera de caracol y entramos en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habíamos llegado al retrato, cuando una voz me llamó la atención desde un sillón cercano. Eran James, Fred, Jack y Richie. Por primera vez en mi vida, me alegré de que fueran tan escandalosos y encontrarles antes.

—Oye, James —llamé su atención. Él levantó la cabeza hacía mí y el resto de sus amigos se nos quedaron mirando—. Quiero hablar a la hora de comer contigo..,

—¿Y no puedes decírselo ahora, ratita? —intervino Richie Mantle.

—No —dije, frunciendo el ceño—. James, ve a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado a la hora de comer. Te espero allí. Vamos, Eileen… Adiós.

—¡No vayas allí, yo te encontraré! —escuché que me gritó James y luego prosiguió—: Tan simpática como siempre —decía a medida que me alejaba—. Pero si Rose pide algo, es porque va a ser realmente interesante…

Durante aquel día, tuve que esforzarme por atender a las clases. Mi mente se concentraba en repasar una y otra vez lo que nos faltaba por cocer de la poción multijugos, si Gio y Marie tendrían las túnicas a punto, o que pasaría si nos descubrieran y ante todo, esperaba que James no hiciera demasiadas preguntas sobre lo que le íbamos a pedir.

Al salir de la última clase de la mañana: Encantamientos, me decidí por ir a buscar a Albus y Malfoy, que estaban esperándome al lado de uno de los bustos que custodiaban la Gran Escalinata.

—¿Dónde está Eileen? —preguntó Albus al verme sola.

—Ha dicho que iba a acompañar a Logane en su ronda de prefectos —anuncié.

—¿Has quedado en algún sitio con James? —cuestionó Albus.

—La verdad es que no… —dije—. Pero no te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado. Estoy segura que él solo nos encontrará con el mapa.

—Esperemos que sea verdad… no es por nada, pero la mayor parte de las veces es un descerebrado —bisbiseó Malfoy.

—¿Hablando de ti, Malfoy? —se escuchó a nuestras espaldas. Nos dimos la vuelta y allí estaba James, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, acompañado por Fred. Malfoy le lanzó una de infinito desdén.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que id al grano, troncos... y tronca —dijo Fred, deslizando la mirada por cada uno de nosotros.

—Queremos que distraigáis a Labonair, los Lasserre y Darkness durante una hora. No pueden pisar las mazmorras. Los tenemos que dejar fuera del alcance de cualquier persona... —dijo Albus nervioso. No paraba de mover sus piernas.

—Mhmmm... —comenzó a decir James—. Podemos encerrarlos en un escobero, o lanzarlos al Lago Negro. —A cada cosa que decía se iba ensanchando su sonrisa. Por un momento me preocupé si estábamos contando con las personas idóneas—. Por una vez no sois unos aburridos.

—¿Lo haréis? —preguntó Albus impaciente.

—Eso es pan comido. Lo haremos —sentenció Fred.

—No podéis fallar —intervine. Como nos pillaran... nos podrían expulsar. Y necesitaba estudiar mucho para arreglar bastantes cosas en el mundo.

—No te preocupes, zampalibros...

—Si dices eso, Rosie si se preocupa, y yo también —dijo Albus, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Malfoy estaba callado y miraba para otro lado.

—Bueno... —susurró Fred, hasta que James tan impaciente como Albus (aunque de forma muy distinta) le cortó.

—No os preguntaremos para que queréis que hagamos eso ya que, también nos beneficia a nosotros, pero queremos algo a cambio, ¿verdad, Freddie? —anunció James.

—En efecto, Jamie —guiñó un ojo Fred como respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis? —les pregunté entrecerrando los ojos, sin duda no iba a ser nada bueno.

—Son nimiedades, zampalibros —canturreó con una exagerada sonrisa picarona.

—¿Que es lo que queréis? Dilo de una vez, James—intervino Albus perdiendo la paciencia.

—Queremos hacer experimentos con veneno de doxy para mejorar algunas cosillas… —dijo James por lo bajo, y la sonrisa que desdibujó Fred no me gustó ni un pelo.

—¿Para qué queréis eso? —cuestionó Malfoy.

—¿Te estamos preguntando nosotros porque quieres distraer a unas serpientes? —preguntó Fred como si estuviera ofendido. Menudos cuentistas, Malfoy bufó.

—Si os proporcionamos veneno de doxy, ¿haréis lo que os hemos dicho? —reaccionó Albus.

—Soy un hombre de palabra, Quejicus —prometió James.

—No sé…, no me fio de vosotros —expuse, entornando los ojos.

—Rose, un poco de veneno de doxy no va a hacer daño a nadie —contradijo Albus encarando a James. Estaba claro que les necesitaba a toda costa—. ¿Entonces tenemos trato?

—Es un placer hacer negocios con la familia, hermanito.

—¿De verdad qué no es peligroso lo que vais a hacer? —volví a preguntar, es que no quería que porque nosotros necesitáramos algo, causarle problemas a otras personas.

—Para nada —contestó Fred.

—No te creo…

—No nos hagas preguntas y no tendremos que decirte mentiras, Rose. Vamos, Fred…

—Sí, James, si llegamos pronto quizá podamos vender unas cuantas orejas extensibles a los alumnos de primero antes de que empiece la clase de Herbología.

—¡Eso está prohibido!

—¡Hasta luego, perdedores! Cuando nos aviséis, tendréis vuestro encargo.

Me di la vuelta intranquila y nos echamos a andar por el corredor en dirección a los terrenos. __Una gota de sudor bajó por mi cuello e intercambié una mirada nerviosa con Malfoy.

—Sinceramente… —comenzó a decir y giré el cuello para observarle. Parecía nervioso con la mirada perdida al frente. Muy pocas veces eran las que podías ver a Malfoy alterado, normalmente parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, pero en ese momento en el que se mordía el dedo, supe que en parte era afortunada por formar parte de todas sus etapas—. Me siento como si estuviera en una estrategia "divide y vencerás", no veo la forma de que esto pueda terminar bien…

—Parecerá mentira, pero te entiendo… —intervine dándole la razón—. A mí me gustaría terminar con esto lo antes posible. Aún me sigo preguntando si contárselo a James ha sido buena idea, podría empeorar mucho las cosas...

—Contemos con que esto puede salir bien, —contestó Albus crujiéndose los nudillos— ellos pueden ser el elemento sorpresa… No hemos obtenido nada de información útil por el momento y todo lo que hemos descubierto solo nos ha generado más dudas…—concluyó.

Tenía toda la razón, cada vez que habíamos escarbado o descubierto algo acerca de los Labonair tan solo nos había generado más incógnitas que eran imposibles de resolver, aunque eso no afirmaba que esta vez pudiera servirnos de algo.

—Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que podamos sacarle algo de información a Megara Prynce, Al —dije, poniendo los pies sobre la tierra.

Albus debió de leer la expresión de congoja que acompañaba a mis palabras.

—No te preocupes, Rosie... —murmuró, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Sus ojos brillaron misteriosamente como si ocultara algún secreto que él solo sabía—. Te aseguro que sacaremos algo.

—Por otro lado… ¿Habéis pensado como conseguir vuestra esencia? Dentro de unos días la poción estará lista —les advertí—. El tiempo está pasando más rápido de lo que a mí me gustaría.

—No lo tenemos muy claro, pero lo intentaremos —acotó Albus sin darle mucha importancia. Lo que quería decir, que tenía algo pensado.

—Contadme ahora mismo —ordené, poniendo los brazos en jarra, deteniendo mis pasos.

—Vamos a robar sus bufandas, jerséis o túnicas, como tú hiciste con Lasserre —intervino Malfoy, como si fuese a pedir hora en la peluquería.

—¿Y cómo lo vais a hacer? —pregunté confusa.

—Calentando demasiado la Sala Común de Slytherin esta noche —expuso Albus, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Malfoy. Seguro que lo que fuera que estaban tramando no me iba a gustar ni un pelo.

—No quiero saber qué es lo que queréis hacer, mientras menos sepa, mejor… Y no olvidéis coger un pelo para Logane. Lo importante, ¿creéis que va a salir bien? —cuestioné mordiéndome el labio preocupada.

—Eso esperamos. Tú confía en nosotros —intentó tranquilizarme Albus y nos pusimos en marcha al invernadero.

 **{***}**

—Albus me ha dicho que venga a avisaros —anuncio Malfoy, sobresaltándome, cogiendo uno de los libros que tenía en la mesa y ojeándole—, hemos ido hace casi una hora al invernadero para añadir más crisopos a la poción y nos hemos dado cuenta de que ya está lista.

Me enderecé en el asiento de la biblioteca, levantando la vista del libro totalmente.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Del todo —dijo Malfoy, apartando uno de los libro de las sillas (no me cabían todos en la mesa) y sentándose—. Si nos decidimos a hacerlo, creemos que tendría que ser hoy.

—Tengo que ir a avisar a Logane —intervino Eileen. Me fijé en ella, le brillaban los ojos de preocupación, ya también lo estaba pero, era ahora o nunca.

—Nosotros deberíamos ir a por las túnicas… —le dije a Malfoy, agrupando los libros y que me fuera más fácil dejarlos en la estantería—. Gio y Marie seguro que deben tenerlas preparadas para nosotros.

Después de bajar a por las túnicas no supe la razón pero me sentí algo más relajada. Gio y Marie no pusieron ningún impedimento y les prometimos que nada más terminar, las tendrían de vuelta. Malfoy y yo por el camino no conversamos mucho, pero honestamente, no sentí que hicieran falta las palabras. Ambos estábamos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos, pero escuchar como movía los pies rítmicamente a mi lado, me hizo darme cuenta de que ninguno estaríamos solos mientras corríamos el riesgo de ser atrapados.

Al llegar al invernadero, apenas podíamos ver nada a través del espeso humo negro que inundaba el interior, donde Albus estaba removiendo el caldero. Subiéndome la túnica para taparme la cara, me acerqué seguida de Malfoy donde estaba. Albus alzó la cara sudorosa y pude ver una mirada inquieta. A sus pies se oía el gluglu de la poción que hervía, espesa como melaza. A un lado, había cuatro vasos de cristal ya preparados.

—He de suponer que habéis conseguido la esencia —auguré.

—Fue pan comido, solo tuvimos que agitar un poco la varita —dijo, lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Albus, que sacaba el pelo de Labonair en un frasco.

—Me alegra oír eso. Malfoy y yo hemos ido a recoger las túnicas de la lavandería —dije, enseñándole una pequeña bolsa—. Solo falta que llegue Logane, Eileen ha ido a buscarle.

Los tres miramos el caldero mientras esperábamos. Vista de cerca, la poción parecía barro espeso y oscuro que borboteaba lentamente.

—Estoy seguro de que lo he hecho todo bien —dijo Albus rompiendo el silencio, releyendo las manchadas anotaciones de Moste Potente Potions—. Parece que es tal como dice el libro... En cuanto la hayamos bebido, dispondremos de una hora antes de volver a convertirnos en nosotros mismos… Nos habría venido bien un poco más de tiempo, pero… no podía hacer eso a Neville.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Malfoy con curiosidad, alzando el mentón.

—Creía que os lo había contado. Luna y Rolf le han mandado unas plantas que potencian los efectos de las pociones o cualquier ungüento —soltó Albus. Me pareció muy interesante, quería ver esas platas, y por supuesto, realizar miles de preguntas acerca de ellas, en cambio, no era el momento.

—Eso es genial —corroboré, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Pero no podía robárselas con todo lo que ha trabajad...

Albus no pudo terminar la frase, aunque con lo que dijo, me di por satisfecha. Sabía que era la persona más cabezona del universo, que quería que sus planes salieran a la perfección costara lo que le costara y que no traicionara a Neville hizo que se me hinchara el pecho de orgullo.

—Ya estamos aquí —se escuchó a Logane. Junto a Eileen se encaminaron alrededor del caldero, justo donde estábamos nosotros.

—Ya era hora… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer entonces? —murmuró Malfoy, mirando por el rabillo del ojo los vasos con cara de pocos amigos.

—La separamos en los cuatro vasos y echamos los pelos —contesté, sacando de mi túnica el pelo de Cécile Lasserre.

Albus, primero le pasó la esencia de Darkness a Logane, luego sirvió en cada vaso una cantidad considerable de poción y nos lo pasó a cada uno cogiendo el suyo propio. Con mano temblorosa, trasladé el pelo de Lasserre de la botella al vaso. La poción emitió un potente silbido, como el de una olla a presión, y empezó a salir muchísima espuma. Al cabo de un segundo, se había vuelto de un amarillo asqueroso.

—Aggg..., ahí está la esencia de Sapa Lasserre —dijo Albus, mirando el interior con aversión—. Apuesto a que tiene un sabor repugnante.

—Echad los vuestros, venga —les dije con urgencia.

Los echaron y pude ojear a la de los demás: la de Diegué Laserre era de un color caqui demasiado pasado, la de Giovanni Darkness color verde oscuro y la de Marcellius Labonair, gris oscuro y turbio. Las pociones silbaron y echaron espuma.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Albus, mirando el interior de su vaso con desconfianza.

—Listos —contestamos los demás, mientras Eileen se hacía a un lado y nos observaba. Ella se encargaría de vigilar los alrededores e intervenir en caso de urgencia.

—A la una, a las dos, a las tres...

Tapándonos la nariz, nos bebimos la poción en grandes tragos. La mía sabía a rayos y centellas, incluso sentí una arcada. Inmediatamente, se me empezaron a retorcer las tripas como si acabara de tragarme serpientes vivas. Me encogí y temí ponerme enferma. Luego, un ardor surgido del estómago se extendió rápidamente hasta las puntas de los dedos de manos y pies. Jadeando, me puse a cuatro patas y me di cuenta de que todos a mi alrededor estaban igual. Tuve la horrible sensación de estarme derritiendo al notar que la piel de todo el cuerpo me quemaba como cera caliente, y antes de que los ojos y las manos empezaran a mutar, los dedos se me hincharon y las uñas se me alargaron. Los hombros se me juntaron dolorosamente, y un picor en la frente me indicó que el pelo rizado me caía sobre las cejas. La túnica de Gryffindor comenzó a quedarme grande y… todo concluyó tan repentinamente como había comenzado.

De repente, los cuatro nos encontrábamos tendidos boca abajo, sobre el frío suelo de piedra, oyendo a Eileen preguntarnos si estábamos bien. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como con dificultad, Albus con la apariencia de Marcellius se desprendía de los zapatos y se ponía de pie. Al fin, con una gran mano temblorosa me desprendí de mi antigua túnica, que sobraba de los tobillos, me puse la otra y me la abroché sin querer mirar a mi alrededor. Al terminar, me llevé una mano a la frente para retirarme el pelo crespo de los ojos.

—¿Estáis bien? —pregunté, pero de mi boca surgió la voz seseante de Lasserre, me estremecí.

—Sí —contestó, proveniente a mi derecha, el gruñido de Darkness.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —dijo Albus y le vi sonreír satisfecho, pero a pesar de ser él, no lo era. No reconocí aquella sonrisa sarcástica de pendenciero con la que me había criado y sacado de quicio a lo largo de toda mi vida, pero que me había acabado resultando entrañable. Sus ojos verde mar, se habían tornado en un verde mucho más oscuro. Su cabello se había peinado automáticamente hacia un lado, como si en vez de venir de dar un paseo por la playa después de la brisa marina, hubiera estado tres horas delante de un espejo. Había dejado de ser Albus, estaba menos moreno y era Marcellius Labonair.

—No nos conviene perder ni un minuto —dijo Malfoy actuando de Diegué Lasserre. Pude ver como había cambiado por completo el color de su piel y su apariencia. Comenzaba a morderse el dedo, miré sus ojos, no tenían el mismo color, tampoco la misma forma, pero por la forma intensa de su mirada, estaba segura de que, aunque no supiese nada de la poción yo sabría que se trataba de él.

—Tienes razón —convine rápidamente, saliendo de mi letargo.

—Pongámonos en marcha —anunció Albus, terminándose de ajustar la túnica. Se me hacía muy raro mantener una conversación con Labonair sin que hubiera insultos de por medio—. Debemos darnos prisa.

Salimos del invernadero a toda velocidad esperando que nadie nos encontrara y mucho menos acompañados de Eileen, quien, rápidamente se alejó de nosotros. Momentos más tarde, vimos como se alejaba ladera arriba. Solo podía pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal y esperaba que los verdaderos Laserre, Darkness y Labonair no aparecieran hasta que nosotros nos esfumáramos.

—Tenemos que encontrar rápido a Prynce —convino Malfoy preocupado—. Ya se ha empezado a completar nuestra hora.

—Si vamos por aquí —dije señalando el camino hacia la Torre del Reloj—, tardaremos menos.

Entonces Albus dijo, contemplándome:

—No sabes lo raro que se me hace ver a Cecile Lasserre pensando.

—Rousseau, no muevas así los brazos —susurró Malfoy a Logane.

—¿Eh?

—Darkness los mantiene rígidos...

—¿Así?

—Sí, mucho mejor.

Ya habían transcurrido cinco de nuestros preciosos sesenta minutos cuando entramos en el castillo y según avanzábamos por el pasillo, advertí otro rasgo en mi cara al mirar al reflejo de la ventana. Me alarmó, porque sentí que no funcionaría, en la firmeza de la boca y la forma deliberada en la que entornaba los ojos, como si estuviera dispuesta a aceptar cualquier desafío, Lasserre parecía estar forzando una expresión de coraje, al mismo tiempo que reprimía una mezcla de esperanza, preocupación y miedo que no podía mostrar en público. Conocía esa expresión, la veía cada vez que me miraba al espejo y debía hacerla desaparecer del rostro de ella antes de que nos encontráramos con alguien conocido.

—¡Por las hombreras de Morgana! —exclamó Prynce al vernos al final del pasillo, sacándome de cada uno de mis pensamientos. Me tensé levemente, pero al menos no era el profesor Labonair y tampoco iba acompañada, raro, pero para nosotros un golpe de suerte. Poco a poco nos acercamos a ella—. ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

—Hola —dije nerviosa, escuchando como la voz de Lasserre se derramaba por mis labios.

—¿Hola? ¿Cómo qué hola? ¿No has escuchado que te acabo de hacer una pregunta?—dijo, observándome de arriba abajo.

—Cecile tan absurda como siempre... —escuché que decía la voz de Diegué Lasserre. ¿Cómo que absurda? ¿Malfoy lo decía para ayudarme o me estaba insultando por toda la cara?

Prynce totalmente callada y con el labio alzado no me quitaba ojo de encima, hasta que al fin soltó:

— _Depuis lors_...

— _Oui_ —escuché que decía la voz de Labonair. ¿Qué narices hacía Albus si no tenía ni idea de hablar francés? ¡Estaba claro que iban a pillarnos!

"Nuestra princesa" sonrió falsamente y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Nosotros sin decir nada la seguimos, pero no pude evitar lanzar una pregunta:

—¿Adónde vamos?

Entonces se paró en seco y yo tragué saliva. ¿Había metido la pata? Nosotros nos paramos tras ella. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y me lanzó una mirada despectiva.

—¿Desde cuándo cuestionas mi autoridad? Cállate y sígueme, quiero ir a un lugar más íntimo para que hablemos... No sabéis lo irritada que estoy hoy… —se quejaba. De repente, cambió su tono de voz y adoptó uno chillón—: Prynce, ¿puedo sacarte una foto, Prynce? ¿Me concedes un autógrafo? ¿Puedo lamerte los zapatos, Prynce, por favor? Como si les dejara yo tocar mis Louboutin.

Albus se rió. Y digo Albus porque aunque fuese Labonair, su risa sonó tal cual como lo habría hecho la de Albus. Estaba claro que nos iban a pillar, a cada momento que pasaba lo afirmaba. De igual forma comencé a reírme falsamente, seguida por Malfoy y Logane. Esperaba que Prynce no se pusiera a hablar de las juergas que se había corrido en los hoteles cuando se hallaba en Europa o donde fuese, porque no me importaba.

—Son unos súper asquerosos... —dije, intentando imitar la jerga que las había oído millones de veces.

—Pero no hay nadie más asqueroso en este colegio que Potter, Weasley y Malfoy... Bueno, sí, los Rousseau, pero eso no se consideran personas —escuché que decía Albus astutamente, situándose justamente al lado de Prynce con total naturalidad.

Estaba con el corazón en un puño; Albus por fin había sacado el tema de conversación.

—Te he dicho que no te metas con Malfoy —le recriminó al falso Labonair. Seguidamente chascó el dedo con majestuosidad y Albus se llevó las manos a la cabeza, soltando un alarido de dolor. Estuve a punto de chillar que parase, pero me detuve y momentos después el quejido de Albus cesó tan rápido como había comenzado.

Ciertamente me sorprendió que diera la cara así por Malfoy a pesar de que estaba preocupada por Albus. Le miré disimuladamente, aparente ya estaba bien, aunque se frotaba las sienes insistentemente.

—Hablando de Potter… Yo creo que está enamorado de ti... ¿No ves algo sospechoso en él?  
—preguntó Malfoy con el aspecto de Diegué Lasserre, siguiéndole el rollo a Albus, situándose al otro lado de Prynce. Imitaba a la perfección los pasos de Lasserre. Malfoy era el que mejor estaba interpretando su papel.

—Siempre puedo partirle la cara... —intervino Darkness/Logane sin mucha convicción.

Prynce arqueó las cejas al escucharles.

—Lo único que veo es que Marcel le debería haber puesto en su sitio cuando se lo dije y ahora no estaría tramando algo contra él, ¿verdad, cariño? —preguntó melosamente, lanzándole una sonrisa retorcida mientras caminaba.

—Verdad... —contestó Albus en un susurro sin dejar de mirarla, ya no se tocaba la cabeza con molestia.

—Pero... ¿crees que van a conseguirlo antes que nosotros? —pregunté, adelantándome unos pasos, queriendo llegar algo más lejos.

—¿Conseguir el qué? —preguntó Prynce, mirándome de soslayo.

—Ya sabes...

—No, no lo sé —me cortó con brusquedad, aireando su brazo derecho con obviedad.

—Me refiero a que…—intervine rápidamente, evitando buscar la mirada de alguno de mis compañeros—. ¿Qué piensas que están tramando contra nosotros?

—Cualquier estupidez —dijo Prynce sin interés. De repente, se paró delante de un ventanal y se sentó cruzándose de piernas. Al ver que no nos sentábamos, alzó las cejas y con los ojos señaló el alfeizar como si estuviera tratando con un ejército de imbéciles. Me molestó, aún así me recompuse y me fui a sentar a su lado. Ahí escuché—: ¿Qué haces sentándote al mismo nivel que yo? —preguntó.

—No me he dado cuenta, Megara —respondí rápidamente. Se me hizo rarísimo llamarle por su nombre.

—No lo pillo —dijo Prynce con el ceño fruncido.

—Ha sido sin querer —contesté utilizando la lógica. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Diegué/Malfoy negaba con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Sigo sin pillarlo —repitió, confusa. Percibí la almizclada combinación de aceites esenciales que llevaba —. ¿Tiene que ver con tu cerebro de chorlito?

—En realidad, no —respondí con una sonrisa maliciosa (esperaba que me estuviera saliendo bien)—. Cerebro de chorlito tiene otra gente, ¿sabes?

—¿Como quién? —preguntó Prynce, aireando sus pestañas.

—Como Rousseau —contesté rápidamente. Me resultaba interesante saber que era lo que pensaba Prynce acerca de ellos para saber si tenía que ver con la dictadura de York.

—Ah —dijo Prynce, sin parecer demasiado impresionada. Me miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Giovanni.

Prynce levantó la barbilla y se colocó el liso pelo castaño tras las orejas.

—No sé, es como si estuvieseis hablando de ellos todo el tiempo. ¿Qué os pasa? ¿No tenéis orgullo? —preguntó, como si fuésemos lo menos interesante del mundo para ella.

Meneé la cabeza, mirando a Prynce fijamente.

—¿Por? ¿Qué he hecho? —dije, mordisqueándome las uñas frenéticamente. Mantener una conversación con ella aparentando ser otra persona era verdaderamente frustrante. No se podía negar que Prynce era lista y no sabía si se comportaba así habitualmente o es que se olía algo.

—Tiene razón, hablemos de cosas más importantes —dijo Malfoy sin precisar demasiado. Pensé que era mejor que él llevara la conversación, al fin y al cabo era quien más la conocía.

—¿Qué tiene de malo eso? —dijo Logane, indignado. No se había dado cuenta del cambio de táctica—. Son imbéciles.

Prynce apretó los labios, e hizo girar en su dedo la sortija con un rubí.

—Giovanni, cielo… cuando diga perrito, meneas el rabito —soltó, con tanta naturalidad que en vez de parecer el insulto que era, incluso sonó como un halago.

Oteé a mi alrededor mientras Prynce sacaba un espejo de mano y se arreglaba el pelo. El que Albus estuviera tan callado, era una mala señal. De repente me sentí como si alguien me hubiera colocado un paño húmedo sobre el cuello. Volví a oír la risa susurrante de Megara Prynce seguido de un comentario de Malfoy, pero ya no estaba prestando atención: Albus había desaparecido.


	22. En el despacho del Conde Drácula

**22\. En el despacho del Conde Drácula:** _Albus Potter_

Tenía que darme prisa. Mucha prisa. Mis piernas se movían rápidamente dejando atrás ventanales que daban al exterior, dejando ver a personas que vivían ajenas a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Por un momento deseé ser una de ellas, centrarme en mis estudios, querer tener citas el día de San Valentín y quejarme de que los profesores no valoraban mi trabajo, no obstante mis pensamientos tomaron un rumbo totalmente distinto cuando me di cuenta que no me hubiera gustado vivir en la ignorancia de lo que estaba ocurriendo en York, ni mucho menos de lo que habían estado viviendo Eileen y Logane.

Giré de nuevo por uno de los sinuosos pasillos, y me sentía como una gallina sin cabeza dando vueltas sin saber a qué lugar dirigirme. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo me quedaba para que dejara de hacer efecto la poción Multijugos, me podría haber demorado en mirar mi reloj de pulsera, aún así, no lo hice. Estaba seguro que ver el poco tiempo que me quedaba me agobiaría aún más de lo que estaba. Lo único que tenía claro es que pensaba jugarme el pellejo hasta el final. Tenía una meta clara y era encontrar a Georges Labonair e intentar sonsacar todo lo que pudiera antes de que volviera a transformarme en mí mismo, sacarle jugo a la situación hasta que se quedara tan seco como un limón al que acaban de exprimir sobre una ensalada. El conseguir los ingredientes no había sido un camino fácil y ahora, en ese momento era consciente de todo lo que estaba en juego. Una verdad que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo. Tenía que esforzarme.

Por otro lado, sabía que cuando la situación regresara a la normalidad y mi cuerpo volviera de nuevo a materializarse, recibiría una buena reprimenda por parte de una Rose con los brazos en jarra y que a su lado Scorpius ladearía la cabeza de un lado a otro, dándole la razón en silencio, pero, estaba seguro de que ambos tras esa fachada de "Albus no te saltes las normas", se encontrarían deseosos por escuchar la información que recaudaría, tanto como lo estaba yo por recibirla ahora. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que el profesor Labonair hablaba de "lo que buscaban" con su hijo. Esperaba que esta vez no fuera la excepción, no podía ser tan desgraciado y tener tan mala suerte.

Debía de agradecer que Marcellius Labonair y yo tuviéramos un cuerpo medianamente parecido, aunque él estuviera un poco más esmirriado y fuera unos cuantos centímetros más alto, no se me hacía difícil avanzar por los pasillos con sus largas piernas, lo que si se me estaba haciendo verdaderamente complicado era no saludar a las personas con las que normalmente tenía relación. Por un momento estuve a punto de saludar a Serena Becher, que pasaba canturreando por uno de los pasillos la típica canción que después se te queda durante horas en la cabeza y no paras de repetir una y otra vez. Me imaginé la cara que hubiera puesto si él por un momento le hubiese saludado.

Toda una locura.

En definitiva, todo lo que estábamos haciendo era una locura. Y no me arrepentía nada de estar haciéndolo.

Debía tener mucho cuidado y conseguir lo que quería antes de que fuera tarde.

Me estaba devanando los sesos a medida que serpenteaba por el pasillo. Según avanzaba, tuve que huir del grupo de amigas de Megara Prynce que se acercaban parloteando sin parar por el final del pasillo, no sabía si sería capaz de enfrentarme a ellas con este aspecto. Seguro que metería la pata hasta el fondo y que irían corriendo con el cuento a la princesita y ¡boom!, todo se iría al traste. Paré un segundo mis pies cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de ellas, fui a pasarme las manos por el pelo y me detuve justo a tiempo. Nunca, jamás, había visto a Labonair emplear ese gesto, y mucho menos le había visto despeinado.

Suspiré en un acto de desesperación lo suficientemente alto que dos chicos que pasaron por allí me miraron con desconfianza. ¿Dónde podría estar metido Georges Labonair? Me le hubiera imaginado en una cripta, le pegaba mogollón, pero entonces, caí en que los profesores pasaban la mayor parte de tiempo en su despacho, haciendo a saber qué. Volví sobre mis pasos poniendo rumbo al despacho del profesor de Transformaciones. No es que me hiciera especial gracia tener que meterme en la boca del lobo, porque si tenía que huir corriendo, prefería que fuera en un lugar más abierto, pero aún así lo haría.

Mientras me encaminaba al departamento, vi a Jackson y George, pero no se detuvieron a charlar, como era obvio. Ninguno me dio una palmadita en la espalda, ni tampoco nadie de con quién me cruzaba me lanzaba ninguna mirada susurrante de "ahí está el Lord Oscuro", que ya lo hacían por morbo, a mí no me jodas. Algunos reaccionaron al ver a Labonair, pero la mayoría pasó de largo con aire sombrío y continuó con sus tareas. En el fondo, lo agradecía y me extrañó al mismo tiempo. Yo siempre había catalogado a Marcellius Labonair como un chico "popular", no era exactamente el típico chico deportista que o es un capullo de cuidado o es la alegría de la huerta, más bien era altanero y distante, pero cuando caminaba al lado de Megara Prynce, una gran parte suspiraba de envidia y otra de admiración. Y no sé por qué, pero aquel día, la escuela se me antojó como un lugar diferente, quizá desde cada perspectiva era un mundo distinto y, sinceramente me sorprendió darme cuenta que ser Marcellius Labonair no era como yo me esperaba.

Al fin, con los nervios recorriéndome cada centímetro del cuerpo, llegué a las mazmorras donde se asentaba el despacho de Georges Labonair. Sin querer pensarlo demasiado, me zambullí de lleno en ese sector del castillo donde tan solo se escuchaba el eco de mis pisadas, a lo mejor mi impulsividad en estas ocasiones se podía reconocer como algo bueno, podía ser sinónimo de valentía. Entrecerré los ojos para ver a mi alrededor, (era asombroso ver así sin gafas, la verdad) la mayoría de las mazmorras/despacho se encontraban vacías y a oscuras, pero la puerta del profesor Labonair estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.

Con paso decidido, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, me dirigí hacía ella, me quedarían unos escasos treinta minutos para que dejara de hacer efecto la poción y no podía desperdiciar ningún preciado segundo más y mucho menos siendo una persona asustadiza, no me lo iba a permitir. Llegué al borde de la puerta, fui a agarrar el frío manillar cuando, oí voces dentro que me sobresaltaron acelerándome el corazón. La voz de una mujer (que me resultaba conocida y que no lograba descifrar) formuló una pregunta que no pude escuchar, rechiné los dientes con fastidio y el profesor Labonair respondió volviendo a reclamar mi atención:

—... pronto lo tendremos, estamos más cerca que nunca.

Me quedé inmóvil con la mano aferrada fuertemente al pomo.

No acostumbraba a escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero últimamente se estaba volviendo una costumbre que, para que mentir me proporcionaba mucha de la información que me faltaba y necesitaba. Mi madre hubiera dicho que era un sinvergüenza, yo prefería decir que era necesario.

Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro intentando no hacer ruido y seguir escuchando a mis anchas.

—... solo un poco más —decía Labonair, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Aún así, noté algo distinto en su timbre de voz. No tenía ni idea de con quien estaba hablando—. La fecha límite es el solsticio de verano, aún hay tiempo…

Pegué aún más la oreja, tanto que temí fusionarme con la puerta, pero no se escuchó si alguien le contestaba. ¿Estaba la mujer con él en el despacho? Si podía colar a gente en Hogwarts era mucho más grave de lo que pensábamos. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar de la adrenalina, tenía que irrumpir de una vez por todas.

El tiempo se agotaba.

Súbitamente, escuché que del despacho comenzó a salir música de años sesenta, lo que me anunciaba que su conversación con la persona desconocida había concluido. No escuché ni que se despidieran. Finalmente, decidí apartar mis emociones negativas, suspiré, me armé de valor, llamé a la puerta y luego abrí de par en par.

Ante mí, apareció la imponente figura de Georges Labonair galardonado con una túnica oscura y su pelo tan negro como las alas de un cuervo peinado pulcramente hacia atrás. Estaba sentado en un butacón con un libro antiguo entre las manos y me dio más mal rollo que cuando cocinaba mi tía Hermione. Lentamente alzó los ojos hacía mi figura escrutándome de arriba abajo, me tensé de inmediato y, seguidamente, para mi sorpresa sonrió ligeramente. De verdad, no sé que me daba más miedo, verle con aquella sonrisa medio ladeada que me daba mala espina o que me estuviera frunciendo el ceño veinticuatro siete.

Me empezaron a sudar las palmas de las manos.

—Marcel… pasa —me invitó a entrar, cerrando el libro despacio, a la par que descruzaba las piernas que mantenía entrelazadas.

Yo le hice caso, obviamente. En esos momentos me regañaba mentalmente por no estudiar más la relación de Marcellius Labonair con su padre. Había muchas cosas que desconocía y podían echar a perder el plan. Despacio, encaminé mis pasos dentro sin cerrar la puerta y escruté el interior. Nunca había estado en ese despacho a pesar de que me hubiera castigado unas cuantas veces. Recordaba cómo había intentado abrir la cerradura en Halloween, intento, recuerdo que fue fallido porque me pilló castigándome (como no), también recordé que esa noche descubrí que era el gobernador de York. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad.

En fin.

Había velas por todas partes. Enormes velas blancas suspendidas del techo en candelabros de hierro. No se parecía en nada el despacho del bonachón de Slughorn.

En las paredes estaban alineados un par de cuadros que parecían representar en mi opinión, el renacimiento, agucé un tanto la vista y me di cuenta que estaban firmados por "H.B". Además de estar solo iluminada por la luz de las velas y ser bastante grande, solamente había una ventana que daba a las profundidades del Lago Negro. Y a parte de dos grandes butacones y un estante lleno de libros, el único mobiliario en la gran sala era una antigua mesa de madera situada en el centro y que era muy parecida a la que había en su clase, sólo que esta no estaba llena de pergaminos, solamente estaba ocupada por una pequeña estatua de mármol de una diosa, con los brazos en alto, y muy parecido, mejor dicho, al diseño de una vampiresa que me llamó demasiado la atención. A su lado, había un enorme candelabro sobre la mesa, en el que ardían brillantes gruesas velas blancas, así como algunas varillas de humeante incienso.

En ese momento, mis ojos captaron el resplandor del fuego que surgía del hueco de la chimenea de piedra. Las llamas bailaban con violencia y su calor me llegaba casi a la cintura. Supuse que con la persona que hablaba Georges Labonair había estado ahí hacía unos momentos atrás, sino no tenía otra explicación.

—Buenas noches pa… padre —dije, aparentando normalidad. ¡Mierda! Estaba tan tenso que no me salían ni las palabras. Debía tranquilizarme, pero era muy, pero que muy difícil.

—Buenas noches, Marcel... ¿Vienes por algo en especial? —preguntó alzando levemente las cejas y posando las manos sobre su regazo—. No recuerdo que hubiéramos quedado...

—No... Solo quería verte —respondí, casi en un susurró, dudé hasta de que me hubiese escuchado. Tragué saliva nervioso. Era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Marcellius Labonair era más fácil de imitar con Megara Prynce que con su padre.

No sabía si sentarme delante de él o quedarme de pie, así que me di una vuelta por el despacho bajo su atenta mirada. Miré por un momento de refilón el reloj con bordados dorados que tenía de adorno encima de la chimenea, no tenía mucho tiempo y no sabía cómo abordar todos los temas y preguntas que tenía archivados para no dejarme nada en el tintero, así que, opté por lo más sencillo y lo que me mantendría a salvo: me quedé en silencio y deje que hablase él.

—Te noto ofuscado... ¿ha pasado algo? —preguntó, poniéndose en pie de su butacón, mostrándome una faceta paternal y de preocupación que me sorprendió, aunque lo que verdaderamente me sorprendía era la diferencia de como miraba a su hijo y de cómo me miraba a mí. Si él supiera...

—No, para nada —volví a responder, pero está vez más fuerte, intentando mostrar más confianza con él. Paré mis pasos y le miré de frente. Sus ojos fijos en mí me inquietaban. Debía de mantener a raya todas mis malas costumbres y controlar mi hiperactividad. Uf, tarea imposible.

—Está bien... —me contestó, no muy convencido de que no me ocurriese nada.

En ese instante me llevé las manos a la cara, actuando con desesperación y a continuación, me aseguré de que mi varita estuviera en el bolsillo. Todo era peligroso, estaba a solas con Georges Labonair y se me había ocurrido una idea.

Era la hora de arriesgar aún más.

—Solo qué... es muy difícil... ya sabes, no somos capaces de encontrarlo... el tiempo se agota… —contesté, tanteando el terreno, intentándole mantener la mirada, adoptando una voz desesperada y dramática.

Esperaba que no oliera el miedo como los perros. Aunque si lo hacía, podía jugar a mi favor. Quería hacerle creer eso mismo, que tenía miedo de no encontrarlo, que estaba totalmente desesperado. Realmente no tenía que fingir demasiado, me sentía así.

—Ya hemos revisado gran parte del castillo... No tiene que faltar mucho... —me contestó, apartando (¡por fin!) la mirada de mi persona y se demoró observando las llamas que aún bailaban sobre la chimenea.

—Si pudieras decirme algo más... —presioné disimuladamente, evitando mis ganas de acercarme más a él—. Quizás tardaría menos en encontrarlo…

Despacio, volvió a mirarme con esos ojos misteriosos que me ponían los pelos de cada parte del cuerpo de punta. De fondo, me seguían llegando los ecos de la música desde el otro extremo del despacho, donde seguía sonando el tocadiscos.

—Ya te he dicho todo lo que tienes que saber para encontrarlo, Marcel, es el Grimorio de nuestra familia...

¡Ajá!

No me lo podía creer. Acababa de desembucharme que estaban buscando el Grimorio de su familia, a mí, un completo desconocido. Por fin lo sabía después de tanto tiempo. Me parecía tan inaudito que tuve que aguantar las ganas de volver a preguntar.Recuerdo sentirme liviano ante la noticia, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo, pero luego me quedara satisfecho. Estaba asustado por pensar la razón de por qué buscarían un Grimorio, no era de ser muy listos saber que el sinónimo de Grimorio era problemas de magia avanzada y tenebrosa, pero tener una pista de primera mano para saber que buscar nosotros mismos, era un consuelo.

—Lo sé... —mentí rápidamente, intentando no sonreír complacido ni comenzar a dar saltos entusiastas por toda la mazmorra.

—Si lo encontrases tú... Todos mantendrían la boca cerrada... —bisbiseó, rechinando los dientes. Me sorprendió lo enojado que parecía después de hacer aquella declaración. Me pareció que lo decía más por confortarse a sí mismo que a su hijo.

Y ahí fue cuando tenté a la suerte demasiado. Claro que no todo podía salir a pedir de boca.

—¿Conseguiría el antifaz plateado? —pregunté, simulando que era lo que más ansiaba.

Mi supuesto padre se quedó en silencio unos largos segundos, analizándome por completo con la mirada. Me quedé rígido, totalmente callado, pero, debería de decir algo si no quería que se diese cuenta. O quizás era mejor no abrir boca. No sabía qué hacer. Me sentía amenazado.

—Entonces, tenemos hasta el solsticio de verano... —hablé finalmente, no aguantando el silencio que estaba deslizándose entre los dos.

—Sí, así es... —contestó, ladeándose complemente hasta mí.

Todo pareció normal. Quizás mi pregunta le había dejado pensativo o simplemente se sentía orgulloso de su hijo.

—¿Has escuchado lo que hablaba con tu madre? —preguntó de inmediato. ¿A caso no sabía Marcellius Labonair la fecha límite? Decidí no arriesgarme e ir a lo seguro.

—Sí... —reconocí, bajando levemente la mirada como si estuviera arrepentido por mis actos de espionaje—. Lo siento...

—Oh, vaya... Está muy mal espiar por los rincones... —su frase al principio comenzó como un susurro y a medida que sus palabras salían de sus labios fueron tornándose arrogantes, muy distintas a las anteriores.

—Lo siento, de verdad… —volví a contestar y esta vez, una ráfaga de miedo me recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo. Ya no cabía duda, estaba seguro de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Eso no es cortés... —dijo, meneando la cabeza—. ¿Y sabes lo que está aún peor?

—¿El qué? —pregunté dubitativo y mirando de reojo la puerta.

—No saber que Marcellius Labonair no tiene madre.

Joder, joder, joder y joder.

¿Me acababa de descubrir por esa tontería de pregunta? Tenía ganas de lanzarme bludgers hasta el día de mi muerte.

El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Pensaba que jamás lograría huir de aquella situación. No es que me doblara en edad, sino que tenía por seguro que su magia era muchísimo más avanzada que la mía. Un villano no se dedicaba a sacar conejos de una chistera precisamente. Volví a mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la puerta, menos mal que había sido lo suficientemente astuto para no dejarla cerrada. Me mantuve en el sitio. No apartaba la mirada de Labonair, mi instinto y sus gestos me indicaban que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre mí. Estaba perdido. En el último momento, a la desesperada, saqué la varita tan rápidamente que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí.

Retrocedí dando tumbos, agarré la varita con la mano izquierda y armándome de valor le ataqué. La ira sustituyó al miedo. Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo subidón de energía que me había embargado en el momento que entré en el despacho.

—¡Flipendo! —bramé, saltando a un lado.

No apunté a Labonair, sino al estante de libros que tenía delante. La estantería se desparramó dejándome el tiempo suficiente como para escabullirme de allí lo más rápido posible. Disponía de unos escasos minutos para que no pudiera seguirme la pista. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que, pasara lo que pasase, como me pillara, sería hombre muerto. Y no estaba dispuesto a morir todavía.

Salí rápidamente de las mazmorras, zigzagueando por ellas esperando no escuchar los pasos que me seguían. Normalmente, correr en socorro de que me pudiera atrapar un mago malvado, no habría ocupado un lugar muy destacado en mi lista de prioridades; comenzaba a quedarme sin aire e iba tan aprisa que las piernas me flaqueaban o quizá, tal vez era a causa de que la poción estaba a punto de dejar de hacer afecto.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando una sensación extraña me dejó helado, pensé que me iba a caer ahí en medio y comenzaría a convulsionar, pero haciendo aplomo de toda mi fuerza, suspiré serenándome de inmediato. Si me desmayaba ahora por la poción, terminaría como uno de los cuadros que colgaban en la pared de Labonair.

Mi plan era llegar al invernadero, iluso de mí si pensaba que iba a tener esa suerte. Comencé a notar de nuevo un sentimiento horrible que era incapaz de posponer, esta vez, sí que estaba volviendo a convertirme en Albus Severus Potter.

Caí al suelo, retorciéndome, sintiendo que mis entrañas amenazaban con salir de mi cuerpo. No quería volver a ingerir nunca más la poción Multijugos, pero en cierto modo, contra antes me convirtiera en yo mismo de nuevo, antes pasaría el peligro que corría. Seguía retorciéndome en el suelo, temeroso de que el profesor Labonair me encontraba en plena transformación. Mi vista se volvía borrosa y sentía que me quedaba sin fuerza. Me costaba respirar, me estaba ahogando.

Aprecié como pude que las manos volvían a tornarse mías, noté como el cabello volvía a alborotarse y por último, sentí un escozor completo en mi interior. Y al cabo de largos segundos, al fin parecía que todo cesaba. Respiré profundamente cerrando los ojos. Lo había hecho, sabía que estaban buscando, el Grimorio Labonair.

A través de la ventana a los lejos, resonaba el ruido del oleaje del Lago Negro y me relajó, pero había algo que no estaba bien, debía de irme de allí lo antes posible. Si me pillaban tirado en el suelo, no tendría como explicar qué hacía allí. Y si era Georges Labonair el que me encontraba, le estaba dando la respuesta masticada.

Negando levemente con la cabeza, intentando repudiar el mareo que se me arremolinaba en las sienes, aún incrédulo y sin recuperarme del todo, intenté incorporarme despacio, acariciando el suelo. Quería llegar lo antes posible al lugar donde estaban mis amigos y contarles todo lo que había escuchado.

Era hora de ponerse en marcha.

Y entonces… escuché una voz femenina que pronunciaba mi nombre.


	23. Una historia sangrienta

**23\. Una historia sangrienta:** _Scorpius Malfoy_

—Albus, Albus —se apresuró a decir Weasley al verle tendido sobre el suelo pálido y sudoroso—. ¿Estás bien?

Rousseau y yo, también le observábamos desde arriba, estaba tendido sobre el suelo con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía pensadas algunas explicaciones para ello: estaba así debido a su transformación de nuevo en él mismo después de que se pasara el efecto de la poción Multijugos, acababa de correr por los pasillos huyendo vete a saber de Salazar qué o una mezcla entre ambas. Si entrelazábamos las teorías que estaba ideando poco a poco y conociendo a Albus, seguramente la tercera era la más viable y, me daba miedo saber la razón. El hecho de que hubiese desaparecido, ya era de por sí preocupante.

—¿Rose? —preguntó él confuso, incorporándose y llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Me incliné hacía delante, echándole una mano y en un momento estuvo en pie un poco aturdido.

—¿Te parece bonito lo que has hecho? —preguntó Weasley inmediatamente sin dejarle continuar ni explicarse de ninguna forma. Algo nada raro en ella—. Estaba preocupadísima, bueno, todos estábamos preocupados, podías haber estado en peligro. No, seguro que has estado en peligro, Albus. Eres un insensato.

—Lo sé, Rose, pero he descubierto algo… —escuché que decía. Mis cejas se alzaron súbitamente con interés mientras escurría las manos dentro de mis bolsillos—. Tenemos que ir al invernadero de inmediato. ¿Dónde está Logane? —preguntó pasándose las manos por el pelo.

—Se ha quedado en el invernadero, nosotros hemos venido a buscarte —intervine y, me pareció bien que se quedara allí, aunque no lo expusiera en voz alta, obviamente yo tenía educación. No estaba bien decirlo, pero es que no le aguantaba. No nos equivoquemos, no tenía nada en contra de él, simplemente que me ponía nervioso su actitud de imbécil y depresivo total. Entendía la pena por sus padres, pero no podías estar compadeciéndote para siempre, era algo de lo que yo había aprendido—. ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que contar? ¿Dónde has estado?

—Aquí no —me contestó Albus, mirando a ambos lados con desconfianza. Su gesto hizo que yo le imitara también. Su nivel de paranoia era algo que se pegaba rápidamente—. ¿Vosotros habéis descubierto algo? ¿Prynce ha dicho algo interesante?

—Si con interesante te refieres a la marca de esmalte de uñas que utiliza y lo mal que trata a Lasserre, sí, ha sido todo un descubrimiento —argumentó Weasley ceñuda, con un ápice de decepción en su voz.

—Nada de nada —retruqué, meneando la cabeza hacia los lados, ofreciéndole una contestación más concreta mientras chasqueaba la boca algo molesto. Ya sabíamos que Weasley no aguantaba a Megara, vale, podía ser un poco insoportable a veces, pero no era como ella creía, por lo menos no la menor parte del tiempo—. Ya os advertí de que Megara no tenía nada que ver.

—Entonces menos mal que me he ido —farfulló Albus. Weasley a mi lado le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y yo suspiré, entre uno y otro, no sé cuál de los dos era más cabezón—. No me mires así, de verdad que es importante, vámonos al invernadero ahora mismo, no puedo aguantar más.

—Logane está allí esperándonos —intervino Eileen con nerviosismo. A decir verdad llevaba así desde que nos la habíamos encontrado en el pasillo. Yo también estaba nervioso, pero ahora que estábamos en nuestro estado natural y Weasley se había quitado la túnica de Lasserre, estaba mucho más tranquilo. Solo quedaba que Albus se retirase la de Labonair—. Podemos coger el atajo de la izquierda.

Todos asentimos y por una vez de pocas, estuve de acuerdo con ella. Me sorprendí hasta a mí mismo, la verdad.

La mayor parte del camino transcurrió en Weasley echándole un sermón a Albus, aunque en sus ojos se podía entrever la curiosidad que sentía por saber que era lo que había descubierto y la otra mayor parte consistió en Albus quejándose y diciéndole que si no hubiese escapado, no hubiéramos conseguido nada. Yo también tenía esa sensación. No podía decir que estaba molesto porque él hubiese desaparecido sin decirnos nada, el sentimiento más bien era de preocupación. Cuando Weasley me hizo un gesto anunciándome que Albus había desaparecido, sentí como si me echaran por encima un jarro de agua fría, era un maldito cabezón, pero un maldito cabezón que a pesar de estar exhausto, daba la impresión de estar satisfecho y asustado a partes iguales.

Como ya sabía, la conversación con Megara no había servido de nada, obviamente, a ver si aprendían a hacerme caso. Me había cansado hasta la saciedad de decir que ella lo único que tenía que ver con los Labonair era la sensación que parecía traer hacia esa familia, nada más. Me alegraba de que así fuera que, por fin ellos mismos lo vieran con sus ojos. Podía ser una princesa maléfica, pero al fin y al cabo ella… bueno, era Megara Prynce.

Salimos al exterior de Hogwarts y agradecí la brisa que se coló por mis cabellos ya rubios. Hacerme pasar por Diegué Lasserre, había sido agotador, sin embargo, si no hubiera estado yo ahí, Megara les hubiera descubierto antes de lo que pasa volando una Ultrameta 3000, y eso si ya no nos había descubierto y se había hecho la sueca torturándonos con sus argumentos. No era por presumir, pero en ese mundillo me movía como pez dentro del agua y ellos parecían peces a los que les faltaba el oxigeno, aunque… viendo a Rousseau, no te decía yo que no fuera verdad.

En fin.

Caminamos por los campos abiertos, hasta llegar a los invernaderos. Todavía sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca y tenía ganas de mirar hacia arriba por si alguien nos observaba por las ventanas del castillo, como veía que hacía Albus de vez en cuando. Rousseau a nuestro lado, caminaba mirando al suelo, me quedé pensando que tal vez estaba arrepentida por lo que acabábamos de hacer o simplemente no se creía que había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Esperaba que no se arrepintiera. Poder intentar hacer algo para que no se repitiera la suerte de sus padres en otra ocasión, era lo que yo hubiera intentado hacer si hubiera tenido oportunidad con mi propia madre.

Finalmente atravesamos los invernaderos y nos colamos por la maleza hasta nuestro escondite. Nada más entrar, vimos a Rousseau en una de las esquinas, con el rostro totalmente serio y más pálido de lo normal. Cuando nos escuchó entrar, alzó la cabeza y se nos quedó observando, yo entré el último y cerré la puerta del invernadero. No podía esperar más, quería saber qué diantres era lo que había descubierto el maldito de Albus.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté, cruzándome de brazos, mientras mi amigo se retiraba la túnica de Labonair y la dejaba caer al suelo junto a las demás.

Más tarde, cuando estuviéramos más calmados, nos encargaríamos de devolverlas a las cocinas y me tocaría aguantar más tonterías de los elfos domésticos. No me malinterpretéis, no me caían mal pero decían muchas sandeces.

—Esperad—nos interrumpió Weasley. Vi como rebuscaba entre los bolsillos de su túnica y sacaba la varita. La alzó al aire y comenzó a lanzar hechizos, entre los que se pudo escuchar un «muffliato». Era alucinante, y esto no va con el sarcasmo de mi amigo Albus—. Ahora sí. Albus, puedes continuar… no quiero que nos escuche nadie, por lo que, a partir de ahora tendremos que tomar unas medidas mínimas de seguridad.

Albus carraspeó antes de hablar, alargando aún más la tensión que se estaba acumulando a nuestro alrededor.

—He ido a buscar a Georges Labonair —confirmó por fin mis sospechas, era de cajón, aún así oírlo me preocupaba. Sinceramente, me lo podría haber dicho, haberme contado su plan desde el principio y dejar que le acompañase, o por lo menos respaldarle por si pasaba algo. Después de todos estos años, debería saber que no hubiera dejado que se expusiera él solo. Y que tampoco se lo habría dicho a Weasley.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Albus! —chilló escandalizada Weasley a mi lado, poniendo los brazos sobre la cintura y abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Ya lo sabías, Weasley… No te hagas la sorprendida —farfullé, lanzándole una mirada jactanciosa, mientras los hermanos Rousseau se tensaban y acercaban a nosotros tan despacio que parecía que nos tenía miedo.

—Pero…

—Bueno… —interrumpió Albus acompañado de un carraspeo molesto, a la vez que jugueteaba con los dedos de su mano, parecía seguir muy nervioso. Yo me acerqué a él y le puse la mano en el hombro, alentándole a continuar con su historia—.Primero de todo deciros que me tenía que arriesgar. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, perdonadme por salirme del plan, pero joder, era necesario —comenzó, ahora pasándose las manos por el cabello— **.** La verdad es que me he salvado por los pelos, casi me pilla… el maldito Drácula me ha hecho una pregunta trampa, de la madre de Labonair y ¡pam!, se me ha lanzado al cuello literalmente. Hemos estudiado todos sus gestos, pero… ¿Cómo iba a saber que su madre estaba en paradero desconocido o vete a saber Merlín dónde? —preguntó meneando la cabeza. Y era verdad, habíamos estado estudiándoles durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo ni siquiera los Rousseau sabían acerca de la vida privada de Labonair—. En definitiva, he estado haciéndome pasar por Labonair todo lo que he podido, por lo que tendremos que andar con más cuidado, estoy seguro de que ahora andará con la mosca detrás de la oreja y su principal objetivo seremos nosotros, pero… ya sé lo que buscan.

—¿Y qué es? —pregunté alzando la cabeza como un rayo e irguiéndome en toda mi estatura. La cara de Weasley fue de completo asombro, mientras que la de los Rosseau más bien era de incrédulos total.

—El Grimorio Labonair —anunció al fin—, por lo visto está escondido en Hogwarts.

¿Un Grimorio? Eso era verdaderamente preocupante, muy, muy preocupante. ¿Para que querrían el Grimorio de su familia? ¿Y si era de su familia por qué no lo tenían ellos? Había muchas preguntas que contestar. Mientras tanto, resacaba en mi cabeza por si en algún libro de historia había escuchado acerca de algún Grimorio, no obstante, no había leído absolutamente nada sobre eso. Pero antes de continuar, para quien no lo sepa, (aunque quien no sea conocedor de lo que es, es un verdadero patán). Un grimorio es un tipo de libro de conocimiento mágico generalmente antiguo y normalmente suelen tener en su interior un sinfín de magia negra.

De repente se hizo un denso silencio, donde pudimos apreciar como los hermanos Rousseau se dirigían una mirada intensa, contrariada y de temor.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirió Albus confuso, juntando sus cejas de una forma exagerada que solo podía hacer él.

—Bueno, verás… es que… —comenzó Logane Rousseau, meneando la cabeza confuso por lo que acababa de escuchar—. Es que no puede ser.

—O puede ser que nos hayan tenido engañados todo este tiempo, Logane —intervino Eileen Rousseau, mirando a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos, sin dirigirnos la mirada a ninguno de nosotros.

—¿El qué no puede ser? —volvió a preguntar Albus quitándome las palabras de la boca. En ese momento, Eileen Rousseau por fin apartó la mirada de su hermano y se fijó en Albus. Parecía asustada, pero a la vez contrariada.

—El Grimorio Labonair siempre ha estado en York, o eso es lo que nos han hecho pensar todo este tiempo. Es el arma más poderosa y con lo que nos tienen amenazados, todo el mundo en York sabe de su existencia, además de lo peligroso que es —volvió a hablar Eileen Rousseau, despacio, temblándole la voz.

—¿Y por qué no nos habéis hablado antes del Grimorio Labonair? —cuestionó Albus algo cabreado, y realmente le comprendía. Weasley a su lado estaba muy callada, totalmente pensativa.

—No pensábamos que fuera lo que están buscando… Nosotros creíamos que ya lo tenían —siguió Logane Rousseau, que estaba más pálido que minutos antes y mira que eso era difícil.

—¿Y podéis contarnos algo acerca del Grimorio? —cuestionó Weasley al fin, con voz más calmada que Albus.

—Podemos contaros todo lo que sabemos, pero no sé si será de ayuda…

—Toda información es de ayuda —rebatió rápidamente Weasley. Parecía que ella también estaba bastante enfadada como Albus y yo, aunque parecía disimularlo un poco mejor.

Mi mente se retorcía como una serpiente pensando en que los hermanos Rousseau ocultaban algo más que no querían decir, y lo representaba con una mandíbula totalmente tensada a los demás, pero preferí no decir nada al respecto.

—Bien… ¿Eileen? —le dijo su hermano.

—De acuerdo… Os contaré todo lo que sabemos los habitantes de York —comenzó a relatar la chica, haciendo pequeñas pausas en su historia—. Según las habladurías, no hay nada de honorable en como el apellido Labonair consiguió el poder en York…

» Nuestra abuela un día nos contó sobre la Guerre Sanglante, a pesar de que casi nadie en York habla sobre la historia… Hace años, antes de que los Labonair llegaran, en York gobernada la familiaTownshend. La familia constaba de los hermanos del gobernante Edwy, pero entre ellos se destacaba su esposa Matilde la cruel, su hijo Basile el bello y su madre Opalina la brillante. Ellos mantenían un régimen en el que eran temidos y respetados, no obstante si no quebrantabas la ley, no tenías nada que temer. Hasta que un día, en York se presentaron una familia francesa… A partir de ahí, se desató una guerra en la que dividió al pueblo en dos… los que apoyaban a los Townshend y lo que esperaban un cambio en los Labonair. Los magos, brujas y los muggles se vieron envueltos en este enfrentamiento, llevándose una gran cantidad de vidas en el camino. Después de un gran mar de penuria, la victoria fue atribuida a la familia Townshend. Pero la guerra tomó un giro inesperado cuando los Labonair capturaron al hijo del gobernador y le mataron de la manera más cruel y sangrienta, muchos de los que vieron el cadáver, aseguraron que portaba marcas horribles y que la familia Labonair cada vez que utilizaba sus métodos de magia negra, la más característica era la necromancia, portaban con ellos un Grimorio. Poco después, capturaron a Matilde e idearon el mismo proceso. El objetivo de los Labonair era torturar al gobernador e irle arrebatando poco a poco todo lo que tenía. Nadie entendía que estaba pasando, ¿quiénes eran esas personas que poco a poco iban dando caza a una de las familias mágicas más poderosas después de haberles visto perder en un duelo? ¿Era posible que hubiera algo más que buena suerte detrás de la familia Labonair? ¿Y Matilde, una mujer conocida por su ambición y gran poder, cómo es que no previó su muerte y no pudo hacer nada para protegerse? Leyendas comenzaron a agitarse entre el populacho, mientras que los miembros de la casa Townshend seguían cayendo uno por uno, apareciendo todos con misteriosas marcas, hasta que al fin, Edwy cayó, otorgándole a la familia Labonair el puesto gobernante que tanto ansiaba. __No obstante... según las antiguas lenguas, aseguran que Edwy, antes de ser derrocado, lanzó una maldición al linaje Labonair, arrebatándoles parte de su ser... __y por lo visto, con lo que nos acaba de decir Albus, el Grimorio.

—Entonces… ¿puede ser que busquen el Grimorio Labonair para poder recuperar su esencia? —susurró Albus y por lo que vi reflejado en sus ojos, estaba comenzando a atar cabos en su cabeza.

—Tiene sentido… —dije pensativo, siguiendo seguramente el mismo hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Igualmente hay algo que se me escapa... —me contestó Albus aún con el gesto de las cejas juntas.

—Según tenemos entendido, en el Grimorio Labonair se encuentra la fórmula para desatar el peor de los horrores… —convino atormentado Logane Rousseau.

—Madre mía, Labonair es realmente como Drácula, quiere expandirse y alimentar su imperio. Si lo que dices es verdad y encuentra el Grimorio todos estamos en peligro.

—Seguramente…, Albus. Imagínate, siendo capaz de gobernar el mundo muggle y parte del mundo mágico… la idea les debe de haber seducido de manera poderosa—razonó Weasley, rozándose la barbilla levemente con los dedos—. Contando que seguramente quieren recuperar aquello que les fue arrebatado...

—¿Y por qué no lo han intentado antes? —preguntó Rousseau, que tenía la cara desencajada.

—Les faltaba saber el paradero del Grimorio… —razoné con lógica y obviedad.

—Además, de que ahora tienen una fecha clave, el solsticio de verano... —apuntó Albus, sin querer dejarse nada en el tintero.

—Mhmm... Solsticio es una palabra que proviene del latín: _solstitium, sol sistere_ , que viene a decir Sol quieto. Es cuando el Sol alcanza su máxima declinación Norte, en el hemisferio norte comienza el verano y en el sur el invierno. Es, además, el día más largo del año para el hemisferio norte... —comenzó a decir la sabelotodo de Weasley demostrando su gran don por el latín y el griego arcaico.

—Hay muchos huecos en la historia… creo que ahí está la clave, en los huecos—dijo Albus, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante arrugando los pómulos.

—Aún no he terminado, Albus... —expuso Weasley airosa, pareciendo tener la solución al problema—. Este año, después de setenta años, se producirá una extraña coincidencia astronómica: tendrá lugar en una noche de Luna llena. Esta luna, es conocida como Redmoon. Y tras el solsticio, varios planetas serán visibles.

—Entonces, o lo hacen este año o tendrán que esperar setenta años más —intervino Eileen Rousseau, mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros.

—Probablemente —razoné, entrecerrando los dedos, intentando pensar más a fondo.

—Lo que está claro es que su esencia tiene que ser muy poderosa y yo no quiero conocerla —prosiguió Albus, y era algo en lo que todos coincidíamos. Contra menos magia oscura (seguramente), mucho mejor.

—Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo en que lo que buscan sirve para liberar su esencia —dijo Weasley con voz de superada—. Y deberíamos averiguar acerca de los Townshend.

—Y de la Redmoon —añadí, recabando lo que había dicho antes. Luego volví mis ojos—. ¿Sabéis algo más de los Townshend o la Redmoon? —pregunté a los Rousseau.

Todos les miramos.

—Bueno… según lo que sabemos de los Townshend, la única que quedó con vida fue Opalina y… ella se suicidó —puntualizó Eileen Rousseau.

—¿Tenéis idea de que utilizó para suicidarse? —preguntó Albus, yo crucé una mirada con él y Weasley le miró con la misma expresión, sabíamos exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Cicuta —contestó solemne Logane Rousseau.

—No me lo puedo creer…

—Sí, es de la misma manera que asesinaron a nuestro padre…

—Esto es una verdadera locura —concluyó Albus. 

**{***}**

Al día siguiente las clases se me hicieron muy pesadas. De la tensión del día anterior, por la noche había almacenado un dolor de cabeza que llevé arrastrando durante todo el día y gracias a ello los de mi alrededor me parecían más patanes de lo normal. Y para rematar, Albus había tenido una pesadilla esa noche, que no me había dejado dormir.

Encantamientos con las voces de mis compañeros se me hizo una verdadera tortura y la única clase que me relajó, fue Historia de la Magia, donde volvimos a tocar el tema de Historia de la Magia de Norteamérica y el silencio me ayudó a relajarme un poco, mientras nos contaba que los magos y las brujas tenían que esconder su magia para no ser cazados por un grupo de muggles, allí denominados no-majs.

Que ironía que años después fuese al revés. Lo que me llevaba a pensar que no había ni blanco ni negro, que todos magos, brujas y muggles éramos iguales, tanto en lo malo, como en lo bueno.

Durante los días que transcurrían, nos dimos cuenta de que Georges Labonair estaba más serio de lo habitual, en las clases se limitaba a darnos ordenes y luego se sentaba detrás de su escritorio mirando a todos los lados con el ceño fruncido y los brazos sobre la mesa, mientras tamborileaba de vez en cuando con los dedos sobre la superficie. Luego de vez en cuando se paseaba e irritado y soltaba algún comentario a cualquier alumno que no fuera de sus predilectos. Era obvio que aún no había encontrado nada, por lo que, disponíamos de un poco más de tiempo para pensar.

Por otro lado, si seguíamos centrándonos en la línea de la familia Labonair, Marcellius Labonair tampoco parecía pasar su mejor momento desde el día de lo de la poción. Se le notaba más desgastado y cansado, casi no se paraba a meterse con ningún estudiante y ni siquiera parecía tener ganas de mirar por encima del hombro a los demás. Se había saltado alguna clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se alimentaba poco en las comidas. Todo esto lo sabía por Albus, claro, que no dejaba de observarles día y noche. Aunque a nosotros nos pareciera extraño el comportamiento de Labonair, los demás murmuraban que era por la ruptura con Megara, el alumnado susurraba que estaba pasándolo verdaderamente mal y algunas chicas se compadecían de él, parándole por los pasillos y diciéndole que si necesitaba hablar con alguien. De verdad que lo que la gente hacía por tener algo de lo que había estado con Megara Prynce, era bochornoso.

No obstante, nosotros teníamos claro que era porque su padre le había puesto al corriente de todo. Yo solo esperaba que no nos asociaran con lo que había ocurrido, por ello tomábamos las medidas necesarias para que no nos vieran llegar juntos al invernadero, ni murmurando por los pasillos. El tema del Grimorio, se había convertido en un tabú del que solo hablábamos cuando estábamos bajo los encantamientos del invernadero. O por lo menos, la mayor parte del tiempo.

El jueves dos días antes de San Valentín, recogimos las mochilas de la esquina de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (Labonair había vuelto a faltar y Albus no dejaba de hacer comentarios) y nos zambullimos de lleno en los pasillos que estaban repletos de gente.

—¿Es normal que falte tanto a clase? —preguntó Albus metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo—. Seguro que está aprovechando para buscar… Nos están ganando terreno.

—No deberíamos de hablar de esto aquí —intervine, mirando hacia los lados. Cécile Lasserre no andaba muy lejos de nosotros y según tenía entendido, su oído era de lo más refinado.

—Malfoy tiene razón, pero… sí que es extraño —dijo meditativa Weasley—, lo que quiero decir es que sus faltas a clase tan solo pueden levantar sospechas, ¿no? Tienen que estar algo desesperados para tomar esa clase de medidas.

—O es que Labonair hace lo que le sale de las narices —conjeturó Albus—. Os recuerdo que cuando les escuché hablar bajo la capa, el profesor Labonair le estaba echando la bronca por faltar a las clases.

—Chicos…, creo que este no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso —escuché que decía de pronto Rousseau. Los tres levantamos las cabezas y vimos como de repente, Labonair aparecía por el resquicio de la esquina y se encaminaba hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con un pergamino en la mano.

—Me apuesto lo que quieras que ha planeado alguna argucia para que la señora Pomfrey le firmase un justificante —bisbiseó Albus con rabia.

—A veces sigo pensando si no sería buena idea escribir a nuestros padres… —murmuró Weasley y Rousseau se tensó levemente.

—Y yo sigo pensando, no solo a veces, sino siempre, que… si ellos no nos han dicho nada a nosotros, no entiendo porque nosotros debemos hacerlo. También sigo pensando que... mi padre es el Elegido, no creo que no sepa nada de nada, algo tiene que sospechar, ¿no? O bueno, quizás no sea tan listo como todos creen. Y por último, Rosie… estoy seguro que nadie en York argumentaría en nuestro favor —rebatió Albus.

Miramos a Rousseau y negó levemente. Si que estaban aterrorizados.

—No hace falta que te pongas así… —dijo Weasley—, pero es que pienso que sería de gran utilidad.

—Ya determinamos que no se lo diríamos a nadie… —atajó Albus y de repente Labonair salió de la clase, lo que nos alarmó a cambiar de tema. Albus fue muy rápido y dijo—: ¿Qué tareas deberíamos hacer primero? —preguntó Albus, pasando la lengua por sus labios pensativo—. Slughorn nos ha mandado investigar sobre las cualidades del feldespato y sus usos en la preparación de pociones. ¿Os parecería bien eso?

—Podríamos ir a la biblioteca y quitárnoslo de encima —intervine, siguiéndole el juego.

—A mí también me gustaría —corroboró Rousseau.

Los tres nos quedamos esperando por la respuesta de Weasley, que era raro que no fuese la primera en decir que sí a lo de la biblioteca, pero no nos estaba escuchando; miraba con los ojos entrecerrados hacia una esquina lejana del corredor donde Potter, Weasley, Nolan y Mantle estaban sentados en el centro de un grupo de estudiantes de aspecto inocente, entre los cuales estaban la hermana de Albus y el hermano de Weasley que, parecían sostener algo entre las manos.

—No, lo lamento, me alegro que nos hayan ayudado, pero mi hermano no va a estar metido en sus líos —dijo aproximándose a ellos y luciendo completamente furiosa—. Vamos, Albus.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él sorprendido, evidentemente sin ganas de acercarse ellos.

—También está tu hermana ahí.

—Lily es mayorcita para saber lo que hace, además, te recuerdo que James también es su hermano —argumentó Albus.

—Pues con más razón —dijo ella ofuscada.

De repente, uno por uno, como si hubieran recibido un golpe en la cabeza, cayeron inconscientes al suelo con la lengua afuera. Al verlo, Weasley enderezó los hombros y marchó directamente hacia ellos qué, se chocaban las manos gloriosamente. Los demás, sin más remedio, seguimos sus pasos.

—¿¡Qué es lo que estáis haciendo!? —exclamó y ellos levantaron la vista, algo sorprendidos—. Dejad de probar vuestras porquerías en mi hermano y en Lily.

—Pero si él estaba contentísimo, primita. Además, les hemos pagado —retrucó indignado Potter.

—¡No me importa! A saber que le habéis dado… ¿Para esto queréis el veneno de doxy? No me lo puedo creer…

—Tonterías, no es peligroso, —volvió a decir Potter—. Además, cuando el otro día se lo metimos accidentalmente en la comida a las serpentuchas para encerrarles en el armario, no pusiste ningún impedimento…

—Solo estamos ayudando a mi padre con unas pruebas para un nuevo producto —explicó Fred Weasley, rebuscando en los bolsillos, sacando una especie de caramelos y metiéndolo en la boca de los cinco estudiantes—. Él no nos mandaría nada peligroso, ¿a qué no Jamie?

—De eso nada, Fredie. Confiamos plenamente en George. Así que, cálmate, ratita, nunca le haría nada malo a mi hermana. Quizá a Quejicus… pero a Lily, jamás.

Vi como Albus rodaba los ojos con exasperación a mi lado. Le entendía perfectamente, que mal me caía su hermano, era la peor persona que me caía del colegio, o bueno, no, es que había muchos patanes descerebrados. Ciertamente, repelía a la gente que se creía el Rey y no llegaba ni a bufón, como era el caso de James Potter.

Mordiéndome la lengua para no soltar ninguna barbaridad, me di cuenta como los desmayados, poco a poco se comenzaron a mover. Parecían muy sorprendidos de encontrarse en el suelo, por lo que tuve la certeza de que no les habían advertido bien de lo que les harían.

—Hugo, ¿estás bien? —recogió Weasley a su hermano del suelo.

—Sí… eso creo —contestó él, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Tú como estás, Lily? — preguntó luego a la chica, que se comenzaba a poner en píe, ella asintió revolviendo los cabellos pelirrojos.

—Excelente —concluyó Potter alegremente y Fred Weasley a su lado anotaba algo siendo observado por Nolan y Mantle, pero al momento siguiente Weasley les había arrebatado los anotadores y la bolsa de papel de las manos.

—¡No es excelente! Pienso escribir una carta a mi padre ahora mismo. Me parece muy bien lo de la tienda de bromas, pero que os manden utilizar a los niños… Me parece inaudito.

—Rose, no exageres, están vivos ¿o no? —dijo Fred Weasley, comenzando a enfadarse—. Además, mi padre ya ha probado la mercancía, y nosotros también. Solo quiere saber si en todas las personas tiene en mismo efecto.

—Si no paráis ahora voy a…

—¿Ponernos en penitencia? —preguntó Potter en tono de "eso habría que verlo".

—¿Hacernos copiar renglones? —se burló el otro, con una sonrisa altiva que me dio mucho asco.

Weasley se irguió en toda la extensión de su estatura y entornó los ojos, mientras el cabello matoso se le encrespaba.

—No —dijo temblándole la voz de furia— pero voy a decírselo a la directora McGonagall. No puedo impedir que vosotros consumáis esas guarrerías, pero mi hermano no va a probarlos más.

Pareció que habían sido golpeados por un rayo. Estaba claro que la amenaza de Weasley no era exagerada, sino que se lo dijeran a mi escoba. Con una última mirada de advertencia, esta arrojó los anotadores y la bolsa de nuevo en los brazos de los demás y se dio la vuelta alejándose a zancadas. Volvimos a seguirla.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Albus —le espetó mientras caminábamos con acidez.

—No tenía nada que decir —retrucó Albus, sin inmutarse.

Weasley suspiró.

—No tenía que haberte hablado así.

—No te preocupes, yo también me pongo de mal humor cuando los siento cerca —dijo Albus.

 **{***}**

Los días pasaron como un rayo mientras vigilábamos los pasos de Georges Labonair y pensábamos en donde podría estar escondido el Grimorio, cosa que no era nada fácil pues, el tamaño de Hogwarts era desmesurado y los escondrijos no era algo que escaseara.

Los pasillos esa mañana estaban llenos de gente nerviosa y feliz, algo que a mí me estaba poniendo de muy mala uva, estaba seguro de que si seguía mirando de la forma en que lo hacía al café, se terminaría cortando. Ladeé la vista por el Gran Comedor y vi a Weasley sonreírle a Rousseau para después salir por los portones hablando. En fin, seguro que Weasley se aburriría del insulso de Logane Rousseau y volvería pronto con nosotros. A mí lado, Albus terminaba de desayunar, la noche anterior me había pedido que le acompañara a Hogsmeade. Con el trajín de días que llevábamos me había confesado que quería regalarle algo a Eileen Rousseau por San Valentín ya que no le había invitado y ella estaba muy cabizbaja desde que descubrimos lo del Grimorio.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos unimos al grupo de personas que firmaban el registro de Filch, capturando ocasionalmente la mirada de las parejas que nos rodeaban sonriendo abiertamente, pero sin hablarse. Me sentí aliviado cuando salimos al aire fresco, encontrando más fácil caminar en silencio que sólo estar parado delante del mugriento conserje. Era un día fresco, con un viento suave y cuando pasamos por el estadio de Quidditch divisé a Jackie Nolan y a Fred Weaskey tomando sus posiciones y sentí que nosotros deberíamos estar haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Crees que tendríamos que habernos quedado a entrenar? —me preguntó Albus, leyéndome la mente.

—Sí —suspiré mirando hacía allí, estaba muy irritado desde esa mañana y quizá montar en escoba me hubiese relajado—, como tu hermano nos quite la copa no me lo voy a perdonar.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que jugamos contra ellos? —cuestionó retirando la vista del Quidditch.

—Sí —contesté y se escurrió por mi boca una sonrisa ladeada—, les bloqueé tantas veces que querían tirarme de la escoba.

—Este año también les ganaremos.

—Eso no es ninguna novedad.

Seguimos hablando del tema de Quidditch durante todo el camino hasta traspasar las puertas. Por fin empezaba a sentirme más tranquilo, cuando Megara acompañada de su séquito, nos sobrepasaron a la altura del puente que conectaba el pueblo con la escuela.

—¿Dónde os habéis dejado a Weasley? —nos interrumpió Megara, con un coro de risitas escandalosas a su espalda—. ¿No me digáis que tiene una cita? ¡Qué escándalo!

—Parece que sí —respondí entre dientes.

Megara me miró analíticamente, no, no, y no, atrás Satanás.

—¿Y tú Potter, no tienes una cita con Rousseau? —preguntó Cherry Argent, con una sonrisa maquiavela.

—¿Con Tonteau? —preguntó Megara con asqueo y alucinada, llevándose la mano al pecho como si fuese un drama de culebrón.

—Tienen una historia de amor aburrida y sin contenido —dijo con total pasmosidad Valentina Baizen.

—Entonces es normal que ni siquiera nosotras lo supiéramos —razonó Margo Dunne y me fijé que iba entera vestida de rosa, pero enterita. Era la más cursi de todas ellas, eso resaltaba a primera vista.

—Urgh, Potter, no confío mucho en tu gusto…pero deberías haberte quedado con Flisky, ¡al menos ella tiene un pelo casi decente! —se burló Megara y estuve seguro de que si Flisky la hubiera escuchado, se hubiera puesto a llorar de alegría pensando que Megara le había hecho un cumplido.

Tras ello, Megara, nos lanzó una sonrisa con fingida inocencia y después todas juntas se apresuraron, hablando y riéndose escandalosamente mientras apuntaban con muchas miradas exageradas hacia nosotros, dejando a un Albus con el ceño fruncido al partir. Ahora tendría que lidiar con un Albus enfadado.

—Entonces, ¿adónde quieres ir? —pregunté cuando entrabamos a Hogsmeade, intentando alejar el tema de Megara—. Y deja de poner esa cara.

—Me ponen de mal humor, así que vaya suerte la tuya tener que aguantarme ahora —especuló con sarcasmo y yo puse los ojos en blanco—. No las aguanto. Hoy he decidido no contestar por si me dejaban en paz, pero ahora me arrepiento de no haber dicho que Prynce y Lavabo sucio sí que eran la historia de amor más... buag...

Me reí al escucharle.

La calle principal estaba llena de estudiantes deambulando de arriba para abajo, mirando por las ventanas hacia el interior de las tiendas y jugueteando juntos en la calzada.

—¿Dónde crees que venden cosas que le puedan gustar a Eileen? —preguntó y me encogí de hombros.

—Podemos echarle un vistazo a las tiendas o algo así —contesté y él asintió—. O también puedes preguntarle a Rousseau, seguro que sabe lo que le gusta a su hermana.

—¿Lo haces para ver a Rose? —preguntó de repente, con una sonrisilla en la cara que me hubiera gustado borrar.

—Para nada —contesté tranquilamente, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos.

—Si tú lo dices… no lo quieras reconocer, pero que sepas, que cuando metes las manos en tus bolsillos es que mientes —me dijo Albus mirando al frente—. Por otro lado, seguiré tu consejo... Vamos a dar una vuelta a ver si les encontramos.

Finalmente, después de vagar, nos dirigimos a Las Tres Escobas aún con las manos vacías y nos sentamos en la última mesa disponible, al lado de la empañada ventana James Sirius Potter, estaba sentado dos mesas más allá, acompañado por una chica rubia que si no recuerdo mal, se llamaba Dalia Daylight y justo cuando Albus y yo miramos, le metió la lengua hasta la campanilla. Ese gesto hizo que chasquease los labios, especialmente cuando, al mirar alrededor, vi que la mayor parte de la taberna, estaba repleta de parejas.

—¿Estás así por qué no te cojo de la mano? —me vaciló Albus, riéndose de mí en la cara.

—No digas tonterías —le contesté, enfurruñándome aún más.

—Ah, ya lo entiendo, es porque no estás cogido de la mano con… —no prosiguió, ya que, le lancé una mirada fulminante que le dejó satisfecho. Estaba hoy muy tocahuevos.

—¿Os traigo algo, guapos? —preguntó de repente alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos. Era una chica delgada y con una brillante melena negra, apretujándose entre nuestra mesa y la contigua con mucha dificultad.

—Dos cervezas de mantequilla —pedí, dejando un par de galeones en la mesa, conteniéndome para no refunfuñar. Odiaba San Valentín. Tras ello, la hija de Madame Rosmerta, se perdió entre la multitud y esperaba que no tardase en traer nuestras bebidas, no aguantaba a los ineptos.

En el tiempo que tardaron en llegar nuestras cervezas de mantequilla, Potter y Daylight habían comenzado a besarse con mucha más intensidad. Deseé poder borrar esa imagen de mi retina para siempre y sentía que Albus deseaba lo mismo por las caras de berenjena que ponía cada vez que miraba en su dirección.

—¡Chicos! ¡Albus!

Alcé la cabeza y por fin vi como Weasley nos saludaba con la mano desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras se abría paso hacia nosotros a través de la cantina atestada. Todavía se encontraba a unas mesas de distancia cuando al fin me di cuenta que Logane Rousseau estaba detrás de ella. Mi mal humor acrecentó al instante, parecía su sombra. Mientras caminaba hacia nosotros, vi que alzaba la mano hacía atrás y agarraba la de Rousseau para que no se perdiese. Albus me dio una patadita debajo de la mesa y luego le escuché soltar una risilla al ver como Rousseau recibía un puñado de confeti en la cara de los querubines que revoloteaban por allí. Yo también sonreí satisfecho.

—¿Por qué no me habéis dicho que vendríais? —preguntó Weasley, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al llegar donde estábamos.

—No queríamos interrumpir nada... —contesté con tranquilidad, cogiendo mi jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y pegándole un trago bien grande.

—No lo hacéis, ¿verdad que no, Logane? —preguntó, haciéndose hueco entre dos mesas para sentarse entre Albus y Tonteau (como le había llamado Prynce y a mí me había gustado), se sentaba a su lado y contestaba con horchata en las venas.

—Claro que no.

—Bueno, pues vosotros a nosotros sí —argumenté, sintiendo la mirada de alerta que me estaba proporcionando Albus desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Qué bicho te ha picado? —cuestionó al fin frunciendo el ceño Weasley, yo la miré altivamente, haciéndole saber que no me preocupaba su estado de ánimo.

—Ninguno.

—Pues no lo parece.

—Lo que parece es que te olvidas rápido de las cosas —le recriminé, sin saber muy bien por qué o por qué razón lo decía, simplemente las palabras brotaban de mi boca como dagas envenenadas.

—Venga, chicos, dejadlo ya —intervino Albus, intentando mediar en la situación, pero Weasley le cortó.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confusa y enfadada.

—Nada, déjalo —contesté escuetamente.

—No, no lo dejo, Malfoy. Me gustaría saber que ha pasado para que estés más imbécil de lo normal —bramó con la voz un poco más alterada que antes.

—Es eso, solamente estoy más imbécil de lo normal.

Verla, detonó la bomba y no se lo reconocería a nadie, pero me di cuenta en ese momento que me quedaría con todos sus defectos, sin ponerles filtro ni efecto, ni a sus pecas tan preciosas ni a sus lunares tan utópicos. Yo era quien me había dado cuenta de que siempre prefería ser la que se quedaba sin nada, la que prefería ser la amiga antes que la de los besos bonitos, la que se quedaba en el sofá leyendo a Bukoswky antes de encontrar al Bukoswky de su vida y que ahora, estaba delante de mí tan enfadada y colorada como siempre y madre mía, necesitaba salir de allí antes de seguir pensando aquellas cosas, porque al fin y al cabo ella y yo no entrabamos dentro de la misma ecuación, al menos, no en ese tipo de relación.

—En fin, yo me marcho.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar. No me hizo falta mirar a mi lado para saber que Albus ya estaba caminando junto a mí.


End file.
